


WHO IS SHE?

by Melancholy_of_Eos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 116,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_of_Eos/pseuds/Melancholy_of_Eos
Summary: Y/N is a snarky, sarcastic, mysterious bitch. That's what everybody thinks.No one really knows just how her mind works because of her peculiarity. She sees the world in another perspective and in turn, the others get drawn to her.Everyone has a love and hate relationship with her except one...Levi Ackerman.-STRONG LANGUAGE AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT,  READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED!Grammatical errors and Typos ahead!
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Fem!Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 175





	1. PROLOGUE

_Year 844 was the year Levi joined the Scouts. And Year 845 when Shiganshina was attacked. Levi's age was about 25-29 years old by this time. Because when Eren graduated in the academy and joined the survey corps, it was revealed that Levi is in his mid-30's. 5 years minus that is 25._

* * *

_It was the year 845, months before the attack of the Armored and Colossal Titan._

_Levi's Point of View_

Tss... Having to be in the capital again with all these rich bastards around me. Being completely oblivious to what's happening in the outer walls and believes anything the newspapers say is just pathetic. Such bullshit.

I walked on the streets of the Capital Mitras, which resides in Wall Sina. Just below this is the same city where I grew up... the Underground.

That stupid Erwin is dealing with matters from the Royal Family again. The city was bustling, as it has the highest population density within the walls. Shitty glasses and her stupid trivias.

I was quite distracted. I don't like the people around me, I just don't give any fucks. I saw a woman at the last moment. She's wearing all black revealing clothes that does not fit with today's standard of fashion. She walked down the crowd, graciously slipping by the people flooding the street.

Her eyes met mine and winked at my direction.

She slipped on a crowd and suddenly, I couldn't see her anymore. She vanished in thin air.

I lost her. I don't know where she went. 

I should've been more alert. I should've been more focused.

If I did, then maybe...

I wouldn't lose her the second time.

Why does her face remind me of someone?

Why is she so familiar?

Why does it feel like I've met her a couple times before?

Why...

Why am I disappointed for losing track of her?

_Who is she?_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Third Person's Point of View

Hundreds of cadets are lined up in the quad, where a bald, brooding, man shouts profanities in each of them. Some of them got scared, some faked their bravery, and some took it as a joke as an instructor named Keith Shadis scare the shit out of them all.

"Straighten those spines, piss-ants! The 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now!"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Commandant Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me. Training is gonna be a white-knuckle ride through Hell. If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives." 

"Right now, you're nothing. Livestock. But over the next three, soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own Goliath. Remember this moment when you come face to face with him, 'cause here's where you ask yourself..."

"Am I a fighter, or am I feed? Am I gonna be ground up to pulpy human grist 'tween boulder-sized incisors or am I gonna be the one to bite? Oh, I'm a fighter, alright. And before I'm done with 'em, the Titans will grow to hate me."

Who the hell would take this kind of shit as a joke? Well, I'll tell you who.

Y/N L/N.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" The instructor asked. "Why, asking me for a date?" The woman said.

Is she serious? Yes, she's serious. If you're going to ask who Y/N L/N is, she's the definition of a bad bitch. Literally as a bitch and a bad person. She don't take other people's bullshits and stands up for what she believes in.

And right now, having someone shout in front of her with saliva probably staining her so-called Goddess face, she isn't very much pleased.

"IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU, CADET?!" Shadis asked again. "No. Maybe you're the joke." She sarcastically replied and smirked. The instructor took her by the collar and glared at her. You would expect her to falter, get scared, or cry... but no.

She smirked at him.

"Fine. Since you asked so nicely." Her lazy grin was gone in a split second. 

"I'm Y/N L/N from Trost District, at your service." And after, she plastered the smirk in her face once again.

The instructor gave her an approving look and carried on.

To be quite honest, he liked the tough guts the kid has. Having a tough attitude in the midst of a crisis is a good thing. He's just testing if she could keep up with her tough girl facade.

"WHY DID YOU SIGNED UP TO BE A SOLDIER, CADET?!" Keith Shadis asked once more. This time, the girl chuckled a bit before she replied. "Because life is boring. I like living in the edge." She replied coolly.

The instructor laughed. "You? A small kid like you?" He degraded.

The girl's smirk never failed. It's still existent.

"Believe it. I'll be a better soldier than you." She replied. Keith looked at her for a moment, accepting her answer and moved on. The other cadets were thinking just how crazy the girl was to stand up to the instructor. Since they couldn't talk to each other, they can't gossip around yet.

Y/N had a firm salute with a lazy expression paired with a smile. In all seriousness, who would take this girl seriously?

She's a petite, standing in 5'0 flat, paled skin girl with Raven black hair. Her features are much different from everyone else's, and that made her unique. 

The Cadets were very interesting. There's one guy named Eren Jaeger who said he will drive all the titans away. There are a bunch of kids that didn't even went through the hazing. There's a small guy who did his salute wrong and there's a a girl much smaller than Y/N, probably standing in 4'9. 

'Hah, I'm not the smallest one who has the guts to take this boot camp after all...', she told to herself.

But she's not the one that entertained Y/N the most.

A girl ate a steamed potato while Shadis was talking to Connie, the guy who put his hand on the other side of his chest, and even offered him a half of the potato. It was so hilarious Y/N almost laughed while they were going at it. 

'Seems like this training shit will be a lot more easier with kids like these.', she thought again.

"The potato girl is still running." Connie said as they were hanging on the porch of the cadets' cabin. Well... Everyone was standing up and leaning on the guard rail but Y/N's sitting on the porch's guard rail itself.

"Not bad... She's been at it for five hours. But her reaction when he told her to run until she drops was nothing compared to when he told her she's not getting any food." The other guy, Eren, replied.

"Dauper is a small hunter village in the mountains of South or Rose, right?" Connie added. The Eren guy nodded and offered him a hand. "I'm Eren Jaeger. You are?"

"Connie Springer. Nice to meet you."

And the both of them shook hands. Y/N was smirking the whole time as she watches the girl ran multiple laps on the field. Finally breaking her silence, she spoke up. "Nice to meet the both of you, Eren and Connie. My name's Y/N." 

Y/N gave them a smirking face as she waited for them to accept her handshake. They took it, Connie first then Eren.

"We remember you. You're the first one to ever piss instructor Shadis." Eren replied.

"Yeah! That was so cool but aren't you scared that he might bite your head off?" Connie added. Y/N gave them a cool smirk, a smile that's been growing on everyone there. On that porch stood Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, Mina Carolina, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt and Y/N.

Y/N didn't need to ask their names. She's been memorizing everyone's names back when Shadis was asking the cadets. She was able to memorize the names of those who's in her hearing range.

"Nah. He can't do anything to me, I'll make sure of it." She said smugly, which pissed Eren off. She instantly recognizes his feelings through his expressions. "Oh? Mad at me already? The training hasn't begun yet. You have plenty of time to hate me." She said, giving him another lazy smirk.

"I'm not mad. I just think you're way over your head to think that you're much better than the instructor." He reasoned. The girl cocked her head to the side and taunted him with a pout.

"You jealous because you can't stand up to him like I do? That's so sad. You should try being me when you can so you wouldn't cry about it." She jumped off the guard rail, put her hands on her pockets and started to walk away as the cadets looked at her figure from behind.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned her head around, looking at Eren's gray orbs.

"When you express your opinions like that..."

"You're going to piss off more people than I will."

"Watch your back, Jaeger."


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Third person's Point of View

Everyone came inside the cabin where the mess hall is. It was a tiring day, maybe not physically for everyone except Sasha Blouse, but rather emotionally.

Imagine getting bullied by your higher ups all day, getting shouted and picked on, making you respond in a savage manner... Who wouldn't be tired? 

There's one thing that cures tiredness... food and sleep.

The sky is turning darker and darker by the second. The sun started to set on the horizon too.

After walking out on the cadets just earlier, Y/N walked around the camp. She found a big tree near the toolsheds. She climbed up in the tree easily and sat on the big branch of it.

"So this is how it's going to be for three years..." She whispered. She admired how the sky looked. It was too surreal, too magical. To think that you couldn't see the rest of the world's wonders just because there are big-ass man eating titans roaming around outside the walls who will forcefully make you meet the afterlife,

"Life is such a drag. I will fucking lose it if I didn't get satisfied with this shit." She murmured.

Y/N longs for her life purpose. For her, life has no meaning. And living on the edge sure will supply her the right amount of adrenaline. 

"Hmm. I should get to where the kids are." 

She jumped down the high tree, landing gracefully on the ground.

She walked back to where she came from, memorized the place already. She was greeted with noise coming from the hall. "What the hell is happening?"

She got inside, seeing one table too overcrowded than the rest.

_"Woah, seriously?"_

_"Okay, exactly how tall was he?"_

"He stuck his head over the outer wall." She heard a familiar voice.

_Jaeger._

She smirked and crossed her arms as she picked one table to sit on. _'Perfect'_ , she thought. Why, would you ask? The table next to Eren has free space. She sat down there, sitting next to a blonde guy with an undercut.

She rested her chin on her hand, while her elbow rested on the table. Surprisingly, the guy sitting next to her did the same thing. She gave him a sultry smile, and offered her other hand. The guy stood up straight and took it.

_'This is the guy from Trost'_ , she thought. "I'm Y/N L/N, I'm from Trost. You are?"

In truth, Y/N knows his name. It would be too weird and suspicious if she knew without him introducing himself in the first place, right? "You're the one who fought back with Shadis. Jean Kirschtein." He replied.

She really will be known as the bitch who will take no shit even if you're her senior. 

_She likes that._

"Wow, such a manly name. As expected from someone from Trost." She flattered. Jean blushed immediately and smiled lightly at her. "T-Thank you. You look-" Before he could even reply, the girl finished her own sentence.

"Beautiful? Stunning? Lovely? Oh, I know." She replied with a wink. The man got more flustered which made the girl let out a laugh. "You're so young you get that flustered." She said and gave another smirk.

Jean regained his composure and flashed a smile as well. "You act like you're older than all of us." He retorted. "Hm? Oh, I am. I may be young by body, but I'm old by heart." She replied.

"You're weird. I kinda like it." He replied in a smug voice. "Why, thank you. Now, what the hell is happening there?" She pointed lazily at the other table. "People are bombarding that guy about the attack 2 years ago. Apparently, he's from Shiganshina."

_'So that's where his hatred for the titans came from.'_ , she thought.

"No way... so what were they like?" One guy from the crowd asked. Suddenly, the Jaeger kid froze, dropping his spoon in his bowl. _'The hell is his problem?'_

"He looks like he's going to vomit." Jean said. The girl laughed, making a joke. "Maybe the food was that bad." She knows exactly what was happening. It's common knowledge to not ask anyone about traumatic experiences. If he said he's from Shiganshina and saw what the two titans did, then maybe he saw his loved ones died. 

Everyone surrounding Eren froze, waiting for what he's going to say next.

He saw tragedy, life being taken away. For all they know, he could've lost his family. If he didn't, why would he leave his family at a time like this? Why would he leave his family to join the army for 3 years when he should be around them, providing a living?

_He doesn't have anybody._

_That's why._

This angered Y/N. People who are completely clueless about how to act with people mourning angers her so much. Is it that hard to just take a little bit moment and think about what you say?

_'Ah, fuck this shit.'_

Still, even though she cared, it will be too much out of character for her to do so. After all, the Jaeger kid does irritates the hell out of her. 

"Come on, that's enough questions, all right? I'm sure he'd rather not relive everything he went through." The guy, Marco, spoke up.

"We didn't mean to." Connie replied.

Looks like Y/N doesn't have to speak out after all.

"It's not like that." Eren said and took a bite out of the stale bread. "Those stupid titans... they're really not big of a deal. If we focused on mastering the omnidirectional mobility gear they'll give us, then it's titan payback time."

_'Such big headedness. Why did I even bother?'_ Y/N thought.

Jean, on the other hand, looked bored at the conversation.

"I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden, the reality is sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment then I'm sending the titans back to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all."

It's supposed to give everyone the missing passion they lack. Some of these people signed up to be a soldier just so they can live comfortably in the interior. Some of these people signed up to be a soldier because they don't want to have a hard time being in the farming industry.

But to Y/N, she does not fit in any of these categories. She won't reveal to anyone yet her real reason but when she said she wanted to be a soldier for the thrill, it's partly true.

_But that's not the whole reason why._

"Hey, are you crazy or something? Not that it's my business but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence." Jean, spoke up. Y/N looked at him with lazy eyes and did not even tried to stop him.

_'What he says is his opinion. Whether we're on the same side or not, I don't give a fuck.'_ Y/N said to herself.

"I guess we'll see. Or at least, I will. You seem content living in the interior with the MP's." Jaeger replied with a smug look in his face. 

_'As if he's not scared.'_

"Look, I'm just speaking honestly here, kid. I think it's better that being some loud mouth bragger tough guy wannabe pretending he's not as piss scared as the rest of us." Jean replied, still keeping his cool.

"Yes, Eren. Why are you showing off?" Y/N taunted. This girl is so problematic.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Eren stood up from his seat, trying to size up Jean.

"Yes! Give us an old fashioned fist fight! I'll bet my money on Kirschtein. Who wanna bet?" Y/N shouted, gaining a few glances from the cadets in the mess hall. _'She must be a psychopath...'_ the others thought.

"Stop it, you guys." Marco said from the other table, trying to stop the argument.

"No! Don't be such a pussy, Marco. Don't you want the both of them to express their opinions? What better way to do that than unleashing your rage, right?" Y/N said and elbowed the person on her other side, who glared at her. 

Hypothetically, she must be the spawn of the devil. Encouraging people to fist fight is such a devil move.

"Alright, sure. Makes no difference to me." Jean replied and stood up, walking over to Eren.

"Yes! I'll bet a few coins but it's still in my room." Y/N said and rested happily on her seat, looking at the two boys. During the heavy anticipation, the bell from outside rang.

"Hey, I apologize. Sorry for calling you names, dismissing your choice of career. Put it there, kid. What do you say?" Jean said, offering a hand to the other guy.

"Come on! I was rooting for you!" Y/N complained on the side, slamming her hand on the table as she throws a fit like a kid. Well... she has a duality. "Right, yeah. I'm sorry as well." Eren slapped his hand and walked away.

"Show off." The girl muttered once the boy is out of view. A girl with black, long, hair, passed by Kirschtein and he immediately got flustered. 

_'This can be an alternative entertainment. What would you do, Trost boy?'_ Y/N thought.

"U-Uhm, e-excuse me. I, uh, I just wanted, I mean, I've never seen anyone like you before. I mean, uh... I'm sorry. You have really beautiful black hair." He stuttered. The girl looked at him expressionless and replied, "Thank you."

After that, she left.

Jean was left standing and so, Y/N went over to him. She crossed her arms and smirked at the boy beside her. "You're such a pussy, Jean. I should've known." She taunted, trying to get a reaction from him. "Tss." The boy replied.

The girl started to do a mocking voice. "Oh, I'm Jean Kirschtein, and I don't know how to fucking flirt. You say you haven't seen anyone like her when she and I look alike. We even have the same _'beautiful black hair'_. You stupid?" She joked again but this time she laughed.

"S-Shut up!" Jean shouted and ran after the girl. 

Y/N caught up to him standing still with a creepy look on his face. "Oh? You look like you saw Shadis doing something explicit. Because if I did, that'll be my expression." She asked. Connie walked by, humming a song, when Jean wiped something in Connie's back.

"Leave my clothes alone, damn it! What did you wipe on me?!" The small man frantically touched his own back, hoping to get off what Jean might've put on his shirt.

"Don't worry... just my trust." He said with a dead face.

Y/N looked over the field to see Eren with the girl Jean was talking to earlier.

"Looks like the kid's grown up. Got his first crush and got his heart broken. Sucks to be you, Jean."

Jean couldn't hear her as he's too invested in his despair. 


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Third Person's Point of View

"God! I thought there can be some kind of entertainment here. Looks like that potato girl is the only good thing around here." Y/N sighed and rested her hands on her nape. 

"Hey, Y/N! Aren't you going to head in?!" Jean asked, shouting feets away from her. After the incident with Connie, the cadets have been told to get inside to rest and sleep. But being the black sheep that she is, Y/N won't get inside like everyone else. She felt like she wanted to hang out with the stars, staring into space until she can't take the silence that's been enveloping her.

"Nah. Don't go around missing me too much, Jean. You still have three years to court me." Y/N said and winked at the boy, which made Jean flustered again. _'She's one of a kind'_ , he thought.

Y/N walked outside, marveling the shining stars up ahead. She heard a grunt by the fire and looked over to see what's up. 

"I'm... finished." And she heard something or rather, someone fall into the ground.

"Eh? What do we have here? So you're still alive." Y/N snickered as she crossed her arms, looking at the girl. Sasha didn't reply, as she's too exhausted to reply. "Hey. I'm talking to you, kid." Y/N added.

Y/N heard a few footsteps, and a sniffing. She looked down to see the girl sniffing her nose.

"The hell?" Y/N said, confused. After a few sniffs, the girl opened her eyes and attacked the figure approaching. Y/N can't help but flinch to what's happened. It was peculiar, like seeing an animal go wild. It was magnificent and scary at the same time.

Turns out, the girl sniffed the food from the person walking towards them and attacked the food in her hands. The figure fell to the ground and Y/N went in an instant to help her out. She may be a bitch but not as always.

The blonde kid, the one who's smaller than Y/N, looked in horror as the girl realizes there's food in her mouth. "It's bread!"

"I'm sorry there isn't more. It's all I could take." The petite girl said. "Hey... hang on. You really should drink a little water first." She added. Sasha looked at her for a few moments and pulled her in a tight hug. "You're a goddess, aren't you?!"

"GLORY TO YOU!" Potato girl shouted at the top of her lungs. _'She shouldn't be that energetic after almost dying of exhaustion and starvation. Whatever suits her, I guess',_ Y/N thought.

"You okay, kid?" Y/N asked and put out a hand to help the blonde one. The girl took her hand but before Y/N could ever pull her up, another woman came into view.

"Hey, just what are you two girls up to? Krista is mine!" She hurriedly went over to them and pulled the girl up, glaring at Y/N. "Oh. Very possessive, I see." Y/N smirked at the girl. 

_'I don't know who this one is'_ , she thought.

The woman glared at Y/N for a moment then shifted her attention to the blonde girl.

Sasha, thinking that the woman will take her food, munched furiously on her little snack.

"Well, uh... She's been running all day without any food or water." The girl explained. Y/N looked at the scene, curious to see how the woman will react. She looks like she doesn't express herself too. 

"I see... So you're trying to be nice, huh?" She said with an expressionless face.

_'I like this girl.'_

Krista looked shocked for a moment. Sasha, on the other hand, finished her food and collapsed. She almost hit the ground but Y/N held her up. _'She's so gluttonous'._

"What's the point of breaking the rules for potato girl? That mindless act of kindness gets you absolutely nowhere."

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

You could really feel the tension and anticipation in the air and someone had to cut that off.

"I didn't know we're playing parts here. I could've been the beautiful protagonist. Miss woman, are you her mother? Because you sure act like one." Y/N butted in with an innocent look on her face.

 _'Shit's about to go down.'_ Y/N thought.

The woman sighed and said, "Whatever. Let's just get out of here already." 

"I'm confused. Are you being nice?" Krista asked the woman.

"I'm helping her so she'll owe me one in the future." She replied and looked at Sasha who's in Y/N's arms. "I intend to make you suffer, stupidity." She muttered, as if the potato girl can hear her properly.

Defeated, she walked over to Y/N and attempted to take Sasha off her arms but Y/N had other plans. Y/N turned away, shocking the woman and Krista. "I asked you something, kid. I don't let people ignore my questions."

The woman looked at her for a second and smirked at her. "My part? I'm not her mother but she sure will be my wife. Marry me, Krista." She said and put her long arms on the small blonde.

"I like you. We sure will get along." Y/N said and looked her over appreciatively.

The woman hummed appreciatively and put out a hand. "Ymir."

"Y/N."

"Well, Y/N. I need to take potato girl to our adjoined room now." Ymir offered.

"Didn't you know that you're bunkmates with this lunatic?" Y/N pointed to herself, in which made Ymir smile. "Let's get going then."

That morning, was the day the cadets got into the camp. They were instructed to leave their belongings in their bed. By the time Y/N got inside their adjoined room, the only person she saw there was Sasha. If Ymir has the same room with Sasha, then Y/N has the same room with Ymir as well.

The three of them walked , while Sasha slept soundly on Y/N's back. They got back to the women's quarters and went inside their adjoined room. Y/N let go of Sasha in the bed harshly and sighed.

"For a skinny girl, you weigh so much, Potato girl."

-

"It's altitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail, and be shifted in the fields!" 

"Is this your kind of pep talk, commandant Shadis? It sure is motivating." Y/N's comment made her stood out in the crowd. People are terrified of Shadis for some reason Y/N couldn't understand. They didn't totally hate what she said. She spew facts but they can't handle how the commandant will react.

The brooding man glared at Y/N silently.

Everyone went on the triangular figure that has the strap and harnesses. Y/N smirked at Keith Shadis as she walked to the triangle that's nearest to the instructor. 

"I'll go first, boys." She said to the boys lined up, now behind her.

She's so confident that she'll do well she volunteered herself to go first. The other cadets strapped her in the harness and spun the valve to put her up. Her feet started lifting off the ground and...

She did it. She's completely still and hanging few feet from the ground. As she was up in the air, she shot a look to one of the boys in the crowd.

"I'd like to see you beat me, Jaeger!" She cheered. After a few more seconds, her feet reunited with solid ground. She walked around and saw Jean, tapping him in the shoulder.

"Do well, Trost boy." She gave him another smirk in which he gave back.

"You know it."

It's Jean's turn eventually and he nailed it. He did wobble a little bit but unlike the rest, you could say that Jean was the best. Y/N walked around aimlessly, trying to gain any information from anyone who's in the field, whether it's something important or just gossip.

"Like her... completely still." Y/N heard from one of the spectators. She looked over to where the two men are looking and saw the same girl from yesterday, acing her test. "She inherently knows what to do and how to make it happen. That's what altitude is all about."

"Huh. I'm not the best one there is, after all." She muttered.

Y/N looked at the other triangle and saw the other cadets dangling off the surface. Sasha was chill, Connie wobbles a lot, Jean is okay but...

"And what about this guy?" One of the spectator asked.

"That's precisely why we run these tests. He proves that drive and dedication do not always translate into capability." The white-haired man looked over to one side.

"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, JAEGER?! STRAIGHTEN YOURSELF UP!" Keith Shadis shouts as the boy dangle on the harness upside down. The crowd snickered at Jaeger. Even Y/N is laughing. "I shouldn't have challenged you, Eren. You're all talk." She commented and walked away.

Y/N went to her room to get something. After, she went back to the tree where she hanged out the other day. She sat at the grass this time, and leaned her back on the tree. She pulled out a small handkerchief from her pocket, the reason why she went back to the room.

"We'll see each other soon. I'll make sure of it." 

Hours passed and Y/N didn't know she fell asleep. She looked up to see the beautiful sunset, just like yesterday. She stood up and brushed all the grass that stuck to her clothing. She head over to the cabin and took a quick shower.

She went to the mess hall after. Jean and Marco waved her over to their table but a conversation took her attention.

"Hey, Daz. He was talking big about butchering all the titans but he got real quiet after the injury, didn't he?" She looked over at Eren to see his head with a bandage. As much as she wants to be a bitch about it, those two guys conversing was getting in her nerves more than the other kid.

"I guess it's the feels for him tomorrow. Can't keep wasting food on the useless." They commented. Y/N went in front of their table and smirked at the two guys. 

"Aw! Such a cute sentiment. It's funny how weaklings can identify each other. You talk big now like Eren, but you might be the first ones to die when we use the omnidirectional gear." Y/N said with an ecstatic tone and smiled. She started to walk ahead but she did what she did just like yesterday.

She turned her head to their direction and gave them a manic look. Her eyes are wide and her lips parted as she spoke every single word that she totally meant. If you thought she's scary yesterday, today is a whole new level. 

_"If I hear another word from your disgusting mouth, talking shit when you're not even half as good... **I'll beat you to a pulp.** "_

The two men visibly gulped. Y/N turned around completely in their direction once more and waved her hands good bye. "Toodles! Good luck!" 

After, she went to Jean's table and sat in between him and Marco.

"What was that about?" Jean asked. "Oh. Just friendly conversation, bragging about stuff." 

Y/N looked at the other people in the table, eating quietly. There's Connie, Jean, and Marco. But there's another one who she didn't know.

_'He belonged to those who didn't have to shout with Shadis'._

"Hey! I'm Y/N L/N, I don't think I know your name." She asked in a cheery tone. _'Ugh, disgusting. I'm not a friendly goody two shoes'._

"Berthold Hoover." He shyly replied. They shook hands and started to eat the bland looking thing in their table some other people call food.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and everyone started to pick up their plates, cleaning up the table. Y/N turned to walk away but Jean caught her by the wrist. She looked at him with confusion, but later her confusion turned into ease.

"Why, asking me in a date now? Jeez, Jean. We've only known each other for a day."

Jean smirked and smacked her head lightly. "Hey! You have no right!" The girl shouted, annoyed.

"Whatever you say. Come on, I'll walk you back."

The both of them went out into the chilly night. "I know what you did there." He started.

Y/N looked at him until he continued. "You stood up for Jaeger, didn't you?"

They stayed silent for a few moments. It wasn't awkward, at least. They're just enjoying the night. After all, they might not get a peaceful night like this again for the next three years. Jean's and Y/N's cabin is a few building away from each other but not too far.

Just a few more steps and they'll arrive at Y/N's cabin and so she spoke up. 

"I had to. Whether you're weak or strong, as long as you focus on what you want to accomplish, you could do it. I hate it when people judge all too quickly. So he fell on the first try, big deal." 

They both stopped walking.

"Have a soft spot for him, huh?" Jean questioned and smirked at her dimmed face. She looked back at him and said, 

_"Fuck off, Jean. I'm not turning soft for anyone else."_


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

_Year 850, 2 years since the cadets started the training._

* * *

Third Person's Point of View

"Pick up the pace! Run, you lead-footed laggards!" Commandant Keith Shadis shouts as the 104th Corps ran through the wet and muddy terrain.

Y/N ran fast but with ease. The only person who's able to keep up with her is Mikasa Ackerman. Shadis is currently shouting at Armin Arlert, He's not much when it comes to physicality but his brain totally is the best. He memorized all the strategies and terminologies that'll be used for future use.

Many wondered why Y/N was able to be at the top of class when she's one of the smallest person around. She excels just like Mikasa, a tall and lean woman. She's silent, only talks when someone asked her to. 

But she's very talkative when Eren Jaeger is around. Y/N figured as much.

What did happen for the past 2 years?

The cadets started the training just a day after their altitude exams.

_Flashback..._

The cadets have been tasked to go rock climbing and get to the top without harnesses. 

Y/N smirked. There's a reason as to why she's not scared even a little bit but no one's going to know about that for quite some time. After all, she's a very secretive person. Y/N took off her white, long sleeved shirt, leaving her on her sports bra.

Pretty much every man there got flustered while the women looked at her with weirdness. But there's a specific thing you'll notice on Y/N's body. Her body is toned, muscular, but not too buffed. She has very defined collarbones and faded scars on her arms. A teenager is not supposed to have that.

"What happened to you?" Ymir asked Y/N after she took off her shirt. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

When everyone shook in fear of death, Y/N gladly faced it head on. It wasn't to show off, the reason on why she took off her shirt. 

She has very reasonable logic. First, her white blouse is going to get dirty when she climbs the tree. Second, her shirt won't probably get that dirty after all because it'll tear on the sharp rocks. She walked a few steps backwards for a head start and ran towards the wall in full speed.

It may seem unconventional but it helped her boost herself up. She climbed the wall like a skilled monkey. A beautiful, sarcastic, monkey. For some, it may take quite some time but she managed to get on top in less than 10 minutes. A few students died in attempting to do so.

_That's the life of a soldier._

-

_Present time..._

"Agh! I'm so exhausted. I need food!" Sasha whined as she clutched her stomach in agony. Is she overreacting or not? Y/N took a stale bread from her bag and threw it to Sasha who happily caught it.

"I swear to god, she's so gluttonous. Aren't you going to eat that for later though, Y/N?" Jean asked Y/N who's sitting on the makeshift chair made from a big tree log. "Worried as usual, Jean my love. Would you rather have me give you the food rather than Sasha?" Y/N fake flirted and blew him a flying kiss.

Jean rolled his eyes and laughed. "There she is again. Will you ever stop trying to flirt with everyone?" Connie asked and gave her a funny look.

"Never, my dear Connie. Love is a game and you will never win if you won't play in the first place." Y/N replied and winked at him.

"Of all people who you can flirt with, you picked Connie." Ymir added. 

"Hey!" Connie replied. Y/N laughed at their bickering. "Don't be offended, shorty. Maybe she's saying that as a good thing." Y/N replied and stood up, grabbing her bag as well.

"Where are you going?" Krista asked Y/N, who's stretching her limbs right now. 

"Taking a bath in the river. Damn Shadis really made us crawl through the mud after running _IN_ the mud." Y/N said and rolled her eyes. "Why in the river? We have bathrooms, you know." Krista added. 

"Krista, honey. Maybe you don't get this but it's much refreshing to take a bath in the river. Ask Sasha, she grew up in the woods." She looked over to Sasha who just finished her given bread. 

"Yeah!"

Y/N walked along the trail to get to the river, humming to herself. The sky is dark already, just how Y/N likes it. For some reason, she finds comfort in the sky. She loves looking at the moon, the stars, and the sun that hides itself from the clouds.

She loves seeing the world change its appearance. It has the capacity to be more beautiful than the last time. It always take her breath away. The sound of the rush of water got louder and closer. 

It's nighttime, no one will be there for sure. Y/N went over to the bushes and stripped herself off of her clothing. She put her clean towel and clothes atop a clean rock. She discarded her mud stained clothes and everything else, revealing her scarred, soft skin. She walked towards the water, tip toeing as she go.

When the ice cold water hit her skin, her mind went silent, at peace. She submerged herself, chest level, in the river. She loves these little times when she could bask in silence and get away from her loud and chaotic comrades. 

She stayed still for a few more minutes but with the quietness, she heard a faint rustling from a distance but she didn't react.

She slowly scanned the area and saw a figure walking towards her. She didn't want to let the figure know that she knows and so, she went back to her meditation. Calculating the distance and the speed of the figure approaching, he should be arriving in the bushes right...

 _Now_.

"Enjoying the view? I know I'm that pretty but you didn't have to go through the trouble to take a peek at me." Y/N calmly said at the figure.

The figure stiffened, his eyes widened but regained his composure a few seconds later.

"I didn't know someone will be here at this time of day. I'm not interested in brats like you."

She turned around, her chest still covered by water. Her body illuminated in the moonlight, like a goddess. She looks surreal, magical, a masterpiece. A broken masterpiece. Feeling confident, she gave him a sultry grin and moved closer and closer to the shallow part of the river. 

"Oi. What are you doing, brat? Have some decency with yourself." The man replied with a huff. Y/N laughed whole heartedly and looked at him intently with her dark orbs. "Assuming much? I'm not interested with you, boo. I'm just going to take my clothes. Being in an ice cold bath for too long lowers your blood pressure."

The man eyed her for a few moments and then crossed his arms. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked. "No, never, and I don't give a shit. Now, turn around pervert. I need to change."

The man opened his mouth to protest but considered to let her change first then give her a lecture about respect and decency. He turned around and let the girl put on some clothing. After, she gathered her clothes and left quietly without saying anything. Leaving the man alone in the river, completely oblivious to the fact that he's waiting for nothing.

Y/N got back at the camp to see her comrades hanging by the fire pit. She sat down next to Ymir and squeezed the water out of her hair. "Oh, back so soon, L/N?" Ymir asked the girl. "Yeah. Why? You want to shower with me? I can arrange that." Y/N said and rested her arm on Ymir's shoulder.

"I'm surprised your tiny limbs can reach my shoulders." Ymir retorted. "Fuck you."

"I heard from a conversation earlier that there will be an announcement of some sort." Eren said to the group. "Can't you keep off of other people's business, Jaeger? So nosy." Y/N commented.

"Shut up, L/N. Says the one who roams around to get information about everything." Eren replied and stuck his tongue out. "What are you, 8? It's acceptable when someone as magnificent as me collect _data_. But when rats like you do, it ain't good." Y/N replied with a smirk, stuck her tongue out to taunt Eren.

"Why you little-"

"Eren." Mikasa took a hold of his wrist to stop him from picking a fight with Y/N. "I can't believe you can put up with this guy, Mikasa. He doesn't even appreciate everything you do for him. Ditch this kid." Y/N joked harshly and received a death glare from Mikasa.

This made her mood better. "Eh? I got _THE_ Mikasa Ackerman to give me a reaction? Did I hit a nerve?" Y/N pressed on. "As much as I'd love for the both of you to fight, just shut up. You two are annoying." Ymir said and took Y/N's arms off of her, crossing her own arms with a scowl.

"Why don't you ask Krista about annoying since you keep on asking her to marry you?" Y/N commented again. Ymir smiled at her tauntingly and ignored Y/N after Krista calmed her down.

Do you see a pattern? Y/N's mind is so complicated, you never know what she's going to say next. Beside her physical abilities, the best thing the girl can do is insult others.

It can be a gift and a curse.

"LISTEN UP!" A booming voice rang through the camp and the cadets knew exactly who it is.

"Shadis." Y/N and the others said in unison.

"FOR A WHOLE WEEK, THE COMMANDERS AND THEIR TEAM WHO THEY'VE BROUGHT WITH THEM WILL BE STAYING AT THE CAMP TO OBSERVE YOU, YOU FILTHY PRODUCE. THEY WILL CONTEMPLATE WHO ARE THE SOLDIERS THEY WOULD WANT TO SERVE ALONGSIDE THEM. TRAIN HARD AND RESPECT THEM OR I'LL GIVE ALL OF YOU 10 MORE LAPS. UNDERSTOOD?!" He shouted. 

They knew he meant every single word, especially the 10 laps rule. 

After his little _'speech',_ the commanders and their chosen partners stepped in the middle of the fire circle. There's are three pairs of men but a man with styled, blonde hair and a short, raven black-haired man who has a scowl in his face is the one who got all the attention.

Y/N stared at the blonde male in curiosity, The man then returned his gaze and gave a small smile to the woman.

"My name is Erwin Smith, the commander of the Survey Corps. And this is Levi, one of my squad captains. Many of you may not know, but he's humanities' strongest soldier."


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

Third Person's Point of View

Commandant Shadis got a letter from the capital that the commanders of the Garrison, Military Police Brigade, and Survey Corps will stay at the camp to observe the new cadets.

To be quite honest, Shadis isn't that pleased to see the new commander of the Survey Corps, knowing that that once was his position. But he had to meet them, it's his job.

He didn't know what time exactly was their arrival. After a tiring day, he let the cadets rest for the day. It was sundown when a familiar voice called commandant Shadis' name.

"Commandant Keith Shadis."

He turned around to see Erwin Smith, the commander of Survey Corps. Beside him is the one and only Captain Levi. He did not looked too pleased to be here.

"Erwin. I did not know you'll be arriving at this time of day." He replied briefly. 

"I'm sorry for coming in too late. We had some matters to attend to. The other commanders are here as well." Keith Shadis nodded. "How is this year's batch? Is there anyone here who's interesting enough to observe?" Erwin asked.

Shadis knew exactly who to think of. His eyes drifted to the two girls in a single group, Mikasa Ackerman and Y/N L/N. Erwin looked where Keith was looking at and took note of the two women.

"Are those the people who you're thinking of, Commandant? One of them looks very strong but I'm not sure about the other one." Erwin doubted at the petite, raven-haired girl. Keith gave him a smirk and said, "You do not know what you're talking about. That girl you're calling a weakling is on the top of the food chain right now."

Erwin's eyebrow shot up in amusement. It's not everyday you hear _THE_ Keith Shadis gave a subtle compliment to someone. 

"Erwin." Levi called out to Erwin, breaking the blonde man out of his trance.

"Hmm?" Erwin looked at him in confusion. Levi don't like hearing about these kind of matters. You know, small talk and stuff. So he wasn't paying attention much. 

"I'm going to look around." Levi heard the faint sound of a river and he wanted to check it out. Erwin gave him a nod of approval and so the man left.

"That kid stood up to me in the first day." Keith Shadis said. Erwin's face lighted up with glee. His interest grew and grew by the second.

"Is there anything you can tell me about her?" He asked, interested. He looked where the woman used to stand but she's gone. All that's left by the fire are her comrades.

"She has great speed and agility despite her height. I could say I really commend her but we don't exactly get along well." Shadis commented with a grin on his face.

"How so?" The blonde man asked. "She's an insolent brat. She talks back a lot, thinks very low of serious situations. On the altitude test, she was still as a rock but you know she's alive because she picked a fight with Jaeger while she's up on the air." Shadis grin as he shook his head.

Erwin was silent, thinking about the girl, whether she's fit to be a part of the survey corps. He needs soldiers who will sacrifice their life just to get the job done. He thinks she could do it but the question is, will she take the job seriously?

Shadis then replied with "If you ask me, I'll say she's a psycho. A psycho lives in that girl's tiny, little body."

Levi, on the other hand, was walking in the woods. He's always busy, whether because of an expedition, or paper works. This is the only time he could get away and Erwin will make him hear their boring talk?

Oh, only if he stuck around. Then maybe he'll know about the mysterious girl that'll keep everyone guessing.

He observed the trees, the nature that surrounds him. It felt like ages since he's been with cadets. Pretty much everyone he knew in the academy now resides in a Titan's stomach.

When he got to the clearing and was near the river, he didn't expect there would be a woman there. She stood in the middle of the river, her eyes closed. She wasn't facing him, she was standing sideways, enjoying the chilly night air.

He felt like he was invading her privacy and decided to leave when she called out to him.

"Enjoying the view? I know I'm that pretty but you didn't have to go through the trouble to take a peek at me." Of course she didn't know Levi was about to leave. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do.

_'This girl is egotistic.'_

But he regained his composure and finally managed to reply. 

"I didn't know someone will be here at this time of day. I'm not interested in brats like you." 

He meant that. He don't like people like that. For a complete stranger to assume that someone like Levi will have feelings towards a person in that way, it ticks him off.

Suddenly, the girl walked towards him slowly, her eyes sultry. She looks ravishing, she looks out of this world. Something about her feels familiar for him, he doesn't know why. Still, this isn't enough reason for him to break his walls.

He's not someone who loves. He's not someone who has time for romance. In the kind of world that he lives in, where anyone you love will probably die the next day, he doesn't want to experience that. He doesn't want to be the one who'll be left all alone.

Besides, Levi doesn't act on urge. You may think he might have physical feelings for the woman with the way she moves, with the way she looks, no. He doesn't care anything about that. It would be too weird to think of someone that way in the first time you meet, right?

Levi is no pervert.

She's nearing the shallow part of the water. Inch by inch, the water gets lower and lower. Now Levi really thinks she's going to flash him. 

"Oi. What are you doing, brat? Have some decency with yourself."

The girl laughed and said, "Assuming much? I'm not interested with you, boo. I'm just going to take my clothes. Being in an ice cold bath for too long lowers your blood pressure."

Oh. So she's teasing him.

_'Who is this brat? She acts like everybody wants a piece of her. She's not that different from every other girl I met. There's nothing special with her body, either.'_

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked. 

"No, never, and I don't give a shit. Now, turn around pervert. I need to change."

Yeah, THE AUDACITY of Y/N. No one mess with the strongest man like that.

Levi felt like opening his mouth feels such a drag. His words probably won't get through to a narcissistic girl like that. So he turned around and let her change.

Y'all know what happened. Let's continue the story, shall we?

-

Levi, the Humanities' strongest, he's the man Y/N called a pervert.

Just think of how she might react right now. She should be shocked, or pissed, or scared, even.

But she's not. 

Probably by now, y'all realized that Y/N is such a piece of shit, right? She doesn't have the capacity to be scared over something like that.

The two men stood in front all of the cadets with pride. If you must know, they look very intimidating right now.

Y/N met Levi's gaze and he was PISSED. Imagine being a gentleman, even though the woman is such a brat. He waited for her to finish changing but she left without saying that she's done. Levi realized the girl left when he felt like he waited far too long. Changing clothes isn't that hard to do, why would she take so long?

Y/N couldn't care less though. She didn't looked away, challenging the man with her sultry gaze.

"LISTEN UP! I DECIDED TO GIVE THE COMMANDERS A LITTLE SHOW OF WHAT THE 104TH CADETS CAN DO. I'VE DECIDED WITH THIS MONTH'S TOP 3 WOMEN AND TOP 3 MEN TO SPAR." Keith Shadis announced.

That month's Top 10 isn't released yet and this the first time they'll hear about it.

"For men, we have Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, and Eren Jaeger." The three men that were called nodded simultanously.

"For women we have, Y/N L/N, Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Lionhart."

A loud whine was heard in the crowd and there she is. 

The black sheep of the 104th Cadets Corps.

"Dang, Commandant Shadis! I just took a bath!" Y/N whined at slumped on Ymir's shoulder which made the taller woman roll her eyes.

"THEN TAKE A BATH AGAIN, DAMN IT. DO YOU WANT TO RUN ANOTHER 10 LAPS?" Keith Shadis shouted at the girl. She didn't flinch, but she rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." She lazily replied. 

"The first one to spar will be Y/N L/N and Eren Jaeger."

Y/N stood up lazily and went in the center of the bonfire. Eren Jaeger did the same and went to the opposite side.

"I'll let you surrender now, Eren." Y/N shouted. Everyone spectated and could clearly hear their conversation. 

"Ha! Not a chance, L/N." Jaeger replied with a death glare.

_"Then prepare to get your ass kicked, kid."_


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Third Person's Point of View

The two cadets squared off each other. Jaeger, being the passionate guy that he is, glared at Y/N because of the little insult she said. Meanwhile, Y/N being the piece of shit that she is, didn't mind the death glare at all.

She stretched her limbs lazily and looked at the boy.

"Well? We're going to dance or not?" She taunted again. Without a word, Eren Jaeger charged straight at her while the girl didn't move an inch.

Before coming in contact, Eren swung his arm to land a punch but Y/N had other plans. She ducked beneath his arm and held his wrist in place. She used the little heel of her right foot to trip his left foot, knocking him off balance.

He fell down, face by the ground with his right hand pinned on his back. The girl sat on his back and threw a look at Mikasa Ackerman. "Jealous?" She said. The girl gave her a death glare, much, much, scarier than what Eren gave her.

She grinned widely. "Ha! I got another reaction! Saw that, Jaeger? Oh, you can't. Your face's kissing the nasty soil." She taunted for the third time.

She heard the boy grumbled and placed his free left hand on the ground. He started to lift his body even with the petite girl on top of his back.

"Oh? Still fighting? But I'm so lazy to fight!" The girl whined. The boy paid no mind and continued trying to lift up his body with just one arm. "Seeing you struggle is so satisfying but also irritating. I'm just going to let you go."

Y/N let go of his pinned arm and hopped off the boy. He stood up a few second later while the girl admired his sense of determination.

_'Never going to let it go, huh.'_

"What the hell, L/N?! Shadis said to spar but that move wasn't taught! That's not in the book!" He retorted.

The girl disregarded his comment and this time, she attacked first.

She ran fast into Eren's direction and didn't have enough time to react. She ran and pounced on him, her legs wrapping in his neck tightly. The boy struggled to push the girl off and Y/N squeezed her thighs tighter.

She leaned backwards, letting Eren fall on his back and Y/N on top of him.

"Now this is a good view." Y/N commented and winked at him. She looked over to Mikasa and saw a more serious face, scarier than what she had on earlier.

"Another reaction! That shit never gets old!" The girl cheered.

Eren used his hands to get Y/N off of him but to no avail.

She laughed and said, "First lesson that I'm going to teach you. Going by the combat lesson is for dummies who has no experience with fighting. Are you a dummy?" She asked but expected no replies as she chokes the boy with her legs.

"Second lesson. You have no time picking what stance to use when you're fighting for your life. You do anything that'll keep you alive." The girl looked down at his face with a serious expression. Deep in Y/N's mind, she's just trying to teach the boy a lesson. If he thinks he got it rough, other people have bigger problems than he does. He needs to fucking grow up.

"Next time, don't disappoint me." The girl said and unwrapped her legs on his neck. Y/N could see the marks she did to his neck and shrugged. "Can I please rest now, our most handsome instructor?" Y/N teased which earned a glare from the commandant.

"What's with everyone today giving me glares? Y'all are such killjoys." The girl whined once more. The looks of the spectators are different from each other. Shadis is brooding as usual, while Commander Erwin was shocked. 

_'It seems that the commandant was right.'_ He thought.

Ymir looked proud of her friend. She was smirking the whole time. Armin and Mikasa is obviously shocked. They never paid Y/N any mind when they practice hand to hand combat as they're busy on their own. Jean was shocked, but proud as well.

Levi's face is expressionless. He didn't expect to see the girl move around like that. He is curious as to how she learned how to do that. Seeing her move had him resurface a few memories of his own.

"Who said you're done?" Commandant Shadis asked the raven-haired petite.

"Well, no one. But can he still fight, though?" Y/N looked over to her shoulder, where Eren is choking and gasping for air. "If I continue fighting Eren, you'll be sending one more cadet to the infirmary. You don't want another inconvenience do you?" Y/N convinced.

Sadly, the girl is right. Everyday in training, there'll be at least five people who will be sent to the infirmary. Some because of sore muscles, some because of vomiting, and some because of broken bones and fractures. Some died but it doesn't happen every day. Every time someone gets inside the infirmary, it'll be another record and another paperwork.

Keith Shadis glared at the girl one last time before sighing and nodded her off.

She didn't want to see the other cadets fight, as she thought they're boring. So she went back to their cabin and took a shower again. She went back at the completely empty room. She lied down on her back.

She felt the soft mattress of her back and laughed softly.

She laughed, feeling all the happiness inside her bubbling up. 

Once she came down from the high of her feelings, she sighed. She took her handkerchief from the other day from her bag that's rested in the side of her bed.

_"I'm such a liar."_

-

She awoke from her short nap, only to realize that they haven't had dinner yet. She stretched her limbs and stood up, leaving the room.

She walked around until the noise of the mess hall greeted her once more. She stepped inside and went to her usual table. 

For the past few years, she sat with Jean, Marco and Connie. When she befriended Ymir and Krista, they sat with her too. Sasha didn't because she sat with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Their tables are only a few feet apart so it's not much of a problem.

Y/N sat between Jean and Ymir. Beside Jean is Marco and beside Marco is Connie. Beside Ymir is Krista.

"Good job out there, Y/N. Didn't know you could move like that." Jean complimented and gave her his usual smirk. "Come with me some time and I'll show you what other moves I got." Y/N replied with a flirty voice and winked at him.

Jean's cheeks grew hot and couldn't form a reply.

"Uh, oh. I think you broke him." Connie said with a laugh.

"Too much information, Y/N." Ymir said as she covers Krista's ears. 

"She's not a kid, Ymir. Let her hear what I'm saying. Maybe she'll like it." Y/N teased and laughed.

"No! You're going to ruin her innocence!" Ymir retorted, finally letting go of Krista's ears.

"What? I'm just telling Jean I can show him combat moves. You're so green minded, Ymir." Y/N said and shook her head 'no' with a few 'tsk'.

"I know what you just said, don't fuck with me." Ymir replied and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then I'll fuck with Jean." She joked and the tomato red man started to stutter.

"Y-You... Y-Y/N... S-Stop shitting a-around!" He shouted, still red as fuck, and flicked her on the forehead.

"Hey, stupid Trost boy! Eren didn't even lay a hand on me and you did!" Y/N shouted and brought her hands to his hair and messed it around, adding an occasional tug.

"Ow! Stop that, you shit head! I styled that this morning!" He shouted back as he tries to get her hands off of his hair. Marco shook his head at the sight and just laughed.

On the distance, the commander of Survey Corps and his right hand man studied the petite intently. 

After the little show she did just a few hours ago, and from Keith Shadis' perspective, there definitely will be a huge competition for her and Mikasa Ackerman.

It is said that Mikasa Ackerman has the strength of a hundred soldiers. If Y/N ties with Mikasa, then how strong is she?

There isn't a verdict yet.

Keith Shadis see the cadets improve everyday. That bunch of kids who sat together will definitely be in the top 10. All of them has their own strength and uniqueness.

To be quite honest, he doesn't see them dying anytime soon.

"We need to get her to our side." Commander Erwin muttered under his breath, which made Levi look at him. "Do we really need that brat? All I see is a girl throwing a tantrum." He commented.

"No... She's something else. And I think you feel it too." Erwin replied, looking at the man.

_"Somehow, I do. I feel it too."_


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Hey, Y/N! You said you're a romantic, right?" Connie teased as he elbows her by the ribs.

"I never said that." The girl squinted her eyes at the boy. "Eh? What about that speech of yours saying 'you can't love unless you play' or something?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I said that. But that doesn't mean I'm a romantic. Romantics fall in love _way_ too hard and _way_ too fast. I'm not stupid like them." She said and took a bite from the stale bread she got from the cafeteria.

She chewed and gulped the food then asked, "Why are you asking?" 

"Do you think you can charm everyone?" Connie asked again, wiggling his eyebrows to the girl in question. "Of course! You do know that I'm THE Y/N L/N, right?" The girl replied with a proud grin.

"I bet you can't even talk to that right hand of the commander from Survey Corps." Connie added. Y/N looked at the man briefly. He was sitting on a table just a few feet away from the group, with the commander and other people she think is from the Survey Corps, based on their cloak's badge.

"That guy? I just called him a pervert earlier." Y/N said with a laugh. The others turned to look at her in shock, even the people from the other table, Eren's group.

Sasha's shrill scream pierced their ears as she ran towards Y/N's table.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" She asked, frantic. 

"Jeez, girl calm down. I would rather be eaten by a titan than hear that scream ever again." Y/N said with an eye roll. "B-But, how?!" She asked again.

"I met him on the woods. I just straight up called him a pervert." Y/N said with a bored face and took a bite from her bread again.

"Did he do anything, though?" Marco asked, worried.

"Nah. He's not a pervert but I do love getting in the nerves of people. Especially important people." She said in between chews. 

"You're so bad!" Ymir said with a laugh and patted her in the back. "That's what I like about you, L/N!" 

"Aw, I love you too, Ymir." Y/N said and gave her a wink in which made the girl glare at her.

"You're ruining the mood. Krista, don't listen to her. You know you're the only one I want to marry." She reassured Krista who's spacing out while the group is conversing.

"O-Oh... okay." Krista nodded.

"Anyway, is that a dare, Connie?" Y/N said, finishing her bread and wiping left overs on her lips.

"Yeah! But if you get caught, I'm out of the question. So what'll it be?" Connie added, challenging the girl.

"Watch me."

The girl stood up and fixed herself. Her hair, her crumpled clothes, anything just to look presentable. She walked to the table of the Survey Corps and walked up to the commander.

"Hello, my name is Y/N. You're the commander, right?" Y/N said as she stood in front of the blonde man. Erwin thinks this is a good opportunity to get on Y/N's good side since he wants her to join them.

It's kind of funny though. She's acting nice when Erwin knows all about her mischievousness.

"Yes. I am Erwin Smith of Survey Corps." He said with a nice smile. Y/N returned the smile and offered a hand in which the commander accepted.

"What are you here for?" He asked. His eyes scanned her face for anything that might say more about her. Dishonesty? Arrogance? Aggressiveness? Erwin wants to see if going after her really is a good idea.

"Him." She pointed to Levi, who's quietly sitting beside a brunette with glasses.

"Captain Levi?" Erwin asked, perplexed. The girl hummed in acknowledgement.

"Yes. Hey, how are you doing, shorty?" She asked the man, both of her hands resting on her back. She knew the other cadets are watching and so she threw her middle finger open for them to see, signaling a _'Fuck you, I told you so'._

The brunette stifled a laugh but couldn't. The man in question has an expressionless look which made the scenario much, much funnier. Even the commander couldn't be professional at this point, as he let out a smile.

"Who the fuck are you calling _'shorty',_ brat?" He asked in an intimidating voice. After Levi spoke, the other people of the table turned to look at them. They looked over in curiosity, as to why their captain replied to a nobody.

"You. But if you don't like it, then maybe I can call you Mr. Pervert?" She added. You would think like, oh, all hell would break loose, but Levi has himself in control. He doesn't hurt women, no matter how insolent they are.

"I suggest you stop calling me names, you insolent and egotistical brat. If you don't want to end up-" Erwin stopped him before he could even finish his sentence.

 _'This isn't the way to get her.'_ , Erwin thought.

"Let's back it up. We don't want to cause a riot here, do we?" Erwin looked at Levi who muttered under his breath with a few 'tsk' that can be heard by everyone.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" Erwin asked with a charming smile and Y/N obliged.

Erwin cleared his throat for a moment before speaking. "This is Hange Zoe, squad leader of the Fourth squad." Y/N was greeted with an energetic squeal and a tight hug. Hange threw herself to Y/N and jumped up and down as she does so. It made Y/N confused but she returned the gesture.

"That was so cool! I like you!" She squealed in delight and then let go of the smaller woman.

"Well, there is plenty to like." Y/N said with a smirk plastered on her face. "Look at her, Moblit! Isn't she great?!" 

"Yes, I agree with you, squad leader Hange-san." He replied in a calm manner, much different to his superior's personality. Y/N offered him a hand and he shook it also.

 _'Why the hell am I being this nice?'_ , she thought.

"That's Moblit Berner, Hange's second hand man. He's different from the energetic leader we have here." Erwin said in a playful manner in which Hange responded to with a laugh.

There's one more person in the table, he has blonde bangs that're parted in the middle. He also has a goatee, something that Y/N took immediate notice.

"That's Mike Zacharias. He's the squad leader of Squad Mike and he has great sense of smell." Erwin introduced the man. Y/N says as she heads over to the quiet man, "I'd let him sniff me all day." She intentionally said louder to gain a few looks from the group.

It worked, though. Hange laughed again, Moblit was smiling, Erwin is admiring the scenario while humanity's strongest is TICKED OFF.

 _'Flirting with everyone? Talking back for no reason? This isn't the girl Erwin thought we'd need. I can work with her if needed but if I have no reason to, I won't. Insolent brat.',_ Words ran into Levi's mind.

"Hi, how are ya? I'm Y/N L/N." It was a bitch move for her, to be quite honest. The man looked at her for a moment but eventually gave in. They shook hands and before she let go, Y/N swiped her thumb over to the man's calloused, strong hand. Because of this, his face suddenly plastered a faint color of red.

Hange saw this and laughed once more. "She got Mike to give a reaction! I would definitely pay you to just get a reaction out of shorty over there." Hange puckered her lips to point at the raven-haired man.

"Tss, stop calling me shorty, shitty four-eyes." Levi replied with a hiss and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Waaah! Y/N, Levi's being mean to me!" She shouted and embraced the woman by the waist, burying her face in the smaller woman's neck.

 _'She's weird but it's a nice kind of weird.'_ , Y/N thought. 

"You'll see soon enough, Hange-san. I'll make him mine." Y/N softly said with radiating confidence. The squad leader chuckled, still hugging the petite girl. 

"Keep dreaming, brat. It's never going to happen." Levi replied with a glare. Y/N turned to look at her with narrow, intimidating dull gray eyes.

_"Oh, it definitely will."_


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

_Third Person's Point of View_

The two of them looked at each other, electricity sparking in the air.

No, before you say anything, it's not desire. In fact, they want to tear each other's head off.

"You're so certain of yourself. I don't ever see myself being anyone's property, remember that." Levi said coldly and walked out of the mess hall. Everyone was speechless, the Survey Corps and the spectators, Y/N's comrades.

The silence was too loud to bear for the whole group. No one dared to speak, not even their commander. Well... except for one.

"Well, that was fun!" Y/N cheered, as Hange's still in her embrace. The woman let go of the petite's waist and looked at her skeptically.

"What?" Hange asked her.

"Oh, you didn't know? I love getting in the nerves of people." Y/N replied, not even bothered a single bit of the situation. Hange looked at her a few seconds more and burst out laughing. She laughed so much she clutched her belly and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Y-You! Are you for real?!" She asked. Y/N gave her a cool grin and nodded.

Eventually, she came down from her laughter. 

"So... you really went to our table for what?" Hange asked, curious. The others, Erwin, Moblit and Mike, are waiting intently to what the girl has to say.

"For shorty. He's hot as fuck." Y/N replied with a certain face. The four members of the Survey Corps that're present tried to find any clue in her face that will indicate she's just joking. 

_But she's not._

_'She and Hange-san sure will get along...'_ , Moblit thought.

"Ooh, Levi's got another admirer!" Hange cheered, startling the other three from their train of thought.

"Is that really it, Cadet Y/N?" Erwin asked.

 _'This... is the same girl who decked a man 7 inches much taller than her?'_ , Erwin thought.

"Hmm... well it was a dare to come here and butt in with y'all. I don't regret it though." Y/N said and pulled Hange in for a side hug. Her arm rested in the taller woman's shoulders.

"Yeah! Y/N and I are best friends now!" Hange shouted at the top of her lungs, turning a few glances from the other cadets. Y/N put her index finger in Hange's lips using her free hand to shush her. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Oh no, there's two of them now." Mike said, finally saying something. He looked quite defeated with the fact that there will be more loud mouths in the group now.

She pulled away from the embrace and stretched her arms.

"Anyway, I reached my quota for being annoying today. See you next time~!" She waved as she went back to her table. Y/N can feel the Survey Corps gaze from the back of her head, as if their gazes burn through her skull.

 _'Nailed it.'_ , she thought to herself, too proud.

When she approached the table, Ymir gave her the biggest smirk she could muster.

"Well? It looked like a success to me." She said, and Y/N shrugged her shoulders with a huge mocking smile in her face.

"I thought I told you to charm Captain Levi? Why did he stormed off?" Connie asked, kind of scared. If the captain found out he was the one who dared Y/N to bug him, he's dead meat. During their training, he and Sasha always get scolded by Commandant Shadis and Captain Levi's probably scarier.

 _'The man doesn't show any emotions. It's much scarier to piss of someone like that. Hell, Commandant Shadis can scold us a hundred times just not from that guy.'_ , Connie thought.

"Chill your ass, Connie my dear. Your fear is practically radiating off of your body. They knew you you were the one who dared me to do it but he's not mad at you, you know." Y/N reassured with a grin.

 _'Why does it feel like she's not being genuine? There must be a catch here.'_ , Marco thought.

Connie sighed in relief, trying to forget all the scary possibilities he thought of from the last 5 minutes.

"He's just going to hurt you really, really, bad. He said he'll start with your nails, he'll pull each one of them one by one, and then after, he will peel your skin _right_ off-" Y/N could go on and on just to scare Connie but she got interrupted.

"L/N! What did I say about explicit things like that?!" Ymir shouted again, covering Krista's ears.

Meanwhile, Connie was petrified by what she heard from Y/N. Being the knucklehead that he is, he believed her. Connie looked like he's going to cry but then Jean smacked him in the back of his head. "Stupid. Y/N's joking around." He said, irritated.

Y/N laughed at the three's reactions. What a fucking sadist, am I right?

"For the last time, Krista's not a kid! She'll eventually get her first kiss, she's going to have a lover, she's going to have urges! _You know urges?_ Like, she'll just pull one guy and then ravish him so bad she'll-" Y/N intentionally described in which made Ymir more agitated.

Before Ymir could knock some sense into her, Jean came to the rescue.

This time, Jean was the one who sushed her. He put his hand over Y/N's loud mouth and used his free hand to head lock the girl.

"Mmph! Ffff!" Y/N muttered as she sent glares to the boy. Jean participated in the glare competition and said, "Shut up, monkey."

Y/N managed to take his hand off.

"The hell? Are you sure your hand is clean for you to put it over my luscious lips?" Y/N said and took one of her white handkerchiefs from her pocket and started to wipe her hand. "You have the audacity to call me a fucking monkey." Y/N rolled her eyes.

"You're being such a loud mouth." Connie then butt in the conversation.

"Well, you were good at rock climbing. Maybe you should try hanging off of trees sometimes." Jean added. 

Y/N scowled at him in response and continued on wiping her hand. "So? How did the dare go? I saw you getting handsy with them." Jean commented in which made Y/N turned to look at him and her lips formed her infamous smirk.

"Aw, are you jealous, Jean my love? Don't worry, you're still number one in my heart." Y/N turned her face to Jean's, a few feet away from her and pulled him in by the head using her much smaller hands. Before their lips could touch, she swung her head sideways to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"What? You think I'll kiss you? You wish." Y/N said and poked him in the cheek. She squeezed his cheeks for a few seconds and walked out, leaving the other cadets with their mouths and jaw wide open for all to see.

"Dude! I really thought she's going to kiss you!" Connie laughed energetically, punching Jean in the arm playfully. Jean's face is beet red, and Marco's enjoying it too much.

"Ha! She trolled you, Jean! Look at his face!" Marco laughed, pointing at his face. He looked over to Sasha, Ymir and Krista join in the laugh session too.

"She's one hell of a girl, huh?" Ymir said, looking at her hands resting on the table.

"She really is." Jean muttered, his face still hot and his eyes, unfocused. He doesn't know how a girl like that exists. 

He never saw someone as playful and as mischievous as her. She really is different from everybody else. Sometimes it made Jean think if she's even raised in the same world as they were.

"I think she really broke Jean..." Krista said quietly, pointing out at the boy. Ymir looked at her and said, "Well, why don't you break me too, Krista?"

Krista took some time to process what Ymir said before her cheeks flushed a new shade of pink.

"Love is in the air!" Sasha cheered from the other table.

"Shut up, Sasha." The cadets from Jean and Eren's table all said in unison.

"Aw!" She pouted in disappointment. 

"Y'all are such bullies. I'm telling this to Y/N!"

-

Y/N walked outside, enjoying the chilly night. Just earlier, it was raining so bad. And now that the rain has stopped, it still left its scent as aftermath and traces. The ground is not dry yet, water droplets still lingers on the leaves of the trees. The surrounding looks out of this world and Y/N is enjoying every ounce of it.

Y/N figured that she can't hang out on her usual spot but she still wanted to go. Maybe there's a way she can hang outside even when the surrounding has not yet recovered from the rain.

She walked around, trying to find a dry place where she could sit down and admire the night sky.

She found a place but it was occupied. Captain Levi is there, sitting by the concrete. His hands and arms propping himself up, so he wouldn't fall. He's looking up, completely oblivious to the fact that Y/N L/N is there, looking and admiring him from afar.

She went around and walked quietly, a playful smile hanging on her lips. She managed to sneak up to him and poked him in the shoulder. Out of reflex, Levi pulled out a knife and pulled her head to a head lock.

The girl laughed even when she struggled with her breathing.

"Hahahaha! I knew this would happen!" She shouts. Levi, coming into his senses that she's not a threat, maybe to his braincells but whatever, he let go.

Y/N wasn't shocked. In fact, she thought of all the possibilities. After all, she did sneaked up to humanity's strongest. Who knows what he might do? He can probably bash her head to the concrete once and make her forget her name.

"What is up with people head locking me anyway?"

"Tss. You don't sneak up to a soldier, brat." He said, rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I know that. I'm just testing you if you really are as good as they say." Y/N said, sitting beside him. Levi looked at her up and down, telling her _'Who the fuck said you can sit next to me?'_

"Why should you care if I live up to your expectations or not? What the hell are you doing outside, cadet?" Levi asked, giving her a quick side eye. Y/N looked at him and winked.

"To see if you really are the man of my dreams." She flirted. The man looked at her expressionless and didn't say a thing.

"You're so tensed. Maybe you should chill out for a second." Y/N said as she poked him in the cheek once. Levi glared at her after and replied, "Don't touch my face with your filthy hands."

"My hands are clean. I even used my saliva to clean it." She said. The man looked at her with alarmed eyes and was about to explode when she replied, "Kidding! See? This is what I said about being so tensed. Stress cause wrinkles on your skin. If you don't take care of yourself, your skin will go saggy and eventually will droop down. That's most likely since after all, you're old." She said with a snicker.

Levi was silent for a few moments until he replied to her previous question, completely ignoring her comment about his face.

"When you're a soldier who fights titans to live, you never let your guard down." He said coldly, and then stared off to the distance.

"Shame! That's your age talking." Y/N taunted again, hoping to get a reaction from the raven-haired man.

Levi turned to look and glared at her. "Why do you care so much about age?" He asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Mm. I have no problem. People like you just waste too much time worrying about things when you could've lived at the moment. Y'all suck." Y/N said and rolled her eyes at the man.

"That kind of mindset are for brats." He said.

"Well, I'll gladly be a brat as long as I'm _your_ brat." Y/N smugly said and crossed her arms, taunting the man sitting beside her.

"You're wasting your time here, cadet. As I said, I'm not interested in you." Levi replied to her, not even bothering to look. Y/N rocked back and forth with her sitting position, resting her chin on her knees.

"Oh, sure. Tell yourself that. I'm just going to pretend I believe you." She said and smiled at him, her sultry eyes made more beautiful by the moonlight.

"You're so narcissistic." Levi replied, finally taking a look at the woman.

_"No one can resist me, not even you, Captain Levi of the Survey Corps."_


	10. CHAPTER NINE

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Such persistence, I'll give you that. If you want to keep on pursuing me, go ahead. But don't expect me to return the favor." He said, as he looked back at the girl sitting next to him.

"Aye, aye, captain." She replied, making a salute gesture and stared off to the distance. Levi did too, and they stayed like that for a couple more minutes that felt like eternity. It was peaceful, none of them are saying anything. It did make Levi suspicious of Y/N, as she's not speaking a word.

From what he have seen earlier, he thought of her as a loud mouth. 

_'Maybe she is decent, after all.'_ , he thought.

"Right, I'm going to head in." The girl said as she shifted her position so she could stand up. Before Levi can react, Y/N already pressed a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as he took out his white handkerchief and cleaned his forehead.

Y/N took a quick look at what he's doing and smiled widely with her eyes almost closing.

"You just got kissed by a goddess, be thankful!" She shouts as she hurried away. If she stayed longer there, Levi might've killed her on the spot. He watched as her figure faded away into the darkness, leaving him alone on his thoughts.

"That fucking brat. I take back what I said." He muttered as he continued wiping his forehead. Even though there's no residue of her lips coming in contact with his forehead, Levi didn't like it. Who would? A stranger pressing her lips on your skin is not exactly desirable.

Y/N walked past the mess hall and she bumped into someone there.

"Oh, Trost boy. Walking back?" She asked coolly, her hands resting inside her jacket's pockets.

"Yeah." He said, not being able to look at her in the eye.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me that the reason you're being all flustered is because I kissed you on the cheek?" She asked and nudged him on the ribs.

"Ow! Shitty Y/N, I think you forgot about your strength. Your nudges hurt, y'know." He said and looked straight as they walked together.

"You didn't answer my question." Y/N said once more, looking at him in his side profile. The boy accidentally made eye contact and became a stuttering mess.

"S-Shut up. T-That's not true..." He said as he looked down. The girl stopped walking and so, Jean did too. She looked him in the eye and said...

"Oh my God, don't tell me that was your first kiss?" 

A moment of silence.

After, the place was occupied by a woman's laughter. "Oh, shit! It is, isn't it?!" She spoke in between laughs. Jean smacked her in the head and replied despite his blood rushing in his cheeks.

"No it's not! My mom kisses me in the cheek!" He shouts, which made Y/N laugh more.

"That didn't helped your case! God, this is so funny!" She laughed. As much as Jean hated her making fun of him, her laughter go through to him. He laughed too, even though he's practically making fun of himself.

They walked to the cabins like that until Y/N has to get inside.

"I'll get inside now, Trost boy. Good night, and don't let the titans bite." She finger guns him and winked as she head inside.

Jean shook his head with a smile as he walked away from Y/N's cabin.

 _'Sweet dreams, shitty Y/N.'_ , he thought and walked back into his own cabin.

\---

_The morning after._

Everyone got up early for their usual training. It's omnidirectional gear training today.

Y/N got up, feeling giddy. This is her favorite training, as this is where she's at her best. She quickly took a shower and headed back into the room. She just got back when Krista suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, Y/N, you're very early today. Excited?" She smiled. Ymir quickly head over to her side and wrapped her long limbs on Krista's small shoulders. "Don't go around flirting with other people, Krista. You should only do that to me." She said and pressed a quick kiss on her head.

Blood rushed in Krista's cheeks, making her a blushing mess.

"I-I... Okay, Ymir." She replied. Suddenly, Sasha shouted and whined.

"Why am I surrounded by couples?! Ymir, you're turning to another Y/N!" She whined and fake cried as she slumped on her bed. 

"Why? Isn't it good that I'm being an inspiration, Sasha? If you ask me, I think you look good with Connie." Y/N replied and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Sasha's mouth opened widely and shouted once more.

"HA?! WHY WOULD YOU PARTNER ME WITH T-THAT... MIDGET?!" She pouted her lips and crossed her arms. Ymir chuckled at the sight and gave Sasha another of her usual smirks.

"Why are you stuttering? Someone's defensive." She said. Y/N looked at Sasha as well with a teasing face so she would get more flustered.

"NO! I-I'M NOT DEFENSIVE! OF ALL PEOPLE W-WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE C-CONNIE?!" 

"Love has no limits, my dear. Even if his limit is only five foot two." Y/N said and walked to her side of the room. Ymir burst out laughing and covered her mouth with her hand because of the shitty joke Y/N made.

"Speaking of last night, you walked out after you almost kissed Jean. What's going on between you two?" Sasha retorted, and this time, it's her turn to mock the petite girl.

"Nothing." Y/N replied calmly as she puts on her white long sleeves. There really is nothing, why would she explain?

"Eh? That's not nothing. You came back late, did you meet him? Don't even try to deny it, we saw you and Jean together last night." Ymir said smugly and crossed her arms as the girl gets changed.

"I told you, nothing. You should stop minding my business. You should focus more on Reiner, he might steal Krista away from you." Y/N replied with an expressionless face. She was buttoning her blouse when Ymir shouted, 

"WHAT?!"

"W-Where is this coming from, Y/N?" Krista shyly asked. Over the past years, she just couldn't stop stuttering whenever she speaks with Y/N. She and Ymir might get along and almost have the same personality but Krista feels intimidated around her.

It feels like she's not being real even when she's consistent with her snarky and sarcastic antics.

"I'm good at observing people. And I think Reiner is planning to make a move on Krista. Watch out, Mimir." That's the nickname she got for Ymir. Actually, she has nicknames for everyone. She just randomly uses them.

"Krista, you're staying with me!" Ymir shouts as she pulled Krista by the waist to protect her from everyone. 

"Relax, Braun's not here." Y/N said and rolled her eyes.

\---

The four of them walked out the cabin just a few minutes later. Y/N was the first one to finish up and she had to wait for the other girls to finish preparing. The other women that occupies their room haven't woken up yet.

The day was just starting, the sun was coming up. They went out to the cold morning and a smile formed in Y/N's lips. 

"It's a beautiful day!" She cheered as she stretches her limbs.

"What's gotten into you? You're much chirpier than usual." Ymir said as she looked over to the raven-haired girl.

"Yeah. Most of the time your expression is like Annie's. You're her but with an egotistical attitude." Sasha added.

"I don't think Y/N's that scary... Annie is different." Krista murmured softly and in turn caught Ymir's attention. "That's right. Because Y/N is a fucking bitch."

"Thank you very much." Y/N said and they all went to the mess hall for breakfast.

When they got inside, the mess hall was not in its usual chatter. The other cadets aren't there yet but Y/N's friends are.

It's Marco who waved them over to the table. Connie and Jean was there, he threw a quick awkward smile at Y/N and proceeded to eat his stale bread. When they got seated, the whole group instantly knew about the awkwardness of the two.

"Wait, are we missing something here?" Sasha asked, speaking in between chews of her bread. She took a seat on their table, as Eren, Mikasa, and Armin isn't awake yet.

"Yeah... Jean, you look weird." Marco said to the spacing out boy.

"Ooh, I bet it's about last night! Remember, Y/N almost kissed Jean?!" Connie happily joked, his voice ringing inside the mess hall.

What they didn't know, is the Commanders and their team, are already seated in the mess hall. Commander Erwin and the rest of the Survey Corps can hear what Connie just shouted.

"Yes, broadcast it to the world." Y/N said sarcastically. Connie realized what he did and covered his mouth with his own hand.

"Maybe Jean was disappointed." Ymir said and rested her head on Krista's blonde locks.

They all looked at the boy in question and saw him still spacing out. His eyes are unfocused and he's clearly not listening to the conversation.

"Hey, Jean. I'll give you a kiss." Y/N joked, which shook Jean out of his trance.

"W-What?" He asked.

The whole group looked at the boy with teasing smiles in their face.

"So you only listen to Y/N, huh. JEAN AND Y/N SITTING ON A TREE, K I S S I N G!" Connie chanted in which made Y/N laugh. She and Sasha and joined in the little chant. Jean's face heated up and his ears went red out of embarrassment. 

"Y'all are dorks. I don't know any of you." Ymir commented and rolled her eyes. She played with Krista's blonde hair and looked at her lovingly.

"Wanna sit in a tree?" She asked. Krista looked at her in wonder, not processing any of what she said.

"Huh?" She asked. 

"Never mind."

"Why are you singing that shitty song, Y/N?!" Jean shouted. He's finally in his spirits, as he stood up and smacked the girl in the head.

"Ow! Stop that, dip shit!" They argued, smacking each other in the head. 

The group felt the air become normal and started to eat their breakfast as the mess hall got flooded with the other cadets. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin arrived also and sat on their usual seat near Y/N's.

"I swear to God, we've been eating this thing we call food over the last 2 years. It's almost graduation and nothing has changed." Y/N said as she put down her bread angrily in her plate.

"Gonna eat that?" Sasha asked pleadingly, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Go ahead." Y/N sighed.

"If you dislike it that much, why don't you say it to Commandant Shadis?" Eren asked from the other table.

"Oh, I didn't know retarded people could hear? Maybe you're just really nosy, huh." Y/N said with a smirk on her face. She faced Eren and waited for his answer.

"Acting all tough like that, you couldn't even do what I asked you to do." Eren retorted with a smug look in his face.

 _'Oh, you don't know what you're asking for'_ , Y/N thought.

"And if I do have the guts to do it? What are you going to do about it?" Y/N challenged, making the boy feel more aggressive. 

"Then that means you're not a coward. What do you say, Y/N?"

"Hm. You act as if it's the first time you've met me." Y/N said and proceeded on her soup. Eren thought the conversation was over and she wouldn't do it so he went back to his conversation with Armin and Mikasa.

During training...

The cadets are instructed to climb the high tree using their omnidirectional gear and wait there for more instructions.

Out in the distance, the commanders and their teams are silently watching the trainees. Most people have fear of heights but they had to overcome that to be a soldier. Y/N on the other hand, wasn't scared on their first day.

That can be seen on her rock climbing. You could say that her motto was,

_'Don't look down or else you're fucked'._

"LISTEN UP!" Shadis' voice rang in the forest.

"I WOULD BE GROUPING YOU INTO FIVE. YOU WON'T BE GRADED AS A GROUP, BUT INDIVIDUALLY. THE PERSON WITH THE HIGHEST SCORE WILL FIGHT THE OTHER HIGH SCORER IN ANOTHER GROUP."

Y/N was grouped with four other cadets, 3 men and 1 woman. The moment Shadis shouted 'GO', Y/N ran in full speed and used her omnidirectional gear to glide through the trees gracefully.

"Eat my dust, losers!" Y/N shouts as she leaves the other tree by a huge distance. She was fast, very fast. You could say that Erwin was very impressed. The midget- uhm, the captain, was also in shock. Hange looked at her with blush on her cheeks, cheering her on.

"LET'S GO, Y/N!!!" She cheered.

Erwin wasn't pleased much about Y/N's little sentiment but skills wise, she's definitely a treasure. How could he complain about Y/N's attitude when one of his captains used to have attitude problems as well?

They only saw Y/N on hand to hand combat and they didn't want to expect much on her skills in the air. She sliced all the titan figures, cutting deeply, in half the time the average cadet should.

The two other commanders can sense the girl's potential, they want Y/N in their regiment.

Keith Shadis has a smirk plastered in his face as he watched the petite woman land by the finish line. He expected this, as she always ace this kind of training. 

"Did I beat my record, our handsome commandant?" Y/N asked and threw her arm on Keith Shadis' shoulders, making him lean down a little. Keith Shadis glared at her, in which the girl disregarded. 

"You did, kid. Now, take your small limbs off my shoulder." Keith Shadis glared at her with a grim expression. She did, putting her hands up as if she's being arrested.

"Okay, cool." She turned to walk away when Commandant Shadis spoke up.

"Don't you dare skip on us again. You have to do this exercise, L/N." He spoke firmly.

"Okay, fine! Just let me rest, alright, old man?" She saluted and walked to the direction where the Survey Corps and the other regiments are. She glided through the trees using her omnidirectional gear and landed a few feet away from the team.

"Ya-ho. Cadet Y/N L/N at your service." She said with a lazy grin.

Hange shrieked and ran towards the petite girl. "AHHHH! Y/N!!!" She cheered. Hange greeted her in a tight hug, almost toppling them both over.

"Hold your horses, girl. You're so feisty." Y/N said, returning Hange's embrace. She looked over the Commander and the captain and gave them another lazy grin.

"Don't I looked good out there?" Y/N said and as she ran her fingers through Hange's ponytail.

"You did well." Erwin said with a smile. But Erwin's approval is just a plus point. Y/N wanted someone else's opinion.

"What do you think, Captain Shorty? I'm good, aren't I?" She waited for his response. He looked like he was thinking it over.

"Come on! Giving one compliment won't hurt, will it?" Hange suddenly butt in, giving Levi a death glare. The captain looked at Erwin and he instantly knew what he was thinking.

'We need her.', Erwin signaled Levi.

He muttered a sigh and finally responded.

"Not bad for a brat like you."


	11. CHAPTER TEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"You made him compliment you, Y/N!" Hange cheered as she tightened her hug on Y/N, jumping up and down with the much smaller girl.

"Tss." Levi said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh? Are you blushing?~" Y/N asked. She pulled away from Hange and went to the captain's direction. She put her hands on her two pockets and leaned her face close into the man.

"What the hell are you doing, brat? Pulling something like you did last night?" He said and rolled his eyes, not backing down.

"Hm? I'm not. Why, you want me to?" The girl teased. The rest of the survey corps are confused, as to what the hell the two of them are talking about.

"Wait, _'last night'_? What is she talking about?" Hange asked curiously, already forming a smile.

_'You didn't have to open the conversation. Now face the consequences, Shorty.',_ she looked at him mockingly with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes, captain. What _is_ _it_ you're talking about?" The raven-haired girl added. Levi glared at her, still debating if he's going to answer or not.

Erwin looked at Levi, waiting for his answer.

The man sighed. 

"I don't have the obligation to tell you, so I won't." He said and avoided the people's gaze.

"No! You have to take the responsibility for sparking my curiosity! I have to know!" Hange shouted as she blushes, the way she does whenever she gets excited over something. 

"Y/N! Tell me what it is!" She begged. The girl looked at Hange and looked back again to Levi to give him an evil smile.

_'I'm going to do it.'_ , she signaled.

Levi's glare is either signaling _'Don't you dare do it'_ or _'you're going to fucking regret it.'_

But no one expects Y/N to do any of that. She did what Levi didn't put in the selection.

She smiled before she leaned over to Hange and whispered, "I kissed him in the forehead last night."

Hange's mouth went wide with happiness as she points to the shorter male.

"Hange? What's wrong?" Commander Erwin asked. He's not too worried, seeing Hange smiling like that.

"Y-You let that happen?!" Hange shouts and slapped her thighs in laughter. Moblit and Mike looked at her weirdly, since they still don't know what's happening.

"Tss. I didn't know she would do that." Levi said and stared the girl down. She enjoyed his reaction too much that she blew him a flying kiss.

"Y/N did what, Hange?" The commander asked again. Hange couldn't answer him as she's still busy making fun of Levi. 

"Oh, let me answer it for you, Commander Erwin. Unless... you could offer me something in return, Captain Shorty?" She asked the male if he wanted Erwin to find out. To be quite honest, he shouldn't be embarrassed about it.

_'Was that blackmail that I just heard?'_ , Levi thought to himself.

He's a grown man. But what's embarrassing is, he didn't saw it coming. He's humanity's strongest soldier, who can cut through tons of titans' napes but he didn't foretold a raven black-haired woman kiss him in the forehead.

"And what? Let you be in control? Sure, let him know." He said coldly and completely ignored everyone.

"I thought you would bargain. Okay! So, I kissed Captain Shorty in the forehead last night." She said, not being bothered by the fact that SHE kissed THE Captain Levi, the man who doesn't even smile.

"Y-you did what?" Moblit can't help but stutter as he commented. Mike, on the other hand, didn't say anything but is clearly affected, based on his expression. Erwin?

Well, let's just say that Erwin's surprised AND proud. Erwin doesn't say it but he wants Levi to have a life. No, an actual life. Erwin is glad that he has someone as dedicated in the job as Levi but he wants him to live his life.

Levi's not only a comrade, but a friend. The guy is too tensed. Erwin has dreams, to have the freedom to roam the world and explore. That's what he's focused on. 

Levi... he doesn't have a dream. Or so Erwin thought. 

No one knows what goes on in that head of his, no one. 

"I'm quite surprised you have the guts to do that, cadet Y/N." Erwin said. The girl gave him a grin and the man did too.

"You should've expected her to do that, Erwin. Acting irrationally is what brats like her do." Levi said, giving them a side eye and looked again to the other cadets using their omnidirectional gear.

"I told you didn't I? I'll gladly act like a brat as long as I'm _your_ brat. You're saying that now but even _you_ didn't expect it." The girl taunted and offered her fist to Hange, who immediately knew what it's for.

A fist bump.

"Y/N and I are officially best friends!" Hange cheered.

"Yes. You're my ride or die, Hange-san."

-

After about 2 or 3 hours, all the cadets managed to finish the course. The representatives from each group of five are being called at the moment.

"Lastly, Y/N L/N. You will be squaring off with... Mikasa Ackerman. You two have the closest time and score. Any questions?" Keith Shadis asked before proceeding on the activity.

Y/N put her hand up.

_'What's her problem now?'_ , Levi thought as he looked at her from afar.

"What is it, L/N?" Keith Shadis asked. He is curious though on what the girl might ask. Most of the time, she just do what she's been told and do it ten times better than the requirement.

"Why does the cafeteria food suck? It tastes like shit." She asked, not batting an eye.

This is what Eren wanted her to do, isn't it?

A vein popped in the commandant's forehead, ready to tell her off. Before he could call her out, the girl spoke already.

"Yeah, I know it's because of the food shortage. But I just really want to piss you off. Are you going to give me the satisfaction of getting in your nerves?" She asked innocently at the commandant and even dared to give a smile.

Keith Shadis looked like he's going to erupt with anger. He was pressing the bridge of his nose until he breathed in slowly.

"Okay, that's not activity related. Let's just go on with it." Keith Shadis said and glared at the girl to get in position. He is so done with her attitude. She walked in the large branch of the tree with Mikasa by her side.

"I kinda wished it's Jaeger who will race with me. Since, you know, he speaks too greatly of himself." The girl started a conversation. Mikasa was silent, as usual, but listening.

"You know, I actually like you. Why should you hang out with a kid like him?"

Mikasa looked at her. "Why do you hate Eren so much?"

"I don't hate him. He's just too clueless that it makes me wanna barf."

"What do you mean?"

"Curious? Don't worry. You'll know soon." Y/N said and winked.

The commander yelled 'GO' and the two women dashed through the trees. They were fast, very fast, going neck in neck. Their grappling hook almost tied to each other because of how close they were.

As their hair shakes in the wind, and their breaths ragged, they kept on pushing just to beat the other. They both managed to get to the finish line with Y/N stepping in the tree first. Everyone was shocked, literally everyone. It's the first time that the two girl squared off. Their skills and abilities are bloody scary.

If the two of them ever pair up, they'll definitely be undefeated.

Keith Shadis looked at the two women. Mikasa glared at her while the girl smirked back. They're the complete opposite but their abilities aren't that different from each other.

"I'm so proud of you, Mika-chan. We should compete more often." Y/N said and smiled at her. The girl continued to look at her and then left.

"Someone's a sore loser." She mocked.

"You're done for the activity, L/N. Now get out of my sight." Keith Shadis instructed before the girl could even do more damage. Talking to her takes too much energy, and too much braincells, to be honest.

"Jeez, no need to be that hostile. Your wrinkles are showing." 

-

After the activity, the cadets were instructed to go through hand to hand combat again.

Y/N was paired with Jean, easily knocking him off. All of a sudden, she heard some cheers and so she and Jean went to check it out.

Turns out, it's just Eren and Annie.

Annie's expression was grim. 

"Get ready to get hurt, Eren." Y/N commented, making Jean snicker. Eren seems to be clueless about Annie's abilities. Being the observant person that Y/N is, she knows who the strong and the weak ones in their batch.

Clearly, Annie belong to the top of the food chain.

Y/N and Jean can't hear the two people's conversation, as they're too far.

Eren charged at the blonde girl and got knocked off, using another technique that wasn't taught.

The boy was clearly shocked.

"Tsk. I told him to expect the unexpected. Not everyone's a dummy like you." Y/N commented once more.

_'He never learns. Of course she wouldn't use the book's technique!'_ , she thought to herself, disappointed.

-

It's dinner time, and the cadets are back into the mess hall. The commanders are out, discussing matters about the cadets, probably those that they would like to convince to join their regiment.

Of course, Y/N is seated with her friends.

"I didn't know you can defeat Mikasa." Connie said as he rest his chin on the table.

"Y/N won because she's much lighter and shorter than Mikasa." Ymir said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Excuse me, I won because of my magnificent abilities. If you don't believe me, listen to what Jean will say. Babe?" Y/N said and looked at the boy beside her.

He rolled his eyes before replying. "Yeah, yeah. But stop it with the flirting, you're so annoying."

Y/N scowled at him and put her hand atop her chest. "I'm so hurt that my own boyfriend just said that to someone as hot, talented, beautiful, and charismatic as me." 

"You keep on flirting with Jean, why don't you just make it official?" Marco said thoughtfully.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that, Trost boy? Me and you, together?" Y/N flirted and rest her head on his shoulder. The boy looked at her for a moment before playing with her hair, being chill about the situation.

"No. And fuck you." He said.

"I'll let you fuck me." Y/N said and laughed. Jean pushed her head off, slamming her body to the person next to her which is Ymir.

Ymir scowled at them before going back to flirting with Krista.

"I'm trying to be nice even when you're so shitty, shitty Y/N!" Jean replied in a shouting manner, startling the people on the next table.

"Hey! You're so loud, horse face!" Eren yelled from the other table, making the boy mad.

"Who are you calling a horse face?!" Jean yelled back, standing up from his seat.

"Ooh! A fight! I'm betting on my boy from Trost! Come on Mimir, I'll bet my lunch tomorrow!" She cheered as she shakes the taller woman by the shoulder. Unfortunately, Ymir was back hugging Krista which shook the girl too.

"Shut up, Y/N! You're making Krista dizzy!" She let go of Krista and brushed the woman's hand on her shoulders.

"Who cares?! Is she more important than Jean's first fist fight?!" Y/N retorted. It may come off as harsh but everyone on the table knows that's just how she talks. She acts like she's trying to insult everyone when in the opposite, she cares about them a lot.

Tough love.

"Then support your fucking boyfriend! Stop messing with mine!" 

"Oh? So you two are official then? Tsk, tsk. I told you not to fall in love first. Remember? The first ones to fall in love are losers."

"Shut up."

Y/N laughed and went back to look at Eren and Jean who'll probably fight. After the let down on their first day, Y/N didn't want to expect them to have the balls to actually fight.

"Eren, quit it!" Armin stood up, trying to stop the fight.

"Hey, Arlert. Quick advice. When you're trying to stop a fight, you need to move. Do you think those two will stop on their own?" Y/N asked sarcastically.

"Then why aren't you doing anything, Y/N?" Armin asked curiously.

The girl laughed out loud, almost manic.

"That's because I don't want to stop them! Fist fights are fun, and I'm not the one getting hurt. Let them be, they're old enough to know what they're doing." She said and rested her chin on her hand, admiring the two boys.

"Stop that." Mikasa stood up and releasing the two boys' grip from each other.

"Not again!" Y/N whined, disappointed.

"This is just like last time!" She added, banging her palm on the table. Ymir glared at her for startling Krista but didn't say anything.

Eren and Mikasa had a staring competition, in which Eren lost because he looked away first.

Suddenly, Jean was enraged and took a fistful of Eren's clothing. 

"Screw you!" 

"Let go! You're going to rip it!" 

"I don't give a damn about your clothes! I'm jealous!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?!"

Eren's eyes suddenly became unfocused.

_'Hm. The boy's up to something.'_ , Y/N thought to herself.

Eren took Jean's hand that were holding his shirt and used his other hand to hold Jean by the neck. After, he slid his foot onto Jean's, knocking him off.

"What the hell was that?!" Horse face- I mean, Jean, shouted at the boy who stood in front of him, looking all smug.

"A combat technique I learned the hard way while _you_ were screwing around." Eren said.

"Boo! You just stole Annie's move because you know you can't defeat my Trost boy! Come on, baby, let's get out of here." Y/N stood up, trying to get into Jean's side. But before she could walk towards Jean, the door opened, and Commandant Shadis peeked inside the lunch room.

Jean quickly stood up and sat beside Y/N.

"I heard a loud sound just now... would anyone care to explain?" He asked, scaring the other cadets.

"It was Sasha. She farted." Mikasa said.

" _You_ again?"

The commandant's expression was priceless. But Y/N can see Connie trying not to laugh out of fear of what the commandant might do to him. Reiner's trying not to laugh because he's trying to at least revive Sasha's now non existent dignity.

"Learn some decency, will you?!" Keith Shadis said and turned away, leaving the cadets.

The moment the door closed, Y/N laughed loudly with tears in her eyes, smacking Jean in the arm.

"Y/N! You're so mean!" Sasha shouted in which Y/N replied, "It's not my fault it's funny."

"And you, Mikasa! Why would you say that?!" Sasha shouted at the girl who fed her stale bread to shut her up.

Eren and Jean, on the other hand, was still glaring at each other even though there's a table separating them.

"Cheer up, baby. It's not the end of the world." Y/N said, resting her head on Jean's shoulder who didn't move an inch. She went on and poked him in the cheek plenty of times.

"Stop it, shitty Y/N."

"Tsk. You're such a killjoy." 


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

_A/N:_

_So, I was scrolling through my Wattpad's notification bar when I came across this one comment from one of my chapters of 'WHO IS SHE?'.  
_

_Thank you, by the way, for calling me out on that. I really appreciate people who calls out my mistake so I can be a better person/writer._

  
_It's that one dialogue where Y/N said "Oh, I didn't know retarded people could hear? Maybe you're just really nosy, huh."_

_I didn't meant that statement to be degrading for people who has disabilities. I meant that in the literal sense. I meant that Eren is stupid (which is the synonym of the word I used, retarded) and said 'hear' because he was eavesdropping in their conversation._

_So basically, Y/N said that it's a shock that a stupid person like Eren can be eavesdropping when he should be busy being stupid or something._

_I feel like I could've phrased it better, I'm sorry. I had to clear it up, since it's my obligation as a writer._   
  
  


_And also guys, Y/N is a flawed character. She's not supposed to be nice. I'm not trying to call myself a nice person but even if I'm not like Y/N in real life, I had to write shit that annoys people because that's the character's personality._

  
_As I said on some comments that I have replied on before on my Facebook account, there's a plot twist on the middle or the ending of the story that will answer all the mystery about Y/N's life, why she's acts like that, and etc._

_So uhm, I want to say sorry for the people that I have offended. I could've phrased it better. But again, I didn't mean to degrade people with the insult that I wrote as a dialogue. I wish you could all forgive me._

_I'm sorry if I don't make any sense. I can't put my thoughts into words properly sometimes since English is not my first language._

_I'm also going to update later!_

_-Eos / Aoi_


	13. CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

Just because the cadets are trainees, doesn't mean they don't get a day off.

Today is that day.

Once a week, the commandant says when they'll be taking the day off. If the cadets didn't improved even the slightest bit, there won't be a free day for the week.

Having a rest day is beneficial not only for the cadets but also for the commanders.

They would be able to see the promising cadets' personality outside the workforce. Are they serious? Have bad habits? Anything that can affect their performance in the regiment.

"Y/N! Stop messing around!" Sasha shouted as she covers her chest with her arms.

"Make me!" Y/N shouted as she dance around inside their room with Sasha's top in her hands.

"I would say to give Sasha her clothes back but I won't." Ymir said with a snicker.

"That's not very nice..." Krista said to Ymir. "Who cares? You still love me, don't you?"

"I..."

"Guys! I have a problem here! Why don't you two stop flirting for a second and get my shirt from Y/N's hand? You know I can't reach because I have to cover myself!" Sasha whined, practically begging the two girls for mercy.

"Hmph! Fine, I'll give it to you. Under one condition." Y/N said, walking to Sasha's direction slowly.

"Yes! I'll do anything!" The girl pleaded. 

"Okay then~"

-

"What do you guys want to do?" Krista asked, as the group of girls walked outside their cabin to get to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Fuck around. Annoy the higher ups. Ooh! Make fun of that captain from Survey Corps!" Y/N smiled, thinking about what kind of reactions Levi will make once she pulls some shit again.

"Seriously... I don't get why you like pissing people off." Ymir commented with an eye roll then get back to resting her cheek on Krista's blonde head.

"Yeah. On the first day, you were so scary with your smirks but as weeks went on, you're just a lunatic." Sasha said, blushing furiously, remembering what Y/N did earlier.

Just earlier when they were getting dressed, the moment Sasha took off her towel on her body, she already got her pants and undies on, Y/N dashed quickly to get her clean shirt off Sasha's bed.

"Sometimes I don't really know if you're joking or you're just really mean..." Krista said, looking at the ground as they all walked.

"Believe what you want. I don't like explaining much about myself." Y/N said and started whistling. 

"Right. No wonder why we don't know much about you. All we know is you're Y/N, your last name is L/N, and you're from Trost. We don't know anything else." Ymir asked curiously and eyed the girl with wonder.

"Oh my God, you're so right! We don't even know if you have siblings, what's your favorite things and stuff like that. Tell us something about yourself, Y/N!" Sasha cheered, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Nah, not gonna happen." Y/N replied and continued on her whistling.

"Besides, it's not like we know that much about Mimir. Who the hell knows her last name? Not even her little girl friend knows." Y/N added.

"Fuck off. You talk like you're not short either." Ymir smirked and kissed Krista on top of her head as reassurance.

"That's so nice for you to do, Mimir. Reassuring Krista. You're just gas lighting her from the fact that she's dating a complete stranger. Who knows, maybe you're a murderer or something." Y/N said and then laughed.

A vein popped in Ymir's forehead. She let go of Krista and walked beside Y/N, finally giving her a smack in the head.

"Don't put that kind of ideas in her head." Ymir glared at her in anger.

"Oh? Don't be too affected, my dear. It's not like I'm right. Or am I?" 

"Fuck off."

"I love you too."

-

"Y/N L/N is in the fucking house!" The girl shouted as she walked inside the mess hall, feeling like she owns the place.

Jean laughed as she went to sit beside him, tapping him in the shoulder.

"Oh. Feeling happy today?" Jean asked the girl with a grin.

"Yep."

"Pranked someone again?'

"Yep."

"So that's why." Jean offered his fist and Y/N bumped her fist with it.

"You're such a simp, Jean." Ymir said, looking at the blonde.

"Ha? What are you trying to say?" He scowled.

"Really? Going along with whatever Y/N wants? Flirting back at her? You can't fool us." Connie added, while Marco nodded furiously.

Was it true, though? Maybe.

"Aw! I didn't know you loved me!" Y/N shouted as she threw her arms around Jean to envelop him in a tight hug. Suddenly, figures appeared in front of the group.

"Shut up, shitty Y/N!"

"Good morning, cadets." Erwin said in a professional manner, Levi and Hange by his side. The cadets suddenly went dead silent.

Jean tried to push Y/N away as it's embarrassing for the higher ups to see them like that. Y/N loosened her grip, but rested her arms on Jean's shoulder.

"What's up, commander?" Y/N said with a lazy grin, still trying to make Jean feel embarrassed.

Y/N looked over to the two other people, Hange and Levi, and gave them a lazy military salute. 

"Ey." She said, winking at the both of them. Levi looked at her with an expressionless face and muttered his infamous 'tsk'.

"Hello, best friend!" Hange cheered in which Y/N replied with a finger gun.

 _'Flirting early in the morning. So childish.'_ , Levi thought.

"It's a lovely day, isn't it? What will you be using your rest day for?" He asked.

The cadets looked thoughtful, going through their mental lists of what they want to do for the day. All that Sasha wanted to do was eat while Ymir is down to do anything as long as she's with Krista. Krista, on the other hand, wants to do anything nice for somebody.

What a fucking angel, am I right?

"Annoying people." Y/N said with a snicker, earning a look from Jean.

 _'You're good at that.',_ Levi thought to himself.

"And flirting with my soon to be boyfriend, Jean Kirschtein." She added and tightened her hold on Jean's neck, head locking him.

Levi kept on looking at her with an unreadable expression. Seriously, who knows how Levi's mind work? 

"I see there's some romance going on in the cadets. Don't let me interrupt you further, I was just making small talk." He said straightforwardly and proceeded on his rounds.

"Bye Y/N!" Hange cheered as she walked with her commander. Levi completely ignored them as he passed, not giving a shit about the girl and her friends.

"I'm not her future boyfriend! You're mistaken-" Y/N put her hand on Jean's mouth and kissed him in the cheek, making the boy stop. "Don't argue with me. What I say goes." She joked and finally letting go of him.

Marco and Connie laughed at Jean's expression while Y/N looked at the three figures that just left.

"See? The shorty likes me." Y/N said and rested her chin on her hands.

"You're so delusional." Ymir said, making Krista laugh.

"Uh, _duh_. Did you see the way he looked at me? That's the look of love, Mimir."

"Okay, whatever you say."

They started eating, it was quiet. Quite unusual for the day. Sasha from the other table suddenly walked in the other cadet's direction with her tray of food in her hands.

Y/N and Jean scooted, giving her space beside Connie. She sat down with an awkward expression, beads of sweat forming in her forehead.

Y/N gave her a side eye, while Sasha tried to avoid her gaze. She sat down stiffly, looking down at her food.

"Dude! Jean was like-" Connie was conversing with Marco when a stale bread covered his whole mouth... Sasha was feeding him her bread. 

Y/N looked at Sasha with a knowing look and the girl sighed. Sasha then rested her head on Connie's shoulder while the boy chews her supposed food. Connie couldn't do anything but eat. Sasha is shoving the bread into Connie's mouth and he couldn't make her stop.

His face turned into crimson red as he ate. As for Sasha, she's really embarrassed about what she's doing but it's what Y/N asked her to do earlier in exchange for her stolen clothes.

No one expected that to happen, as Y/N asked her in private, just the two of them.

"Shit! Look at those two!" Jean laughed, pointing at Sasha and Connie who were awkwardly sitting next to each other.

"My my, Connie. You're eating your words!" Y/N joked and rested her elbow on Jean's shoulder who in turn, suddenly stopped laughing and locked eyes with her.

Time seemed to stop as the two of them looked at each other. It's Sasha's time to get the attention off of her, and so, she sat up straight and called the attention of the others.

The other cadets are watching from their seats.

"Y/N... I-" Jean stated but couldn't formed words. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

_'Is Marco actually right? Should...we?'_ , he thought.

The girl looked at him with wondering eyes, unlike the usual. Y/N should be making fun of him for looking but she isn't. She's waiting for what Jean might say.

Finally gaining the courage to say something, Jean opened his mouth but was interrupted.

Someone coughed, just a few feet from them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

_-_

Sitting on the Survey Corps' table, Commander Erwin gave Levi a few glares as the man looked in the other direction, just like he does in usual. He says doesn't like the commander's and the other captains' company so he always look away, trying to ignore them as much as possible.

Especially loud mouth Hange.

"Levi, I don't think we can convince cadet L/N to join the corps if she's met with such a cold demeanor. Can you try and be more compassionate, even just a little bit?" Erwin said to Levi as he intertwined his hands, resting them on the wood table.

"Tss. Are we that desperate to get that brat? If you want to convince her, go ahead. But I'm not changing my attitude just for that little girl." Levi said and rolled his eyes, waiting for the commander's reply.

Hange muffled her mouth but her laugh was still heard by the two.

"Little girl. But you're little too, aren't you?" She joked.

Levi looked at her and said, "Shut up, four eyes. Your annoyingness increases each day ever since exposing yourself to that brat. Disinfect yourself with alcohol and don't come near me. I don't want to get your filthy brat disease."

"Hey! Don't be so mean to my bestie! You're so petty, short stuff." Hange huffed, and smacked him in the arm.

Not too hard. She don't want to die yet.

"To answer your question, yes. We need her that much. That kind of talent will be wasted in guarding the interior where there's no titan. Her skills are good, and we need that in battle." Erwin replied, trying to convince the captain.

"I don't know why you dislike her but I love her." Hange said and rolled her eyes at Levi, sticking her tongue out after.

" _You need her. I don't_." He said firmly.

"There's no helping then." Erwin said and sighed. Levi looked pleased, even just a tiny bit. He really didn't want to be near that egotistical, and flirtatious brat of 104th Training Corps.

 _'What is she gonna do to the titans in the battle field, kiss them?',_ he thought.

"That's why... I'm assigning you to spend time with her for the whole day."

Levi snapped his head to the commander's direction, almost in a possessed manner. All that's left for the scene to make it a horror movie is the bones cracking and the soundtracks. Really, Levi? Stop being fucking petty.

"What? I'm not going to babysit a brat for a whole day." He said firmly, sending daggers to the commander. But this is commander Erwin Smith. He doesn't falter, even when someone as strong as Levi looks at him that way.

"I want the two of you to bond. No, I _need you_ two to bond. If I don't see any results in your relationship today, I'm going to extend it until we leave the training camp. That's the end of the discussion." He said and stood up like nothing happened. 

"Go to their table and ask her out for the day. No questions."

Oh yeah. Keep your eyes open Erwin. Levi's going to throw a fit.

"Ha! Good luck, short stuff! I'll go with Erwin so you two can have some _one on one_ _talk._ " Hange said with a smile and wiggled her eyebrows to the man.

"Fuck off."

Levi's left on their table and so he decided to do it. Spend the day with her, and act like he's friends with her so he wouldn't have to do it again. It's a good plan, isn't it?

Sighing, he went to the cadet's table.

 _'Flirting again?'_ , he thought.

He had to stop the two of them from doing anything else. He doesn't want to bleach his eyes yet.

"Ehem. I hope I'm not interrupting."


	14. CHAPTER TWELVE

_Third Person's Point of View_

"C-Captain Levi!" Jean shouted, clearly shocked to see the male again. Levi looks like he doesn't like Y/N and so, it sparked everybody's curiosity to see him again. After all, he did showed earlier just how much he doesn't get along with the girl.

"Back again, Shorty? You missed me?" Y/N confidently said, ignoring the death looks everybody's been sending her.

"I did not. But that's not why I'm here." Levi said with a stern glare.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

"Erwin instructed me to accompany you for the whole day. I'm asking if you have anything important you need to accomplish for the day." Levi said, defeated. He really doesn't want to do it but it's Erwin's orders.

The cadets looked pretty much shocked, if not, pity. The captain have to spend a whole day with their friend? That's going to be very hard.

Back when they were in their first week of training, they practically need to have a pep talk every morning just to survive Y/N's sarcastic attitude. One slip of the tongue and she'll taunt and mock you for the whole day.

As much as Levi wants to defy Erwin, he will probably make him do more things he doesn't want to do just for punishment. 

Who knows? Maybe Levi will find another side of the girl that's the least annoying.

"What if I don't want to come with you?" The girl joked, staring back at the raven-haired male.

"I'll notify Erwin that you refused." He turned the other direction to leave, satisfied that the girl shot him down. It's not like he wanted to spend time with her anyway. The girl jumped to hug him, her arms on his waist to stop him from leaving.

"Damn! I'm just kidding, captain! Why would I pass up a day with the strongest and hottest guy around? Don't be jealous, Jean. You're still number one in my heart." Y/N turned to look at Jean and winked at him.

Jean, in turn, looked red out of embarrassment and maybe a little bit of jealousy. Y/N always rest her head on Jean's shoulder and seeing her being comfortable with someone they're not even close to, kind of made him felt under appreciated.

"Let go of me, filthy brat. You're soiling my clothes." He said and pushed the girl away. She put her hands up and replied with a taunting smile.

"You're so hostile. You should be thankful that the Y/N L/N, is touching you. People would kill to be in your position, you know." She said with her eyes closed, smiling like an idiot as she points at herself with her thumb.

"Those people are stupid." He said and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you fucking leave me!"

"Keep up, brat. I won't hesitate to leave you."

-

"Captain~" She called. The man ignored him, didn't turned around and kept on walking.

"Shortyyyy~" She added. The man snapped his head and finally replied. 

"You're so noisy. What is it?"

"What are we going to do today? Surely, you didn't asked me to just walk around, right?" The girl sarcastically said and skipped as she walked.

"You look immature while doing that."

"So? I'm a brat, right? That's what I'm good at."

"I didn't know being a brat is an achievement." He said and kept on walking.

"And I didn't know being this petty makes you more hot. Come on, be more rude and I'll fall deeper for you." She joked and finally caught up with him, wrapping her left arm on his waist.

"You're so touchy, are you a fucking monkey?" Levi said and pushed the girl away again.

"Hey! If I'm a monkey, then that makes you a tree because you're the one I'm holding on to?" She joked and slapped her thighs in laughter. 

Levi isn't pleased.

Who in their right mind will call humanity's strongest a fucking tree? It sounds like a really bad insult to me.

"Fuck off."

"May people tried to shut me up and you wouldn't be the first one to do so." She said proudly.

They walked around, and Levi finally stopped in the field where they practice omnidirectional gear.

"Why are we here?" Y/N asked curiously.

"Erwin asked me to bond with you. The only thing we have in common is our skills in omnidirectional gear. Show me what you've got, cadet." Levi taunted with a small smirk, still not losing his dominant presence.

The girl returned the smile and said, "Gladly."

They went to the shed near the field and took some practice gears, as they left their personal gears in their rooms. It was dark inside, but Y/N can still see the captain because of the holes in the door that dimly lit the inside.

"Well, don't we look comfy?" Y/N joked as he saw the man put on the gear and attaching them in the straps that goes all the way through his body.

"A little pervert, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit. Who wouldn't take a peak from you?"

"Tss."

The girl went ahead and started taking off her straps and her blouse which paralyzed Levi on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" He looked to the other direction instantly.

The girl laughed loudly as she kept on unbuttoning her blouse.

"Relax, shorty. I'm not going to do it with you in this shed. Maybe in your quarters?"

Levi ignored her sexual joke and continued on.

"Then why are you taking your clothes off?" He asked, still looking the other way.

"I'm much comfortable without my long sleeves. The others knew about this habit so you better get used to this too." She said and finally got to the last button, letting the blouse fall in the ground.

She's left in her sports bra.

"Who said there will be next time?" Levi sarcastically asked.

"I did."

The girl started reattaching the straps in her body. 

"You can look, Shorty. I'm still dressed." She said and putting the last straps back on.

Levi looked. He couldn't even see her skin, as the room is dark. After putting the straps back on, she started to attach the omnidirectional gear on her body. A few moments later, the girl flashed him a smile and said she's done.

Levi nodded and they both went out the shed, the sunlight dancing around their skin. Y/N smiled as she greeted the sun, and Levi can't help his eyes but wander to her skin.

The last time she saw Y/N in her skin, it was that night on the river. Back then, all he could see was her dimly lit face. He couldn't see the rest of her body.

But now, he could. He noticed that her smooth skin have scars on them, pretty peculiar for a girl her age. The cadets are supposed to be 15, and her body looked like it's been through a lot.

Yes, it is true that training will take a toll on your body but he never saw anyone this way. 

Her scars are faded. They're mostly small scars but she has a bigger scar on her side, as if she was stabbed. That's the size of it.

"Did you really forced me to come with you to practice the gear or to just ogle me?" The girl asked with a smirk. Levi snapped to his senses and gave the girl an eye roll.

"I was looking at your scars. What happened to you?"

Levi isn't the first one to ask, and he certainly isn't going to be the first one she'll tell.

"If you want me to tell you, you need to give me a good bargain. Or maybe you just have to stick around for a much longer time." She said and laughed.

 _'What is she hiding? She looks like she's playing everything off with humor.'_ , Levi thought.

He's very perceptive, and the girl's attitude might be annoying but it fascinates him. Does she have a rare psychological disease that led her to act like a fucking brat?

They walked to the starting point and stood there.

The girl stretched her limbs, earning a few cracking sound from her bones. 

Levi didn't want to use too much of his energy, and so he planned to not take the girl seriously. He is just going to take notes of the girl's abilities as they compete.

"First one to get to the last point wins." Levi said with a bored expression.

"Okay!"

They ran through the trees for momentum at the same time. They were almost in sync. They jumped on the tall tree and clicked the button of their omnidirectional gear to launch the grappling hooks.

Levi isn't using all of his strength, but Y/N is right behind him. Levi smirked and thought, 

_'She's not so good after all.'_

Just after he thought that, Y/N smirked and all of a sudden, she suddenly went faster than she did before. In the span of a few seconds, she passed Levi and continued to glide through the trees using her omnidirectional gear.

Levi was shocked. He shouldn't have underestimated her. But who wouldn't? The girl looks like a walking joke. Her attitude on the field doesn't match her skills also.

Levi figured he'd have to go faster, so he used more gas than he intended to.

With his skills, he easily caught up to the girl. The girl is relaxed, not a single muscle on her face is indicating that she's having a hard time using the gear. To put into consideration, she's in her sports bra, letting the straps directly bury in her skin.

But she didn't care. She looks so free, so peaceful. It's like using omnidirectional gear is just second nature to her.

The finish line is fast approaching. Levi didn't care if he wouldn't win, he just wanted to see Y/N's abilities. If what Erwin says it's true, she should at least keep up with him. Based on what he have seen, she definitely can.

Levi went faster, gliding next to her. He decided to go all the way, after all. To see if she can surpass him. The girl got the signal and went faster too.

They're neck in neck to the finish point and Y/N stepped into the tree first, with Levi following right after.

"No!" She shouted as she stomped in the tree bark.

"What are you complaining for? You won." Levi said and gave an eyeroll.

"I will not accept this kind of win! You gave me a head start!" She said and pointed angrily at the captain.

"Tss. I didn't. I was just taking it easy at first. But I took the race seriously by the end." He said, looking at the girl with a stern glare.

"Oh yeah. Why won't you just admit that you let me win?"

"No, I didn't. Why would I even let a brat like you win in the first place? You're just going to be more fond of yourself."

"You think that makes your case better? I know you're checking my skills but letting me win is just straight up an insult." She said and walked away, launching her grappling hook so she could land on the ground safely.

"Cadet." He called as he landed in the ground too.

Y/N's walking very fast, leaving the gear on the ground as she goes. Levi hurried after her but she was gone in an instant. On her way, she came across Ymir and Krista who's walking around the field. 

"Oh? Why are you back so soon, Y/N-" The girl ignored them as she kept on walking, not even looking back. Ymir was shocked that her friend just ignored her. It's the first time in almost three years that she looked genuinely upset.

Never did they ever seen her in that state.

Y/N's just a girl who plays everything as a joke, even in life and death. So what the hell happened?

Y/N went to her usual spot, sitting on the shade of the tree. She heard the breeze of the wind pass by the leaves, gently calming her nerves.

 _'I shouldn't have reacted that way even though it brought back some memories. I lost my cool back there, huh?'_ , she thought.

She tucked her legs in and rested her chin on her knees.

"Maybe this is a bad idea after all..." She muttered as she gazed into the sun burning bright on the morning sky.

She laughed at herself softly for a moment.

"I even ignored Mimir and Krista because of it. But _that's_ all in the past now, right? But _why_..." Her eyes turning to a cold gaze, she continued.

_"Why couldn't I get over it?"_

She stared at the open space, feeling the air become more humid and humid by the second. Signaling that the day is transitioning from morning to noon, she wanted to get back inside the cabin to rest but made no move to leave.

She felt comfortable though, as she's sitting on the shade.

_'I wonder where Shorty is?'_

Just the moment she thought of him, he appeared in the distance. He's walking to her direction with an unreadable expression just as usual.

Y/N looked away from him and played with her fidgeting hands.

_'How the hell am I going to dismiss what happened earlier?'_

"Brat."

A pair of boots greeted her downcast eyes. She looked up to see captain Levi in front of her, looking down at the ravenette.

"Hey, shorty." She weakly said and goes back to playing with her hands, her chin still tucked in her chest.

Levi hissed and leaned down, looking at her at eye level.

All of a sudden, he shoved a paper bag in her face and stood straight up again, crossing his arms defensively.

"W-What's this?" She asked, mentally slapping herself for stuttering for the first time in three years. She never does that, and it's the other way around. She's supposed to be the one making everyone stutter.

Today is full of firsts, huh.

"Look inside so you can shut the fuck up."

She peered inside to see stale bread and a few snacks. She pulled one snack out and said, "In my three years inside the camp, I've never seen this one." She said and looked at the Captain.

"Just say thank you, you ungrateful brat." He said and went ahead to sit beside her by the shade of the tree.

She opened the strange looking cup that has a peach slimy thing inside. She then took one of the plastic cups inside and proceeded on eating it.

"I-It's sweet!" She said, almost choking from the food.

"It's just pudding, stupid." Levi said and sighed.

Y/N went ahead to finish the whole cup and sighed contentedly and patted her exposed stomach.

Levi looked at her for a moment and rolled his eyes. He started taking off his Survey Corps jacket and put it in the girl's stomach.

"Cover yourself up." He said and stood up. The girl peered at him as she put his jacket in her front to cover her skin.

"Where are you going?"

"Going back to the mess hall. I gave your soiled clothes to that Kirschtein kid so don't try to ask me for your filthy clothes."

He said and left.

Y/N was stunned, like a deer in headlights.

Did a miracle just occur?

"What the hell just happened?"

She muttered under her breath.

-

_A/N:_

_Oh my God! My dumb ass saved the wrong revision so the chapter was cut. But this chapter is updated now. I haven't checked for grammatical errors yet though. Gomen!_


	15. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

Y/N walked to the mess hall to meet up with her friends for lunch, still confused on the little gesture captain Levi did for her.

_'I thought he would grill me with questions but he didn't. I really did act like a brat earlier.'_

She sighed and went inside the mess hall. She turned a few heads in her direction because of her clothing. She's only in her sports bra and on top of her outfit is a survey corps jacket.

She walked to her usual table and flopped down, sighing. She rested her chin in the table, waiting for her friends to arrive. She really looks like she's out of her elements today.

She saw Jean and Marco approaching from the entrance and Y/N sat straight, fixing her posture and putting a smile on her face.

"Hey boys!" She waved at the two boys who looked at her in confusion. Jean sat next to her, as usual. And Marco sat beside Jean.

"Why are you back so soon? I thought you're spending time with your _'Captain Shorty'_?" Jean asked and rolled his eyes. He puts on air quotes as his face contorted to a scowl.

Y/N hugged Jean's arm and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

"Don't be so jealous... you know you're still my number one, right?" She said charmingly and kept on nuzzling to Jean. He sighed and said, "But you didn't answer my question. Did something happen?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Wait... why are you wearing a Survey Corps jacket?" Marco asked as he pointed to Y/N's back.

Y/N pulled away from Jean and held the hem of the jacket. "Shorty lent it to me."

"Why are you on your sports bra?" Jean asked, eyeing the girl who looked at him with a scowl.

"Why do you have so many questions, Trost boy? Last time I checked, you're not my boyfriend yet." She said and rolled her eyes, finally feeling like herself.

Before Jean could reply, Eren already spoke up from the other table.

"Maybe she's trying to seduce the captain so she would have a spot in the corps." Eren said and laughed. "Eren, stop picking a fight with Y/N." Armin said softly, tugging on Eren's arm to stop him.

"Oh ho ho. My boy Eren's trying to fight me now? It's about time you grew a set of balls to take me on." She said and smirked at him, getting inside the boy's nerves.

"Aren't I right though? Why would you even show up to lunch looking like that?" Eren asked again, trying to redeem his self.

Y/N gave him a long look before dissolving into fits of laughter.

"Do I sense some jealousy? Oh, yeah! You wanted to be in the scouts, right?" She pointed to him and laughed once more.

"Does me, wearing the wings of freedom ticks you off? Too bad, they're more interested in me than in you. I don't need to sleep with anyone to get what I want, you know." She added and smirked coldly. Eren stood up but was held by Mikasa by his wrist.

"She's not worth the trouble, Eren." The girl said and glared at Y/N.

"My, my. Mika-chan is always there to guide you, hmm? What would become of you without her? I'm pretty sure everyone here thinks you're just a weakling but doesn't say anything because they're scared of your girl." 

"Eren." Mikasa called Eren's attention.

"I'll take care of her, stay back." She softly said but was heard by the ravenette.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Jaeger. You should be the one protecting her, not the other way around." Y/N taunted again, waiting for Eren and Mikasa to bite her bait.

Y/N took off Levi's jacket and put it in the seat beside Jean.

"Take care of this for me. Don't let it fall in the ground. You understand that, Trost boy?"

Jean reluctantly nod, debating whether he should stop Y/N from what she's about to do.

Most of the cadets inside the mess hall gathered in a circle to watch the fight. Ymir, Krista, Connie, and Sasha just got inside the mess hall and was curious as to why there are a lot of cadets in the way.

Ymir, Krista, and Connie went to sit with Marco and Jean while Sasha went to Mikasa and Armin's table.

"What is happening?" Krista asked the two boys who's peering over the smirking girl.

"I don't know what led to this moment but I know Y/N is going to kick some ass." Ymir said and laughed.

"Seriously though, why is she going to fight Eren, Jean?" Connie asked.

"Jaeger picked a fight with Y/N." 

"Oh no." Krista said, as she looked at Y/N.

"Why? What is it?" Marco asked Krista, as the girl's eyes are wide.

"She looked pissed earlier. She didn't even look at us when we saw each other on the field." Ymir said.

"Picking a fight with her doesn't seem as a good idea..." Krista asked worriedly for the boy's case.

"Are you seriously worried about Jaeger, Krista? Maybe I should beat him up too." Ymir said and glared at Eren.

"No, Mikasa. This is my fight." Eren said and stood up. Mikasa wanted to stop Eren but knew enough that he's too stubborn to oblige.

"You can't win against me again, L/N." Eren said as he went to a fighting stance. Y//N stretched her arms for a moment and swung her arms around.

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes for a moment. The moment she opened her eyes, she's focused on her opponent. She already thought of the body parts she wants to hit, what kind of stance she's going to use, and what tricks she's going to pull.

Y/N being in a bad mood earlier that day, she badly wants to vent out by beating up somebody.

_Even if that somebody is a comrade of hers._

The two of them squared off in the space between the tables. Quite small but enough for a person who badly wants to fight.

Y/N charged first with a left hand punch which Eren easily caught using both of his hands.

"You're getting rusty, L/N." He taunted with a grin as he looked intently at the girl.

"Oh yeah?" She said with a smirk and threw a hook on his cheek using her right hand, her knuckles hitting the boy's cheekbones. Eren staggered back but still able to fight.

"You should take note what the opponent's dominant hand is, Jaeger. It's so easy tricking you."

Eren smiled as he rubbed his side of the face that got hit.

"You must be a masochist, Eren. You loving the pain? Good thing I'm the only sadist who can do you like this!" Y/N shouted as she charged to the boy once more. He had his forearms up to protect his face this time.

Eren, thinking that Y/N will use her dominant hand again, predicted that she'll attack with her right fist. She threw a fist using her right hand and Eren caught it with his left hand.

She laughed and then brought her left hand to hold the right side of Eren's neck in a tight grip that's probably going to leave a hand mark. Before the boy could predict what she's going to do, she jumped and used her momentum to slide under his legs, bringing his face into contact to the ground while she lied at the ground safely on her back, panting loudly in exhaustion.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted from the audience. She tried to dash to his direction but Armin and Sasha stopped her.

"You know Eren will be mad if you came to his rescue again." Armin reasoned and even if it's against Mikasa's will, she let the two hold her back.

Eren grunted loudly, holding his face and attempted to stand up. He was on all fours when Y/N turned him around, pushing him to the ground again to his back. She crouched down to him and choked him by pushing her forearm down horizontally.

She restricted his airways using her forearm bone but loose enough so he could still breathe. 

She brought her left forearm to press her hand pointedly to his ribs, her knuckles pressing on his ribcage. She then brought her lips close to his ear and whispered,

"Did you know that I prefer using weapons when fighting? Especially my favorite dagger."

Eren struggled to talk but still did so.

"Then why didn't you use that on me if you really wanted to fight?" He said and gasped.

"Well, you don't deserve to meet her yet. Look at you going down in less than five minutes." She said and laughed softly in his ear as she pushed her forearm deeper in his neck. The boy choked and started to cough loudly.

"You could learn a few tricks from me, Jaeger." She said and kissed him on the cheek lightly. She let go and pulled away. In an instant, Mikasa and Armin's on his side, pulling him up.

Y/N turned around to see the other cadets who're watching the show and smiled at them.

"Who wants to go next?" She asked, and the other cadets went back to their seats.

"You're exceptional." A rough voice echoed.

Y/N turned to see a lean man with well defined cheek and jaw bones. He has a shaggy undercut with a mustache and a goatee.

"Nile Dok, commander of the Military Police Brigade." He introduced and asked for Y/N hand. She gave her hand and Nile brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it as a welcoming pleasantry.

"Oh, a charmer, are you?" Y/N replied with a smirk after he let go of her hand.

"Only to promising cadets like you. I've been watching you, L/N. And I would say you're very fit to serve the king." He said, flattering the girl as much as he can.

"Let me guess. You're trying to convince me to join your regiment?" She said and laughed lightly.

"You could say that. But think about it, you get to live comfortably while you're doing your job. Isn't that what everybody wants?" He convinced more, turning on his charm.

"For some." The girl replied with a soft chuckle.

"You're not one of those people?" Nile asked, a little bit nervous.

"Mmm, maybe, maybe not. I just don't see the point of training myself to death just to sit around and kiss the king's ass. You'll have to find more ways to convince me, Mr. Dok." Y/N patted his cheek with her right hand and turned the other way to get back at her table.

The man turned his head to her direction, looking at her, calculating what kind of person she is and what kind of things might appeal to her to get on her good side. Having a promising cadet like her would look very good for the regiment, especially on the news papers.

Mikasa and Armin brought Eren to the infirmary to treat his bruises on his face and cheek. If it doesn't get treated as fast as possible, he might have his bruise for a much longer time.

Y/N sat to her table like nothing happened.

"May I?" Y/N turned to Jean, asking him for the jacket. Jean gave it to her, and she put the jacket in her lap.

"Remind me to stay in your good side." Connie said and laughed.

"Well, he got it coming." Y/N said and stretched her arms, yawning.

"What was earlier about?" Ymir asked confidently. She's not even scared if Y/N will get mad at her. They almost have the same personality and she doubts that Y/N will snap at her, knowing that she's the person Y/N's most fond of.

The girl's eyes shifted from her usual cheery one to a cold one.

She sighed.

"I'm only going to share a part of my life once. Don't ask me again."

The cadets looked at her anxiously, dreading what she might say yes. In the whole three years, they'll finally know an additional information to their mysterious friend.

"Just..." She started.

"Just?" They all asked in unison and their bodies leaning closer in the anticipation, still staring at her.

"...get the fuck out of my goddamn business." She said and laughed loudly.

The cadets have different kinds of reactions. Jean rolled his eyes at Y/N and smacked her in the head. Connie and Marco slapped their foreheads in disappointment in sync, Krista looked like she's going to cry, while Ymir even took a piece of her bread to flick at the girl. 

"Hey!"

"We were serious, y'know." Jean said to Y/N, trying to guilt her into saying.

"Not going to happen."

"Come on!"


	16. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Levi's Point of View_

The brat suddenly ran off. She must be losing her mind or something.

Leaving the gears to the ground without care, what was she thinking? I couldn't even ask her what the hell happened because I have to clean those gears up.

It's not like I care about her. I'm thinking about what Erwin might make me do for compensation if that brat doesn't choose the Survey Corps. Hell, I think Erwin is planning to give her special treatment just for her skills.

I walked back to the shed to put the gears back in their place when I saw her white long sleeves and training corps jacket in the ground. I picked it up and saw that it's so dirty now.

_Filthy brat._

Who the hell let their clothes fall to the ground like that? Seeing her white clothing stained with mud disgusts me. Even then, I can't just let it sit on the ground.

I sighed and went out the shed to find Hange. She might know where the brat is, I'm going to give her these filthy clothes of hers.

I walked on the field and looked around, hoping to find a lunatic who wears eye glasses.

I couldn't find Hange but I did see that Kirschtein kid Y/N has been flirting around with.

"Oi, brats." I called their attention. He's with the boy with freckles and walked towards my direction nervously.

"W-What is it, sir?" The freckled boy asked me.

"You're friends with L/N aren't you?" I asked the two of them and the Kirschtein kid looked at me and said, "Why'd you ask?" He asked smugly.

Quite the guts he have there. With an attitude like that, he and that brat L/N really deserves each other.

"Yeah. Why isn't she with you?" Kirschtein said and crossed his arms. Why does he act like that?

Oh, I see.

He and L/N are together.

"She left. Here's the clothes she left." I put L/N's clothes into his arms and walked away without saying anything. I won't be going the trouble of talking to a bunch of brats. Unlike them, I actually have to get some things done.

I went to the Survey Corps' cabin and saw shitty four eyes filling up some documents in the table.

"Oh, Levi. Why is my bestie not with you?" She asked, taking her eyeglasses off and rubbed her eyes.

"The brat left." I said with a hiss and sat on the vacant seat beside her.

"Eh? Did you pick a fight with her again?" She asked me and gave me a death glare.

"Tss. I didn't." I replied shortly and took some documents to fill up.

"I looked at the food drawer earlier and you still haven't eaten the pudding I bought you a few days ago." She said with a pout as she continued to fill up her documents.

"I don't like sweets." I said and stood up, going to the cabin's inventory. I opened the drawer and took the pudding, put it in a paper bag along with stale bread and a few more snacks.

I think I know where the brat is.

If I'm the reason she won't be joining the scouts, I'll receive an earful from Erwin.

I'm not gonna eat this anyway. Might as well give it to that brat.

"Oy, Levi, where are you going?" Hange asked, looking up from her stacks of papers.

"Outside."

I walked in the fields, going through the familiar path to that same tree I sat at the last time. I saw the brat sitting underneath the big tree with her chin resting in her knees. She looks like a child.

Acting like that doesn't suit her, as much as I hate to admit it. It's a sore in the eye to see a brat like her act like a kid going emotional over a candy.

I stepped in front of her and she wouldn't even look at me. She looks pathetic.

"Hey, Shorty." She said weakly.

It's peculiar seeing her like that.

"Tss." I said and crouched down to her eye level. The brat looks like she's going to cry like a baby anytime soon. I shoved the paper bag to her face in which she shockingly received.

"W-What's this?"

I didn't know she still have the ability of being a normal person. She's so full of herself sometimes you just forget that she can stutter and get embarrassed too. 

"Look inside so you can shut the fuck up."

She did looked inside and took the pudding Hange gave me. 

"In my three years inside the camp, I've never seen this one." She said, looking at it curiously.

She must've thought that was served in the cafeteria. That dessert is not something everyone could afford to buy. Hange bought it from the capital when we were there a few days ago before taking the journey to come here in the south. Hange said that that dessert can only be bought in Wall Sina but even then, I didn't eat it.

As I said, I don't like sweets.

"Just say thank you, you ungrateful brat."

Walking around is tiring. As much as I want to stay away from this brat, I want to rest just for a few seconds. I just know I wouldn't last long in sitting next to her because I couldn't stand this girl's attitude.

She opened the cup's lid with starry eyes and a dumb struck expression.

She really is a stupid brat.

"I-It's sweet!" She said as she chews, resulting her to almost choke. Good thing she didn't spew any of her spit on me or I would fucking lose it.

"It's just pudding, stupid." I said and sighed. Talking to her is tiring but... it's familiar. She's like a kid. 

She's like... Isabel.

But she's the version of Isabel that gets inside my nerves and is too egotistical for her own good. Maybe that's the reason why I can still take her shitty attitude.

All the familiarity, it's all from Isabel.

She ate her food quickly. Does it taste that good? I don't like putting sugar in anything, especially my tea. I don't know why people obsess over that sweet little thing.

She patted her stomach after, making my eyes wander there.

I sighed. 

Does she not know any basic manners? Firstly, there's a man here. I heard from Erwin that the kid is from Trost District. People there should be more civilized than people from the Underground like me but she doesn't act like one. If I'm not the one beside her, she probably still would act like this. You never know what a guy is going to do next.

I've seen lots of perverts from the Underground. And I was willing to beat all of them if I can look after Isabel.

I took my jacket off and threw it to her exposed front.

"Cover yourself up." I said. I don't care if taking her clothes off is her fucking habit. If she's beside me, her body should be covered.

She adjusted the clothing so it can cover her chest and stomach.

I don't have anything to do here anymore so I stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Going back to the mess hall. I gave your soiled clothes to that Kirschtein kid so don't try to ask me for your filthy clothes." Do I look like I'm going to clean her clothes for her?

I'm not going to the mess hall, actually. I'm meeting Erwin, Mike and that lunatic Hange first on the cabins.

I walked away, not bothering to look back at the brat.

When I got there, Erwin and Hange is talking about something while Mike is taking a nap on the side.

"Oh, Levi." Erwin said the moment he saw me approach them.

I looked at him, gesturing him to continue.

"I see cadet L/N is not with you." He said.

"Do you see a brat beside me? Of course she's not here." I sarcastically said. Hange laughed a little bit, but Erwin didn't mind it.

"Hange and I were just talking about cadet L/N. If she ever chooses us, I'm thinking of placing her on your squad." I knew that Erwin would give her special treatment in the corps but I _didn't_ expect she would be placed in _my_ squad. 

She may be good but there's no guarantee she really can keep up once we're outside the walls. The kid haven't seen or slain any titan yet. Why should she be placed in my squad?

"Why don't you place her on four eyes'?" I said and crossed my arms as defiance. I would not accept a brat like her in my squad. I've already got my hands full of Oluo and Petra's bantering. If I add that brat to the roster, the Special Operations Squad will surely burn down in chaos.

"Believe me, I know. Hange's been pestering me ever since I said I'll place her on yours."

"So why not?" I asked. My refusal is making crazy Hange blush like crazy. Something must be inside her mind again. Why does she like that brat so much?

"Yeah, Erwin! Why not put her in mine?!" Hange pleaded.

Erwin sighed and said, "Her skills will reach its full potential if she fought alongside the Special Operations Squad, Levi. If cadet L/N has the same curious mind as Hange, I will put her in Hange's squad. But her skills are not for curiosity, it's for battle."

He might have a point. As expected, Erwin always know what to do. I won't ask again, Erwin Smith.

"She might even reach your level, Levi."

"Tsk. That'll never happen." I said.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds until Erwin spoke up.

"Let's get to the mess hall. Lunch is fast approaching." Erwin said. Hange woke Mike so he could come with us to the mess hall and eat. By the time we're near the mess hall, loud cheering can be heard coming from the inside.

Erwin looked thoughtful for a moment but we all from the Survey Corps proceeded inside.

There, we saw L/N squaring off with that kid Eren. The fight haven't started yet. Fights between soldiers in training is prohibited. I took a step forward to come between their fight but Erwin stopped me with his hand.

"I thought you want me to follow the regulations?" I asked Erwin in annoyance and sent him a glare.

"Just watch." He said.

I turned my head to look at the two brats. The girl threw a punch using her left hand but Eren caught it. What is she doing? She's still smirking even if her opponent already trapped one of her fists.

Suddenly, she threw a hook punch using her right and landed in the kid's cheekbone.

They're talking about something that we couldn't quite hear because of the cheering of the spectators. Eren staggered back for a moment and the brat attacked again but with her right hand this time.

All of a sudden, she gripped him in the neck, using his shoulder as support and slid under in between his legs, bringing his face to the ground in the process. She landed on the ground with a few scratches but Eren got more damage.

"Who's next?" She said.

I looked at Erwin and saw him smile sinisterly. The same smile he gave me when he was chasing me back in the Underground. He looked very satisfied at what happened even though the brat just broke a lot of rules and regulations.

The beat up brat was shouldered by his two friends, probably to take him to the infirmary.

"See, Levi? Do you see now what I'm talking about?" He asked me.

Suddenly, Nile Dok from the Military Police Brigade appeared from the sea of cadets and approached the brat. I looked at Erwin and saw his face contorted back to his usual brooding expression.

Nile took the girl's hand and kissed it. She looks like she's enjoying the attention he's giving her. Should I interrupt them? Erwin did say that he wants the brat to join us. And if she got persuaded by those bastards from the military police, Erwin's not going to like it.

The crowd started to disperse but us from the Survey Corps stood our ground and watched the scenario in front of us. Without the chatters of the trainees, we're able to hear their conversation now.

"Let me guess. You're trying to convince me to join your regiment?" She said.

"You could say that. But think about it, you get to live comfortably while you're doing your job. Isn't that what everybody wants?" Let's see how the girl will respond.

"For some." She said and chuckled lightly.

"You're not one of those people?"

"Mmm. Maybe, maybe not. I just don't see the point of training myself to death just to sit around and kiss the king's ass. You'll have to find more ways to convince me, Mr. Dok."

_Good girl._

Looks like her shitty attitude does help sometimes.

"Give her another chance, Levi. Approach her again later." Erwin patted me in the back and lead us all to the table.

I looked at the girl again who went back to her table like nothing happened. My jacket resting in her lap.

On our table, Erwin told everyone about his plan of placing the brat in my squad. Hange was mocking me, giving me her talking hand gesture and her mouth saying "Meh meh meh."

"What are you, a fucking sheep?" I said and rolled my eyes at her, sipping the tea they served me. This black tea is not well done.

"Wah! It's so not fair! My bestie should be with me, not with a meanie like you!" She shouted and pointed at me.

"Do I look like I want her? Borrow her from me if you want. I will never mind." I said and her face blushed.

"Really?!"

"I won't say it again." I said and took a sip from my shitty tea again.


	17. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Seriously! Just reveal even just one, please?" Sasha pleaded to the girl with big, pleading eyes.

The girl looked at all of their demanding faces. 

She sighed.

One detail can't hurt, right?

" _Fine_. I'm an only child." She said and took a spoonful of the soup. Sasha beamed widely and cheered on their little victory.

"Finally! Now we know that Y/N is from Trost, and she's an only child. What else?" She asked again using her puppy dog eyes.

"You said only one, right? So I'm not going to say anything." The girl replied and smiled at them innocently. "Such a party pooper." Connie said and crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Hey! Call me anything you want but don't you dare call me a party pooper! For your information, I'm the life of every party there is and will be." Y/N said proudly.

"Didn't she just revealed one more information? Now we know Y/N's a party girl." Marco said and laughed, slapping Jean on the arm slightly who in turn laughed with his buddy.

Y/N stood up, startling everyone in the table. "Don't tell me you got mad by that?" Jean asked the girl who's patting her bottoms for dust that may have stuck to her clothing.

" _No_ , I'm going to take another shower. I think you have forgotten that I'm on my sports bra right now." Y/N said.

Jean looked at her for a moment before replying, "Oh. That guy from the Survey Corps gave me your dirty clothes. I'm not even going to ask how he had that." The boy rolled his eyes and stood up also.

"Jean's jealous!" Sasha shouted from their table. It dawned on everyone that Sasha's been sitting with them, and not in the other table.

"Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?" Sasha asked even though she's chewing a large portion of stale bread in her mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with Eren?" Connie asked.

"There's no one in the table because Ms. I'll-beat-up-everyone's-ass decked Eren and so they took him to the infirmary. Am I not allowed to sit in with you guys?" Sasha said in a pout.

"Yeah. If you weren't here, maybe the table won't be as loud as it is right now." Ymir said and laughed, making fun of Sasha. Krista slapped her on the arm lightly which made Ymir stop and say, "What? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be mean about it." Krista said softly.

"See? Even my darling Krista agrees with me." 

"Take that back!" Sasha leaned to get a handful of Ymir's hair but she effortlessly dodged all of her attempts.

Jean and Y/N stood next to each other, ready to leave when Ymir spoke up again.

"Don't be so loud, okay?" She said suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows towards the two. Connie, Marco and Krista laughed while Jean's face turned to another shade of color. Something quite common that's been happening these days.

"Shut up, Ymir!" Jean shouted, still embarrassed. He's ready to beat Ymir up and already took the first step forward when Y/N held his wrist so he couldn't move.

"Don't worry, Mimir. I'll cover his mouth." Y/N joked and dragged Jean away before he could pick a fight with the girl.

-

"So really, why does he have your clothes?" Jean asked, escorting the girl towards his cabin so he could give her her clothes. "We just played around with the omnidirectional gear. Jeez, dad. I went home before midnight." Y/N replied, kicking a stone from her path.

"I see. Krista and Ymir said you were pissed off earlier. Is it because of that guy?" Jean asked again. Y/N rolled her eyes at him and laughed lightly.

"You know, we were just messing around when we said you're jealous. But you really do look jealous right now Jean." Y/N laughed as she walked beside him.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just protective of you, that's all."

Y/N stopped walking, her smile still playing in her lips. Jean turned to look at her, waiting for her to explain such action.

"You do know..." She said, taking a step forward towards Jean. "That I'm no damsel in distress that needs saving, right?" She said, taking another step.

"I know that. And I don't mean to offend you or anything." Jean said and looked at the side, avoiding Y/N's gaze.

"Psh. Don't go soft on me now, Jean. I'm actually... _flattered._ " She said honestly and tapped him in the shoulder twice and walked ahead. It wouldn't hurt too bad to appreciate it when someone's taking care of you, right?

She may be such an asshole but she wouldn't hurt Jean's feelings in a whim. Unless he really pisses her off. After all, Jean Kirschtein is the closest guy she's friends with inside the 104th cadet corps.

"I think you're the one going soft, Y/N. Is it because of that captain?" Jean asked, running to catch up with the girl who got her hands intertwined on her nape.

"Nah. Captain shorty has nothing to do with this. If I said you, worrying about me, made me feel uncomfortable, you'll get awkward with me won't you?" She joked.

"No, I won't stupid!"

"Whatever you say, Trost boy." She said and laughed.

They got into the men's cabin and Y/N whistled as she looked around the open space. It's the same as the women's obviously. The room is tidy, quite surprising for a bunch of boys living together.

Before you say anything, it's not because of their gender, boys being boys. It's because Y/N just know that Jean and the others are dirty little shits. She once saw Jean and Marco messing around with their laundry outside. Jean was flinging his dirty shirt towards Marco who's trying to get away from Jean as much as possible.

"Did you really bring me here for my clothes or you just want me here?" Y/N said, a flirty smile forming in her face.

"Stupid. Don't mistake me for a pervert. I'm not like that guy from the Corps." He said and rolled his eyes as he pulled the laundry basket from underneath his bed.

"My, my. You really are jealous." Y/N said and plopped down in Jean's bed, her hair sprawling in his bed sheets. "Your bed smells like you, Trost boy." She said, taking a sniff off his newly washed bed.

"It's not like I'm letting anyone else sleep in my bed. Unlike _some_ people."

"Would you let me?" She said, propping herself up by the elbows.

"Only if you're injured."

"Fuck you."

-

After getting her clothes, Jean escorted her back to her cabin. Saying quote, _'I'm a nice guy, a gentleman, and never will be a pervert.'_

Jean went back to the mess hall to go hang out with Marco.

Opening their room, Y/N quickly put her dirty clothes in her own laundry basket with a smile.

Humming, she walked to her bed and took something from underneath it.

It's a small wooden box.

She opened it and took one envelope from the inside. It's once white color, now a faint brown, shows that it's very old.

Her breath shaking lightly, she opened it. She didn't have a hard time opening it, as the glue's already dried out. She opened this letter hundreds of times but she couldn't help but feel bittersweet every time she does.

_I'll be visiting you soon, Y/N. Don't get in trouble that much, okay? I know how you like teasing people but not everyone has the same humor as you. Hell, you keep on flirting with everyone in your path._

_I already planned my next visit to you. I just have to make sure we're in the clear. I promise you, nothing will go wrong._

_I don't want to see you hanging out with other boys. You know they're trouble._ _You're my princess, okay? If I see you getting cozy with other boys, I will beat your ass once I get there._

_I'm sorry for sending a letter this late. You know how it is._

_I love you so much, take care always._

_-C_

"Looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait much longer, okay?" She softly said with a smile. She pressed a quick kiss in the letter and tucked it back inside the envelope.

She put it back in the box and locked it, putting it back underneath her bed.

Y/N stood up and went to the shower and took a quick, cold bath.

She got dressed in a white long sleeves with a letter H embroidered in the collar. She took her white pants and put on her boots. She took her spare Training Corps jacket and headed out.

While walking in the field, she saw the Survey Corps walking towards somewhere.

Suddenly, a naughty idea popped inside her head.

What will she be doing, say? The last time, she surprised Levi and she almost got her throat cut. What will happen if she turns the table around? Pointing the knife to that guy's throat? It's a nice thought, isn't it?

She dashed, making sure she's concealed. She tiptoed towards their direction and pulled out her own pocket knife from her combat boots.

Holding the blade in her palm and the handle on the other way, she pulled Levi by the wrist and pressed the handle in his throat.

All of the Survey Corps immediately reacted, pulling their own knives out, pointing at the girl. Y/N let go of Levi with an innocent smile.

The captain looked at her with dismayed eyes.

"Y/N! What are you doing?!" Hange shouted when she realized she's not an outsider. Rather, just her lunatic best friend.

"Doing the same joke twice. Just trying to see if he would react the same way." She said and put her hands up, showing everyone she's not a threat. Everyone tuck back their knives in their boots, but still alert if the girl might pull another stunt.

"I swear to God, this girl is unstable, Erwin. What the hell is your problem, L/N?" Levi said with a hiss, ready to beat the shit out of her.

"You owe me the whole day, don't you?" She said, looking thoughtful and pressed the blade in her lips unconsciously.

"And you're planning to kill me?" Levi said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not. You guys are trying to get me into your regiment, right? It's a good thing you have good reflexes. I wouldn't want to join in a weak regiment and end up rescuing all of you." She said and smiled innocently once more.

"That wouldn't be a problem. You look like you're just all talk." Levi said.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Tss."

"Bestie... your hands are bleeding." Y/N turned her hand to look and saw that there's a long cut in her right palm.

"I might've gripped too tightly when I pressed the handle on Captain Shorty's throat." She said, expressionless. Her face didn't even changed a bit.

"That looks like it hurts." Hange worriedly pointed out.

"Nah, I'm used to the pain. This is just a small cut out of many."

Levi rolled his eyes and took the girl by the other wrist, dragging her along somewhere. The Survey Corps were shocked, as to why their coldest soldier suddenly ran off, dragging the person he says he despises the most.

"What, taking that bedroom offer?" Y/N laughed even though the man is dragging her harshly to somewhere she doesn't even know. For all she know, the man could murder her on the forest.

"Lewd brat."

He took her to the infirmary. There, Eren is resting on one of the bed, sleeping soundly. Y/N wanted to make fun of the guy and took a step forward to do so but the captain held her tightly by the wrist.

"Stop being so childish, L/N."

"You're such a kill joy, you know that?"

"Tss."

The captain looked around and saw no nurse around the infirmary. He sighed and lead the girl to one of the vacant beds. He pushed her down the bed so she could sit.

"If I see you attempt making fun of that Jaeger kid, I'll slit your throat."

"I'll gladly let you do so. Your hand on my neck? Heaven. Ooh! Alternative, just choke me rather than that shitty idea of yours." She said and jumped up and down a little on the bed.

"Damn nurses not doing their jobs properly." Levi said, ignoring what Y/N just said.

He walked around the infirmary to find where the supplies are. After a while, he found them and brought them to Y/N's bed. He dragged one small vacant seat and sat in front of the girl.

"Give me your hand." He said.

"Don't wanna. You'll have to court me first." She said and winked.

"Tch. Prioritize your health first before your raging hormones."


	18. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Tch. Prioritize your health first before your raging hormones."

"Fine, old man." She said and gave her wounded palm. Levi delicately took her small hands to his.

"This is gonna hurt." He said, looking at her for approval.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Just do it. I'm not a pussy like Jean." She dismissed and laughed. She was still laughing when Levi poured the alcohol on her palm, catching her in surprise.

"Fuck! You don't waste anytime, do you?" She hissed at him, sending him daggers with her small eyes.

Levi looked at her with a smirk as he started treating her palm with alcohol, doing an occasional press of the cotton balls to her wounded palm.

"What, having fun?" Y/N asked and rolled her eyes at Levi, who's still smirking and poured another batch of the disinfectant into her wounds.

"Ouch! You fucking asshole!" She sighed and kicked him in the leg lightly. The captain didn't mind the nudge of her foot, as he's too busy with her bleeding hand.

"Just thinking how stupid you are. You wanted to spook me but you ended up the one being hurt." Levi said, smirking, and shook his head a little bit.

"Feeling cocky now, are ya? How'd you know I'm the one who lost here? You're the one treating my wounds right now, right? What if I purposely hurt myself so you would take me to the infirmary?" Y/N said proudly and smiled like it's the best thing in the world to do at the moment.

"That's stupid. Who would hurt themselves for no reason? You have no good odds that I will take you here in the infirmary." Levi said, rolling his eyes for a moment and continued on his work.

"But you're here, and I'm here. I'd say it all worked out." Y/N said and laughed whole heartedly. All of a sudden, the captain froze up. His eyes went wide, and his mind somewhere else.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" She teased but earned no response from the captain. His hold to her hand got tighter and tighter, which made Y/N worried.

"Shorty?" She asked and put her free hand to his shoulder. When her palm made contact with his shoulder, he jolted, as if he was dozing off to sleep for the past minute.

"It's nothing, brat. Here, finish it yourself." He put the medicine and the bandages in her lap and stood up, leaving the infirmary in an instant.

The door slammed the moment he went out, leaving the girl in her thoughts.

"The hell is his problem?" She muttered, and proceeded on taking care of her wounds.

After bandaging herself, she stood up to get out of the infirmary to find her friends and hang out with them. She passed by Eren Jaeger's bed and she decided to do something to him after all.

 _'It's not like Shorty is here.'_ , she thought.

She took the ropes from the same place the captain got the supplies and tied Eren's feet to the poles of the bed. He's unconscious, maybe because of the medicine.

He didn't even squint his eyes. Y/N left the infirmary with a good mood, whistling to herself as she go.

She was confused, very confused. It almost seemed like they were getting along for a bit. But then he left. 

_For no goddamn reason._

"What the hell am I gonna do now? I'm free for the whole day, right?" She muttered to herself, still walking around the field with no destination in mind. Her mind must be too preoccupied that he didn't realized someone tapped her on the shoulder already.

The person tapped multiple times for her to snap out of her daze.

"Cadet L/N?" The person asked.

She turned around to see Nile Dok from the Military Police Brigade smiling wide at her.

"Oh, Mister Dok. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She said in her usual tone. You know, the flirty one she always use around Jean.

"I see you're a little bit preoccupied. Care to share what's on your mind?" He asked, stuffing his hands on his brown jacket's pockets.

"Nothing that would concern you. Just some random things." Y/N said and smiled at him sweetly, tucking her stray hair to the back of her ear.

"You're free for the whole day, then? It would be my honor to get to know you." He said and smiled at her, silly like a child.

"Is this your way of convincing me to join the brigade?" She asked with a smile on her face, shooting one eyebrow up.

"Maybe, maybe not." He mimicked her like the last time, making her laugh.

"What? It's not a sin to spend time with you, is it?" He added.

"No. It's a blessing because you're talking to a goddess." She confidently said and tucked her arm to his.

"You're a confident one. I like that." He said and pointed at her using his free hand's thumb.

"Of course you do. After all, everyone likes me. Take me away then!" She said, and they marched to wherever Nile Dok will take her. 

Somewhere nice, we hope?

-

"I can't believe you did that!" Nile laughed, slapping his hand to his thigh.

"Is it that unexpected? You're talking to THE Y/N L/N you know." She said and laughed lightly.

Currently, they're hanging out on the tables outside the mess hall. It looks like a picnic ground, but there's no one else around. Just Y/N and the commander of the Military Police Brigade, talking like childhood friends catching up on each other's lives.

Y/N took a sip from her cup that contains apple juice as Nile spoke up.

" _You are so bad_. Aren't your friends getting tired of your pranks?" He asked, his face still red from laughing earlier.

"Oh no, no." She said and pulled the cup away from her lips, setting it on the picnic table.

"It's not like Connie minded. It's just a prank, Nile." She said and looked at him knowingly. She punched him in the shoulder, a little bit too hard than what she intended to do.

He laughed from the pain and rubbed his arm, looking at the girl with judging look.

"Yes, I get that. But taking all of his training corps jackets when it's almost time for training is straight up cruel. You know Commandant Shadis is intense."

"My Trost boy helped me, ya know. I'm not the only one at fault there. Men and women have different cabins, remember?" She said.

The wind blew in the area, howls can be heard as the afternoon wind passed.

"Today is so beautiful, isn't it?" She muttered, looking up at the bright blue sky. The sun's shining rays blessing her face, she smiled.

"It is." Nile said, looking at her. She returned her gaze and so Nile quickly looked away when she noticed.

The wind blew their direction, leaves floating in the air beautifully. Some leaves got to Y/N's hair and Nile Dok quickly noticed. He brought his rough, calloused hand to her hair and took the leaves out of her jet black hair.

"Falling in love with me already? You're quick." She joked and laughed and he laughed with her too. A bunch of footsteps can be heard on the quiet, open space. The two looked over to see Survey Corp's Erwin Smith with his right hand man, Levi.

"Nile." Erwin said professionally, like he always is. Nile Dok stopped laughing and gulped, swallowing his funny character for a moment.

"Erwin." He answered sternly.

"I see you've already met cadet L/N." Erwin said, looking over to the girl who's watching them from her seat, her back leaned comfortably in the table.

"Yes. Miss L/N and I are actually having a good time. She's great isn't she?" Nile spoke, smugness can be heard from his tone. He's quite confident that Y/N will choose the Military Police Brigade because of how great their bonding moment was.

"She is. That's exactly why I think she's best suited to be in the Survey Corps." Erwin retorted with a grin.

"Survey Corps? That pretty face of hers don't suit running away from titans, Erwin. Don't waste her life for your expeditions." Nile said, his face contorting to a scowl. Nile believes that women like Y/N should be protected, not sacrificed for a vision that might not come true.

Survey Corps Commanders have already sent hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of soldiers to their deaths. Will Erwin even make a difference?

"And what, Nile? Stay in the interior with you?" The Survey Corps commander retorted, venom in his tone.

"And what's wrong with that?" He said back.

"You're really pulling the peace card here, Nile. Just like last time, huh." Erwin replied.

"It's not my problem you're suicidal, Erwin. What makes you think she would choose your regiment?"

"I know a few things why."

 _'She will pick us, Nile. Captain Levi is in our side.'_ , he thought. 

Erwin is really sure Levi will play a huge role for Y/N's improvement as a soldier. Not only that of course. Everyone must be blind if they don't see the open flirtations of cadet L/N to the squad captain.

"Back it up, boys. I don't need you two fighting over me." She grinned.

Erwin and Nile looked at her, but the Military Police Brigade commander is the only one who smiled.

"Hear that, Erwin? I'm afraid you're mixing our past with the present. We're all professionals here." He said and offered a hand to the other commander. Erwin looked at him for a moment before taking Nile's hand and shook it.

"Oi, brat." Levi spoke up.

"Hmm?" The girl looked at him.

"Why didn't you stay in the infirmary?" He said, walked in her direction and stood beside her. He took her hand on both of his and he inspected the bandage if it was done properly.

"Not bad. Don't be shitty next time." He said and walked away with Erwin Smith.

Nile looked at Y/N and said, "You friends with that guy?" He asked.

"No. We're not friends."

-

_Dinner time._

It's supposed to be the usual, Y/N will come inside the mess hall and sit with her friends.

But this time, it's different.

The moment she stepped inside the mess hall, Hange greeted her with a hug.

"Bestie!"

"Oh, Hange-san. Missed my presence already?" She asked with a flirty grin.

"So much! Come on!" The four eyed girl lead her to the table of the Survey Corps. When the two women came into view, Levi did his infamous 'tsk' again.

 _'Erwin keeps on pushing to this plan of his. He really doesn't want this brat to come to the Military Police Brigade. Is this even about the Survey Corps or just his issues with that other commander? In my opinion, the Survey Corps could manage without her just fine. But I trust Erwin's judgement, whatever plan it is that he's got inside his mind right now.',_ Levi thought.

Y/N joined the soldiers in their meal. They're an interesting bunch, that's for sure.

"Y/N! Would you like to hear about my titan experiments?!" Hange shouts, her cheeks glowing red because of her blush.

Moblit and Mike shook their heads subtly but Y/N didn't listen. She's actually curious about those bastards outside the walls and it looks like Hange knows a lot about them.

"Sure, Hange-san." Y/N said and smiled.

Moblit face palmed the moment he heard the girl's answer while Mike shook his head in disappointment.

It took a lot of time for Hange to tell Y/N about her experiments. People may call Y/N a nerd for it but she really thought that information Hange is telling her could be useful in the future. If anything, she could say she actually enjoyed it.

The other Survey Corps members were getting annoyed by Hange's occasional squealing and so someone had to stop her.

"Cadet L/N. I spoke with Commandant Shadis earlier to inquire about promising soldiers. I'd like to congratulate you for being an outstanding student. I heard you're always at the top of the class." Erwin said, trying to get into the girl's good graces.

"Something you should always expect from me. I always excel in everything, remember that." She said and took a bite of her usual stale bread.

"We don't know much about you though. Care to tell us some information about yourself?" Erwin pressed on. The girl looked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh, that's something you shouldn't expect from me. I don't do open books. Open legs, maybe." She joked and smirked, fist bumping Hange on her side who's laughing her ass off because of how Erwin's lip twitched in surprise.

He really tried to keep his professional face intact there.

 _'Fucking brat.'_ , Levi thought. What else is different, though?

"Really? What if I give you a good bargain?" Erwin said.

"Mhm. I'm listening."

"We won't question your background if you join the Reconnaissance Battalion. The Military Police Brigade is not suitable for a secretive person like you, you know. You pick Survey Corps, I'm putting you on the Special Operations Squad, lead by Captain Levi. No experiences needed." He said, his eyes hopeful that maybe the girl can be swayed.

The girl smirked at him and said in return, "I don't need your bargain, commander Erwin. I'm picking Survey Corps anyway."

"Is that so?" The commander said, satisfied. Looks like it's not so bad after all.

"Mm. There's someone I'm looking forward to meet." Y/N said and gave a smirk to the commander.

_"Then welcome to the Survey Corps, cadet Y/N L/N."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> In SNK/AOT, Nile Dok is already married to Marie, a girl he and Erwin met at the bar. The two men wanted to court Marie but Erwin didn't have a chance because he chose the Survey Corps, while Nile chose the Military Police Brigade so he could be with Marie.
> 
> In my version of the story, Erwin and Nile already met Marie. They certainly took a liking to her already but in this current time, Nile and Marie aren't married yet. By the time Eren is on the court for who will take custody of him, Nile and Marie are already married by then.
> 
> Don't worry, Nile is not a love interest for Y/N. It's just a filler :)


	19. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"L/N, what the hell?" Eren said, storming in the mess hall as the girl takes a sip from her morning coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Jaeger." She greeted with a smile.

Eren took something from his pocket and slammed the object to the table.

"Tying me up. Really?" He said with a scowl and crossed his arms.

"What about it? It looks good on you. You looked like a dog in a leash. Only, the ropes are in your feet." She calmly said and took a sip from her cup again.

"You tied too tightly. They left bruises on my skin." He said, still glaring at the girl.

"No, I did not. I have excellent tying skills and I remember leaving out enough space for your little ankles. You probably moved around too much that it got tighter. Not my problem, boo." She said, unbothered, finally finishing her cup of coffee.

"If you would excuse me, I'll get back to my usual annoying-the-higher-ups shenanigans. They probably miss me. Unlike you, who they don't even notice." She said and stood up, patted the boy twice in his shoulders and left.

"L/N, come back here!" Eren called.

"Call Mika-chan, she'll appreciate your whining!"

-

_The day went on like a blur._

After spending time in the Survey Corps for a few days, Y/N didn't spent much time with them after. Urgent matters came to the Commanders and had to leave earlier than the date. Their one week stay became a much shorter vacation.

Before the Survey Corps will cut their visit short, they invited Y/N for their last dinner together before they'll leave first thing in the morning.

"Y/N! I'm going to miss you!" Hange shouted, wrapping Y/N's small frame in her limbs, her face red. She's blushing not because of her usual cheeriness, but because she's been drinking for the last hour. Her normal self don't look that crazy right now.

"Hange-san, I know you love me but you don't have to choke me that hard. Captain Levi's the only one who can do that." She said and laughed loudly. The spoken Captain gave her a side eye and is too busy drinking his black tea on the table, who didn't even bothered to drink a single drop of alcohol unlike the other members.

Erwin has already went to bed after a few shots, being the responsible person that he is. While Mike... drinking is not actually his scene. And to answer your question, no. Y/N did not drink.

The only people in the table are Y/N, Hange, Moblit, and Levi.

"Tss. Thank the heaven's we're leaving this brat here." He said and took a sip from his tea again.

"Hange-san, you should stop squeezing Miss L/N like that." Moblit said and tried to tear Hange away from her grasp of Y/N but the girl is tough. 

She wouldn't let go. 

Moblit's face turned red in embarrassment when Hange buried her face in Y/N's chest.

"What, you don't lean straight?" Y/N joked and laughed, and combed her fingers in Hange's loose ponytail. 

"I don't wanna leave yet! _hic!_ " She shouted, squeezing the girl even tighter.

"Relax. I already said I'm joining the Survey Corps. Just one last exam, and you'll see me again." Y/N smiled and patted Hange's back. Y/N felt hot liquid dripping in her chest and pulled Hange away, only to see her long sleeved shirt tear stained.

Hange took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes as she sobbed, crying loudly.

"You're emotional because of the alcohol. Here, drink this." Y/N took a cup of water from the table and made Hange drink the liquid. After a few seconds, she put the cup back in the table and rubbed Hange's back.

"Levi says you're not nice, but _hic_ you're nice!" She squealed and Moblit took her by the arm in which Hange did not obliged.

"I'm being nice to you because you're such a child, Hange-san." Y/N said and smiled, her eyes closed as she ruffled Hange's hair who's pouting her lips with her eyes looking all sleepy.

"Moblit will take you to see dozens of titans and you'll get to experiment all of them." Y/N said, trying to convince the woman.

"R-Really?!" Hange shouted, no signs of sadness in her face.

"Yes, Hange-san. The titans are waiting." Moblit said and held Hange by her shoulders and they left. Now, Y/N and Levi is the only people left at the table.

"Good job. I didn't know you could be a decent person for a few minutes." Levi said to the girl and took a sip from his drink.

"I'm full of surprises." Y/N said and brought her cup of juice to her lips.

"I'm _surprised_ you didn't drink. I thought of you as a crazy party girl." Levi said and took a sip from his tea again, looking away from the girl.

Y/N placed the cup back on the table and replied, "So you have thought of me?"

"Never."

-

The soldiers pulled the rope and the titan dummy rose from the ground. Four cadets ran at full speed, blades drawn. They're going to take down the same titan. The four figures are Jean Kirschtein, Berthold Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Y/N L/N.

Annie striked first, next Berthold, Y/N and lastly Jean.

Annie has absolute flawless slice attacks but her closed off personality does not make her a good candidate for a team effort.

Berthold has great potential but he lacks aggressiveness because of his gentle nature. Y/N usually calls him a push over. Quote, _"Why, is he Reiner's dog or something?"_

Jean has top class omnidirectional mobility but his attitude changes from time to time. He don't get along with the other cadets, especially Eren Jaeger. His usual change of attitude doesn't affect his bond with a certain cadet, Y/N L/N.

"I can't slice as good as those three! I'll just have to find the titans before them!" He shouted, glaring at the three cadets already gliding through the trees.

Y/N caught up to him and blew him a kiss and then went ahead to finish the course.

"Damn it, Y/N!" Jean shouted, looking at the girl's already fading figure.

"If _anyone_ gets into the Military Police... it'll be me!" Jean shouted, pulling his blades out to prepare on slicing fake titans' napes. Going faster, he spotted one titan dummy and gained enough momentum to slice it and gain points.

He was smirking when a man's voice called out to him.

"Thanks for the help, Jean! Following you was a good idea!" Connie appeared from his back and released his hooks. Connie excels at executing quick turns and so, it's child's play for him to hop down the trees. Preparing in slicing the nape, his face changed expression when he already saw the nape cut.

Before he could process what happened, Sasha appeared and cut the nape for the second time.

"Yahoo!" She cheered.

"Here they come!" The soldiers from the ground pulled the ropes, shifting the titan dummies' positions. Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger appeared, ready to slice through the napes.

Mikasa sliced through the napes flawlessly at lightning speed, as Eren approached with his blades on his hands. He's about to slice through the napes when Y/N appeared out of nowhere and beat him to it.

Y/N's cuts are almost identical. Her cuts are precise and can be distinguished easily. The titan dummy that's supposed to be Jean's prey was already cut by none other than Y/N.

"Fuck off, L/N!" Eren shouted and proceeded on cutting the napes.

"Damn, shallower than Mikasa again!"

For some reason, Y/N heard his shout and replied, "That's because you suck!" And then glided through the trees to finish the course.

-

218 cadets went on to reach graduation. 

"Give your hearts!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"You have three options after you graduate from the Cadets today! The Garrison Regiment, which reinforces the walls and protects each city! The Scout Regiment, which risks life and limb to venture into Titan territory outside the walls! And the Military Police Regiment, which serves under the king by policing the people and preserving order!"

"Of course, the only ones allowed to join the Military Police are the top ten cadets of this 104th Cadet Corps!" The announcer said, and looked at his paper.

"For the first time in Cadet history, two cadets are in the same rank. Y/N L/N and Mikasa Ackerman for top 1!" The announcer said and the two women stepped forward, doing the soldier's salute. Mikasa kept her head straight and looked at the announcer while Y/N turned her head to the girl's direction.

"It must be nice being in the same rank as me, Mika-chan." She said with her usual sultry smile. Mikasa kept her gaze in front, ignoring the petite girl.

"Top 2, Reiner Braun! Top 3, Berthold Hoover!" The two men stepped forward also and did their salute.

"Are you mad that you have to share a rank with me? I didn't know you're this greedy." She said and laughed a little bit.

"I don't want to talk to you, L/N." Mikasa responded, not batting an eye.

"Ooh, salty much?"

"Top 4, Annie Leonhart! Top 5, Eren Jaeger!"

Mikasa's head turned to Eren's direction upon hearing his name. Y/N laughed again, marveling what she just saw. "You and Jaeger is supposed to be siblings, right? Your looks don't strike me as a platonic one, you know."

"Top 6, Jean Kirschtein! Top 7, Marco Bodt!"

"Get out of my business, L/N."

"Tsk, tsk. That's dangerous territory, Mika-chan." 

"Top 8, Connie Springer! Top 9, Sasha Braus!"

"Shut up, L/N."

"This is why Eren will never look your way. You're so aggressive." She said and pouted her lips, looking at the announcer in front. Mikasa's head snapped to her direction and the girl saw it in her peripheral vision.

Mikasa's angry eyes met Y/N's taunting ones. None of them said anything, just looking at each other, not breaking eye contact.

"And lastly, the top 10, Krista Lenz!"

"Keep what I said in mind, Mika-chan. It's not an insult, it's an advice."

-

"Yes! Now I'm gonna be in the Military Police!" Connie shouted after he clicked his glass with Sasha's.

"No more worrying about food!"

"How'd I get ranked under Eren?! Damn!" Jean muttered and took a sip from his drink. Y/N patted his undercut hair with a silly grin.

"Now, now. Stop worrying about that kid. The only thing you need to remember is that you graduated in the top 10 out of 218 cadets. That's a lot, you know." Y/N said and took a sip from her own alcohol.

"Easy for you to say. You're in the top 1." He said and rolled his eyes.

"That's because I'm Y/N L/N, Trost boy." She said and laughed. The distant conversation caught her ears.

"Are you seriously not gonna join the Military Police Brigade, Eren?!" One cadet said, as Eren's group hanged out by the wall. "Even after you got into the top 10 and all?!" Another one said.

"My mind was set from the very start. I didn't train all this time to live in the interior. I did it to fight the Titans."

"We can't beat them!" The cadet said, earning the attention of the other graduates in the room, even Jean who was too preoccupied because of his whining.

"You know how many tens of thousands of people have been eaten so far... The answer was clear after we lost 20% of our population. Humanity _can't_ beat the titans."

 _Silence_.

"Not when cowards like you exist." Y/N's voice rang in the silent space. The cadets looked at her with a glare but she didn't mind their looks. She has her feet resting on top of each other, her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

She looked bored, not bothered by the fact that the cadet is too riled up

"What the hell did you say?" The cadet asked, enraged.

"I said what I said. Nothing will ever improve in this shitty place when people has the same mindset as you."

"So? You're gonna give up because you think we can't win?" Eren's voice continued.

"Well..." The man said, his eyes downcast by the humiliation.

"Yes, humanity _has_ lost so far. That's because we were clueless about the Titans! Material warfare is useless against them. We lost, but the information we gained in battle will lead to further hope! Are we just going to throw away all the advances in fighting techniques that cost us tens of thousands of lives so we could be Titan fodder?!"

"The hell with that! I'm going to drive out every last Titan and leave these cramped walls! That's my dream! Humanity hasn't _truly_ been defeated yet!" Clapping hands echoed the room and it came from the petite girl on Jean's table.

"Wow, what a great monologue. You should become an actor." Y/N said, and looked at him with sultry eyes, shifting her head so she could rest her cheek on her palm. Eren realized that everyone's gaze is on his and stormed out.

"Wait, Eren!"

His two friends followed after and left.

"Y/N, you're so cold hearted." Sasha said and sighed, approaching her table.

"Just speaking my mind, Blouse."


	20. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Let's get fucking wasted!" Y/N shouted, raising her cup of alcohol. The others from her table joined in the cheer and raised their cups as well.

"And because we're graduating, I have something I'd like to do for all of you motherfuckers! Something special!" She said with a blushing face. She's getting too excited now, something that the cadets never expected from her.

Just minutes ago she was calling out some other graduate and mocked Eren Jaeger for delivering a speech.

She pulled three bottles of alcohol from under the table. She placed the two bottles in the table and held the remaining one.

"What?! Did you stole that?" Jean asked, alarmed that the higher ups will see them sneaking a bottle of alcohol from the inventory. Before he could hide the bottles, Y/N already opened the bottle and drank straight from the bottle.

Jean scrambled and took the bottle away from her hands. "What the fuck, Jean?!" She asked with a scowl, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I said, where did you get this?" He asked, his eyes glaring at her.

"Jeez. I wouldn't be showing that off if I stole that, right?" She sarcastically said and took back the bottle and closed the cap.

"Then how did you get your hands on that?" Connie asked her, grinning.

"I have friends outside, you know. They sent me this as a graduation gift. Just be fucking grateful, would ya?" Y/N said.

"You're starting to act like that guy from Survey Corps. You hung out with him too much when they were still here." Ymir said with a judgmental face and snatched the bottle. She opened the cap, and took a swig from the bottle.

"No, I'm not. That shorty don't know how to party and I am _the best_ at partying." Y/N said with a proud grin, emphasizing the term _'the best'._

"If what you say is true, then let's get hella drunk!" Sasha cheered and took the bottle from Ymir, taking a sip. She almost choke because of the alcohol's taste, catching her off guard.

"I think we'll have more fun if the others are here. Eren, Mikasa and Armin doesn't always join us." Krista said worriedly. Ymir rested her arm on Krista's shoulders and replied with an irritated expression.

"Why do you care so much about them? Are you trying to be nice again? Pity wouldn't help them."

"I'm just saying..." Krista added, her eyes downcast.

"What Mimir is trying to say is, we could have fun even without them. It's their loss, not ours." Y/N butt in and gave her an innocent smile, drinking from her cup of alcohol that the cafeteria people gave them earlier.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Krista asked.

"And why does everybody thinks I hate them? _I don't_. Our personalities just don't match. Besides, Mika-chan and blondie is acceptable for me. That Jaeger kid just gets in my nerves." Y/N said and rolled her eyes.

Jean locked her head in a headlock and moved her back and forth.

"Now, you're ruining the party! I say fuck him and let's start drinking our ass off."

"I will never fuck him."

"Now, that's a usual Y/N answer!"

-

"Y'all are such dumbfucks if you think I'll get wasted easily." Y/N said and shoot them a cheshire cat grin after she took a swig from the bottle.

"Aren't you though?" Sasha joked and nudged her by the shoulder.

"No, I'm not drunk right now! Even if you come up with smart ass ways to get me drunk, you won't." The girl replied with a proud expression.

"Your drinking party is boring, Y/N. Let's do something scandalous." Ymir suggested and wiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh, I like how you think, my dear best friend. Hit me!" Y/N shouted, earning a few glances from the other tables.

"What the fuck are you all pricks looking at?" She asked. The cadets went back to their own celebration and did not dared to look at her again. "That's what I thought."

"Here, because you're such a secretive person, we'll play truth or dare." She said, and took the empty bottle and put it in the table.

"Of course, I wouldn't choose truth dumb ass." Y/N said and laughed.

"Here's the twist. You could only choose dare three times and then the rest will be truth." Ymir said suggestively and shoot her a grin.

"Where's the free will? I don't like this game." Y/N said and crossed her arms.

"Why, are you scared?" Jean taunted, leaning his face close to Y/N to mock her more.

"Hell no!"

"Then why won't you play with us?" Marco asked with a grin, siding with Jean.

"Two versus one? And no. It's because y'all are such nosy bitches."

"Mm. You're just scared, Y/N." Connie said and wiggled his eyebrows that it irritated the hell out of Y/N.

"Fine, fine! I'll play your shitty game. And if I'm not scared?" Y/N asked. There should be a reward for it, right?

"Your pick." Jean said and laid his cheek on the wooden table, looking at the girl.

"We're gonna lock Sasha and Connie in the inventory room for 5 minutes. No lights." Y/N said, looking at her friends if they would agree.

"H-Hey! This is unfair!" Sasha shouted, standing up from her seat and slamming her palms on the table. "Y-Yeah! This is about Y/N, not us!" Connie added.

"So there's an _'us'_?" Y/N mocked, resting her head on her palm for much more mocking factor, she says.

"Okay! We'll show you nothing is happening between Connie and I. We're just going to stand there for 5 minutes anyway." Sasha said and rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

The game started.

Ymir spun the empty bottle and they waited in anticipation to see who's the first victim of their nasty game. It landed on... Marco.

"Marco, truth or dare?" Sasha asked excitedly.

"Uhm... since Y/N is here, I know my dare wouldn't be good. So I pick truth." He said, making the other cadets laugh at Y/N's expense.

"Why did you really want to join the MPs?" Jean asked. For all those years, he didn't really believed that Marco wanted to be in the MPs to serve the king. In a world full of Titans, someone can't possibly think that purely and positively.

"I told you, Jean. I wanted to serve the king. It's a great honor." He said.

"Boo!" Ymir joked with a smile and fling a piece of bread towards his face.

"Wha- I'm telling the truth!" Marco said defensively.

"I told you it's unbelievable." Jean said and grinned at him.

"Who's next?" Marco asked, getting the attention off of his. He looked at his friends and saw them nod their heads, giving him the command to spin the bottle.

The bottle landed on... Jean.

"YEAH!" Y/N cheered and head locked Jean in return of what he did earlier.

"Truth or dare, Jean?" Marco asked.

"Dare." He replied confidently.

"I dare you to back hug Y/N for the rest of the game." Marco said, giving him a taunting look. To be honest, no one knows if Marco dared that as punishment or a reward. Jean's feelings towards Y/N is also not confirmed by anyone, even Jean himself. Does he like her or not?

"Jean's a pussy~" Y/N joked at poked him in the cheek.

"I'm not."

_"Sure, sure."_

"I'll do it." He said and yanked Y/N to his, setting her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not scared." He said, his face red. He raised one of his hands to spin the bottle in the table.

"You're enjoying this too much." Y/N said and laughed, her eyes focused on the spinning bottle atop the table.

"No, I'm not."

-

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Sasha whined loudly. You could say she's been called by the goddess of bottles a bunch of times. Her face is red from all the drinking and the others are too. The mood in their table definitely is lighter.

"WHY IS Y/N NOT DRUNK, AND NOT CALLED?!"

Y/N got called three times and did all of her dares. One was to come up to Commandant Keith Shadis and pat him in the head, and she fucking did it. They thought she wouldn't, even with that attitude of hers.

The commandant chased her around the halls until she managed to escape and went back to their table. 

The second dare for her was to sit in another cadet's table and act like nothing's wrong. Again, the girl did it. When the cadets from the other table finally asked her what the hell is she doing in their table, she stood up and walked back to her friends, without saying anything.

The third dare, is to try and beat Reiner Braun in an arm wrestling challenge. It took a few tries, but she managed to win one. No one knows how she managed to do that.

Now, her friends are dreading the time she'll get picked again so they could ask her personal questions. They spun the bottle and it spins, and spins...

"Come on! Give us the good shit!" Ymir cheered as they waited for the bottle to stop turning. This is already their seventh try of getting to ask Y/N a question. They say seven is a lucky number, right?

And finally it landed on... Y/N fucking L/N.

"YES!" They all cheered.

"Is this such a big deal?" Y/N said with an eye roll, still sitting in Jean's lap.

"YES! BECAUSE YOU'RE SO SECRETIVE AND I'M STARTING TO HATE IT!" Sasha shouted, clearly drunk. They're all in the path of getting absolutely trashed and wasted. Y/N's face is also red, but she's still in her right mind.

"Fine, fine. What's the question?" She asked and leaned back comfortably to Jean's chest. The boy's face got redder, not because of the alcohol but because of how they're much closer right now.

Everyone thought hard on what question to ask. They do not want to ask the wrong one, as they might not get another chance like this. They know they can't use the same strategy on getting information from Y/N. It wouldn't work the next time if they do this again.

Sasha and Marco who's sitting on Y/N and Jean's side transferred to the other side of the table so they could whispered to each other what question to ask.

"Okay. Here's a question." Connie said, painfully slow.

"Of all the people in the group, you're the one with the dirtiest mouth, cracking sexual jokes now and then."

"Uh huh." Y/N nodded, waiting for Connie to continue.

"You act so brave. Have you even gotten your first kiss yet?"

"WE NEED DETAILS!" Sasha shouted and the others nodded furiously.

Y/N climbed off of Jean's lap and sat comfortably beside him. She rested her chin on her palm, and her elbow atop the table.

"I have."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WE'RE FIFTEEN, WE WERE HERE FOR THREE YEARS! WHO DID YOU LOSE IT TO?! IS IT A GUY FROM HERE?!" Sasha asked again, getting too excited with the questions.

"Easy, girl. I don't want you to die in a heart attack."

"So, who is it?" Ymir asked, interested.

"Someone from back home."

"You mean, in Trost?" Jean asked, clearly curious.

"Mhmm. You could say that. It was before I signed up for the scouts."

"So, you had a boyfriend?" Jean asked again.

"No. He was not my boyfriend. Just... someone passing by." She said with a soft smile, her face contorting to a gentle expression. For once, Y/N actually looked genuine and vulnerable.

It made Jean feel bittersweet. Happy that Y/N looks so beautiful right now and is actually showing her real feelings, rather than someone hiding everything underneath a joke. But a little bit melancholic because he's not the reason for her beautiful expression.

"How did you meet him?" Krista asked, her orbs looking intently at the girl.

Y/N laughed for a moment, her velvety voice ringing in her friends' ears. Her expression looked surreal, they never imagined they'll see her like this. She's just... a girl.

Not someone who has a bitchy attitude, not someone who picks fights, not someone who cracks a sexual joke every now and then. She's not just a girl who gets inside people's nerves.

_Underneath it all... she's just a girl._

She could be sweet too. She could be beautiful too.

"I went to this alley and saw a guy getting ganged up on. I helped him, had some deep talk and by the end of the day... I gave my first kiss to him." She said, her eyes downcast but she looks so happy.

"That's so romantic!" Sasha sad, tearing up and sniffed her sobs.

"Where's the guy now?" Marco asked.

"Who knows? He could be dead by now." Y/N's face turned to a dark expression, her soft expression long gone underneath her masks of emotions.

"Hey! Don't think like that!" Connie shouted, trying to knock some sense to Y/N. He liked Y/N's playful personality but they wanted to see more of her vulnerability. It truly is a once in a blue moon phenomenon.

"Yeah! He could still be alive!" Krista shouted, trying to cheer her up and bring back her happy face.

"I'm just spitting facts. I don't want to get my hopes too high." She said and took a sip from her cup of alcohol.

"Y/N's right. It's better to think for the worse than be disappointed. Humans disappoint each other." Ymir said and took a sip from her own cup. The friends were silent, sitting over the dark aura that surrounds their table.

"H-Hey! Now that Y/N did her truth, let's lock Connie and Sasha in the inventory room!" Jean broke the silence, and sparked the joy of his comrades.

"I totally forgot about that!" Connie whined and face palmed himself.

"Make sure to not let Sasha eat the food inside, m'kay?" Y/N joked and took a sip from her drink again.

-

The night sky is her favorite thing in the whole world.

She could sit underneath it and feel happy just for laying underneath the stars. People don't know what stars are made of, or how far they are from where humanity stood. But Y/N's sure that the galaxies are hugging her.

Every time she looks up at the sky, she remembers how beautiful this world is.

Gentle breeze passed through, enveloping her body. She sat underneath the tree she's been sitting on for the last three years. This is probably the last time she'll ever hang out there.

Taking out her special handkerchief, she stared at it. She traced the embroidery with her fingertips as she smiled gently. "I wonder if you still have it."

She laughed. 

"Of course, you don't. I'm the only one holding on to this." She muttered.

Emotions well up inside her but tears wouldn't come out. She trained her self to keep a straight face even in the toughest situations. She promised she will be strong for him, even if he hadn't heard her promise.

"Are you still alive?"

_"Stay alive for me, please."_


	21. CHAPTER NINETEEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"It's here! The main unit of the Scout Regiment!" The shouts of the people occupied the whole ground, tons of people watched as the main unit of the Scout regiment goes out of the walls again for another expedition.

"Commander Erwin! Give those Titans a real thrashing!"

"Look! It's Captain Levi!"

Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Y/N, Jean and the other cadets are out, also awaiting for the Scout regiment's departure. Eren looked to the soldier's direction and marveled at the captain.

"They say he's as mighty as an entire brigade!" One man from the crowd said, his sentiment reaching the Captain's ears.

"Tch. Talk about annoying." He muttered as he gave the man a side eye. Y/N was there, looking at the Captain riding the horse. It's been weeks since they last saw each other, maybe 3 or 5 months?

Y/N heard they went to an expedition a few months ago after Erwin's urgent matter, and now they're back again. Surprisingly, they're still alive. Not a lot of soldiers from the Survey Corps are fortunate enough to come back alive, you know.

The Captain met Y/N's eyes, her eyes in a bored expression. Even so, you could tell she's ecstatic to be out of the academy and be able to roam around the streets after 3 years of her so called _'imprisonment'._

She gave him her usual sultry smile and blew him a kiss as his horse went farther and farther. You could say that's her way of saying _'Don't fucking die'._

"This is nothing like five years ago! People actually feel hopeful about the scout members!" Eren said with a happy face. Five years ago, people are pissed every time another batch of soldiers come out of the walls, saying it's a waste of time and taxes.

"Yeah, everyone's cheered up since then. Nothing's happened in five years." Hannah Diament, another cadet, spoke up.

"They've upgraded the mounted cannons too. I doubt the Colossal Titan will show up anymore." Franz Kefka replied with a smiling expression.

"Yeah." The girl replied.

"That's a load of crap, you idiotic couple!" Eren said in annoyance with Armin smiling nervously beside him. The two cadets became flustered.

"Shut up, Jaeger." Y/N said, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"W-What? _Us?_ A married couple?" Hannah dismissed and hid her face from everyone by turning her body around. 

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!" Franz covered his mouth and chin, trying to hide his grin but he can't get rid of his blush.

Eren got more irritated by the two's reactions and Armin laughed nervously, still trying to make the situation as calm as possible.

Y/N looked at the crowd's different reactions. Yes, there are positive remarks but she noticed some people with dark expressions at the Plaza.

"Pathetic." Y/N muttered as she glanced around the people who's not celebrating the Survey Corps' departure. 

_'Imagine sacrificing your life for knowledge and these ungrateful dumbos talk all shit.'_ , Y/N thought and rolled her eyes.

Ymir nudged Y/N on the ribs. "Hey, we're finally out of the academy. Stop the sass for a minute, will ya?" She said.

"I will if you kiss me!" Y/N joked and threw herself to Ymir, who almost didn't catch her.

"Stupid! I'll only kiss Krista!"

-

Being the fresh graduates, they were tasked to do some wall work. Prepare the cannons, make sure if it's working properly or not, cleaning the barrels, that kind of thing.

Y/N and Ymir are slacking on work, sitting on the wall's brick ground and their feet dangling off of it while the others are doing their assigned work.

The wind blew their hair, but Y/N's hair flew around because she had her hair down, while Ymir got hers tied up.

_It was silent, peaceful._

"You let Krista get in on the top 10, didn't you?" Y/N muttered, her eyes closed.

Ymir looked at her and laughed. "No, I didn't."

Y/N opened her eyes and looked at the buildings and houses below.

"Don't fuck with me. I know you let her get the tenth place so she could live peacefully in the interior."

"You have no proof." Ymir retorted, trying to dismiss Y/N's assumptions.

"I don't need proof to know that. Have you seen her? She doesn't excel at anything. She's average in hand to hand combat, average in omnidirectional gear. Even in class, she's still average." Y/N straightforwardly said to Ymir, even though she knows the girl liked Krista.

"Don't talk shit to Krista." Ymir replied, annoyed.

"I'm not talking shit if it's the truth, isn't it?" Y/N said and went back to closing her eyes and just feeling the wind pass through her body. Her palms resting on her leg's sides, on the brick ground of the wall.

"I had to. I'm not always gonna be there to protect her. I want her to be secured." Ymir replied and copied what Y/N has been doing for the past few minutes, feeling the afternoon breeze.

"That's dumb."

"Says the girl who acts all idiotic."

"I mean..." Y/N spoke and raised her arms to her side, just like a bird learning how to fly. Those birds have to raise their wings first. She's not even scared that she might fall 50 feet below.

"She didn't deserve it, did she? If she really worked hard for her spot, I wouldn't be talking right now. I busted my ass off to get to where I am now, why would you let her belong to a group she won't be able to keep up with?"

Ymir opened her eyes, only to see what position Y/N is in. Her arms in the air, like she's stretching her limbs. There's nothing wrong with doing that, but they're on top of the wall.

_50 feet below._

She must be out of her damn mind.

Ymir scrambled, standing up and get a hold of Y/N's shoulders. 

"What's your problem?" Y/N asked, finally opening her eyes. 

"Dumbass! You might fall if you're not holding into anything!"

Y/N laughed and said, "Who said I'm not holding on to anything? I still have a reason to live, Mimir. Don't worry your ass." Y/N dismissed and took Ymir's hands off of her shoulder.

Ymir rolled her eyes and stood up. She offered a hand to Y/N who looked at her hand for a few more seconds only to mock her.

"If you don't want it, fuck off." Ymir said and attempted to pull back her hand but Y/N already took it. Y/N giggled as she stood up. "You have no sense of humor."

They walked to where the others are and finally did their own tasks.

Well... maybe Ymir did.

Y/N laid down on the wall's brick ground, her arms supporting her head as a pillow and closed her eyes to take a nap.

"Huh?! You're joining the Scouts?!" Eren shouted, stopping his task to look at Connie who's cleaning one of the mounted cannons.

"Connie! You were so set on the Military Police!"

"Yeah, I was! But..." Connie replied.

"Sounds like your speech yesterday won him over!" Mina Carolina said as she approached the bunch.

"Huh?! M-Mind your own business!" Eren said to Mina.

"Eren fucking Jaeger! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep!" Y/N shouted, still lying in the ground but her eyes snapped wide open.

Eren turned around to see her lying comfortably in the brick ground.

"Hey, you have tasks to do!" He shouted.

 _"Mind your own business!"_ Y/N replied, mocking what he just said to Mina.

"I decided it on my own!" Connie said to Eren with a blush on his face.

"Don't be so embarrassed. You're not the only one." Thomas Wagner said as he approached Connie and Eren at the cannons. He scratched his face lightly out of embarrassment.

"Thomas... You don't mean...?" Eren said, his voice low.

"What the fuck is this? Let's praise Eren Jaeger for five minutes straight? Some people are trying to rest, you know." Y/N said and stood up, dusting her clothes off and her expression too annoyed.

"You're supposed to be working, not slacking off L/N." Eren retorted, glaring at Y/N.

"It's called _resting_. People who _work hard_ during training gets _tired_ and needs to _rest_. I suppose you don't know how it feels to put your muscles to use because _you suck_." She said and yawned, stretching her limbs.

"You little-" Eren wanted to beat up Y/N but Mina already tried to calm him down, holding him back.

"Someone's feeling guilty." Y/N mocked again, trying to get inside his nerve. Before a fight could happen, Sasha approached them with a weird expression.

"Uhm... everyone? I brought some meat from the officers' storehouse!" Sasha pulled the meat out of her jacket. Everyone tensed up, but Y/N didn't.

"That's what I'm talking about! All of you pussies can't compare to my Sasha." Y/N walked towards her and wrapped her arm on Sasha's waist.

"Sasha! Do you _want_ to end up in solitary confinement?!" Eren shouted in alarmed voice.

"You really _are_ crazy!" Samuel said with a scared look.

"So much it's scary..." Connie replied.

Sasha's face is red and blushing as drool drops from her mouth to her chin. "We can all share it later... All sliced up, in between some bread..." She started shaking and giggling like a maniac, which made Y/N laugh.

"Go put it back!" Eren commanded.

"Yeah!"

"Shh, silly boys. If my girl Sasha wanted to do it, I have her back." Y/N grinned widely, completely in support of Sasha's crime. You could say that Y/N is like that little devil that sits on your shoulder and just encourages you to do whatever the hell it is that you fucking want to do.

A little devil, really.

"After we lost all that land, meat's become really valuable." Mina reasoned out.

"It'll be fine!" Sasha cheered. Y/N let go of her and Sasha crouched down to the wooden crate, opening it. "We can just raise more cattle and sheep once we retake our land!" She said and hid the meat inside the wooden crate.

Samuel gulped and shouted, "I'll have some of the meat too!"

"M-Me too! Save me some!" Connie joined in.

"That's what I'm talking about." Y/N repeated and grinned mischievously as the others joined in Sasha's vision. She thinks everyone is just too tensed and they should live a little. Nothing else will supply the adrenaline just like a crime does.

Running away from the authorities and doing whatever you want... now that's her definition of fun.

"I'll have some too, of course!" Mina shouted.

"Guys..." Eren said, his eyes wide. He probably feels overwhelmed by the cadets' positivity around him.

"Stop spacing out like that. You look stupid." Y/N said, mocking him again.

"Why are you just standing there, Eren? We'll get found out if we don't get back to work!" Samuel said, cleaning the insides of the mounted cannons.

"Lunch isn't for a while!" Mina said and walked away, going to her assigned task.

Eren stood there, dumb founded and Y/N threw her arm around his neck.

"The hell's inside your head, Jaeger? Looking down on all the buildings, you suicidal or something? Come on, I'll jump with you." Y/N joked and took a few steps towards the end of the brick ground with a playful smirk playing in her lips.

Eren's mood changed in an instant and yanked the girl off of his body.

"Shut up, L/N."

"Always a killjoy." Y/N taunted and rested her hands on her omnidirectional gear.

"When the hell can I use this in battle?" She asked herself, her hands itching from the lack of action.

Suddenly, a yellow thunder struck behind Y/N and Eren.

_The Colossal Titan._

_It's back._

Everyone is caught off guard, even Y/N. Their eyes are wide, their faces and bodies, petrified.

 _'Fucking bastard.',_ was what instantly came into Y/N's mind and what made her legs move. Y/N was quick to react, she quickly informed her comrades.

"LAUNCH YOUR FUCKING GEARS, NOW!" She said and launched her grappling hooks before she could be blown away by the hot air emitting from the Colossal Titan. She didn't had the time to check if her comrades did her order, but she saw them getting blown away.

Some managed to use their gear to stick to the wall, and some didn't.

She looked in one direction and saw Samuel falling. He's too far from her but Sasha managed to save him, running down the wall and burying one of her grappling hook to Samuel's leg to keep him from falling 50 feet below while the other grappling hook's in the wall, supporting both of their weights.

It's a suicidal move to make but anything to save a comrade.

Y/N noticed her comrades' reactions and she followed their gaze.

_The wall._

_It's broken._

_"Why, thank you. Now, what the hell is happening there?" She pointed lazily at the other table. "People are bombarding that guy about the attack 2 years ago. Apparently, he's from Shiganshina."  
_

_'So that's where his hatred for the titans came from.', she thought._

Y/N remembered her conversation with Jean. Alarm and worry flashing through her eyes.

_'Eren's from Shiganshina! It's happening to him again!'_

She looked for Eren under the smokey air and saw his face. His face is shocked, he's too paralyzed. Someone has to snap him out of it.

_'Wipe out the Titans my ass!'_

"HEY JAEGER! ARE YOU GOING TO LET THAT BASTARD GET AWAY AFTER THE HELL HE PUT YOU THROUGH?! AFTER HIS ATTACK ON YOUR HOMETOWN?!" She shouted.

_'Why am I even trying to help this guy? He could die for all I care.'_

"ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET ME DO ALL THE WORK, HUH, JAEGER?! ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME KILL ALL THE TITANS ALONE?!" Y/N shouts once more. She's frustrated, somehow. She wants to see the kid's dumbfounded expression, not this depressed face of his.

She finally got a response. Eren looks functional and his mind is finally working again. Realization must've dawn on him that they're fighting in life and death.

"MOUNTED CANNON MAINTENANCE SQUAD 4! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" He commanded, turning the other cadets' heads to his direction. He pulled out his blade, preparing himself for what's to come.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING, JAEGER! I'M GOING TO KICK THIS BASTARD'S ASS SO BAD!" Y/N cheered and laughed, her manic face showing for all the cadets to see. She looks like she's enjoying this so much.

"THE TARGET IS THE COLOSSAL TITAN DEAD AHEAD! THIS IS OUR CHANCE! _DON'T_ LET IT GET AWAY!" Eren Jaeger shouts as he glided on the walls and built up momentum so he could jump on the wall's concrete and get his revenge on the Colossal Titan, the bastard that took everything away from him.

His family, his hometown...

Y/N ran up the wall to attack as well when she noticed the Titan's figure not moving a single inch.

 _'Something's wrong.'_ , she thought as she ran at full speed up in the wall.

"EREN!" She shouted, trying to get to Eren and warn him but he's already up in the air.

 _'I've got no choice but to follow the kid.'_ , Y/N thought and launched her hooks so she could get to Eren. She took notice of the wind's direction so she would know what body position is the best for building up momentum and how much gas she will need to use.

Using unnecessary gas is not ideal in a time like this, something she learned in her three-year training in the Cadet Corps.

She flew in the air using her gear and landed behind Eren, their backs touching, guarding each other from the danger of what's to come.

"It's been five years since we met." Eren said as he glared at the Colossal Titan

 _'Well, I'll be damned.'_ , Y/N thought as she looked over to her duo with a smirk.


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY

_Third Person's Point of View_

Back to back, the two cadets looked out for each other. It's something that anyone would never expect. The all-so silly cadet Y/N L/N who doesn't take anything seriously, is actually teaming up with her rival, the all-so serious Eren Jaeger.

Eren ran at full speed towards the Colossal Titan's direction and Y/N ran after him.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jaeger! I'm not going to rescue you!" Y/N warned as they prepare for battle. Eren looked back at her for a moment and smirked. 

"Say that to yourself, L/N."

The girl answered with a smirk and turned her attention ahead. The Colossal Titan raised his huge arm and Y/N quickly informed the boy of what's to come.

"GEAR! HE'S GOING TO ATTACK!" Y/N shouted and readied her omnidirectional gear for dodging the Titan's attacks.

"I KNOW, L/N!" He replied, annoyed.

 _'Do I look like I don't know what I'm doing?'_ , he thought.

They were near the mounted cannons when the Colossal Titan slammed his palm on the machinery, breaking all of them in the process. The Colossal Titan wiped the wall's concrete with his huge hand, sliding his muscly hand on the top.

 _'Could it be?',_ Y/N thought, her eyes going wide.

Eren and Y/N jumped in time to dodge the Titan's hand and launched their grappling hook to the Titan's body, Eren on the left side and Y/N on the right side.

"HE WENT FOR THE CANNONS!" Y/N and Eren shouted in unison as the two of them are up in the air. The Colossal Titan turned its head to Eren's direction, making eye contact. Y/N saw this as an opportunity to take him out in the nape and end this bastard's life.

Y/N built up momentum to strike the Titan in the nape, dangling on her ropes, when she saw one of his arms move, trying to get a hold of Eren. The boy quickly dodged, and launched himself to the Titan. He landed on its outstretched arm and ran as quick as he can.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM THAT EASILY! THERE HAS TO BE A SURPRISE ATTACK! EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED, JAEGER! THAT'S WHAT I USED TO TELL YOU!" She shouted angrily. She's quite worried, to say the least. The boy never listened to her advices.

Y/N decided to not go for the Colossal Titan's nape. She didn't go for it because she had her reasons.

On their time at the academy, she learned that Titans can be classified into different class by height. This Colossal Titan is an abnormal, much, much bigger that the rest of the Titans they have studied.

The body of the Colossal Titan is unlike the rest, with exposed muscles, and not skin. Besides that, she and Eren concluded that the Titan purposefully went for the cannons, indicating that it has consciousness.

When something is so intelligent, when something is so strong, they won't just let their guards down that easily. She learned that the hard way back when she was a child.

_You don't underestimate, and you don't overestimate._

_Because if you do, you're fucked._

Eren didn't listen, as he's consumed by rage and revenge.

He went for the nape, burying his grappling hook on the Titan's muscular skin. Before Eren could attack its nape, the Titan emitted hot air to the boy's direction. Eren Jaeger got blown away but his gear managed to hold on to the Titan's muscles.

 _'Where the hell is that heat coming from?!'_ , Y/N thought, her mind calculating, trying to make sense of anything.

 _'If that heat comes from the Titan, does that mean he could manipulate the temperature of the air?!'_ Realization hits her and she has to say it to Eren before it's too late. The kid is too suicidal, he'll do anything just to fulfill his promise of wiping out the Titans.

"EREN! LET GO! HE MIGHT INCINERATE YOU!" Y/N said, as she's trying to survive too, her grappling hooks still buried in the Titan's skin. The heat on Y/N's direction is hot, but definitely not hotter than what Eren is experiencing right now.

He's much closer, and so, the heat will directly burn his skin.

His rage fully consumed him, not minding the burns his skin is getting from the hot air. He went for the nape, executing turns Y/N has never seen him do during their practice of omnidirectional gear back in the academy.

"EREN!" Y/N launched herself to the boy's direction, releasing her hooks so she could go to his direction but the boy already had his blades drawn out and attacked the nape, his bloodlust radiating off of his body.

_All of a sudden, the Titan disappeared._

Eren froze in mid air, his eyes confused. His mind is elsewhere, and his body waited for it's command.

Before he could fall, Y/N's momentum from her attempt to stop the suicidal kid, lead her to his direction, tackling him and earned a cut in her cheek from Eren's blade. She launched her hooks once more to get them to the wall... _to safety._

Y/N brought him down on the brick ground, not even gently. Y/N pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. She smirked as she wiped the blood off of her cheek with the tiny white cloth in her hand.

"I... I missed." Eren muttered, his eyes full of despair.

Thomas Wagner, who stayed in the wall approached the two of them with worry.

"Eren! Did you beat it?" Thomas asked.

"No! It's just like 5 years ago! He suddenly appeared, then suddenly disappeared!" He slammed his palm on the concrete as he fell on his knees. He looks like tears are about to fall from his eyes.

Y/N looked down on him, her right hand on her waist.

Her expression is unreadable. No one knows what she's going to say next, or how she's going to react. For all they know, she could beat up Eren for giving her a cut on the cheek when she just saved his life.

Y/N snickered, earning a look from the other cadets, including the boy on the floor.

"You managed to give me cut after 3 years. Good job." Y/N said, her sultry eyes piercing him. She looks laid back and cool headed, with her infamous smirk in her face. Her voice is clear, not even a slight sign of panic in her tone.

Some might say she's mocking him, some might say she isn't. But Y/N didn't mind the cut, she managed to find the most unobvious things present. Is this her way of being nice?

"Your omnidirectional skills improved, but still not as good as mine." Y/N said and looked at her fingernails for a moment. "Well done on trying not to suck, Jaeger. Get up, _you look pathetic_." She said in a cold manner and offered him a hand.

Eren looked at it for a few seconds, thinking if there's a catch to it. Seeing her face making no movement, he took it. She pulled him up to his feet and smirked, leaving them to admire the other side of the wall, and to see what the damages the bastard have made.

"I'm sorry. I let him get away." Eren apologized to Thomas, his eyes on the ground because of his embarrassment.

"What are you apologizing for? _We_ were scared stiff-" Thomas replied in shame but was interrupted by Connie.

"Hey! This is no time for that! The wall's been broken! We have to hurry and seal it before the Titans get in again!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?! The Colossal Titan Response is already underway! Return to HQ at once!" One of the men from the Garrison regiment showed up. The three cadets, Eren, Connie, and Thomas showed all of their respects and saluted to the man.

Y/N's on the wall's cliff, overlooking the Titan territory. Her hand is on her forehead, blocking the sunrays that's threatening to pierce her eyes.

"Anyone who's come into contact with it, remember to give a report!" The higher up commanded. "Yes, sir!" Eren replied.

"We pray for the advance team's success!" Connie added.

Y/N whistled as she saw Titans approaching from the distance. The faint sound caught the man's attention, and finally noticed the cadet who's completely ignoring his presence for the last couple of seconds.

"Cadet! Report!" He called for her.

Y/N turned around, her face in a bored expression.

"What? Asking me to praise you for delivering a message? I've got no time to stand around and give you a salute for doing your job. While you're out there, standing all mighty in front of those children, I'm actually looking out for Titans that may or may not devour you later." She said and smirked, taunting the soldier.

"So fucking leave." She said in a cold tone.

He's got no time to retaliate, preach to her about respect. Or even give this girl a good beating and so he did what she said.

He left.

"Fucking know-it-all." She said with a scoff, rolling her eyes and crossed her arms as she went back to what she's been doing for the last minute.

-

The bell rang.

The townspeople ran for their lives, trying to get to the entrance for the other side of the wall as fast as they could. Some trampled the others, but they did not care. You do what you got to do to survive, right?

"Take only the absolute bare necessities! Please evacuate in a calm manner!"

"If they break through here, we'll have another tragedy just like five years ago on our hands! We _must_ hold the Titans off here! Prepare to intercept!" One of the Garrison captains commanded. Titans approached from all different directions to only one entrance, their mission all the same.

To devour humans.

The Garrison readied the cannons and positioned them to the Titans below.

"FIRE!" They took the pin off and the other pulled the rope to trigger the cannons, blasting small Titans' heads in the process. 

"CHARGE!" The Garrison soldiers jumped off the wall's cliff to eliminate and kill the remaining Titans below. 

-

"You cadets have successfully graduated! You are now proper soldiers! I have high hopes for you in this operation!" 

The cadets scrambled inside the HQ, mending to each other's preparation for battle. 

"Don't worry, Hanna. I promise I'll keep you safe." Franz said to his lover as he held her by the shoulders lovingly.

"Franz..." The girl muttered and they hugged. Mikasa appeared on behind them and looked at them for a moment before hurriedly walking around.

"Are you okay, Armin?!" Eren asked the blonde boy who's kneeling by the containers that contains the gas for their gears.

"I-I'm fine! I'll calm down soon enough! Still, this is bad! We don't have the technology to quickly seal an 8-meter high hole!" He said in panic as he filled his gear with the gas, his hands shaking. 

"And we never did managed to unearth that big rock near the front gate! Unless we seal the hole, the city's as good as lost!" He shouted in panic.

"It's only a matter of time until Wall Rose is breached! In fact, if they ever feel like it, they can pretty much wipe out humanity anytime they want!" Eren took a hold of Armin's shaking hands and glared at him to knock some sense to him.

Y/N came out of the door from the other room and approached the three on the side, listening on their conversation.

"Armin! Calm down! This isn't like last time! Humanity won't give in to the Titans anymore!"

"You will _not_ say that about my hometown, blondie." Y/N said and leaned on the wooden post near the three. They turned around to look at her, is she angry, scared, panicking? What is she feeling?

Her face is expressionless, her eyes blank. But she's got her usual smirk in her lips, probably the only normal thing in this whole ordeal.

"I'm not gonna let that bastard do the same thing he did on your hometown to mine. For once, Jaeger is right. This isn't like last time. Because this time..." She moved closer to them, to Armin.

"I'm here." She said intently.

"I'm sorry... I'm alright." Armin said and his voice cracked.

Y/N moved from her position and crouched down, cupping Armin's right cheek in her left hand.

She patted his blonde hair with her right hand and

 _Smiled_.

A genuine smile.

She had her eyes closed and patted him in the head a bunch of times. 

The two cadets looked at Y/N and Armin in wonder. She suddenly became nice, that's a shock. No one knows why she changed all of a sudden. There must be a reason for it. She almost looked like another person, with her different expressions, and different sentiments.

She actually looks nice and approachable. Like someone's big sister.

Y/N opened her eyes to see Armin looking at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" She pinched his cheek lightly and smiled again. She stood up and gave Armin one last smile before leaving the three on their thoughts.


	23. HOLIDAY SPECIAL PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not everyone is Catholic and we all have different religions so this special is not for Christmas. I love all religions, and I accept it even if you don't have one :3
> 
> So for this special, it'll be the holiday we all celebrate... New years! 
> 
> This is an AU where Reiner, Berthold, and Annie are not warriors, Marco is not half- I mean dead. Ymir is a normal person (not a titan shifter) and Eren is still Eren. I want the squad to be able to celebrate without having betrayals lol.
> 
> In this AU, Levi's squad is also not dead. The 104th cadets were added in his squad because of their strength and kill count. They might be OOC here because it's a holiday special but it's made like that so it could be fun. We all know Levi will be a kill joy in stuff like this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Third Person's Point of View_

"I'm going to kill you!" Y/N shouted with a grin, scooping up a handful of snow from the ground and formed it into a ball. Grinning, she showed off her newly formed ball of snow and ran towards Sasha's direction.

"Don't you dare!" Sasha screamed, scrambling away from the girl, who's wearing her manic grin.

"I got you covered, Sasha!" Connie shouted and threw a snowball to Y/N's direction, which hit her backside. Y/N turned around to glare at Connie, her smirk still present. He is definitely her new target.

"How dare you, Connie my dear?!" Y/N shouted and ran to him at full speed. Connie ran for his life but Y/N caught up to him, the crook of her elbow coming in contact with his neck, tackling him down. They messed around the snow, with Connie trying to release Y/N's hold on his neck.

Two soldiers from the Survey Corps came into view. They went out the head quarter's building to the snowed picnic grounds where Y/N and her friends are playing around in.

It was Hange Zoe and Captain Levi.

They're both wearing their green winter coats that has the wings of freedom in the back.

"So childish." The raven black-haired man muttered in his breath, mist appearing in the air because of the cold, holiday weather. He's got his hands deep in his pocket and his expression doesn't exactly shouts festivity.

"Ease up, Levi! It's the holidays! Another year for us and the Survey Corps!" Hange cheered and patted him in the head. "Stop treating me like a kid, Shitty four eyes." Levi said and rolled his eyes.

Out of nowhere, a snowball came flying and hit Levi in the back of his head. He turned around to see Y/N standing with a mischievous grin. "Sorry not sorry, Captain Shorty!" She laughed.

So it seemed like she finally let go of the poor buzz cut boy, huh?

"This brat." He said and ran towards her. The girl's eyes widened and made a break for her life. The two ran around the picnic field of the Survey Corps.

"Who's the childish one now?" Hange said and laughed.

"Oh, Hange-san! Are you here to play?" Connie waved her over and the woman came to their direction.

"Ahhh, Ymir! Bring me down!" Krista shouts as Ymir carried her around on her back. Ymir ran around the field which makes Krista feel scared because of the added height and the fast speed.

"You all are having a good time, huh." Hange said as she looks around the cadets playing in the snow. "It's the holidays, Hange-san! You should enjoy it like us!" Sasha appeared and placed her hand on Hange's waist, leaning her head on Hange's frame.

"I think I will." Hange said with a smile.

"Incoming!" Y/N shouts, passing by the three people with Levi in tow. The two of them really aren't going to stop any moment now. Y/N and Levi ran at full speed, with the man almost catching her.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin came from the forest with wood in their arms, probably for the fireplace inside the headquarters. They're going to freeze because of the cold if no one will do that job.

"Y/N! Stop messing with the captain!" Eren shouts, feeling responsible for his comrade's behavior.

"I think they're just having fun, Eren." Armin said with a soft smile in his lips. Mikasa stared at them with her usual blank expression. "I think I don't care." Mikasa said and then the three of them went inside the HQ but Eren still looks irritated.

Jean and Marco made snowballs and stacked them up for ammos later. Y/N came around the corner, with Levi still behind her. "You're not gonna stop?!" She asked, turning her head around the captain.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Levi said coldly with no emotions in his tone. He is _definitely_ not joking.

"Jean! Pass me one!" Y/N shouts at Jean, who smiled like an idiot and threw Y/N one snowball. She caught it and turned around to Levi, smacking him a snowball in the face. He was caught off guard for a few seconds which Y/N took to her advantage.

"So long, captain!" She laughed as she ran away, still looking back to Levi, who's taking the snow off of his face. Y/N turned her head back in front but collided with someone. The person stood their ground, not moving an each while Y/N's ass kissed the earth.

"Fucking hell!" She stumbled on the snowy ground and rubbed her forehead.

"Who the fuck-!" She cursed and finally took a good look to the person she bumped into.

_"Cadet L/N."_

"Oh, Commander Erwin!" Erwin Smith offered her a hand and pulled her up. She dusted her bottoms from the melting snow and gave him a childish grin.

"I suppose you're messing around with the others?" He asked, with a small smile in his lips.

Before Y/N could reply, Levi caught up to her and stood beside her. "Damn right she is." Levi said with a scoff and crossed his arms. He still got some snow in his undercut, which Erwin noticed.

"And... _with you_ , Levi?" Erwin looked at them both with an expressionless face.

"No." Levi answered.

"Oi, Levi! Done chasing Y/N around?" Hange shouted, running to the commander's direction. Y/N laughed and slapped her thigh from Levi's expense as Hange just exposed him in lying.

"I see. I have some matters to attend to at the moment but I'll be home in time for New Year's eve. There are no expeditions lined up this holiday and you're all free to celebrate." Erwin informed them.

Hange reached them and stood beside Erwin.

"Thank God. Riding horses at this temperature is not exactly ideal." Y/N said with an eye roll. Really? She's scared of the cold, but not the man eating Titans?

"I thought monkeys are hairy for a reason?" Levi said sarcastically with his face's expression plain.

"Fuck off." Y/N said and stepped in Levi's foot. The man threw her a death glare.

"I'll... go ahead now." Erwin Smith said awkwardly and left with Hange Zoe, leaving the two soldiers in their bantering.

Levi smacked Y/N in the head and walked away like nothing happened.

"Hey!" The girl said, rubbing her head.

"I don't care, L/N."

-

"It's so cold!" Sasha shouts as she shivers and brought her palms to her arms, trying to warm her body even just for a little bit. Connie heard this and stood up, leaving everyone in the dining room.

"Jaeger didn't get enough fire wood for the fire place. You have ONE job." Y/N said, glaring at him and took a sip from her black tea. There are only two drinks available in the headquarters, black tea, or water.

Drinking hot water is not exactly tasty for her.

" _Me?_ You were messing around all day! Maybe if you helped, we wouldn't be freezing!" Eren retorted and rolled his eyes at her.

" _So?_ Why didn't you do the same if you're that jealous?" Y/N replied with a grin after she placed her teacup back in the coaster.

"Stop it, you guys." Armin said softly and laughed nervously. Eren looked at Y/N's drink and his eyes went wide. 

"Y/N!"

 _"What is it, Jaeger?"_ She asked, annoyed and then took a sip from her cup.

"Did you take this from the captain's personal tea box?!" He asked, alarmed. He thought of what Levi might do to him and her. Maybe he'll make them run around the snowy field? Maybe a hundred push ups? His imagination is endless.

"It's not like Shorty would know. Just shut the fuck up, Jaeger." She said and took another sip. She placed it back in the coaster when Marco spoke up.

"Uh, Y/N-" Marco said, reaching out to her but was cut off by the girl.

" _What_ , are you gonna side with him, Marco?" Y/N turned to look at him with an annoyed expression and saw Marco's eyes shift to Y/N's back, as if he's gesturing at something.

She turned around to see Captain Levi leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Shorty!" She greeted like nothing's wrong. The audacity to smile, really.

"You took that from my box?" Levi asked, his expression unreadable. The soldiers stiffened up and silently prayed for Y/N's soul and well being.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. The black tea available for us is too shitty. Yours is the only one acceptable. There must be favoritism!" Y/N reasoned, not being guilty about the whole thing.

Lev stood straight and walked towards the soldiers' direction.

 _'May God bless your soul.'_ , Jean thought.

 _'See you in the afterlife, Y/N.'_ , Sasha thought.

 _'Serves you right, Y/N.'_ , Eren thought as he smiled. He's obviously enjoying this too much.

Levi rested his right palm on the table, his body behind Y/N. He took Y/N's cup from the coaster and brought his lips on the untouched surface of the cup, not wanting to come in contact with her, and I quote, _'venomous saliva'_. He took sip and put it back in the coaster.

"You did well in the brewing." He said, patted her in the head once and went out the dining room.

"...What just happened?" Jean said, shocked.

"I think... Captain liked Y/N's black tea." Armin said.

Connie came back the dining room with a blanket in hand for Sasha, looking weirdly at his friends' faces, their mouths open wide.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST MISSED?!"

-

"This meat is so good!" Sasha cheered as she chews her food loudly, her face stuffed with smoked meat.

"Apparently, someone donated it and specifically said it's for the Special Operation's Squad." Eren said and munched on his. "This is so good!" He added and sighed in contentment, his eyes rolling back.

"You can have mine, Eren." Mikasa said, pushing her plate to Eren's part of the table.

"No, I don't want it Mikasa! Why are you treating me like a baby?!"

"There they go again." Jean said, bored. Y/N, who's sitting beside him, nudged him in the ribs a bunch of times. "Jealous?"

Jean turned to look at her and said, "What if I say yes, shitty Y/N?" He asked, taunting her.

"Then it's your loss. You don't have a chance with her, Trost boy. Have you seen her? Pick someone who will settle for someone like you." Y/N said and laughed loudly. 

"You talk like being with me is so bad."

"It is." She said and laughed again, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow! You stupid-" Before Jean could call her out, Y/N already put her food into Jeans mouth to shut him up. The door opened and the rest of the Special Operations Squad came in. Eld, Oluo, Petra, Gunther, and their captain went inside the dining room.

"Oh, the newbies are enjoying this too much, huh?" Oluo said, trying to scare the cadets off.

"You look ridiculous when you try to imitate Captain Levi." Petra said and face palmed herself.

"Stop it, you two." Eld said firmly and went ahead to sit on the long table. The others followed, including their captain. They all broke a piece of the steak, sitting beautifully in the table and started eating.

"Where's Reiner and Berthold?" Gunther asked, referring to the two boys missing.

"They should be coming home soon. They said they have some matters to discuss with Commander Erwin. I heard it's a report from the last expedition." Marco said and continued on eating.

The clanking of the dinnerware filled the dining room of the Survey Corps. Everyone is just too focused on eating their meal. After all, it's not everyday you get to eat expensive meals. The two men in absence finally appeared on the doorway, greeting their higher ups and broke the silence.

"Good evening." Reiner formally said and bowed a little, with Berthold in tow. Reiner took a seat on the vacant spot beside Krista, while Berthold sat beside Marco. Ymir glared at Reiner for a moment and pulled Krista's seat closer to her.

" _Ugh_ , you guys are boring." Y/N said after she finished her food, playing with the spoon and fork as she rests her chin on her palm.

"We're sorry to disappoint you, Miss immature." Levi said, putting down his spoon and fork, and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"It's the holidays! We should try to at least have fun while we still can. Like, open up a conversation or something." Y/N whined and glared at the captain.

"What are you proposing then?" He asked, his eyes focused solely on the girl.

"Actual plans! Reiner, Berthold, you guys got something?" She asked. Reiner smiled proudly and spoke up. "Well... me and Berthold asked Commander Erwin if we could leave the headquarters to come visit Annie in the interior."

"I heard they have a festival there! Annie sent us a letter on how things are in the capital. We thought it could be fun if all of us could come visit her!" Berthold added, excited.

"See? _Actual. Plans._ Who's in?" She asked the others. They all nodded, ecstatic on seeing Annie after a few months. They were all busy and doesn't have the time to visit their friend in the Military Police Brigade.

"We can't make it. We're all visiting our families for the holidays." Eld said sadly. Y/N looked at him and nodded.

"I'm in!" Sasha shouted and stuffed more meat into her mouth.

"Wherever Sasha goes, I go." Connie replied and proceeded on cutting his steak, not realizing that he just said something romantic to Sasha.

"You guys are so cute!" Krista complimented, marveling at the two.

"We're cuter, aren't we?" Ymir asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"We are." Krista replied with a smile, which made Ymir blush and cause butterflies to swarm her stomach. She pulled Krista's head to her and pressed a soft kiss on top of it.

"These kids already found their lovers while I'm here, still single." Oluo complained and stabbed his steak with the fork. "Having a lover sounds really nice." Petra said, glancing at the captain who's silently eating, listening to his squad's conversation.

Levi's oblivious of the glances Petra's sending him but Y/N was quick to notice it. You could say that her mood quickly turned sour.

"Well, Oluo-san's available, Petra-san." Y/N said with a mocking smile. Petra smiled back at her, a vein popping in her forehead. "I'll have to pass but thank you for thinking about my well being, Y/N. You're just a sweet as ever." Petra replied and rested her palm on her chest.

"No need to thank me. You're kind of picky with your guys huh, Petra-san? No wonder you're spending the holidays alone." Y/N pouted, mocking her more. Everyone knows she's being passive aggressive.

Y/N? Be _actually_ decent? Maybe in a thousand years.

Well, there _has_ been this beef between the two of them since the day Y/N and her friends became a part of the Special Operations Squad.

"Well, I have you guys, right? How about you, Y/N? Are you spending the holidays with someone? Perhaps... with Jean?" Petra said and smiled sweetly. She hit a nerve, to be honest. Shipping Y/N to someone else is fine. She's a flirt, right? But using her own tactic on her is a low blow.

Petra couldn't take Y/N's blow, but Y/N will gladly take hers. Some things may have happened between Y/N and Jean but they're just friends. After all, Jean likes Mikasa.

"A-About that-" Jean intercepted but Y/N leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, he gets really embarrassed on things like this. Don't be shy, Jean my love." Y/N turned to look at Jean's face and winked, signaling for him to go along with her story. When Y/N looked at Petra again, Jean already has a smirk on his lips and rested his arm on Y/N's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm a pretty private person."

"Yeah, so please mind your own business, Petra-san." Y/N replied in an innocent sweet voice that irritated Petra more.

"Well-" Petra tried to reply but Levi slammed his palm down on the table.

"Stop acting like children, Petra and L/N. Petra, I expected more from you. You might've forgotten that you're older than Y/N. I don't want to hear more of your petty remarks to each other." Levi said and walked away. 

The moment Levi left, Y/N blew Petra a kiss. She looks like she's going to cry, being scolded by their captain. Petra scowled at her and stood up, leaving the table.

"Petra, wait!" Oluo said and hurried after her.

"Petra is your senior, Y/N." Eld tried to reason out and sighed. Y/N took a piece of bread from the basket and tore a piece of it and popped it in her mouth.

"So? She's petty, but _I_ invented pettiness." Y/N said, unbothered, and kept on eating her bread.

"When will you two stop fighting over the captain's attention? The man is not interested in either of you." Gunther said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, can't you two be civil for once? Just so the headquarters can be quiet and peaceful." Eld added and daydreamed about the day Y/N and Petra will finally shut the fuck up.

"I don't care. When someone picks a fight with me, I retaliate. _Peace my ass._ " She said and tore another piece, feeding Jean with it who gladly ate it.

"Why did you get along with it, Jean?" Ymir said and laughed.

"Y/N will complain after. I don't want to get an earful." He said and flicked the girl on her forehead as he chews his food. "Damn right I will."

-

"Come on! You should come with us!" Y/N whined.

Currently, she's inside Captain Levi's study. The man slammed his documents down on the table and glared at her. "I said, it's just a waste of time. I don't care what you do in your free time but don't tell me how to use mine."

"But everyone's gonna be there! Well, except your squad, but no one cares about them especially Petra." She said the second sentence with a straight face but scowled when she said Petra's name. 

"But hear me out! We're going to the interior, and they have goods there that isn't available here." Y/N said and smiled, an idea popping inside her head.

"I don't care, L/N." Levi said and dismissed her, looking at his document again.

"Get out of my study."

"If you come with us I'll buy you high class tea." Y/N said and smiled innocently, trying to convince the captain. He put down his document and intertwined his hands on the table.

"I'm listening."

"I'll buy you 3 boxes, not just one." Y/N offered her hand to the captain to seal their deal. Levi thought hard about her proposal, if it's actually going to cause him good or not. The girl could be lying but it's high class tea, he's really tempted and intrigued.

He decided he'll go with the brats. Well, someone has to babysit them right? When he reached out, Y/N suddenly pulled her hand away.

"What the fuck?"

"We'll have an accord if you promise you will _actually_ _try_ to have fun." Y/N said and pouted at the captain. Levi sighed and nodded. Y/N offered her hand again and they shook hands.

"Then we have a deal."


	24. HOLIDAY SPECIAL PART TWO

_Third Person's Point of View_

"There's so many people!" Armin marveled. The interior's plaza is full of banners, and bustling people. So many families are celebrating the fast approaching holiday on the Plaza, buying gifts for each other. It's very festive, full of joyous energy.

The group consisted of Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, Berthold, Y/N and Captain Levi. Sadly, Hange couldn't go because she wanted to spend time with Sawney and Bean. They begged her to come but she said, _"No! Who would accompany my babies?!"_

Y/N ran around the concrete and spun herself around, arms outstretched. She laughs as she does so, her face facing up to the sky. It's snowing in December, and snow came down from the sky, little snowflakes settling in her jet-black hair and her face.

Her friends looked at her with a smile on their faces.

"You don't see Y/N like that everyday." Sasha said and giggled lightly.

"What, like a child?" Levi said and rolled his eyes.

"No, genuine. You didn't live with her for three years, captain. She always act like a jerk, but she's _really_ having fun right now." Krista said and looked at the girl.

"At least, she's having fun without anyone's expense." Ymir said and laughed.

"What are you doing standing there?! Come on!" Y/N shouted from the distance. She went back to her friends and pulled Levi. Her friends had shocked faces, in their mind telling the girl to cut it out.

His hand used to rest inside his pocket but now it's being held by Y/N's small ones.

Her friends just sighed and let her do what she wants. It's not like she can do anything she wants, as their Captain is with her. There's no way Levi would let her have her fun, right?

"Tsk. You brought me here to have fun or have things your way?" He said, but letting the girl lead him around the Plaza. "Both! My way is _always_ fun!" She cheered and laughed.

"That high class tea better be worth it, L/N." He said and rolled his eyes as they walked.

"It's so good! You'll have to believe me, Shorty."

"Good? How and when have you tasted it?" The captain asked, but was given a laugh as a response. "That's a story for later, Captain Shorty."

After a few minutes of walking around the crowded Plaza, Y/N settled in front of a chocolate shop. "Of all the places you could take me, you picked _here?_ " Levi asked, unamused. The girl must know that Levi hate sweets right?

"Chill your ass, captain. You're going to love it!" Still holding Levi's hand, she used her free hand to open the store's door. The smell of chocolate is in the air, inviting themselves to Y/N's and Levi's nostrils.

The store have no customers at the moment but judging from the small batch of chocolates inside the display, you could tell that the store was crowded earlier. The curtain behind the counter opened and a lady on her 40's or 50's eyes', with white hair and medium build, eyes widened after seeing the two.

"Y/N!" She walked really fast to get to the customers' area, practically running, and wrapped the petite girl in a tight hug. Y/N let go of Levi's hand and returned the hugging gesture to the sweet woman.

"Mama Vita! It's been so long!" The girl cheered, her face resting on the taller woman's chest.

Mama Vita pulled away and squished her cheeks. "You don't look like you grew up at all, dear." She said and smiled. Noticing the figure next to Y/N, her eyes filled with wonder.

 _"And who must this be?"_ Mama Vita asked the girl, demanding an answer. She gave a side eye to her and winked, gesturing, _'You picked them good'._

 _'She's probably going to say I'm her lover or something.'_ , Levi thought. He mentally prepared himself on acting like Y/N's lover, even though he really doesn't want to.

"He's my boss, Mama Vita." Y/N said and smiled sweetly to the elder. The taller woman approached Levi in curiosity. She put her palm on Levi's cheek, moving his face around and inspected his features.

Y/N's honest reply surprised Levi, as the girl let go of one opportunity to tease and flirt with him. That _never_ happens.

"You're very handsome, dear. Have you been treating my Y/N well?" She asked. Levi was caught off guard, making Y/N laugh softly. Levi coughed for a moment and responded.

"Oh, uhm... thank you for the compliment. Y/N is in... good hands." He said, sneaking a glance to the girl with awkward eyes. 

"Thank God. Come sit! I'll go ask Bruce to get Y/N's favorites." She said and lead them on a vacant table. She went behind the curtain and left the two.

The two of them sat on the chairs, Y/N being in a good mood, she hummed an unfamiliar a song and tapped her fingernails on the wooden table, in sync to the beat.

"How did you know her?" Levi asked, breaking the silence. The girl looked at him and laughed lightly. "Well... years ago, my mom took me here to the Plaza to experience the festival. She became really good friends with Mama Vita." Y/N said and smiled as she played with her hands.

"Y/N! Bruce wants to talk to you." Mama Vita came out of the curtain and invited her over with a smile. The girl stood up and went in the back kitchen. Y/N pressed a quick kiss to the woman's cheek as she pass. Mama Vita smiled and went over to Levi's table, sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait awhile. Y/N and Bruce will probably talk so much you're going to wait here till sundown." She said, winked and then laughed.

Levi cracked a small smile "I see you're quite close with Y/N." He said. The woman smiled and replied, "Oh, that girl is just so sweet. She's more of a daughter to me than my own."

_'Sweet? She's an insolent brat.'_

"Our daughter don't visit us that much ever since she married. But Y/N made time to come visit us here even though coming here is quite expensive." Mama Vita said. This sparked Levi's curiosity about the girl.

"When was the last time that br- I mean, _she_ , visited you?" Levi asked, almost calling Y/N a brat in front of the woman.

"Well, before she went to the South to train as a soldier. I didn't know why she had to train when our girl is strong already." She said and laughed, covering her mouth in a graceful manner.

_'The brat couldn't be as grateful as that. Acting decently might burn her soul.'_

"What did she do before joining the Corps?" He asked again.

"I don't really know. All I know is that she's been working. But ever since then, I noticed her body is pure muscle. She even helps Bruce lift sacks of flour when he couldn't do so because of his back."

"I see..."

"How is she as a soldier? Did she ever gotten injured?" Mama Vita asked, worried. 

"She's quite strong, so she could definitely handle herself. Injuries... not that I know of." He replied with a monotone voice, silence filling the air after his response.

Y/N's loud laughter was heard from behind the curtains. Mama Vita turned around to take a quick look and smiled sadly.

"It's good to hear that she's doing well. After everything she's been through, I didn't think she could keep on going. If I were her, I would have gave up years ago." She said and laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Take what?" Levi asked, curious. Just like himself, Y/N is a very secretive person. Y/N doesn't know anything about him, and him just the same.

"She didn't tell you? She-"

"We're back!" Y/N cheered, came out of the back kitchen with desserts in hand with Bruce laughing behind her. "The kid never changed, Vita." He said and laughed. The older woman laughed, seeing her husband and Y/N getting along.

The two of them sat with Levi and Vita.

"Here's Mama Vita's special recipe!" Y/N grinned like a child, setting a dessert in front of the captain. Levi didn't like sweets, but he doesn't want to be disrespectful. "Come on, taste it!"

He gave a weak smile and sliced the pastry with his fork. Bringing the pastry in his mouth, he waited for the 'disgusting' taste of it to invade his taste buds.

He waited but it didn't come.

His face even lighted up.

It's not very sweet. It taste roasted, but not to the point that it tasted like charcoal. It blended well with the bread and he actually likes it.

Y/N saw his face freeze and grinned widely.

"I know you don't like sweets so I asked Pops here to change the flavor a little bit. He could make any dessert for any kinds of people with different preferences." Y/N proudly said and rested her cheek on her palm, looking at the quiet captain with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, stop." Bruce said, flustered.

"Thank you, it's lovely." Levi said to the two elders, who smiled and gestured him to finish it.

Y/N then took her own desserts and devoured them. The two elders looked at them with sweet smiles in their faces.

 _'Our Y/N really is grown up.'_ , Mama Vita thought and looked at her husband. She leaned her head to his shoulder and continue on looking at the two.

-

"We're going! Thank you for the food!" Y/N smiled and bowed. Surprisingly, the captain did too. Holding the paper bags full of desserts for their friends, they went out the shop.

The Plaza is still full of people, full of smiles. They've only been gone for an hour but Y/N felt very happy to reconnect with old acquaintances. She wondered where their friends could be, though. She looked around, trying to find a single one of her comrades.

"That's what you get when you leave without telling anyone where you're going." Levi scolded her. The girl looked at him with a pout and glared.

"But you enjoyed your food, didn't you?" She said, feeling successful because she knew the captain did.

"..."

"Admit it!"

"..."

"Come on!"

"Fine. The dessert is satisfactory." He admitted and sighed, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, the cold weather making him shiver slightly.

"I knew it! Come on, we'll find them." Y/N took his hand from his pocket just like she did earlier and lead him to the bustling streets. Going around, they finally spot Ymir with Krista, buying matching ribbons for their hair.

"Mimir!" She called. The two turned around to see her with Captain Levi and cheered. The two went in front of the booth where Ymir and Krista are standing.

"Y/N! Where have you gone off to?" Krista asked. Y/N brought her hand up, showing the paper bag full of sweets. "Oh! Is that for us?" Krista asked.

"Yup."

"You're so chipper today it makes me want to barf." Ymir commented and Krista nudged her in the ribs HARD. Y/N didn't mind it and took a quick look from the display.

"Look, they have festival headbands! Can I get two, please?" Y/N asked and the lady in the store nodded with a smile. Y/N pulled her wallet out and took a few coins to pay for it. Ymir peered through her wallet and whistled.

"You're stuffed." She said and laughed. "Oh, shut up Mimir."

"Here you go. For you and your lovely boyfriend." The lady said. The captain opened his mouth to deny it but knew better to just let the lady think what she wants to. It's not like they're going to meet each other again anyway. It's just a waste of his time.

Y/N took the headbands with stars in her eyes and gave one of them to Levi.

"I'm not going to wear that." He said with his usual glare.

Y/N looked at him with a disappointed glare. "Well, you can't do anything about it because I'm paying for your expensive tea." She said and put the headband in his head. She has her tongue out as she slid the headband on his scalp.

"There! I made you pretty!" She said and marveled at her work. Levi got his bangs pushed back because of the headband, exposing his forehead. 

_**(Minus the hair tie and replace it with headbands lololol -Eos)** _

The captain sighed and replied.

"How can you even afford those tea you promised me?" The captain said and rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you're buying him a gift and not me?!" Ymir asked, angered. Krista laughed and smacked her in the arm. "Let them talk."

"I have my ways, captain." She said, dismissing him and turned to look at Ymir.

"I bought all of you gifts back in the headquarters, chill your ass." Y/N glared at Ymir. The girl laughed and scratched her nape. "I didn't get you anything though." Ymir said and laughed.

"I know."

-

They walked around the Plaza, trying to find the others. Y/N looked around for their friends and saw Connie and Sasha in front of a flower shop. The four went to the couple's direction.

"Having a date?" Y/N said, sneaking up on the two and resting her chin on Sasha's shoulder from her back. Sasha jumped, and Connie looked at them with alarmed eyes. "C-Captain!" Connie shouted, embarrassed that their captain had to see him and Sasha like that.

Sasha cocked her head to the side and spoke up. "Captain? Why are you wearing that?" She asked, curious.

"This brat forced me to."

"Shh, you know you love it!" Y/N dismissed him and looked at Sasha. "You're picking flowers?"

"Oh- Uh, yeah!" She replied, a blush on her cheeks.

"Count me in!" Y/N scanned her eyes on the display and saw deep pink roses on the side. She smiled sadly and said, "I'd like a bouquet of that, please." She pointed and the lady gave her a dozen of roses organized neatly in a special paper.

She paid for it and after holding the bouquet in her arms, she dove her face to the flowers and sniffed it. "I love red roses but deep pink roses symbolizes appreciation and sincerity. The perfect color for the holidays." She said and smiled.

She pluck one and gave it to Sasha. The girl took it with a smile. Y/N then took two and gave them to Ymir and Krista. The captain looked at her in wonder.

_'She really is different today. Maybe it's because of the holiday spirit?'_

The six walked around again, and they saw Annie with Reiner and Berthold.

"Annie!" Y/N cheered and ran towards the girl. "Y/N!" They greeted each other with a hug and a smile.

Y/N is closest to Ymir, next to her is Sasha. But Y/N really like Annie because of her cold demeanor, and Y/N kind of relates to her. A drinking party between Y/N and Annie blossomed to a beautiful friendship.

"It's been so long!" Y/N said and laughed. "It is." Annie said.

Y/N took another rose from her bouquet and gave it to Annie. "What's this for?" The girl asked.

"For you." Y/N replied. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Don't I get one too, Y/N?" Reiner asked and brought his palm on his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Fuck off, Braun. Women only." Y/N said. The taller male laughed.

The three joined the six and looked out for more Survey Corps members in the Plaza. They spotted Jean, Marco, Armin, Eren and Mikasa in front of a souvenir shop.

"Mikasa, do you like this?" Jean asked the girl who in turn, ignored his presence.

Marco laughed lightly and tapped Jean in the shoulder. "She don't look interested, Jean."

"Shut up, Marco."

Mikasa bought one key chain and shoved it to Eren's chest. "What's this for?"

"A gift."

"I don't want it!" Eren shouted. Armin held him in the arm to stop his outburst.

The bigger group approached them. "Don't be such a brat, Jaeger. Mika-chan's just being nice." Y/N said and pulled out one rose and offered it to Mikasa. "Here."

"I don't want it." Mikasa replied and rolled her eyes.

"Now, now. Then you're being _just_ like Jaeger, aren't ya?" Y/N convinced. Mikasa sighed and took it. 

"Oh, Annie!" Eren shouted in shock. The girl smiled softly and the others greeted her with a hug. Eren hugged her too and Y/N literally face palmed because Eren is so oblivious of Mikasa's true feelings. She's sending death glares to Annie right now.

"Is there anything else we can do in the festival, Annie?" Jean asked. The girl looked thoughtful and came into a realization. "There are games here."

"Let's go, let's go!" Y/N cheered and jumped up and down in excitement.

"You look like a child." Levi said and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, small man."

-

The Survey Corps went to a game booth. It's a game of darts, but they're using daggers instead of actual darts. Everyone looked interested, and Y/N's the first one to take a dagger from the counter, playing with it in her hands.

"Play with me, Shorty?" She asked the bored looking man, peering at the bull's eye.

"I don't have time for silly games, L/N." The girl looked at him and smirked. "Maybe you're scared you'll lose? It's okay to feel weak every once in a while."

"Shh, L/N you piece of shit!" Eren whispered loudly so the girl would stop but she didn't.

"Tch. Fine, I'll do it." Levi said, irritated, and snatched the dagger from the girl.

Without a warning, he fling it to the bored and got a bull's eye. The soldiers cheered. They expected nothing less from their captain. You could say that Eren's eyes are shining in admiration.

 _'Try it, pig.'_ , Eren thought, looking at Y/N, expecting her to fail.

"Whoo! Go Y/N!" Sasha cheered and clapped. The girl looked back at her and flashed a cool smirk. She fling the dagger to the other board and got a bull's eye.

"Looks like we have two winners!" The man in the booth said. "And because you two won, you'll have the same prize!" He handed them two small identical teddy bear.

Y/N and Levi looked at each other for a moment and Levi looked away with a scowl in his face. The girl has a cool smile though.

"G-Guys... it's just a prize." Berthold calmed them down. Well, it's not about the prize, to be honest. Levi looked away because he thought, _'Why is everyone treating us like lovers this whole day? This feels too weird.'_

-

They left the booth with happy faces and light mood. The soldiers had their fun. They caught up with each other's days and just bonded. Walking around, being silly with each other. Y/N bought Annie a hoodie from the market because the rest of her friends' gifts are back in the headquarters.

"Sasha, stop dancing while you're walking!" Y/N said and giggled. Preoccupied because of Sasha, a girl bumped to her knee and Y/N didn't see her coming.

The girl rubbed her forehead and Y/N crouched down, being at the child's eye level. "Are you okay, kid?"

"I'm okay, Miss Lady." The girl said. Her eyes widened in glee when she saw Y/N holding a bouquet.

"Wow! Those look really pretty!" The girl exclaimed. Y/N giggled and patted her in the head.

"Here." Y/N took three roses from the bouquet for herself and gave the rest to the kid.

"But Miss Lady! This is yours!" The kid asked. "I only need three." Y/N said and smiled. The girl still looked guilty and had a frown on her face. "Don't cry now, munchkin. Look, why don't you take one and give out the rest to your friends so you wouldn't feel guilty about having them all?" Y/N said, reassuring the kid.

"I-I'll do that!" She shouted.

"Good girl." Y/N said with a smile and patted her head lovingly. The kid smiled widely and hugged the crouching girl.

"Thank you, Miss Lady!"

The girl said and left running.

 _'It's surprising she's decent with kids. I expected her to throw that kid for bumping into her.'_ , Levi thought. He really is amused, seeing Y/N in a different light.

Y/N stood up and looked down at the three roses she's got in hand. She turned to Levi and handed him the paper bags. "Will you hold these for me? I'm just going to visit another place. You guys can go ahead and eat it now." She said softly.

"It's a surprise you have manners." Levi said and took the bag. He expected the girl to answer with a shitty response but she smiled weakly and went away. The soldiers looked at her in wonder of where she could possibly go to in this big city.


	25. HOLIDAY SPECIAL PART THREE

_<https://youtu.be/tNZXDUZu2To> _

_(Play "KeshJig/Kid On A Mountain/Swallowtail Jig" for better experience) ^ in the media_

_Third Person's Point of View_

The soldiers heard loud music playing in the heart of the festival, accompanied by the gleeful shouts of the people and went ahead to check it out. It's a lively folk dance, but everyone is dancing freestyle with their partners.

"Sasha! Dance with me?" Connie asked and the girl cheered, with the pastry still in her mouth.

Everyone finished theirs but Sasha didn't because she had the biggest share of the dessert. Typical Sasha, right? They ran to the people dancing and started to have fun.

"Krista?" Ymir asked and offered her hand but Krista was too shy. "Come on! It's not everyday we're allowed in the interior!" She said, taking Krista by the wrist and pulled Krista to the dance floor.

"Well, I've got no one else to dance with. Let's have a drink, Marco?" Jean said and Marco laughed. "Sure, man."

Mikasa and Armin forcefully pulled Eren to come to the dance floor with them and surprisingly became successful in doing so. Even the three, Annie, Berthold, and Reiner, went along with the other three and danced.

Levi was left alone, his features indicating he's not having fun even in the slightest bit. Y/N appeared from the sea of people and sneaked behind Levi, wrapping her limbs on Levi's waist and squeezed her head between his arm and sides. Levi was caught off guard but pulled away and smacked the girl in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Look, everyone's dancing! Let's go!" Y/N pulled his hand but the man is being difficult.

"I don't dance, brat."

"But you will! Because I won't buy you your shitty tea!" She lead him in the middle and started dancing, shaking her body to the beat while the captain stood around awkwardly. "Come on!"

She took his hand, pulled it up and spun underneath it, laughing with glee. Levi saw her smile gradually becoming brighter and brighter. 

_Almost as if he got infected, he smiled too._

**_(Credits to the owner/artist! I don't know who made it, I just saw it from Facebook ._.)_ **

This time, he moved his arm on his own and spun Y/N around as they both laugh. She smiled and let herself fall to the captain's arms, trusting that he would catch her. Lying in his arms, she looked up at his face with a smile.

"Stupid." Levi said with a small smile.

"I knew you will catch me."

She stood up and held his hand. The part of the song got faster and the rich residents of the interior all clapped in unison, with Y/N joining them in the beat.

"How do you know this?!" Levi asked loudly, their surrounding getting louder and louder, making it hard for the both of them to talk to each other.

"My mom took me in the interior, right?! I had this song memorized in my head!" Y/N shouted, smiling widely. They danced again, with Y/N holding both the captain's hand to lead him in dancing because the man is so stiff.

Their dance mostly consisted of spinning Y/N around, catching her and then clapping when they feel the others will too.

Suddenly, the townspeople formed a circle and started dancing in perfect sync. The other cadets went out the dance floor, as they don't know what the choreography is, but Y/N pulled Levi into the dance.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Dancing!"

They saw the others having partners and the women brought their hands on their partner's shoulders. Y/N did the same as the captain glared at her. "This is a bad idea." He said.

"Nothing's a bad idea as long as you're having fun with it!" She cheered.

Y/N and Levi tried to mimic the dance steps of the residents and were able to get the hang of it after a few tries. The women let go of their partners and spun around, dancing with the next guy available. Y/N smirked at Levi before letting go, dancing with the man beside Levi.

"Brat!" He called in anger.

"Now it's your problem!" She replied and laughed, pleased that the captain would have to do shit because of her mess. Thinking of Levi dancing with other women enraged her, but she knew she's the best of them all. No one can replace Y/N L/N.

But then, she also thought what kind of good reaction she will get from the captain, once he starts to dance around with the strangers.

The women all spun around every few seconds of the beat. It looked like there would be dozens of women Levi will have to dance with before he could be paired up with Y/N again. Even as he danced with someone else, Levi's eyes are on Y/N's figure.

Dozens of guys had their hands on her waist, and some even whisper things to her in which she would respond with a laugh. Levi would know, as he's been looking at her for the past minutes of the song.

 _'What the hell are they talking about?'_ , he thought to himself.

_It irritated him._

He just wants to speed up the dance so he would not have to dance with all these women that he doesn't even know. This time, Y/N's the one who whispered to the guy and the man laughed.

They conversed for a while and then Y/N switched partners again.

After minutes which felt like eternity, Y/N's back in Levi's arms and the circle broke away. He tightened his grip on her waist and the girl only laughed.

"You're doing it a tad tighter there, captain." She said and laughed again.

"Shut up. You didn't have to join that dance, we don't even know the fucking choreography." He said and looked away from the girl. "But we managed to nail it, right?" Y/N said proudly and intertwined her hands on his nape.

"You're the only one I'd dance with." She said sweetly.

"Shut up."

"Fine, then!" She let go and danced silly in front of him. The song is still upbeat, and the others are now dancing in freestyle too. She danced so happily that she had her eyes closed as she moves her body to the music.

Levi could only watch.

He felt this warm feeling in his stomach as he watched the girl dance around the street, her dress twirling around, revealing her black stockings and high boots, her jet black hair swaying on the cold winter air.

_Everything felt so surreal._

She looked beautiful, like the winter season. Cold, shivering, but it's the perfect excuse to huddle up with someone and share warmth. People hate the cold, but the cold is full of snow that they could enjoy, just like the 104th cadets did just yesterday.

The winter season symbolizes new beginnings, as it happens just before a new year starts. And Y/N is exactly like the winter season. She brings new experiences... and _maybe_ new feelings.

He may not know what those feelings meant, but he knows it's going to be life changing and beautiful, just like how beautiful she is.

"What are you standing around there for?! Dance!" She opened her eyes and looked at him, inviting him again.

_It was a day to remember._

-

"That was exhausting!" The cadets complained after dancing in the Plaza, their sweat cold because of the weather. "I am NOT gonna do that again!" Armin panted but smiling.

"Y'all are weak." Y/N said and laughed. They glared at her and the girl just smiled sheepishly. 

"I know I'm right." She replied and put her hands up defensively, as if a soldier caught her doing a crime.

"Hey, Shorty. I believe we still have one stop." She said and wrapped her arms on Levi's shoulder, even though the male is taller than her by a few inches.

He took the girl's arm off of his shoulder and said, "Stop calling me short. You're shorter than me."

"Whatever~"

Y/N took Levi's hand in both hers and marveled at the size difference. The cadets can only look at the scenario playing in front of them. _'What the hell is she doing?'_ , they all thought.

"You know, your hand is big." Y/N said and pouted.

"No shit. That's because I'm a guy." Levi said, stating the obvious and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, it's a perfect fit for mine, isn't it?" Y/N said and intertwined their hand. Levi... his face is uh... weird? Even me, the narrator, don't know how to explain it. Their friends are shocked, but Ymir's the only one laughing.

"Fucking called it!"

Sasha recovered from her reaction and cheered. "Yes! You go get him, girl!" She shouted.

"Well? You heard them." Without any warning, she pulled Levi to the other side of the road. The man let the girl lead him, as he doesn't even know where the hell she's going to buy his tea. After a few minutes of walking in the streets hand in hand, they reached an old store.

Y/N and Levi went inside. It's the kind of tea shop where the tea powders are in a jar and you'll have to choose the ingredients if you ever want to make a customized tea. Levi marveled at the store, it's very well kept even though it looks very old.

There's an old man sleeping on the other side of the counter, probably the owner of the store. Y/N let go of Levi's hand and said, "Pick whatever you want. You can stick to black tea if you if that's your preference. The jar's over there." She pointed and Levi turned to look at it.

He went over there and took one jar, inspecting the glass jar.

 _'No dusts.'_ , he thought.

"How did you found out about this place?" Levi asked, still curious. He wanted to know what was that thing Mama Vita's supposed to tell him but Y/N cut their conversation short.

"I told you my mom took me here in the Capital, right? Coming to the interior is kind of expensive, but mom wanted me to experience it all." She said coolly, and took a look from another jar.

"Mama Vita told me you always visit her." He pressed. There was silence, as the girl's too focused inspecting the tea jar she's holding, her lips even formed a pout. "Hmm?" She said and looked at the man in curiosity.

"Never mind." He dismissed and took another jar.

"You're so cranky just because I didn't hear you the first time. Yes, I do visit her. The last time I did was before I enlisted, I guess?" She said, looking thoughtful.

"I see." Levi said and opened the jar, smelling the tea inside. It's the most fragrant black tea he could ever pick.

"Why? Interested in me?" She turned to his direction and smiled.

"No."

"Aww, such a Tsundere." She laughed and turned back to the jars.

"Mama Vita just told me some stuff, that's all." He said and carried the jar to the counter. Y/N looked at him and followed, holding her own tea. "What kind of stuff?"

"She said you used to work." He said and put the jar in the counter, startling the owner awake. Y/N put her jar next.

"Oh. Yes, I did. My mom and dad isn't always around so I managed the business back in Trost." She said and focused on the stirring man in front of her.

"Yui? Is that you?" The half awake elder asked, blinking his eyes to the two of them.

"Huh? Gramps, I don't know who this Yui gal is but don't you remember me, though?" She asked and laughed. After hearing her laugh, the old man shouted. "Oh! Y/N! It's been years since you last went here!" He stood up and shook her hand.

"Man, I can't believe you forgot your most loyal customer." She said and pouted. The old man laughed and replied. "Loyal? You disappeared and then you show up after a long time?" He joked.

"I'm a soldier now, Gramps. You know, killing Titans for a living." She said and lightly punched the old man in his arm. "That's good for you, kid." He said and turned to look at the black tea jar in the counter. "No mix, Y/N?" He asked.

"Nope. The order's his." Y/N said and pointed to Levi, whose face looks just as boring as ever.

The old man laughed and took the jar in the counter. "Was he the guy you told me about the last time?" He said and started scooping the tea from the jar. 

Y/N laughed and replied, "Wow, you forgot my name but you remembered _that_ , Mister Alby?" She said and glared at him jokingly.

"You know my memory comes and go, Y/N." He said and smiled. Levi looked at the girl with curiosity and asked the man. "And no, it's not him." Y/N said and rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" Levi asked, curious.

"Curious, eh?" Y/N teased and poked him in the side. Levi didn't flinched even with the girl's attempt to tickle him. "You're so boring you don't even have a ticklish side." She said and sighed in disappointment.

"I don't know who he was but that kid looked like she was so in love. What, you never saw him again Y/N?" Mister Alby said and pointed at Y/N while he looks at Levi. He then started to put the tea leaves in the bag. "How many boxes?"

"Three." Y/N said and sighed. "Why do you have to open that conversation huh, Gramps?"

"I'd like to hear of this guy more." Levi said, giving the girl a side eye.

"I'm sorry Y/N, but this is compensation for disappearing on me for five years." The man said.

"It's three years! Your memory is really acting up, Gramps." Y/N said and face palmed. Levi threw a smirk and looked at the old man expectantly. Mister Alby laughed and continued on.

"She went inside one day and sat in that seat beside the counter, telling me how disappointed she was because the guy she liked left their town. I told her it's her fault for not telling him her feelings but nothing ever gets through in that thick skull of hers." The grandpa said and glared at Y/N.

"Nope, that's not me." Y/N denied and sat on the seat the old man gestured at earlier.

"Sounds like a lie." Levi said and smirked. "I didn't know you're a coward, L/N." Levi said and looked at the girl with taunting eyes. He does feel funny though. What was that feeling inside him?

"Shut up, Shorty." Y/N said, scowling at him and crossed her arms defensively.

"Can you do that more slowly, Gramps? We've got all day." Y/N sarcastically said and sank lower in her seat. "Yes, if only I'm 20 years old again. Shut up, Y/N." The grandpa said intently and laughed.

"I guess I know where you get your attitude now, L/N." Levi said and mocked her.

"Ha ha, so funny. You're making me want to regret bringing you here in the tea shop."

"If you didn't keep your word, I would have you banished from my squad." Levi said and scoffed.

"As if Commander Erwin will let you." Y/N said and stuck her tongue out.

"Cut it out, children. My masterpiece is done." Mister Alby said and smiled, feeling proud of himself. "Masterpiece? More like piece of shit." She said and rolled her eyes at the man. The grandpa only laughed.

"You think I would get mad by that, kid? I'm perfectly confident that my tea is a high quality. The nobility here comes back almost every week!" He said.

" _Argh_ , I can't stay mad at you!" Y/N shouted and hugged the taller frail man.

"I missed you too, kid." He replied and patted her back. They pulled away and Mister Alby gave her a paper bag that contains the three boxes of tea. Y/N pulled her wallet out and paid for it.

"It's nice doing business with you, Y/N."

"Love you too, Gramps."

He laughed, and started working in Y/N's own mix and caught up to each other as the man worked. Levi only listen to their conversation, getting to know the two better.

-

They only have a day to be with Annie and they wanted to make the most out of it. Sadly, they have to leave by sun down and take the ferry that'll take them to the head quarter's district.

"Thank you for showing us around, Annie!" They all shouted, too sad that they have to leave.

"Can we just stay here?! People here have so many food!" Sasha whined and Connie laughed, enveloping her in a hug. "I'll buy you food back in HQ."

"Yeah, tons of food, tons of money. People here are jackasses though." Ymir said. Krista only laughed, knowing that Ymir is right.

They hugged Annie one by one, and the two, Reiner and Berthold, hugging her the longest and the tightest.

With one last look, the cadets waved their hands to say good bye to Annie before riding the ferry.

-

It's a half a day travel but the cadets didn't feel tired. They're still feeling ecstatic from all the fun they had. Two more days and the New Years will finally come.

Y/N comfortably sat beside Levi and played with the hem of the New Year's gift she got for Hange from the market earlier.

"Do you think Hange-san will like this sweater?" She showed Levi, who looks uninterested. He ignored her but the girl shoved the red sweater in front of his face. He pushed the sweater in annoyance and glared at her.

"Tch. Maybe if there are Titans in it." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, that's a great idea!" She shouted and patted Levi on his head.

 _'I didn't think she would actually do that. What a dumb ass.',_ he thought.

"Stop it with the judgy face, Shorty. You should enjoy the holidays more often." She said and whistled the tune she sang back in the chocolate shop.

"I didn't comment about your hideous face, so stop commenting about mine." He said and looked away. "So salty." The girl replied and pouted.

Time went by and Levi realized that the girl actually shut her mouth up. He looked over beside him to see Y/N with her eyes closed, her head hanging unconsciously.

 _'The brat looks decent when she has her eyes closed. She should never open her eyes.'_ He thought to himself. It's kind of funny, actually.

He thought hard if he should pull her head to his shoulder or not but before he could even decide, Y/N's head slumped to his shoulder already and he wanted to push her away but he decided not to. 

He's not that cruel. She's just tired from walking around, not to mention dancing with a bunch of 'ugly' guys earlier.

He let her head rest in his shoulder until the journey ends. 

It's a long travel but he would endure it for her sake.


	26. HOLIDAY SPECIAL PART FOUR

<https://youtu.be/GmWgc55aTIw>

_**I used the soundtrack of The Elementalists: Winters Past owned by PixelBerry. Play media for better experience.** _

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Oh my God it's almost midnight!" Hange screamed as she ran around the headquarters, startling the cadets. The Survey Corps members are home for the holidays and the first batch of the Special Operations Squad already paid their visits to their families early on so they could celebrate with the other batch, Commander Erwin, Moblit, and Mike.

The second batch, Y/N's friends already went to their families as well before the New Years. They wanted to spend their first New Years with their comrades. The girl stayed in the head quarters, saying she's not in the mood to come home.

"Y/N! Come on, tell me what you got me!" Connie whined as he shook the gift box on the corner with his name on it.

"Not telling!" Y/N shouted and took the chicken out of the oven, another meat sent by someone from outside the headquarters. They must love the Special Operations Squad, huh?

"Wahh, Y/N! Can I take a bite already?!" Sasha followed Y/N, her nose following the smoky trail of the chicken. "Connie, take a hold of your girlfriend, for God's sake!" Y/N said, dodging Sasha's attempts on breaking a piece of the chicken.

"I will if you tell me what you got me!" He shouted.

" _Ugh_ , Jean!" Y/N shouted, calling the boy. "You called?" He asked with a grin, one his hands holding a wine bottle for the dinner.

"Please drag Sasha away, will ya?" She said and sighed, running away from Sasha. Putting the chicken up won't work because she's smaller than the girl.

"Sure thing." Jean said and dragged Sasha away by her clothes with his free hand. She growled and jumped to Y/N but Jean managed to stop her.

"Come on, Berthold!" Reiner cheered, holding a pitcher glove and a baseball.

"Wait up, Reiner!" Berthold shouted and hurried after him.

"It's almost midnight and you two are going to play?" Y/N asked the two. Reiner gave her a cheesy grin and replied. "You're not our mom, are ya?" He said.

"Nice one, Reiner." Berthold said and laughed, resting his elbow on Reiner's shoulder.

Y/N gave them a cool smirk. "I'm not _but I am_ the cook tonight, aren't I? I could just put more salt and pepper on your food. Maybe a tad of chili? A bottle of poison? You never know." She said and turned back to the table to finish her tasks.

"I knew you shouldn't have done that!" Berthold scolded Reiner and the two went outside to play, even after the whole ordeal with Y/N.

She successfully put the roasted chicken on the long table. Y/N wiped her sweat from her forehead and Hange appeared beside her. "You worked hard very hard for this, Y/N!" She cheered, marveling at the perfectly cooked chicken and the other food she have prepared.

There's mashed potatoes, beans, miso soup, white rice, garlic bread, apple pie, avocados for dessert, and some pudding.

"You could fangirl at me after you taste it." Y/N said and grinned. Hange and Y/N prepared the table, putting table mats and coasters on the table. Ymir and Krista went inside the dining room with four pitchers of cold juice.

"Good job, Mimir!" Y/N high fived her and smacked her butt. "Fuck you, L/N."

"Haha, love you too!"

Ymir put her hands on Krista's ear protectively but the blonde girl just laughed.

"I'm not mad, Yumiru."

"See? You're so overreacting, Mimir." Y/N said and laughed, this time high fiving Krista.

"Happy New Years, everyone!" Armin greeted, coming inside the dining room with a big smile on his face. Eren and Mikasa are with him. Eren marveled at the decorations inside the dining room. 

There are lit up candles in the table, white cloth that covers the table, fancy table mats and coasters... not to mention the beautiful set up of the food. There are white fuzzy things that hanged from the ceiling, making the scenery more beautiful.

"Wow! That meat looks tasty! Who cooked it?" Eren said. Y/N smirked at him and pointed the apron she's wearing. Eren looked taken aback and coughed. "I-It's not like it's so good looking or anything."

"Haha! Whatever you say, Eren." Y/N said and laughed, taking her apron off.

"Oh, where are you going, Y/N?" Hange asked, curious as to why the girl started to walk away.

"Going to fix myself up. I don't want t show up to dinner with food stained clothes. I worked hard for your food, ya know." She said and smirked.

"Oh, okay. Don't be late!" Hange shouts as the girl went up the staircase to her adjoined bunk beds with the same roommates she had back in the academy, Sasha, Ymir, and Krista.

Y/N took a quick, warm shower, and wore a comfy white sweater, a scarf, jeans and winter boots.

And then she went back down.

Everyone's already seated, even the first batch of Squad Levi and Commander Erwin's already seated. Levi's eyes landed on her the moment she went down the staircase. Smiling at him, she sat between Ymir and Jean. 

The commander coughed, earning everyone's attention. He took the bottle and placed it in his hand. "This is the first year the new cadets have joined us for the holidays. New Years are about new beginnings and I would love it if you all will come join us fill a new chapter in the books."

"Hear, hear!" They all shouted.

"I thank you all for your hard work this year. You all have killed as many Titans that no one else could ever do." Erwin added. _Of course_ he's going to add the kill count, Erwin's very workaholic.

"No need to thank me, Commander." Y/N said and closed her eyes, feeling the moment.

"You're ruining the moment." Jean said and smacked her in the head. The girl only rubbed her head and glared at him.

"I didn't just say that to acknowledge your skills. Each of those Titans that you have killed are a one less problem for our soldiers and our citizens to endure. You all made our world safer with your hard work."

Everyone smiled and looked at each other with glee. The holidays really is the best and most joyous thing in the world. "And one last thing." Erwin said sternly, getting the soldiers' attentions back at him.

"Thank you for being my second family."

"I'm going to cry!" Oluo shouted and hid his face in his palms but Petra smacked him in the back of his head. Everyone laughed, even Levi managed to crack a small smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig into this wonderful meal Y/N have prepared for us." Erwin said. This time, the soldiers actually looked at Y/N and smiled at her thankfully. She shrugged, proud of her hard work.

Erwin Smith opened the bottle and poured the wine in his glass, passing the bottle around.

Y/N's eyes met Levi's and even though he isn't smiling, she knows he's telling her a good job for the food she prepared.

They all ate with happy feelings inside each of them. The food actually tastes good, as to Eren's dismay.

"Eren." Mikasa said.

Before Eren could even reply, the girl already shoved the spoon into his mouth. "Mhmngh."

"We can't understand you, Eren." Armin said and laughed.

"Yeah, we're sorry we don't speak stupid." Y/N said and took a spoonful of rice to her mouth.

"You have outdone yourself, Y/N!" Hange cheered and ate the roasted chicken. "Well, did you ever expected less? The Y/N L/N made it, of course it's fucking good." Y/N proudly replied.

"Yeah! I would make sure Sawney and Bean gets a taste of it!" Hange added, which almost made Y/N choke on her food. "Heard that, Y/N? Your food is Titan food." Ymir joked and wrapped her arm on the petite girl's shoulder, head locking her.

"Fuck off, Ymir."

"Yumiru, don't be so rude..." Krista softly said.

"Sorry, love." Ymir grinned innocently and ate again.

"Sasha!" Connie shouted in alarm, seeing Sasha choke in her food. He was quick to do first aid, as Y/N just watched him work as she takes a sip on her wine. Sasha finally recovered, spitting the bone she swallowed from being too excited in eating.

"Y/N! Why did you do nothing?!" Connie asked.

"I don't know, my dear. Maybe it's karma for attacking me earlier?" Y/N joked and smiled.

"It's the holidays, try to be nicer, Y/N." Berthold said and laughed, Reiner laughing along with him. "Try to make your own decisions, Pushover." Y/N said to Berthold and rolled her eyes. The guy only laughed, as he knows she's only kidding.

"Stop it, Y/N. You might cause a ruckus. It's New Years Eve for God's sake." Eld said and face palmed himself.

"Oh, stop it Eld. Y/N's just being her authentic self." Petra said and smiled at the girl, something that ticked the petite girl more. "Thank you for thinking about my well being, Petra-san." Y/N said, mocking Petra's sentiment a few days ago.

Petra's face twitched, trying to keep the smile on her face. "No problem dear."

"Okay, you two stop now. You two don't want to make captain leave again, right?" Gunther said and looked at the two. "Well, she started it." Y/N said, crossing her arms and rolled her eyes.

Petra scoffed and looked away from her, responding with "I'm just stating facts."

Erwin laughed whole heartedly, the two women turning their heads to the laughing commander. Erwin's laugh is surprisingly infectious and the others laughed too, the positive aura radiating off of the soldiers, the happy sound filling the air.

-

It's time to open the gifts.

Well, Y/N's gifts.

The others didn't actually bought anything, as they didn't actually expect Y/N to buy them all gifts.

"I'll go first!" Connie cheered, as they sat on the ground, his gift box sitting beautifully in front of him. Y/N grinned widely and gestured Connie to open the box. He opened the box and spoke out.

"Fuck you, Y/N." He said, disappointed. The other cadets looked inside the box as well.

Y/N and the others laughed in Connie's expense. "It's not funny!" Connie shouted, his face turning red. "I-It is, babe." Sasha said, holding her stomach in laughter. Y/N pulled the gift out of the box and said, "I think heeled boots suits you, my dear."

Connie glared at her, making Y/N laugh more. She turned the other way to take another box from the ground. Connie's face lighted up, seeing Y/N hand him another one.

"That was a joke gift. You could keep it if you want, though." She said. Connie still glared at her but couldn't resist his smile and took the gift from Y/N's hand. "I know you'll come around." She said to him.

He opened the box and pulled out a peach colored long sleeved shirt. Connie looked at her and the girl spoke out. "I saw your old one has rips on them so I bought you another."

Without hesitance, he pulled her to a tight hug. "I know you love me but please let me go, my dear." She said and laughed.

"Thank you, Y/N." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Come to the next one." Y/N said and turned to Berthold.

"Hey, Pushover." Y/N called out. "Stop calling me that." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Here." Y/N handed him a medium sized box. "Y-You didn't have to buy me one, Y/N." He said, stuttering. "Yeah, yeah. Just take it, will ya?" She dismissed. Berthold took it and opened it slowly, scared of what he might've gotten her.

He took the gift out and looked at Y/N. "What, expected me to prank you? I decided to let you off the hook this year, Pushover." Berthold smiled at her and put it on, to see if it fits. It's the same of his usual outfits, a polo with a vest kind of outer material. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Okay, everyone's suddenly so sappy to dear ole Y/N. Next one, hmm..." Y/N's face lighted up when she remembered about her gift for Hange. "AHHH HANGE-SAN!!!" Y/N cheered, making the woman go berserk too.

"WHAT DID YOU GET ME?!" She excitedly asked. Y/N took one of the box from the ground and gave it to her. Hange's face became red after seeing Y/N's gift. "WHERE DID YOU BOUGHT THIS?!" Her cheeks blushing red.

"LOOK MOBLIT! SHE HAD SAWNEY AND BEAN'S FACE SEWN IN FRONT!" She said, shaking Moblit from his seat. "I-I see that, Hange-san..." The poor man said.

"Well... no one obviously likes Titans except you so they don't sell those. I embroidered them in the sweater." Y/N replied with a smirk. Hange sobbed and hugged the small girl so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Let the kid breathe, Hange-san." Moblit held Hange's back, pulling her away from Y/N.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SAWNEY AND BEAN'S GODMOTHER, Y/N!"

"I... I'm flattered, Hange-san." Y/N said and laughed, finally out of Hange's grasp. She then took another box and gave it to the Commander.

"You shouldn't have went through the trouble of buying me one, cadet L/N. You accepting my offer to be in the Survey Corps is already enough." He said.

"Shh... just take this, Commander." She said. Y/N has so much respect for Erwin, you would never hear her call him other than Commander or Commander Erwin. The tall male took it from Y/N's grasp and opened the small box.

It's a vintage pocket watch.

"Always be on time, Commander." She said and smiled. The male ruffled her jet-black hair and smiled. "Thank you, Y/N. It's a thoughtful gift."

Y/N took two boxes from the ground and gave it to Mike and Moblit. Mike opened his, only to see a green jacket, while Moblit got a navy blue polo.

"Thank you, Miss Y/N." Moblit said while Mike only nodded thankfully to Y/N.

"You deserve it for keeping Hange-san sane." She said and laughed. Y/N then looked at Ymir with a smirk.

"You better make sure mine is good Y/N or I will strangle you." Ymir said and sat beside her, grinning. Y/N took a small box and gave it to her. "This is it?" She complained and threw Y/N a dirty look as she shook it, if it would make any sound.

"Shut your damn mouth and just open it!" Y/N said and smacked Ymir in the head. Ymir opened it to see two silver rings inside. "You keep on preaching about your 'Marry me Krista' thing so I bought you two promise rings. Now, stop flirting in front of me, okay?" Y/N said and rolled her eyes but still smiling.

Ymir turned to look at Krista and they both smiled. They put the rings in each other's finger and smiled. They both looked at Y/N at the same time and smiled at her. "Thank you, Y/N." Krista said, her eyes watery from tears.

"Yeah ye-Wait, why are you crying?!" Y/N panicked, taking a handkerchief from her jeans and handing it to Ymir who pressed the fabric on Krista's eyes and cheek. "Now you made her cry." Ymir glared at her.

"No, no. I'm just happy." Krista defended Y/N.

"Heard that, Ymir? I made her happy. So fuck off." Y/N said and smiled like a child. Her eyes wandered around the room and her eyes landed on Jean. "Jean my love!" She shouted.

Jean grinned at Marco and said, "I know she'll treat me well. I'm her favorite." He boasted.

Y/N held her laugh and gave him a box. Jean shook it, pressing his ear on the box, trying to guess what's inside. "It's kind of heavy." He commented.

"Open it, love." Y/N said, still holding in her laughter. Jean happily opened the box and his face fell after seeing what's inside. "Y/N you piece of shit!" He shouted, red from embarrassment.

Eren took a look inside and snickered. "I knew it!" His laugh gradually becoming louder.

"What is it?" Armin said and took a quick look too. He tried his best to stop himself from laughing but he did. Even Mikasa got intrigued and took a look. She cracked a smile and hid her face using her scarf so Jean wouldn't feel more embarrassed.

Jean got a horseshoe.

Y/N slapped Jean in the shoulder a bunch of times as she laughed. "But I'm your best friend!" He complained. "That's why it's so easy to trick you!" Y/N laughed, her eyes watering in laughter, she wiped her tears with her finger and Jean glared at her.

"Oh...Ohkay. I'm fine now." She said, finally stopping her crack show. "Here." She took another box and handed it to him. He glared at her as he took it in his hand and opened the box.

He pulled out a perfume bottle.

"I know how much you like fragrances so I brewed that myself in a shop around town." Y/N said, pouted and looked away. Jean's eyes watered and hugged Y/N. "Oh, you're nice to me now after calling me a piece of shit?" She asked, acting like she's hurt.

"Hehe, don't be mad now, bestie." He said and pulled away, spraying one on his wrist. He brought his wrist close to his nose and said, "I love it."

"Armin!" Y/N called and the blonde jumped lightly. "W-What?"

"Come over here. Leave that Jaeger brat for a second."

"Why you-" Eren tried to come for her but Mikasa stopped him.

Armin sat next to her and Y/N smiled. She's always had a soft spot for Armin, as he's the most innocent of the cadets in her opinion. She took out a small wrapped gift. Armin took it and ripped the paper apart.

"I know how curious your head is so I got you a journal to put your future discoveries in." She said and smiled at him, patting his head. "Thank you, Y/N. But why do you always pat me in the head?" He asked.

"Your hair is fluffy."

"O-Oh."

Y/N took another wrapped gift and threw it to Petra who thankfully, caught it in her hands.

"What, Petra got one?!" Oluo complained but Eld and Gunther smacked him in the head simultaneously. "I don't need your stupid present." She said bitterly and crossed her arm.

"Okay then." Y/N rolled her eyes but Erwin looked at Petra expectantly. The older woman sighed and said, "Fine."

Y/N smiled at her softly and Petra opened the gift. It's a bunch of hair clips and a make up kit.

Petra smiled at her genuinely and said, "Thank you, Y/N."

"It's not like I'm being nice to you. I just thought you needed to fix yourself up so you could actually find a boyfriend." Y/N smirked at her tauntingly but Petra knew she's just trying to sound mean. Still smiling, Y/N spoke out again.

"Don't smile at me like that! You should be thankful I didn't bought you that sweater with the word 'desperate' on it."

"Way to ruin the moment, Y/N." Eld said and sighed. Y/N stuck her tongue out to her superiors and took one huge box. Y/N stood up from her sitting position and gave it to Eld.

"Here."

He opened it to see a three gray colored shirts. He took one out and held it up.

"I don't know what to get you three so I bought you matching tees." Y/N said with a pout. The shirts have the initials of 'SOS' in it. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Braun." Y/N called. The tall blonde male wore his smirk proudly and went to Y/N. She crouched down to get his gift and gave it to him. He opened the small box and pulled out a dog tag.

"I got your initials there. I don't know, I just think it suited you."

"Thanks, L/N." Y/N nodded and took another box from the ground.

"Mika-chan!" Y/N cheered and hugged the unmoving girl. Y/N knew Mikasa wouldn't take her gift so she opened it herself, only to reveal a beautiful, long, sundress.

"I don't want that." She said. Y/N whispered to her and said, "Well, I heard Jaeger likes girls who wear these. Besides, it would look good with your scarf, wouldn't it?" and pulled away. Mikasa was convinced the moment Y/N mentioned Eren and so she took it.

"Wow, she made Mikasa take her gift." Reiner said in admiration.

"Waaaah! Y/N, what about me?!" Sasha whined, asking for hers. Y/N turned to her direction and took one wrapped gift from the ground and gave it to Sasha. Sasha wondered what it is, as every time she squish it, it makes so much noise.

She hurriedly opened it and saw tons of candy wrapped in candy wrappers. "You always get so hungry during expeditions and training so-" Sasha quickly opened one and ate it, cutting Y/N off.

"Never mind."

Y/N crouched down to get one gift box that isn't wrapped. She held it delicately in her hand and walked in front of Eren Jaeger. "What, you got me something?" Eren said with a glare.

"What if I did?" Y/N said, rolling her eyes. She pulled the lid of and put the gleaming blade in Eren's palm. "Y-Y/N..."

"That's one of my daggers. It's not like I'm using that anymore. I just thought it would be useful when you turn to a titan or something. Seeing you bite your hand is so disgusting." She insulted and the boy just stared at the blade.

"Treat her well, okay?" She said and looked away from him.

"O-Okay. Thank you... Y/N."

Now, there's only one person left in the squad that she haven't given a gift yet. She took the last box on the ground and walked to the captain of her squad.

"Tch." He said, eyeing the girl.

"What? I'm not going to prank you, okay? Chill your small ass." Y/N said and grinned. The captain sighed and snatched the gift from her hand. He ripped the wrapper, making sure he wouldn't make a mess on the floor, and took the lid off.

"Your fancy ass likes those things right?" Y/N said as Levi pulled one cravat from the box, where 2 other white cravats lay inside. After seeing her gift, Levi scoffed. "I suppose the quality is okay." He said.

"What? That's all you're going to say?" Y/N glared at him and pouted. "Tss. Fine. Thank you." He said coldly. "I'm not satisfied." Y/N spoke again, still glaring at the man.

"What do you want me to do huh, brat?" He asked.

"Give her a hug!" Ymir shouted, her arms wrapping Krista and the others joined in. Surprisingly, even Petra did. Commander Erwin gave Levi a nod of encouragement and the man sighed.

_**(UWU Ymir's the best wing girl hihihi -Eos)** _

"Let's just get this over with." He said and looked away, opening his arms for Y/N to settle herself in. The girl smiled broadly and slammed herself to the captain, who brought his left hand to caress her head.

Y/N put her hands on the captain's waist and Levi's right hand settled on the small of her back.

"Hey, Y/N! Stop- mhfmmp!" Eren shouted, trying to stop the girl from hugging his precious captain but Mikasa put her palm over Eren's mouth. "Let her have this, Eren." She said.

Eren glared at Mikasa and they had an eye contest, with Mikasa winning. Eren sighed and let Y/N have her fun with the captain.

"I like your perfume." Y/N told the captain. He did his famous 'tch' and replied, "That's called being clean, L/N."

"But people have their own natural smell you know. I like yours." She said and laughed, burying her head to the captain's shoulder to sniff his natural scent more.

"Okay, you're hugging me for too long now." He said and pulled away from the girl.

"Aww, you're such a kill joy!"

-

Y/N's friends stayed on the dining room, gushing over the wonderful holiday they had. But Y/N felt a little bit tired, and decided to settle their room early. She went up the staircase and went inside her adjoined room.

She stripped of her clothing and changed into her sleeping clothes. She sat down on the bed, and noticed something in the bed.

A bouquet of red roses.

She picked it up and smell it, the sweet fragrance of the fresh flower enveloping her to comfort. Noticing a white card inside, she pulled it with her forehead crinkled in curiosity, out of the bunch of flowers.

_"Happy Holidays, brat."_

A soft smile appeared in her face.

_'He remembered.'_

She kissed the card and lied down on her bed, her eyelids dropping, sleeping peacefully. Her unconsciousness took her to dreamland, dreaming of a certain snobbish, captain as the bouquet of roses rest happily on top of her.

_**This truly is her best holiday.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> What do you guys think? This is my first time writing a holiday special and I really had fun making it! Give me feedback so I could better improve my writing. Sending lots of love this upcoming New Years!
> 
> -Eos


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

_Third Person's Point of View_

"As practiced, you will now split into your squads and perform resupply, message relay, and Titan-clearing duties under the command of the Garrison Regiment! The Garrison's Regiment's intercept squad will take the vanguard!"

All the fresh graduates are lined up in the squad. Some of them shook in fear, some because of anxiety, and some has no emotion in their face. Y/N L/N is one of those people.

To be quite honest, you could say that her face is more relaxed than brooding unlike the others. The speaker in front explained the places each squad will be assigned in.

"Additionally, I've received word that the advance team has been wiped out!" The cadets looked petrified, scared of what's to come. They might go in the same fate as the advance team. Everyone is shocked, silently praying for any God out there who could save them.

"The outer gate has been breached, and the Titans have been allowed inside! In other words, the Armored Titan could very well appear again and demolish the inner gate at any time!" With more information, the graduates faces contorted to a much panic-stricken expression as time passes.

The Garrison members behind the speaker has dark and grim expressions on their faces, probably because they lost their friends when the advance team were wiped out.

"You can't be serious..." Daz said, followed by Thomas.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

"If they end up breaching Rose too...!" Nack commented with wide eyes, getting Y/N's attention.

"What? Can you do something about it?" Y/N questioned, turning to look at Nack with a bored look. Nack looked at her with angry eyes.

"Are you saying that because you're worried about the people of Wall Rose or just because you don't want more collateral damage to clean up? Open your mouth when you're clear on your ideals." She said harshly.

"QUIET!" The instructor shouted, making the cadets compose their fearful selves. Y/N only smirked when the instructor glared at her specifically. Word might've reached everyone of the girl's infamous attitude.

"The Vanguard is currently engaged with the enemy! This defense operation has but one objective, to defend Wall Rose until the citizens have finished evacuating! Also, as I'm sure you're well aware, desertion is punishable by death!"

"Be prepared to lay down your lives! Dismissed!"

"Sir!" All the fresh graduates responded with a scream of honor.

Everyone rushed to their places, running around the place just to do what was asked of them. On the side, there are seven cadets standing around. Few of those cadets are Krista Lenz, Berthold Hoover, Marco Bodt, Jean Kirschtein, and Y/N L/N.

"Why today? I would've been on my way to the interior tomorrow..." Jean said as he knelt on the ground, his emotions getting the best out of him. Berthold could only look at him in pity, and Krista beside them is comforting Daz, who's vomiting out of fear.

"No, no, no, no..." Some cadets sat on the ground, their foreheads touching their knees as they wept. Jean looked at them in worry, while Y/N only displayed a look of boredom as she stood behind Jean, her arms crossed.

Jean stood up, his head hanging low, and Y/N followed him. As they both walk, Jean bumped to Eren Jaeger. "Move!" Jean said, passing through the other boy.

"Hey, Jean! What's wrong?!" Eren said, holding Jean by the arm to keep him from walking.

"What's wrong?! That's easy for you to say, you suicidal maniac!" Jean replied in anger, holding Eren by his clothes. "You _want_ to join the Scouts! You're ready to be Titan chow anytime!" Mikasa Ackerman from few feet away heard them and walked towards the two boys in alarm.

Y/N looked at them, still bored, her arms crossed in her chest. 

"Slow down, boys." She said with a monotone voice.

"But I was headed for the interior tomorrow!" Jean continued despite what the petite girl said.

"Calm down!" Eren replied.

"You expect me to calm down and accept death?!"

Seeing that the two won't stop, Mikasa stared at them just like Y/N did. "You can't stop those two wild animals. Let them kill each other for all I care." Y/N said to Mikasa and scoffed.

"No! Think back!" Eren shouted, slamming Jean's back to the nearest pillar.

"Think back to the three years of sweat and blood we endured!" Jean's face turned to shock and Eren continued on. "So many times we came close to dying during those three years! Some people _did_ die. Some ran off, others were kicked out. But _**we**_ survived! Right?! We can survive today, too!"

The weeping soldiers on the side heard Eren's speech and stopped on their crying session and turned to look at him.

"Would you look at that, Jaeger? You got the pissy pants' attention." Y/N said with a mocking smile and looked at those crying people with pity in her eyes.

Eren didn't mind what Y/N said and continued on. "You can just survive today and leave for the interior tomorrow!"

"Damn!" Jean said and walked away. "Let's go, Daz! Quit your damn cryin'!" He said.

"R-Right..."

"He was so inspired by your speech he forgot about me. Thanks for that, Jaeger." Y/N said sarcastically and laughed, patting him in the back and left to join Jean and Daz.

On their way, a soldier stood in front of Y/N.

"Cadet L/N."

Y/N looked at him with bored eyes and muttered a "What?"

"You're in the rearguard, along with Cadet Ackerman for special orders." The soldier said. Jean looked at Y/N, thinking what she will do. "Sure do. I'm just going to finish up one more task and I'll go to the rendezvous point." Y/N replied with a soft smile.

The soldier nodded and hurried off.

"Or not." Y/N replied, winking at Jean and laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. He looked at her with sparking eyes and said, "Thank you."

"What're you thanking me for? I'm not doing this for you."

Jean chuckled and ruffled her jet-black hair. "Silly."

-

"What are you doing here, Y/N? Aren't you supposed to be with Mikasa?" Marco asked her, as they stood around the roof of the house. Y/N smirked at him and winked.

"And what? Be left out on the action and prioritize the evacuation? Soldiers with good skills should be using their time on slaying Titans, not acting like a mom trying to discipline her chaotic children." She said and pouted as she looked on the ashy field, black smoke all around the area.

She whistled. "So those are Titans, huh?" She said and smirked.

"You're not scared?" One of their batchmate asked her.

"Nope." She said and jumped around the roof like a kid, still looking at the Titans all around.

"I don't know about you all but I think Jaeger's squad already went into action. Why aren't we?" Y/N asked again, turning to look at Connie and Jean.

"Go ahead and do a suicide mission if you want Y/N." Jean replied in a sarcastic manner and the girl beamed at him. "Really?" Y/N cheered and took a few steps backwards.

"You shouldn't joke around Y/N Jean, you don't know, maybe she'll _actually_ do it." Connie said, smirking, but his eyes following the petite girl's movements. Y/N took ahold of her ODM gear, preparing herself for launch and looked straight forward.

"Yeah, as if she will do that. We all know Y/N's all talk- WAIT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Jean shouted, but was too late, as Y/N already launched her hook on the nearby building.

"SEE YOU LATER, LOVE!" She shouted and the hook took her momentum forward. All the graduates looked at her figure with worry, especially Jean and her friends.

Y/N smirked when she saw the first Titan to ever approach her. "Come to mama..." She muttered.

The Titan ran at her in full speed, and the cadets looked at her, silently praying for her safety. They don't want to have the first casualty in their squad, you know. Jean, Connie, and Marco are confident of her skills as a soldier, as they're her friends, but they can't help but worry.

This isn't the academy anymore. Those Titans bite, and they're not just still-standing figures anymore. They can react to the soldiers' attack and that's their greatest disadvantage. For all they know, they could encounter an abnormal.

Y/N held her blades, the way they were taught in the academy, and prepared for the slicing. The Titan extended its arm, trying to get ahold of her but Y/N released one of her hooks so she could change direction.

She switched position so the momentum will change also, and landed atop the Titan's head. She took her blade and cut a handful of hair and smiled like crazy as she held onto it.

"They said you bastards evaporate after you're dead right? No one said anything about your hair. Don't mind me, just taking a little bit of souvenir." Y/N muttered, as if the Titan will ever hear her. She tuck the hair in her jean pocket and laughed.

The Titan reached for her, but before it could grab her, Y/N already jumped and spun quite a lot of times to get to the right position and had her blades drawn down. She laughed as those thin blades of hers sunk deep on the Titans nape, cutting it cleanly with her signature move. 

A cross cut, where she slice the nape using her right hand blade and slid it through the left side of her body and her left hand to the other.

The Titan roared and fell down, and Y/N launched her hook so she could land in a nearby building. All her squad mates were watching, and they sighed a breath of relief, seeing their comrade survive her first killing.

"I don't think I burned that much gas, or did I?" Y/N questioned herself and pouted. She saw another Titan approaching, this time, a much bigger one.

"A ten-meter huh?" Y/N smirked, preparing for another battle. The Titan immediately took notice of her and ran, his arms outstretched, ready anytime to grab her. 

The cadets watching from the distance silently begged her to not engage, as this Titan is not just a 6 meter class that she effortlessly killed earlier, but a ten-meter one. It basically is as tall as the half distance from the Colossal Titan's knee to its ankle.

Seeing the Titan's reaction, Y/N realized it's an abnormal. Most Titans in the area doesn't run at that kind of speed, nor that kind of reaction.

Yes, Titans are driven by bloodlust and would devour the first human they see. However, this Titan went berserk after seeing Y/N and roared much, much louder than her first kill.

Y/N looked at the fast approaching big-ass figure with a bored look in her face. The Titan tried to grab her but Y/N used two of her blades to cut all of its fingers. The Titan used its other hand to take ahold of Y/N as it roared but she jumped down the roof and launched her hooks on the Titan's knees.

Going underneath the Titan's open legs, she released her hooks and used her blades to pierce the Titan's crotch, hanging herself in mid-air. 

"Oh, I forgot y'all don't have any balls. My bad!" She laughed and launched her hooks up in the air, and securing it in a nearby roof.

She let go mid-air and turned her body to the Titan, launching herself again on its direction and sliced the nape clean off, an identical cut of hers just earlier. She stood on the Titan's evaporating body as it fell to the ground.

"I think I could still kill 2 more or so." She smiled and skipped around the ground like a child, finding more Titans to kill. You could say it didn't take long.

Rain fell from above but she didn't mind and just went to kill Titan after Titan. On her sixth kill, she realized that maybe her gas won't last anymore, so as much as it pains her to come back and leave the battle ground, she did.

She glided through the houses and went to her friends' direction. She landed on the same building she was chilling in just a few hours ago, and realized that some of her comrades aren't there anymore.

Connie and Jean's the only one left on the roof. Connie stood in front of a sitting Jean and Y/N welcomed herself to their conversation bubble with a pretty nasty comment. 

"You two look like shit." She said and smirked at them.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Y/N." Jean said, his head hanging low. The girl kept her comments to herself, as she understands how Jean is feeling right now. Not that she feels the same fear too, but she tries to sympathize with him.

After all, not everyone's hard headed, and a brat like her.

"Hey Jean, what are we gonna do?!" Connie asked, not minding Y/N's presence. She crossed her arms and listened to what her best friend is about to say.

"We can't do anything." He said and rested his forehead to his opened palms, a worried expression displaying on his face. "If only they'll give us the order to withdraw. We're all out of gas of course." He said sarcastically.

"Wow, so all of you took down a few Titans huh? I'm impressed, Jean. I didn't think you had the balls to actually kill a Titan." Y/N said, taunting him.

"I'm not exactly useless, shitty Y/N." He said and rolled his eyes, in which the girl replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"I can't believe this is how it's going to end because of those damned cowards." He muttered, his face grim.

"You mean the supply depot? What is going on?! Where are they?!" Connie whined. Y/N looked at Jean, waiting for his reply. She was gone for an hour or two and this is what happened?

"They all lost their will to fight and I can understand why. But they abandoned their duties to supply us. They're barricading themselves inside of HQ. And of course, Titans have swarmed the place and we can't get the gas ourselves." Jean replied, his face muscles not moving even a single inch.

"Then why are we waitin'?! We gotta go! Start going in numbers so we'll have a chance! Sitting here on this roof is totally pointless! Eventually, the Titans are gonna come for us! We don't have much gas left, we'll just waste what little we've got if we try to run. And without our mobility, we're completely screwed!" Connie says angrily and tapped his gear a few times.

"You're using your head for once, Connie. Nice goin'." Jean said sarcastically and looked on the other side, where the other cadets are standing atop different buildings. 

"But I'm just not sure we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The Veterans and the Vanguards force have all been killed. How exactly do a bunch of rookies pull off a suicide mission like this? I mean, let's assume that half of our force even survives the initial assault. Then what? The supply will probably be crawling with Titans in the three of four meter range. I don't see any accomplishment much in there."

Connie sighed, followed by Jean. "It's hopeless." The buzzcut boy said, as he felt very defeated. 

"God, what a dull life this turned out to be. I never even got to tell her just how I feel." Jean said.

"I know right. Remember that night, huh, Jean?" Y/N asked, sitting down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I do."

_"Man, I can't believe we're graduates now." Jean said as he and Y/N walked back to their quarters for the last time. After the revelation and a few more rounds of truth or dare and drinking alcohol, they finally decided to head back._

_"I know. Seems like yesterday that Mikasa ignored you in that mess hall." Y/N replied and laughed too loudly, probably because of how many drinks she's gotten._

_"Shut up, Y/N."_

_"Am I wrong though?" She asked and Jean laughed, his voice echoing loudly into the night because most of the cadets are asleep hours ago. After his laughing fit, he asked the petite girl._

_"Are you really set for the Survey Corps?" He asked, as they continue on walking the academy's empty grounds._

_"Yeah. There's no going back on it now."_


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Come on, guys! We can do it! Right?! Let's go! If we work together, we can make this happen. I know we can! Alright?! I'll take the lead!" Sasha's voice rang on the other roof, feets away from Y/N.

She's trying to cheer up the other three soldiers with her, who's unfortunately not listening to a word she says. She kept her smile despite the gloomy atmosphere, and her eyes landed on Armin Arlert, who's sitting in front of a building, his head downcast. 

"Armin! It's time to go!" She told him, but Armin was petrified. His once sunny, bright, eyes are now lifeless and dull. Nothing got through to him and so, Sasha just sighed.

She turned to look at the other direction where four soldiers stood, Reiner Braun, Berthold Hoover, Annie Leonhart, and Marco Bodt.

"Reiner, do we move out?" The blonde girl asked, giving the taller male beside her a side eye.

"Not yet. We have to let them gather up first." He replied. Marco then spoke out, his face looking really scared. "It's no use. There's too many of them. I don't think any of us are gonna survive this." He said and looked up, his eyes wide in fear. 

"I've come to accept my pending demise. I just... _wanted my death to mean something_."

Fast approaching footsteps echoed on the silent space, the mourning soldiers awoke, seeing their other rank one, and the only rank one they actually respect, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa, weren't you with the rear guard?!" One cadet shouted.

"Annie! I know how bad things have gotten, it's selfish putting personal matters in the forefront, but have you seen Eren's squad?" She asked in a hurry.

The commotion caught Y/N's attention from the other roof. She patted Jean on the arm comfortingly before standing up and stretching her limbs.

"Don't know about you two but I am OUT." She said and laughed, launching her hook to get to the other roof.

She landed near Sasha and stood beside her, crossing her arms. Sasha's face is so sorrowful, that Y/N almost didn't recognize her. Thinking of why Sasha's like that, her eyes landed on Armin, who's sitting pitifully near Sasha.

She kneeled down to look at his face and saw his grim expression. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Her chest tightened seeing Armin like that, but she didn't make any move to try and make Armin feel better. She doesn't want to pressure him into telling her what happened... she don't want to break him.

And besides, she's not the best at comforting people.

"Some squads made it back but I don't know about Eren's." Annie coldly replied to Mikasa.

"We found Armin, he's over there." Reiner pointed to Armin, who has Y/N crouching in front of him.

"Armin!" The tall woman called her best friend.

Y/N turned to look at Mikasa after hearing her voice, and the woman hurried towards them. Y/N felt Armin shuffle uncomfortably and looked at him again in worry. 

"Y/N, why aren't you in the rear guard with us?!" Mikasa angrily pointed at her as she approached them.

"I was only gone for a few hours, no need to miss me too much." Y/N replied coolly but she didn't smile, unlike the usual. Mikasa rolled her eyes for a moment and crouched beside Y/N.

"If you didn't want to be in the rear guard, you should have accompanied Armin and the others earlier. You promised you will protect him, didn't you?" Mikasa said before turning her attention to Armin.

Y/N felt sick in her gut, knowing that she made a promise and didn't do shit to meet the end of her own bargain. Hearing Mikasa said that to her shut her up, the first time someone ever made her do such thing.

"Armin, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Mikasa Ackerman asked. Armin couldn't look her in the eye as he wept. Mikasa stood up and looked around. "Where is Eren?"

A tear rolled down Armin's cheek and Mikasa spoke his name in alarm. "Armin?"

He finally looked up, startling the two women in front. Y/N's still crouching, while Armin faced Mikasa with tears streaming down his face. It was a new expression for Armin to make. Never did Y/N saw him cry like that.

Mikasa's eyes went wide, seeing Armin in his state. "They were... the cadets of squad 34... Thomas Wagner... Nack Tierce... Milieus Zeremski... Mina Carolina... _Eren Jaeger...!_ These brave five upheld their duties... _they died valiantly in the field of battle._ "

_'...Eren? That asshole. He still haven't beat me in anything! I told you to stay alive, idiot!'_ , Y/N internally reacted.

Y/N closed her fist, her fingernails burying in her palms, drawing blood. She couldn't believe it. Instead of grieving, she channeled her emotions into anger and lashing out. She blamed Eren for dying, even though she knows it's very unfair of her to do so.

_'That fucking know-it-all! Who's going to kill all the Titans now, huh?! You're all talk Eren Jaeger! I fucking hate you!',_ she thought, her anger boiling inside of her. One wrong comment from the other graduates will surely tick her off.

"Please no..." Sasha murmured, her eyes' orbs shaking in horror.

"This whole squad was wiped out, the same will happen to us if we try to take on those Titans." One soldier commented, pissing Y/N off.

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?! CAN'T YOU SEE SOMEONE'S MOURNING HERE?! I WON'T DEAL WITH YOUR PATHETIC SELF PITY! DO YOU LIKE THE SPOTLIGHT SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL HAVE TO INSERT YOUR WELL BEING ON THE LOSS OF OTHERS?!" Y/N shouted, pointing at Armin and stood up, getting ready to beat the shit out of that cadet but Sasha held her back.

Sasha struggled to keep Y/N in the sidelines. The only move she made is to gesture at Armin so Y/N could calm herself.

She calmed down a tad, knowing that she should be there for Armin, not trying to beat a guy up.

"I'm so sorry because it should have been me that died, not Eren. I- I couldn't do a thing! I'm worthless..." Armin had his hands balled up in his thighs, his hands shaking. Mikasa reached out and put her own hand atop his.

"Armin. Calm yourself. We haven't got time for you to get emotional right now. On your feet." Mikasa said and brought Armin up with her. She turned around, too professional for someone who lost their loved one. It made Y/N question her action. 

_'This is just a facade, isn't it?'_

Y/N felt guilty, and she knew it's also her fault that the squad 34 died. She promised she would accompany them, but she didn't. Maybe if she was there... maybe they wouldn't have died. Maybe.. she would become of use to them. Maybe... she could have saved the people important to her... _unlike the last time._

After all, her main purpose of joining the Training Corps is to be useful.

Not only did she broke her promise to Armin, but she also broke her promise to herself. She scoffed, remembering the words she said to herself all those years ago.

_**'I'm doing this not just for you, but I'm also doing this for myself. I know this is what I should do, to relieve myself of everything that happened. This is my punishment, and I'm going to start over. You did, so why shouldn't I?'** _

"Marco. If we eliminate or bypass the Titans at HQ, we can then refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" Mikasa said as she walked on the roof, her body stiff and lifeless.

"Well, uh, I guess, yeah, for sure. But there's just too many of them out there, even with you on point." Marco replied, unsure.

_"I can do it."_

"What?"

"I'm strong, _real_ strong." She said and put her blades up. 

"None of you come close. You hear me?! I am a warrior! Know this, I have the power to slay all of the Titans that block our path, even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by a bunch of unskilled, cowardly, worms." She said and pointed her blade to everyone.

Y/N didn't even complain, letting Mikasa preach what she want to preach. If this is a normal situation, Y/N would've scoffed and laughed on the spot, taunting Mikasa for having such delusions.

But the girl is grieving, and it shows. Mikasa's always been the quiet and calm one, and never did they heard her insult other people unless they insulted her first. Y/N will let her do anything that'll make Mikasa feel better.

Even if she beats up everyone or degrade everyone there, Y/N will let her. She's been there.

"You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done." She added, sending death glares to everyone in the roof.

"Wait, Mikasa! Are you out of your mind?! That's crazy!" A girl from the bunch asked, alarmed of the girl's death wish.

_"You can't be serious, trying to take them out by yourself!"_

_"There's no way you can beat them!"_

"If I can't beat them, then I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to win is to fight." She said and jumped down the roof. 

_Silence._

_No one dared to speak._

Until someone broke the silence.

Y/N started chuckling, her bloody fist in front of her mouth. The cadets turned to look at her and anger flared up inside of them, as the girl didn't even take everyone's emotions into consideration. How fucked up is she?

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" One of the graduates asked.

Y/N didn't mind. In all honesty, her laugh even got louder, hearing one of the cowards ask her what's wrong. Everyone is panicking, because maybe, the girl is actually losing her sanity.

Everyone knew from the start that she doesn't think straight. She's the only girl in their batch that has the guts to take on Commandant Keith Shadis, right? But to think that she would break down in the middle of a crisis didn't make the situation better. 

Of all the time she could've gone crazy, why now?

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" The cadet asked again.

Her laugh is manic, it definitely is paradoxical. Laughing is very inappropriate in this situation, and it might actually lessen the already low morale that they all have. Her eyes are wide, her mouth opened wide also.

It was a terrifying sight, not as scary as being eaten by man-eating Titans but it's close.

"Y/N, what's wrong?!" Sasha asked her, shaking her by the shoulder. She finally calmed down, her laughter dying down. She's still wheezing but she managed to stutter a sentence.

"Y-YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" She screamed, laughing again.

Everyone is immediately offended and another soldier shouted in dismay.

"DON'T ACT ALL CLEAN! DON'T TELL US YOU'RE NOT SCARED?!" He asked with a scowl in his face. _'She's always been way over her head. I can't believe someone like her graduated at the top of the class!'_

In a flash, Y/N's face became relaxed, mocking the soldier, batting her eyelashes at him. You know how psychopaths change facial expressions in lightning speed? Yeah. This definitely is something like that. She sat on the seat Armin was sitting on earlier and she pouted as she looked over everyone. She rested her chin on her bloody palm, smearing the blood on her cheek in the process.

"Well, I'm not honey. Don't get all worked up." She said and winked at his way, finally relaxed.

"T-That's easy for you to say! You graduated rank one in class!" A girl from the bunch added, tears streaming down her face. Y/N's bored eyes looked at her fingernails and played with it as she replied.

"I got here where I am because I _**busted**_ my ass off. What did all of you do during class? Giving light punches to the opponent, barely surviving the omnidirectional gear training... Why do you think you guys didn't end up in the top 10? That's right, because none of you gave it your all." She said and leaned her back on the wall of the concrete, crossing her arms.

"You all are funny, you know that? All of you trained to combat Titans but here you are, pissing your pants because you're about to face one. Y'all are making me laugh! It's-It's like a king asking why he has to rule! Or, or, all of your mothers questioning on why she even need to raise all of you cowardly assholes. THE IRONY!" She said, dissolving into another fit of laughter.

"What are you even getting at huh, L/N?" Another cadet asked, his forehead crumpled in anger. She stopped her laughter in the middle of it and sighed, sending him a smirk.

"Let me tell you, hun. You all signed up to be soldiers. All of us trained for 3 years, some of us even died on the process. I didn't learn to use this gear just to clean cannons on the walls, or ran in a freezing terrain just to bow down to a king. And I'm definitely NOT going to sit around, waiting for some bastard to eat me after I busted my ass off on those three years. Use your fucking skills to work. If you don't want to, stay here until bigger man-eating Titans come and devour you." She said, shutting all of them up.

They know she's making sense. And it pains them to actually admit it.

_Y/N fucking L/N_ , being passionate _just_ like Eren Jaeger. Maybe his death did had a huge impact on her.

"You heard the girl, right? Get off of your asses and start to work. The Training Corps didn't feed all of you to be sitting ducks." She said smugly and took the Titan's hair from her pocket.

"See this shit? Here's my souvenir from the first bastard I've killed. Where's yours?" She showed it to everyone. They were shocked, of course. 

Who in their right mind have the time to mess around a 10 meter giant? Well, apparently, there's Y/N L/N.

On the other roof, Jean and Connie heard everything. They were scared of Y/N's crazy antics back there too but they know that their friend is just dealing with grief on her own way. They didn't stuck around Y/N for all those years just for them to back out now.

They know she's not crazy. She's just scaring those soldiers to see her way. After all, she's used to being misunderstood.

"You know, I was expecting something more motivational. Your way of words was kind of a let down." Jean said and readied his blade. "I blame everything about this on you, Eren."

"HEY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WE WEREN'T TAUGHT TO LET OUR COMRADES FIGHT ALONE! UNLESS YOU _ARE_ A COWARD, IN WHICH CASE, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Jean shouted and ran, with Connie and tow.

"I never expected that from him." Reiner said, satisfied, and walked away with Annie.

Y/N turned to her side and stood up beside Armin, who quietly stood and watched the whole commotion unfold. Taking another clean handkerchief from her pocket, she showed it to Armin, who tried to take it from her hand but the girl swatted his hand away.

Just how many handkerchiefs does this girl even have?

She wiped his tears away and cleaned his tear stained face, moving the soft cloth on his smooth face. After doing a decent job, Armin spoke out. "T-Thank you, Y/N." He weakly smiled.

"This is nothing. I suppose it's not too late to fulfill my promise to you?" She asked him with a soft smile. "Huh? What promise?" Armin asked cluelessly.

Y/N chuckled, far opposite from her manic show earlier. Even with her small height, she reached for his head ruffled his blonde hair. "Think of me as your older sister." She said and chuckled.

"But we're the same age..." He weakly replied, making Y/N laugh again.

"Shh, child. I may be young at age, but I'm old at heart and soul."

Marco face palmed himself after seeing Jean, and walked away with Berthold, probably going after Reiner and Annie.

"Hey, seriously! Come on, you bunch of chickens!" Sasha from the other side, shouted and used her gear to follow Mikasa Ackerman. The other soldiers' eyes are wide, but adrenaline is slowly creeping inside all of them.

_Maybe they can do this after all._

"They're nuts."

"Damn it! All right, let's go!"

_**"AGHHHHHH!"**_ All the cadets let out a battle cry and charged into the war.

Y/N smirked at Armin and offered her bleeding palm.

"Come with me?"

Armin's dead eyes lighted up again, adrenaline rush and a new found purpose crawling in his veins, powering his self.

"Let's go." He replied and took her bloody hand in his own.


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

_Third Person's Point of View_

"HURRY UP! FOLLOW MIKASA! AVOID FIGHTING IF YOU CAN! GET TO HQ BEFORE YOU RUN OUT OF GAS!" Jean shouted, the wind ruffling his undercut. The soldiers flew around the area, following the lead of their rank one.

Y/N flew behind Armin, guarding him for possible Titans that they might encounter. She knew Armin is very vulnerable right now and needs the utmost help. Y/N will do anything that she can to protect Armin at all costs.

"Whoa, Mikasa is a badass! How is she going so fast?!" Connie asked, admiring the girl. White air puffs out of her gear, which made Armin's eyes go wide. 

_'No! Mikasa's using too much gas! She could run out at any second! It doesn't matter how skilled she is. Once we lose mobility, we're as good as dead!'_ , he thought.

Y/N did notice Mikasa going into the battlefield very fast. She swung to took a turn and her grappling hook broke a piece of the building. Mikasa launched two of her hooks and slayed the nearest Titan with lightning speed and taking another turn.

_'If she kills Titans to relieve her of her grief, that's fine. But she's being a suicidal maniac just like Eren right now! She will die any second if she keeps on doing that!'_ Y/N thought, enraged.

_'What? She'll let herself die? And leave Armin all alone? Do I look like their personal babysitter?'_ Y/N thought again. _'So I have two kids on my watch now?'_

_'I see through the veil of her composure. She's letting adrenaline distract her from grief! At any time, she could...'_ Armin said to himself. As he said so, Mikasa ran out of gas and fell from the air and crashed down on a roof. Any second now, she will fall to the concrete and die.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted and went after his best friend.

"Armin!" Y/N shouted, slowing her pace so she could follow Armin and Mikasa after she has a solid plan with Jean and Connie. She can't just disappear and go rogue without a plan.

"Damn!" Jean shouted, but he's still going forward. His face looked worried sick of Mikasa but Connie spoke out. "Jean, you lead the rest to HQ! I'm going after Armin!"

"I'll go with you!" Jean said, attempting to shift his course despite the momentum.

"Don't be stupid! There are still Titans everywhere! You've got to help the others! Y/N, don't even dare come after Armin!" Connie shouted and spat angrily at her.

_'So the dimwit calls us stupid now, huh.'_

"What the fuck, Connie?! Just let me go after them and you go ahead with Jean!" Y/N replied back in a hurry. _'Time is ticking, make up your mind Connie!'_

"Are you really going to let your emotions decide for yourself, Y/N?! You're the other rank one! The best thing you could do for Mikasa and Armin is to do Mikasa's job!" Connie convinced.

_'He's... He's right. Leading the others is the logical option. It is what's best for all of us. With my skills, I could save more soldiers. But if Armin and Mikasa dies... it'll be all my fault. My fault again because I was so powerless. Damn it, Connie!'_

"Tsk! Fine! Once I refill my gas, I'll find all of you! You better make sure you and the others are in one piece Connie or I will personally kill you!" Y/N shouted and smirked at him.

"Fuck off, Y/N!" He replied and laughed one last time before he disappeared to come after the two.

-

"It's no use. We're not getting anywhere near Headquarters. Unless, of course, we don't mind dying." Jean muttered as he looked down at the Titans roaming the empty street. Y/N stood dozens of roof away from Jean, scouting the area and contemplating if she should kill the Titans on the streets.

She doesn't want to burn too much gas. Not only will she die, but her biggest worry is not being able to save anyone. She managed to kill small meter ones but the taller ones will cost too much gas, she don't want to risk it.

The heavy footsteps of the Titans rang through the open space but one cadet's whimpers is much, much, louder in everyone's ears. Y/N looked around, trying to find the guy from the distance.

The soldier is standing pitifully on the street. His hook was stuck and his gear won't work anymore.

_'Shit! He's out of gas!'_ , Jean thought. He doesn't know what to do. Should he go save him, and endanger himself?

Suddenly, two Titans approached the whining cadet and all he could do is put his blades up.

"Stay back!" Tom said, still trying to save himself. Two soldiers flew into the battle unprepared, to save their friend. "Tom! I'll save you!" Mobb shouted and put his blades up, preparing to slice the Titan on its nape. 

"No, wait!" Jean shouted, trying to stop the two soldiers.

"I'm coming!"

They shouldn't have engaged. As much as cruel it sounds, losing one life is better than losing three.

Y/N saw the wires of the two cadets and she flew to their direction to save the whining cadet but she was too late. One of the Titans already took Tom on both of its hand. Mobb could've saved Tom but the other Titan took a hold of him while he was up in the air.

**"AHHHHHHH!"**

The dying cry of the soldiers filled Jean's ear with guilt. His eyes are wide in fear, as his orbs looked at the bloody bodies of his fallen comrades. Their upper half body inside the Titan's mouth, and the other lifeless half, dangling in the air.

_'Why couldn't I stop them? Why didn't I stop them? If I'd kept us all together, this never would have happened! I wasn't meant to lead. I'm the last person that should've been given the reigns!'_ Jean's not the only one who stood by as another soldier cries to death.

Marco Bodt, Sasha Blouse, Berthold Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Annie Leonhart. All of them couldn't do a thing. All of the top ten couldn't do a thing to save a poor woman's life.

Y/N got to the area late, given that she's scouting from another location. Her face was kept in a tight expression as her dark eyes looked at the woman currently being devoured by a Titan.

"Not all can survive in this cruel world. I'm sorry you have to be one of those people." She said, her eyes lifeless. People dying is not a shocker to her. But standing by as someone gets killed in a cruel way is different.

Four other Titans gathered up to eat Tom's body on the street and Jean looked at those Titans with hatred in his eyes. He could only close his eyes to keep himself from seeing the horrific scene.

When something popped in his mind that made his eyes open wide once more.

_'No! No. This is our chance. We can get the drop on them while they're preoccupied. It's perfect!'_

"Let's go!" Jean shouted, getting the attention of the others. Marco, Sasha, Berthold, Reiner, Annie, and Y/N turned their heads to look at him.

"Make for a break for HQ while they're distracted!" Jean shouted and jumped down to the lower roof without hesitation.

"Well, you all heard Trost boy didn't you?" Y/N followed him without even any further explanation for the plan and gave a smirk to everyone.

The two of them ran, with Y/N close behind and her blades drawn.

Marco hesitated for a little bit but went after the two, with Sasha in tow. Seeing Marco and Sasha go after Y/N and Jean, the three , Berthold, Reiner, and Annie, ran as well, following Jean's plan.

_'We can do this! Hey, we run out of gas, we're dead anyway.'_ , those are Jean's thoughts as he ran with purpose.

"Give it everything you've got!" He shouted and jumped to the other roof. Y/N heard his voice and shook her head as she laughed.

_'He's grown a lot today.',_ she thought to herself and jumped after him, the others following behind her.

With all the gas they all have left, they flew up in the air towards the HQ. They encountered three titans, and Jean had instructed them to not engage. Y/N's been saving up her gas and she knows she had the most out of all of them and so, she didn't listen.

The others avoided the Titans standing in the center but Y/N killed the three of them one by one by slicing the neck of the Titan in front, jumping to the second, and jumping again to the third.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN, DO YOU?!" Jean shouted and gave Y/N a death glare.

_'What if she died, huh?!'_ , Jean complained inside his head. What was she thinking?

"IT'S A GOOD TIME TO SHOW OFF, DON'T YOU THINK? IT WOULD ADD TO MY KILL COUNT, YOU KNOW!" Y/N replied and laughed loudly, making the others roll their eyes. Even so, they had a smile on their face. Even Jean shook his head, trying to look mad, but Y/N knows he's proud of her for surviving.

Their friend may have broke character for today but she's still her. It's a good thing that one of them didn't change much.

What Y/N said was the truth. Partly, though. Sure, it would look good for her, and she can get promoted quickly with skills like that, but the main reason for killing those three Titans is to prevent any more casualties.

Just earlier, Tom and Mobb died to two small Titans. She don't want more of her comrades to die in that same kind of fate. Who knows, maybe there are soldiers hiding inside the buildings and is just waiting for the Titans to disperse?

One Titan that she kills, is one less Titan they all would need to deal with later.

Another Titan appeared and caught Jean but he was quick to react and he sliced the Titan's fingers so he could make a break for his life. Y/N panicked for a moment but quickly composed herself, as she wants to trust her best friend's skills.

She knows he's strong. She just have to believe he would make it.

After successfully passing those Titans with no casualties, they all landed in the roof to run as fast they can towards the HQ. Running, Marco caught up to Jean and spoke out.

"Jean! You really came through for us there, man. We owe you big time." Marco said with that innocent smile of his. Jean looked back at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Huh?"

"Don't shrug it off, I'm serious! We're alive because of you! Like I said, you make a great leader!"

Jean smirked at him for a moment and looked forward again, focusing on the mission. Approaching the HQ, there's a lot more Titans. Even Y/N can't joke around while going through there.

"Easy with that crap. We're not outta this yet!" Jean shouted and launched himself up in the air. They all tried to dodge the Titans but one soldier got caught. Jean looked back in alarm and started to panic but Y/N shouted.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, TROST BOY! AS YOU SAID, WE'RE NOT OUT OF THIS YET!"

Y/N knew that even if she tries to save that soldier, it's already hopeless. The moment he got caught, the pressure of the Titan's enormous hand grip would've broken his bones into pieces already. Even if she _does_ save him, he will also die because no one will be able to treat him.

He's just going to be dead weight.

"Damn it!" Jean shouted and used up all of his gas, preparing himself to the impact. He brought his arms to his face to cover it from the glass shards.

**"AGHHH!"** He shouted and his body collided to the glass, feet first, and landed on the floor with a loud thud, rolling over on the surface. He quickly stood up to wait for the others.

Y/N kicked the glass by the heel of her foot and landed effortlessly on the ground with a smirk on her face. "Fancy seeing you here." She said and brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm definitely going to take a long, warm, bath after this shit." She said.

The others broke the glasses at the same time and Jean's very glad to see so much of his comrades are alive but dread soon took over him.

_'How many-- How many of us made it? How many bodies did I crawl over? How many of our comrades died on my orders?'_ He asked himself, bringing his hand to cover his fear struck face. Y/N crouched beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Don't."**

They both heard whimpering and crying and so they turned to look at the side and saw two soldiers crying underneath a table.

"Hold on a sec. You guys with the supply team?"

"Yeah..." The guy replied slowly with a weak voice.

Jean took him by the collar and pulled him out of his space and punched him in the face with all his might. 

"Jean! Stop!" Marco ran towards Jean to restrain the boy but Jean is very mad. Marco is having a hard time restraining him. 

"You cowards! You left us out there on our own! People are dead 'cause you didn't have the guts to do your job!"

The woman went over to her comrade and sat beside him with tears in her eyes.

"The Titans were coming at us from every angle! They overran the supply room, okay?!"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!" Jean reasoned in rage.

"So noisy."

Without a word, Y/N walked over to the two supply soldiers with a bored expression and slapped the girl in the face. Her body shook and she scrambled away in fear of her.

Y/N kicked and stomped on the guy countless of times. The others can only look at her. No one dared to stop her, as they might get it from her too.

"Fucking coward." She muttered and kicked him again.

"This is not enough for the people you left in the battle. They died in your hands. Now, you two are going to die in _my_ hands." She said intently, and kicked him again. Y/N, now looking satisfied, turned to look at the girl to beat her up next.

"Hit the deck!" Reiner shouted. Everyone is quick to react after Reiner said so and looked around, trying to find where the sound is coming from.

From the other side of HQ, a Titan's face stuck inside the building, sending one soldier flying.

" _Son of a-_ " Jean muttered, after the dust cleared inside the building. His eyes widened when he saw the Titan squeezing its head inside.

"There's too many people! They can smell us!"

_"Run!"  
_   
_"Get further in!"  
_   
_" We can't all go at once!"  
_

_"Where's Mikasa? Have you seen her?!"_

_"She ran out of gas! Forget about her, she's dead!"_

Everyone scrambled away from the Titan but Jean was petrified. All he could do is stand there and do nothing. His life flashed in his eyes, regrets and sorrow was all he felt.

_'This is it. This is reality. Of course it is. How deluded was I? No. No, on some level, I knew it all along. I mean, when you stop and think for second, it's obvious. There's no winning. Not against them.'_

His mind is clouded. He could've ran with the rest, but he didn't. He accepted his fate. He knew he's going to die in some point.

"Jean."

His eyes widened, and saw Y/N beside him with a small smile in her lips. He don't know what her smile is for but that's not exactly what he should be thinking about right now. Why didn't she go with the others?

"Don't give up now. We can still run, our fate is not set on stone yet." She said, still with a smile on her face.

"Why... are you here with me?" He asked.

They may have forgotten that there are two Titans in front of them that can eat them anytime. She brought her small hands to his hair and brushed off the dusts in his light brown locks. The girl looked at him knowingly but she didn't answer.

Suddenly, he remembered something.

_"Man, I can't believe we're graduates now."_ _Jean said as he and Y/N walked back to their quarters for the last time. After the revelation and a few more rounds of truth or dare and drinking alcohol, they finally decided to head back._

_"I know. Seems like yesterday that Mikasa ignored you in that mess hall." Y/N replied and laughed too loudly, probably because of how many drinks she's gotten._

_"Shut up, Y/N."_

_"Am I wrong though?" She asked and Jean laughed, his voice echoing loudly into the night because most of the cadets are asleep hours ago. After his laughing fit, he asked the petite girl._

_"Are you really set for the Survey Corps?" He asked, as they continue on walking the academy's empty grounds._

_"Yeah. There's no going back on it now." She said with a soft smile in her lips._

_"You can still back out, Y/N. It's not set in stone yet." He replied and nudged her in the shoulder._

_"Why are you being sentimental all of a sudden? Just admit that you're going to miss me. There's no one like me in the interior, you know." She said and stuck her tongue out at him._

_"I know that." He admitted and laughed. Y/N's eyebrows shot up, demanding an explanation from him as to why he admitted it. Jean never liked telling Y/N she's right. He never even went along with her jokes, especially when the joke involves him._

_"Have I ever told you how cool you are?" He said and looked at her, the moonlight shining in her face._

_"You don't have to tell me. I already know I'm cool. Not to mention, hot." She emphasized._

_He laughed again and smacked her in the head._

_"I'm going to miss your witty antics." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_"Aw, I love you too, Jean." She replied and blew him a flying kiss as they both walk towards Y/N's cabin. Jean said he would walk her home for the last time, before he would go to the interior. They won't be in the academy ever again._

_**Those three years were hell but they're all right, as long as they all stick together. Wherever one goes, the other goes.** _

_"Love my ass. But hey, I didn't expect that out of all of us, you'll be the first one to get their first kiss." He replied and head locked her for a moment. Y/N glared at him and punched him in the chest._

_"Well, I'm more adventurous than all of you." She said and smirked._

_"I could never do what you're planning to do, Y/N. Imagine me, heading into battle without even experiencing life first, not even getting my first kiss yet before I die. But that's not a problem for you, because you lived your life right, huh?"_

_**"Nope, not a problem. I can die happy anytime, Trost Boy."** _

The sunlight slipped through the gaps of the broken wall covered by the Titan's faces but the sun really chose to shine its light on Y/N's face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Her face don't show any fear of death. It seems like she's accepted her fate long ago, while Jean's only realizing his.

_He won't die without having to experience life first._

"I can die now." He said and put his hands on Y/N's waist, catching her off guard. Without hesitation, he closed the gap between their faces and kissed her on the lips.


	30. CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

_Third Person's Point of View_

Jean kissed Y/N, something that the girl never expected he will do. What Y/N intended to do is to die alongside him. Y/N want to live, of course, to stay alive for a certain **_someone_** , but she couldn't bear the fact that her friend, Jean, will die while she's around, let alone breathing and living.

She promised she will see **_him_** again, no matter what the cost is. She lost her will to live plenty of times, and _**he**_ was her will to live. And now she's throwing her life away again out of many times she did in the past.

But she also concluded that if Jean dies, she might as well too. She's so tired of everyone she loves dying... _leaving_. When _**they**_ died, why didn't she too?

If Jean dies, why won't she too?

_'I'm sorry, Armin. Looks like I'm just a liar after all.'_

Her eyes are wide as their lips connected, but Jean's are not. His eyes are closed, trying to relax in this chaotic situation they're in.

She remembered that night she and Jean talked about 'living their life properly' and she understood what this act is.

_'So Jean want to experience how a kiss feels before he dies. Since we're both dying anyway... Who am I do deny him of this?'_

She kissed him back and closed her eyes too, feeling the moment. Y/N intertwined her palms on his nape. She felt Jean smile for a quick second and continued to kiss her, his lips moving in a sweet, soft and gentle manner, despite their surroundings being the exact opposite.

They waited for the Titan to eat them but it never happened for some reason.

They were both running out of breath, and Y/N was the first one to pull away from the kiss, her face glowing in a faint color of red as she stared back at his face.

His hair is messy with the air blowing in from the hole in the wall of the building where two Titan heads are stuck in. The moment their eyes met, Jean looked like he woke up from a fever dream, where he couldn't process what just happened yet.

"Y/N, you look-" Jean stated, putting his palm on Y/N's cheek with a blush on his face but was interrupted when a huge fist collided with the Titan in front of the two of them.

He and Y/N jumped up, startled, of what just happened.

"What?" He muttered.

Y/N's eyes widened seeing the other Titan, thinking if it's another threat. Another big Titan came into view but Y/N noticed it's different. 

Do she take her blades out or not? But the Titan just decked another of its own kind, isn't it enough proof to make her think that the Titan might not be a threat and give it the benefit of the doubt?

The way its body is build, the mannerisms, even the facial expressions. The Titan roared loudly, starting a mix of emotions inside Y/N and Jean.

"Wha- What the-? My God." Jean muttered under his breath, staring at the Titan in front of them. 

They heard a loud crashing sound and their heads turned to look. They saw Mikasa with her blades drawn, probably because she used her blades to break the glass.

Connie followed after her using his gear with Armin in his arms.

"Mikasa, you're-" Jean said in surprise, walking towards them, and Mikasa just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Wow, close one. I was running on fumes. We made it here, though! Crazy, but we did!" Connie said, smiling, as he knocks on his gear. Y/N ran towards them and hugged Armin very tight.

"Y-Y/N..." Armin weakly replied but brought his hand on Y/N's back. The girl didn't didn't reply instantly, as she's too focused on hugging Armin tightly as she can.

"You- I- Am I dreaming this, or what?" Jean said, confused.

Y/N pulled away from Armin and cupped his face into her two small hands.

"Don't you dare do that again, okay? Don't just separate on us like that." She said weakly. Armin is shocked to see her like that but he reassured her with a soft, gentle, smile. 

"I won't. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Connie then smacked Armin in the back a bunch of times, earning a glare from Y/N.

"You're a certified genius! From now on, far as I'm concerned, your word is law!" Connie said in a laughing manner, easing the others of their stress from the mission. 

"Check it out! We found an Abnormal that's got a bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part? He couldn't care less about us!" Connie said excitedly and stood up, pointing at the strange Titan outside the HQ.

The weird Titan walked towards the other Titans and Connie just continued on talking like he's betting his life on the Titan. 

"That's right, you heard me. This big beautiful S.O.B.'s our ticket out of here!"

Well, technically, this is a bet. A bet of life, fate and death. Do they put all their chance of winning in this strange Titan without having the reassurance that they will survive?

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" One of the cadets said but Jean was quick to deny it.

"Listen to yourself. A Titan's not gonna help us! You're out of your mind if you think this can work-"

_"It is working."_ Mikasa interrupted Jean.

"For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me. You'll see." She said in a serious voice, Jean shutting his mouth.

_'He really shuts his mouth when it comes to Mikasa. Mika-chan should knock more sense to him.'_ , Y/N thought and rolled her eyes.

The bigger Titan punched the smaller ones in such precision that the normal looking ones' head burst from the impact of its fist. He roared again after the normal Titan fell to the ground, almost as if it's his own battle cry.

_'That Titan's not an abnormal... that's intelligent like the Colossal Titan. That bitch ass Eren and I concluded that some of the Titans have intelligence and consciousness. Eren... only if you could see this right now.',_ Y/N thought.

"Either way, what choice do we have? Right now, that thing is our best chance at survival."

The strange Titan kept on roaring and growling, and the other normal looking Titans get drawn to him for some reason. The Titan gave a side eye to the approaching Titan from its back and locked its arm into the approaching titan's arm, shoving its back to the concrete and killing the smaller Titans in the process.

He roared again, his hand emitting smoke.

"Look at him go! This guy makes the others look like total weaklings."

The strange Titan punched the other Titan and kicked the small ones in front of him.

-

"They're not gonna take this building. Not with him on a rampage out there." Connie said as he sat in front of Reiner and Annie, the soldiers sitting inside the building's interior for safety.

"That's all well and good. But what's to keep him from turning on us once he's done?" Reiner questioned with a serious look on his face.

"Guess we'll worry about that when we're safe."

"Yeah, you're right. At least he's buying us a little time." Reiner replied.

"Good news!" Jean spoke out, three other cadets in tow, going inside the room with wooden crates in their arms.

"Courtesy of the Military Police. And covered with a layer of dust." He said and pulled out a gun, skillfully putting a bullet inside.

The top cadets gathered in a circle, a plan laid out in the middle of the circle.

"Are you absolutely sure buckshot is the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. I mean, c'mon guys. Are guns even effective?" Jean asked the others, especially at Armin.

"I dunno, but they're bound to be better than nothing. We're looking at seven Titans in the supply room of the four-meters-tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this much ammo oughta be enough to do the trick."

Armin started talking, pointing his finger at different parts of the plan laid out on the floor.

Marco sat on Armin's right, and on Marco's right side is Y/N. In front of Armin is Jean, holding the gun on his hand, and Connie, who has his knees bent and his hands resting on his knee to support himself.

On Jean's right is Mikasa, quietly listening to the conversation white Reiner sat beside Y/N and is also in front of Mikasa.

"Step one, we lower a group into the area via lift to get the Titans' attention."

"Step two, when the Titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously, blinding them."

"Then the hard part." He looked at Connie, Reiner, Annie, Sasha for a quick second.

"The moment of truth, as it were. Before the Titans have time to recover, seven of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions. That's it, that's the plan."

Armin explained the plan, looking at his comrades with a concerned look.

"It puts all our lives on the line- We screw up, we're dead. That's a hell of a risk for one attack, but it's our only chance. Seven people have to slay seven Titans in one blow, at the same time. We're gonna need the best of you. The seven soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their paring blades. You'll be the difference between life and death for the rest of us. I'm sorry. That's how it is."

Y/N knows he's pertaining to the ranked soldiers inside the room. Even if Armin wanted to help with the killing, he doesn't trust his own skills, making him a bad candidate to put on the mission.

He might panic and flake on them in the middle. Y/N doesn't hold that against Armin. She knows Armin just leans more in the intellectual side than the physical side, and that's good enough for her. Armin doesn't need to prove his worth to anyone, Y/N already knows he's strong.

"Well, we're going to die anyway. Why not die trying?" Y/N replied, standing up and stretching her limbs. "You're such a genius, lil bro." Y/N joked and laughed.

"Seems like a sound plan." Reiner replied with an assuring smile.

"When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone. Doesn't really matter who goes." Annie replied, her hands on her hips. Her face never showed any emotion, even in this dire situation.

"Look, I-I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?" Armin said, his eyes cast downcast. Marco beside him was quick to cheer him up with an innocent smile.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. C'mon, with what we're looking at? 'Cause for our only option, it's pretty well thought-out. If we give it our all, we might just pull this off!"

"Marco's right, Armin. Do you think any of these cowardly useless dumb fucks we call our comrades can come up with a better plan?" Y/N pointed at the other people in the room and they grumbled in annoyance as a response, some even sending her death glares.

"You should trust yourself more. Hell, I trust you with my life, lil bro." She said and patted Armin in the head lovingly. His eyes widened at the sudden affection but he eventually accepted it.

"It'll be fine. You just have to be confident. You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for." Mikasa added, which made Armin more shocked than he already is.

"I'm serious. That mind's saved Eren and me more than once."

"When did I ever save you? That's not-"

"Alright, the lift's ready to go. Guns are loaded to the stocks. Let's go kill some Titans!"

Y/N and Mikasa helped a very confused Armin up. 

"You didn't realize it at the time. We can talk about it later." Mikasa said and walked out. Armin's eyes followed Mikasa as she leaves and Y/N put her hand on Armin's arm to comfort him, the boy smiling at her as a thank you.

All the ranked soldiers went down the staircase to battle the Titans. They only need seven, but they have eight. Armin decided that the rest of the ranked soldiers fight the Titans while Y/N, the other rank 1 beside Mikasa, will be on standby for the ranked soldiers, protecting them all around from different directions.

Armin knew that there's a possibility that this mission might not go well, and he will need someone to fix it. That's where Y/N comes in.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask the obvious question. Can we do this without ODM gear?" Connie asked them with a dumb struck expression and Reiner could only smirk at him.

"No problem. These guys are only four-meters tall. Their weak spots are not too far above eye level." Reiner replied with a lazy smirk plastered in his face. Y/N beside him offered a fist and they fist bumped.

They're definitely is _subtly_ , making fun of Connie. Y/N kept her mouth shut from laughing at Connie's face expression.

"He's right. Size won't be an issue. The spot's still only one meter high and ten centimeters across." Jean replied. Y/N smirked a little and spoke out.

"Well sometimes size _do_ matter." She joked, wheezing on her own stupidity, and nudged Reiner on his ribs, him laughing along with her.

Jean turned his head to glare at her but he remembered what occurred earlier and so he decided to just shut his mouth.

"Back 'o the head to the nape o' the neck!" Sasha cheered.

Reiner and Y/N finally stopped their laughing fit and he replied again, clearing his voice one last time before speaking up.

"Worse comes to worst, you can always just shove one of these up their ass. That's the other weak spot." He said and put his blade up, looking all-so serious. Y/N bit her lip to stop her from laughing out aloud, as she doesn't want to ruin Reiner's joke.

"Are you serious? That's news to me!" Connie replied with wide eyes, making the scene funnier.

"Did I miss a day of training or something?" Sasha replied also, and Y/N couldn't help herself anymore. She laughed so hard she clutched her stomach with her left hand and she held on to Reiner for support with her right hand.

They laughed at each other with tears and their eyes as they descend to meet the enemies.

"Come on, knock it off, Reiner. You want your final words to be an ass joke?" Jean said, annoyed.

"Ugh, you're such a kill joy." Y/N replied and rolled her eyes at him. Jean looked at her, but still couldn't speak, the earlier events flashing in his eyes.

_'I-I shouldn't have done that. Now everything is awkward. But... she seems okay? Did earlier didn't mean anything to her? I don't know if that's a bad thing or not. Whatever works, I guess.',_ Jean thought to himself.


	31. CAPTAIN SHORTY'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (PART ONE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Because it is our Heichou's birthday, of course I got something up in my sleeve! I've been really quiet about this, with no hints and it has been KILLING me! Lololol.
> 
> I'm so freaking excited to posting this and I really hope you guys like it <3
> 
> This is a modern AU where Y/N L/N is not that much of a brat, is home alone for the holidays, and is motherfucking single. She decided to celebrate her lonely Christmas with one of her bestfriends, Mikasa Ackerman.
> 
> Happy reading!

_Y/N L/N's Point of View  
_

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable, please try again later._

Really? Up until now they won't answer my calls?

I slumped on the couch of this big ass living room, of a much bigger house we call home. What's the point of having such a grand house if it's devoid of life most of the time? Might as well turn this to a fucking hotel or something. At least this mansion will have some kind of use.

I clicked the remote control a bunch of times, trying to find the right movie to watch in Netflix. This is so boring! I can't even feel the holidays!

Suddenly, the door bell rang from the door and I turned my head to look at it. That must be the delivery guy. I did ordered for pizza a few minutes ago but isn't the delivery too fast?

Nevertheless, I stood up from the comfy couch and head to the door. I didn't bother to look at the monitor and just straight up opened it. There, I didn't see no delivery guy. All I see is a fucking hooker.

"Oh, it's you." I said and rolled my eyes, letting her in.

"You sound so disappointed into seeing me." Ymir said and took off her winter coat and hanged it by the racket.

"What're you doing here? I don't remember inviting you over." I said and went over to the kitchen, getting a jug of milk to drink from the fridge. I poured the milk into a glass and gulped it down.

Ymir laughed slightly and threw herself to the couch and put her arms behind her head, making it as her pillow.

"You know, the same old stuff. They still can't accept that I'm gay. They saw me with Krista at the mall earlier, buying gifts for our families. You guess what happened after." She said and sighed.

I put the drinking glass atop the counter and gave her a side eye. "They threw you out?"

"Nope, but close to that. I went out myself before they could ask me to leave. Aren't I quite the genius?" She joked and even pointed in her temple with a smirk in her face.

"You're far from genius. But I would say that getting out of there is the best idea you've ever thought of." I said and walked over to her in the living room, sitting beside her head.

As I said, this house is huge. And of course, small furniture will look silly inside of it. This couch will probably fit 10 people on each side, and there's three sides of this, shaping it to a letter 'U'.

"You're home alone again. Your parents still aren't back?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes at her and focused on the television. "Nope. When were they even home?" I said bitterly.

I hate them so much.

" _Oh, I don't know_ , maybe this coming holiday? At least your parents let you know they love you. It's not their fault they're just so busy." Ymir said and sat up beside me, looking up at the ceiling with her mouth wide open.

"No, it's their fault they don't make time. Mir, they _**never**_ came home once for my graduation, my birthdays, important PTA meetings... Even in the holidays, they _never_ came home. I always celebrate Christmas and Thanksgiving with the maids for YEARS. And now that the maids are gone, I'm all alone now, aren't I?" I said and clicked on the remote, playing the holiday classic, Home Alone.

Looks like Kevin McCallister and I will have to protect the house all alone.

"At least they're supportive of you." Ymir said, defeated, and snatched the remote from my grasp.

"Hey!"

"You had this for the whole day, won't you let me use it?" She said, definitely not asking. She smirked at me and clicked her tongue, her face looking like she just had a realization of some sort. What now, shitty best friend?

"What is it?" I said, defeated.

"I just got a great idea." She said and smiled at me, trying to act all innocent.

"What the hell is it?" I asked and rolled my eyes. Just get to the fucking point!

"Why don't we celebrate Christmas together? Obviously, I won't be home for the holidays." Ymir said with a grin. I thought her proposal over for a few seconds but I knew her plan is flawed. 

"Nope."

"Whyyyy?" She whined. I sighed at her and gave her a side eye. "Aren't you celebrating with Krista? Her parents are supportive of the two of you, right?"

Her face fell and replied, "Oh, right. Then who are you going to celebrate it with?" She said with worry in her voice.

Ymir might be a piece of shit all the time, but she's a good friend. Even if she comes at your house at 3 A.M just because she ran out of milk, or need a ride to a party, or need a favor because she lost in a gambling game from a frat party.

Yeah, she's a good friend.

"I don't know. I'll just sleep through it, I guess. I know that mom and dad may not be here but there _will be_ a huge box that'll arrive here after the 25th, just like always." I said and turned my attention to the television.

"You're boring." Ymir said and stood up and went to the staircase.

"Where're you going?" I asked her.

"Going to take a shower upstairs. You still have my spare clothes, don't you?" She said as she walked up the stairs, her winter boots making loud sounds that can be heard inside this empty house.

"Yep."

-

As I was watching the movie half way, the door bell rang again.

I am now sure that it's the delivery guy. For God's sake, I'm starving!

I hurried to the door and opened it again, but now in excitement. I'm fucking hungry!

A bunch of people blocked the entrance, and my mind went blank for a moment.

"Uh, Y/N?" Armin asked me worriedly with those blue eyes of his.

My spirit snapped out of its daze and it finally sunk into me that my bestfriends are in front of my house, asking me to let them in.

"We're freezing out here, L/N. Let us in!" Eren complained as he rubbed his gloved hands to his arms up and down, trying to warm himself even just for a little bit.

"Oh, sorry." I said and stepped aside, letting them all in inside my humble home.

They all took off their coats and put it in the rack.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, and sat on the couch, watching the movie again, ignoring the shuffling of their feet on the tiled floor.

"Ymir texted us to come hang out here. She didn't tell you?" Connie said and dusted his body from any snow that might've got inside his coat and sat next to me.

"No..." I said.

Speaking of the devil, my evil bestfriend emerged from the staircase, wearing the pajamas she left in the guest room the last time she was here. "Welcome, my beloved guests!" She said, stretching her arms on her sides, and laughed as if she owns the house.

"Mimir, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with a death glare. If she told me, then maybe I could've ordered more food so we won't starve in here. Or maybe because this house is not hers?

"If I told you, would that still be a surprise?" She said with a mocking smirk and plopped down next to me on the other side. Krista sat next to Ymir and they're all over each other, hugging each other and stuff.

The whole squad is actually here. Well, almost all of them sat down in the couch, except Sasha, who's ravaging the fridge. Eren noticed me looking at Ymir and Krista and he was quick to say something.

"Aw, is Y/N sad? Is Y/N going to cry because she's single this Christmas?" Eren mocked me in a high pitched voice. I threw the remote control to his face, and it hit his face with a loud sound. 

That definitely hurt because I made sure it'll hurt. Whatever, I could just buy another remote to replace that one if it gets broken. But if I broke Eren's nose, I won't pay a single penny for his surgery. He deserves every broken bone there will be.

"Ow!"

" _Aw, is Eren going to cry?_ " I replied and the rest of our friends laughed.

"You're so mean, woman. I'm just joking, ya know." He replied and sighed, leaning his head to Mikasa's shoulder to seek comfort, who's sitting next to him.

"And yes, I am single this Christmas, but I'm not sad about it." I replied.

"Oh my God Eren, you're so right! Isn't it weird that Y/N's the only one single here?" Sasha said and took a spoonful of ice cream from the tub, sitting next to Connie.

"What about me?!" Berthold complained and huffed on his seat.

Are they all seriously ganging up on me now? But it's not like it's not true though.

Mikasa is in a relationship with Eren, Ymir is with Krista, Annie is with Armin, and Sasha's dating Connie. Our other friends also have significant others but kept them as a secret for now, saying they're not just ready yet.

One of those is Jean, who is dating this secret girl from the Garrison building.

Marco, he came out as asexual, and he chose not to have any significant other. We supported him in his decision, and he always joke to us about being forever a third wheeler for future group dates.

Reiner, after being rejected by Krista for Ymir, found a girl from the Marley building in campus. The students there are all about military studies and so he used to tell us she's very dominant in the relationship, which made me crack up a bunch of times.

Reiner Braun? A sub? Ha! What a joke.

Berthold, well... we all know he's dating a dude. For some reason, he doesn't want us to know he's gay. Maybe he's just not comfortable yet into telling us but we love him no matter what his sexuality is. He could be an alien or whatever and we'll all still accept him.

If he does try to eat me, I will not hesitate to shoot him in the head.

"Why don't you come celebrate with me, Y/N?" Mikasa said with blank eyes, as her fingers ran through Eren's black hair. You could practically hear Eren purr in Mikasa's arms. What a kid.

"Why though? I don't want to intrude to you and your parents." I said and tucked my knees in. I feel like the loser in the bunch right now, to be quite honest. I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have a family.

What the hell do I got?

"Hell no. Mom and Dad took a vacation to the Bahamas but I didn't want to go. In turn, they all said Uncle Kenny and Auntie Kutchel, along with my cousin, will celebrate with me so I won't feel alone." Mikasa said in her usual quiet voice.

"Cousin? How come we've never heard of him?" Jean asked, curious. Who wouldn't be curious? We never heard of Mikasa talking about this cousin of hers. We're all familiar with her uncle Kenny and Auntie Kutchel but never her cousin.

"Heard? Forget that. Is it a guy?" Sasha added to the conversation, earning a look from Connie.

"What?" Sasha asked him with a shrug and he only scowled at her and took her hand to his own.

_**Ugh, couples.** _

"Shut up, I want to hear what Mikasa will say." Annie said and looked at Mikasa expectantly. Even I got curious now too.

"Well, now you've heard of him. Yes, Sasha, he's a he." Mikasa replied and looked at Sasha, who's smiling awkwardly because of how tight Connie is holding her hand.

"Back it up, back it up! I just had another brilliant idea!" Ymir cheered again, standing in front of the TV, blocking it, and turned to look at me with that devilish smile of hers.

"If he's a guy, then this is the perfect way to end Y/N's misery! You've got boy problems, and this is the solution!" She said and jumped up and down in excitement. She look so ridiculous right now.

"I don't have guy problems. For your information, I chose not to have a boyfriend, you hooker."

"Wait, how are we even sure this cousin of yours is going to be interested in Y/N?" Armin asked Mikasa. Jeez, thank you for the vote of confidence, Armin.

" _Thank you_ , Arlert." I said to him sarcastically and rolled my eyes. He looked at me and said, "No, that's not what I meant! What if he's like Ymir? What if he's not straight, you know? We don't want to get Y/N's hopes up."

Mikasa looked at Armin and spoke up as she played with Eren's hair. "No, he's straight. He's also older than us by... 2 or 3 years?" She said and looked up, trying to remember the information.

Oh... a college student.

"That's perfect!" Ymir said and clasped her hands together.

"No, I'm not doing it." I said and crossed my arms in defiance. I know I'm lonely but I'm not that desperate for a lover. I could live without a boyfriend. It's not like that's such a necessity.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Y/N! We're graduating now! You should at least get some real fun before going to college. But in this case, looks like the fun _is_ the college." She joked ad laughed at her lewd joke.

"You're so filthy." I rolled my eyes and threw the nearest pillow to her direction, in which she easily caught.

"What do you say, Y/N?" Mikasa asked me.

"I'll sleep on it."


	32. CAPTAIN SHORTY'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (PART TWO)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"Come on! That's just unfair!" Reiner shouted with a smile as he looked at Berthold who's jumping up and down because he earned us a point in charades.

"You're such a sore loser, Braun." I said with a laugh, and threw a pepperoni to his face. The pizza guy delivered the pizza a few minutes after the gang of little rascals appeared from their journey.

It obviously won't feed all of us, knowing that two boxes of pizza is just for Sasha. We ended up buying 5 boxes of pizza so we could all stuff our faces with it.

"Ah, so we're going there now, huh." He said and smirked at me. If there's anything you should know about Reiner Braun, is that he's so competitive. He never likes it when he loses, let alone being teased about it.

Oh, I am _so_ getting into his nerves. What could he do about it though?

He stood up and put his hand to the empty tissue box, something we improvised on to make as our drawing bowl. He snatched his hand up and read the paper, smiling wickedly.

I'm not scared of that smile nor smirk of his. What could Reiner even do to me? He's the submissive one in the relationship, I don't have to think of anymore reasons.

He cleared his throat and put up his index finger. 

"One word!" His teammates, Eren, Annie, Ymir, Connie and Marco shouted in unison.

That means that my teammates are Krista, Mikasa, Armin, Berthold, Jean, and Sasha. There are thirteen of us and so, one of the teams will have an extra player.

We made sure the love birds won't be in the same team. No, actually, I was the one who made sure of it.

They won't play a single game if they got in the same team. It's so irritating to see couples act all lovey dovey in front of you, you know?

Reiner then walked to our side and pointed at my beautiful face. The fuck is his problem?

"Miserable!" Eren shouted and Reiner shook his head but his lips are curved to a smile.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem?!" I shouted, but I wasn't offended. This is just how Eren and I mess around.

Jean's the closest guy friend to me from our group but after dating that mystery girl of his, his attention shifted solely to her. We promised bros before hoes but he broke that promise. I'm not angry though, just hurt I guess?

Ever since then, Eren and I grew closer. I actually made him and Mikasa happen because I am _such_ a good friend.

They laughed at Eren's response and I just pouted in disgust. Reiner pressed his palm to my chin and looked at his teammates expectantly.

"Rich?" Marco asked, unsure. Reiner shook his head no again and pressed his palm to my chin harder, lifting my face up. 

"Hey!" I complained. I don't want his filthy hand pressing on my beautiful face! I might get bottom sickness! Ymir's face lighted up and stood up from her seat, pointing at me aggressively.

"SINGLE!"

Reiner nodded furiously with a grin and shouted, "YES! SOMEONE FUCKING GOT IT!"

Their team cheered from the point and shouted unintelligible words, shrieking like wild animals. I would love to be excluded from their group, I don't know any of them.

"Who put that in the box?!" I complained with a pout on my lips. Sure, I'm not mad about it but I should fake it at least to make them guilty, right?

"I did!" Ymir replied with a huge smile on her face. I swear, I am so close into smacking the shit out of this girl. I won't say I'm a nice person I know I'm nicer than Ymir. That girl really draws the line between nice and idiocy.

Reiner looked at me with a smug expression and I smirked back at him, flipping my attitude to bitch mode on.

"You guys really have to stoop so low because you all know you can't beat us. I mean, I really can't blame you, we're just so good." I muttered and offered a fist bump to Armin and Berthold, who's sitting right next to me on both sides.

They both have smug expressions as they bump my fists, with Berthold even making an exploding gesture with his hands. _**"Beat that, bitches!"**_

The most competitive ones, Ymir, Eren, and Reiner, had a vein popping in their foreheads and the others who are not, Marco, Annie, and Connie, tried to talk them out of beating me up. 

"Fuck off, Y/N." Eren said and rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just stating facts, hun."

-

They ended up spending the night.

It was afternoon when they headed over to my place, but when night came, we all went bat shit crazy. We bought a few bottles of alcohol from the nearest convenient store and got wasted by the end of the night.

We went a little too crazy, but that's not surprising. You could say that the lovebirds present made out _literally_ in front of me. Ymir and Krista specifically, got a little wilder than everybody else. With Krista's smaller frame, she was on Ymir's lap the whole time they were making out.

I actually walked out after that and headed over to the balcony.

It is now 1 AM, and I'm sitting alone on the balcony's floor, gazing up the stars with a drink in hand. I brought the bottle of beer to my lips and took a swig. The stars shone in the lonely black sky and I'm just right here, looking at them as if they'll look back at me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and the person sat down beside me.

"What're you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I thought you're a creeper or something, Eren. Speak out before sitting next to me." I replied and chuckled, gulping down the alcohol for a longer time and Eren had to snatch the bottle from my hand to stop me from drinking more.

"Hey! Stop messing with mine, I'm not messing with yours, aren't I?" I said to him and gave him a glaring side eye, with my eyebrows knit together, my lips in a pout. He looked at me in awe for a moment and replied.

"You're strong, you know that? Anyway, you didn't answer my question." He said and set my beer bottle in front of me. What do I even say to him? That I'm feeling all sad because my parents aren't home? Other people have it rougher than me and here I am, bitching about it like a sad motherfucker.

For God's sake, I should've gotten used to it but I'm such a stupid person that I can't get over it.

I can't get over it that they prioritize their work first, and not their own child. That they'd rather kiss money and work than their own flesh and blood.

"Nothing, just looking at the stars. Have you ever felt like the world may crash and burn for all you care, just as long as those stars are there, everything is fine?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly and replied to me. "You're poetic today but yeah, I do. When I found out that dad had another family before us, I really thought he and mom would get a divorce. I went up the roof and slept under the stars, only for Mikasa to wake me up." He said and laughed, reminiscing the moment.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue his story. We all know that Dr. Jaeger had a family before Auntie Carla because Eren came to us for comfort when that happened. But I'm actually hearing the extended version of the story. I'm glad that Eren and I are this close now.

"Dad told mom she's his first marriage, and technically, he's telling the truth. But dad never said anything about impregnating his ex and having a son with her. Aunt Dina eventually told mom everything and now everything is fine. Zeke even have his own room in our house now. My family is my world, and knowing that my world almost collapsed, I can't handle it."

I didn't know he felt this way. I mean, we all knew he was affected by it but I didn't know it hurt him this much. Eren looked up and said, "But those stars are with me. If you connected them altogether, you could pretty much make anything. But for me, I connect them together to form a path."

I looked at his hand, pointing to every star. "Those paths lead me in life, Y/N. You may think you're alone, but you have us. You will ALWAYS have us."

As if on cue, tears dropped down from my eyes to my cheeks. I'm so thankful to have him, to have _them_ , as my friends. "Hey, why are you crying?!" He panicked and scoot closer to me, hugging me with his right arm.

I have my face buried in the crook of his neck and my body sits perfectly comfortable in his chest, because I'm not that big of a person.

I whined and sobbed, earning a chuckle from him.

I'm not even going to shout at him for laughing right now, that's how emotional I am. He rubbed his hand to my back and muttered.

"Don't cry. You sound like a dying whale."

I laughed in between sobs and I know he's having such a good time with this. I hit him in the chest and he laughed again. "I'm telling the truth! You really do sound like a dying whale!"

-

_The next morning._

Everyone left after getting a few hours of sleep. They all had killing headaches so I concocted a very nasty hangover cure food. I looked up every food and beverage that cures hangovers and put it in the blender and served it.

They choked over it but it worked.

After that, they all headed home, leaving me alone in this big ass mansion again.

The talk with Eren last night really got through me, and it made me realize I don't _need_ parents to survive this upcoming Christmas. It's just another year without them, no biggie.

I took a warm shower and put on my winter clothing, as it's very cold in Tokyo right now, and I'm not planning on having hypothermia. I'm too beautiful to die.

Whistling, I took one of the books I'm looking forward to read from the house's mini library and went out. I checked the plotline and it's a thriller story, and the main character has a cute dog with him. I love dogs, so I think I'll like this book very much.

The chill breeze of the December air passed by my face. Everyone outside is laughing and enjoying themselves this season.

TONS of couples crowded the streets. Most of the guys have their arms wrapped around their girlfriend's waist, and some of the girls have their hands intertwined with their boyfriends.

Nope.

Not planning on standing by to watch.

The reason why I went out is to head to a local coffee shop to read there.

You might be asking why, when I have the whole house to myself.

I don't know how to explain it but there's just something so comforting when you hang out in a coffee shop. The sound of people talking to each other... the smell of coffee in the air... it's all so heavenly.

After I go to the coffee shop, I'm thinking of heading to the mall and buy some presents for the gang.

I opened the coffee shop's doors and the smell of the brewing coffee greeted my nose.

Looking around, I see that the coffee shop is full today. But just in luck, there's one vacant seat by the window. I hurried to its direction and sat there with a contented sigh.

Finally... my comfortable space.

I took the book out of my shoulder bag to read it. I'm going to order later after I finish a chapter or two.

I opened the book's covers and flipped through the pages, and landed myself to the first chapter. Here we go!

Before I could even start reading the first line, I heard a cough.

"Ehem."

I took the book out of my face to look at the person.

It's a guy.

I may be exaggerating when I say he's beautiful but I'm not going to lie, he's _fucking_ beautiful!

He has narrow, intimidating, dull, gray, eyes that sucks you in. He has eyebags under those soul capturing eyes of his but it only made him more attractive to me. He also has short, undercut, straight, jet-black hair, that're styled neatly.

He's not that tall but he's definitely taller than me. I wonder if I fit perfectly to cuddle him? Ugh, you did NOT just say that, Y/N!

"I'm talking to you, brat." He said and glared at me. Did I just doze off? I pressed my palms to my cheek and subtly checking if I have drool on my chin or not. God, I wish I don't!

"What?" I answered cluelessly.

"I said, what the hell are you doing in my seat? Dumb ass." He said and rolled his eyes.

I mentally gasped.

God? Why do you have to make this guy so insolent, so ill-mannered, so offensive and rude?! I guess he's not that beautiful. Why did I even think that? Yuck. If there's anything this mister doesn't know about me, is that I FUCKING BITE.

"Your seat? I don't see your name on it." I said and smirked at him. Surrender now, bitch.

He scoffed and replied to me. " _Tsk_. I just took my order from the counter for one minute and when I came back, some brat already took my seat, acting as if she owns it. Get off of it right now." He said sternly and I could hear his foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor.

"Why didn't you leave your mark? Maybe, oh I don't know, leave something in the table so people would know it's taken?" I said and rolled my eyes at him. I may have said he was gorgeous but I take everything back now.

"And what, get my things stolen? You're so stupid." He said and I scoffed. The audacity!

"Well, it's your loss, Mister Shorty." I said with a smirk and proceeded to read my book with him still standing in front of the table. The mention of his height must've hurt his ego. He deserved that.

He grumbled for as I'm reading my book and so I stopped reading for a second, putting my book down so I could take a look at him. He glared at me, his lips puckered to a pout out of anger and sat down on the vacant seat in front of mine, setting his cup onto the table.

"Hey! What the hell?!" I complained, shouting at him in a whispering manner, leaning my body closer to him so we wouldn't disturb the other customers and get thrown out of the establishment.

"The least you could do is to let me sit on the table you've STOLENfrom me." He said and sent daggers my way. I rolled my eyes at him and he took off his backpack and pulled out the same book I was reading, only that he's already in book 2.

My face said it all, I was shocked and he smirked at me, looking all smug.

"What? Are you the only one allowed to read this book?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I never said that." I replied and smirked back, taking my book off the table to read it again, covering my face so I wouldn't have to look at him.

We were silent for a while, which made me very suspicious of him.

All of a sudden, he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"The dog dies in the end." He said and laughed cruelly.

I scoffed, and out of anger, I put my book down, probably slamming it down a tad harder than I intended. "WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT-" I started and pointed at him angrily as I stood up.

"Hey! No fighting inside the coffee shop!"


	33. ANNOUNCEMENT

_A/N:_

_So okay, this is WIS unrelated announcement but AOT related._

_My friend asked me to make a Jean x Reader x Levi smut and I didn't know where to post it._

_I decided to make a book solely for smut and NSFW content because I know y'all like that eHe_

_Anyway, add the book to your libraries so you can be updated once I post the smut. (only if you guys would like to) I'm halfway done and you guys can finally read it!_

_I accept requests now!_

_I'm just waiting for y'all's unholy requests so I could start writing another one._

_That's it, thank you for listening to my Ted Talk._


	34. CAPTAIN SHORTY'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (PART THREE)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"This is all your fault!" I shouted at him, sending him a death glare.

"Me? I'm not the one who made a scene inside the coffee shop!" He replied back and looked at me also with those piercing, dull eyes of his.

What happened, you may wonder?

After shouting at this midget, the waiter threw us out of the establishment, saying, and I quote, "You two have broken the comfortable and calm atmosphere inside the coffee shop. Please don't come here ever again."

 _Great_ , now I just got banned from my favorite coffee shop because of this stupid, ill-mannered, and rude squat.

"But if you didn't have to act so childish, then I wouldn't get mad, won't I?" I clapped back, putting my hands on my waist defensively. How dare he put the blame on me? He's the one who spoiled me with the ending!

He rolled his eyes at me and walked in my direction, looking at me eye to eye, our faces inches from each other. He even squished my cheeks together with his right hand, making me look at him with no chance of turning my head away.

"Don't blame me for overreacting over something so little, brat." He said and flicked his finger in my forehead with his left hand and he let go of me.

"Ow! You fucking-" I started to shout again, gaining looks from the people passing by but then my phone rang loudly from my coat pocket.

I pulled it from my pocket and my breath hitched as I looked at the caller I.D with wide eyes.

_Mom... ringing..._

Should I answer?

Answering this will only worsen my mood today.

Maybe I shouldn't.

But it's mom, and she rarely calls me.

" _Tsk_. Fucking answer it, brat." The guy in front of me said but I paid him no mind.

I think he realized that I'm going through something because he kept his mouth shut after earning no response from me. With shaking hands, I pressed the green button to answer the call and brought the gadget to my ear.

Oh God, what is she going to say now?

[Y/N?] She asked me in a worried voice.

Wow, is she really worried about me?

"Y-Yes?" I asked with hesitation in my voice.

[Why did you take so long to answer? I thought something already happened to you.] She said and I smiled weakly for a little bit. So she does care about me... So I'm not actually dispensable to them.

_So I am still their daughter._

"I'm sorry-" I answered but was interrupted by her tired voice.

[ _sigh_ Well, if you hadn't answered I would've lost my mind! Can you go check on your father's study and send the documents labeled as 11B to my email? It's very urgent, honey.]

My face fell.

Ah.

Work.

She's worried about work, not me.

"Sure thing," I said coldly and dropped the call without letting her reply to me.

What will she reply? 'We miss you, honey'? As if that will happen. Maybe when hell freezes over.

If she seriously believes I would do it right away, she's fucking wrong.

Sighing, I sat down the stairs beside the establishment.

Why do they have to ruin everything? I shouldn't have answered that call. I was doing fine by myself.

My eyes clouded with sadness, my eyes started to tear up. The midget in front of me kept on staring at me and so, I clapped back, forgetting all of my emotions for a moment.

Who does he think he is, huh? I'm not asking for his damn pity.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get the fuck out of my face." I said and rolled my eyes, standing up so I could leave. Before I could pass him, he took me by the wrist and said, "Wait."

I turned around to look at him with curious and blazing eyes. "What is it?" I said irritably. What could he possibly ask of me? We don't even know each other.

"Come on." He said and lead me through the streets, his hand gripping my wrist.

All of a sudden, I felt these butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it's just because I've read too many romance novels, but this feels very cliche.

In novels, the male lead will take the female lead by the wrist and lead her around town, the city lights shining on their skin as they pass by the nightlife in Tokyo.

This feels weird.

Very weird.

My face heated up as we walk through the streets, some people looking at us in wonder. He's walking very fast, and it's a miracle that I haven't even tripped on my own feet yet. Almost as if our walk around town took forever, we now stood in front of the local library.

"Why are we here?" I asked him, confused, his hand still in my wrist.

He didn't answer but in turn, he tugged on my wrist so we can head inside.

He got us the library reception. "Your ID." He demanded.

Really? He's just going to ask for my things without saying what for? So rude.

"I don't _give_ my things to strangers-" I started talking, but he snatched my shoulder bag from me and put his hand inside, ramming around it to find my wallet. I reached for my things but he already got my wallet, and he took my university I.D inside and blindly gave me the shoulder bag.

He looked at my I.D with amused eyes and he gave my wallet and purse back to me, his eyes still glued to my card. What the hell is he looking at other than my beautiful face?

"Kyojin Academy, huh. You're a student from the Eldia building?" He asked me. Wow, he talks!

"Only the best building on the campus. Now, fuck off." I said and rolled my eyes, trying to snatch my card but he gave it to the receptionist, who looked at him with stars in her eyes.

Flirt much? You're here in the library to do your work, not ogle handsome guys around.

And yes, I do admit he's handsome. He'll be such a good eye candy only if he isn't this insolent.

She took my card from short stuff and really made sure to swipe her thumb on his hand as she took it.

_Can't my single ass just have a break?!_

She took my card and registered my name and details, and then printed out a form for me to fill up. She gave me a black pen, but her eyes are still focused on the midget.

 _Excuse me?_ Talk about low-quality service.

I snatched the pen from her hand with a snarl and furiously wrote on the form. Good luck trying to encode this, you bitch. I made my handwriting _a little_ bit ugly looking but still recognizable.

I slammed the pen down on the counter very hard, so hard that the ink exploded all over the counter. Being the prettiest person around, I got no stain on my hand and clothes and neither does the midget. The only person who got the ink stain is the bitch in front of me.

The receptionist snapped out of her delusions and gave me a plastic smile and gestured us to get inside the library.

"Come here again later, so I could give you your card, _ma'am_." Her lips quivered as she called for me.

And that's a win in Y/N's book.

I smiled innocently but a _little bit_ wickedly at her and went inside the big ass library. To be honest, this is heaven for me. I never thought I'll go to a public library because we have our own library at home. Whatever series I want, mom and dad buy. There's no reason for me to go inside a public library.

The midget smirked at me and said, "You jealous or something?"

I scoffed and looked at him in disgust. "Me? Jealous? Of _what?_ "

"The receptionist. She looks really pretty, doesn't she?"

I made a seizure gesture and replied, "Yuck. Hearing you say that just shortened my life span by a year." I said and rolled my eyes at him.

Pretty? Her? If I have a face like that, I would fucking sue my parents. She's so ugly she doesn't need any costume for Halloween. And she'll definitely win in any Halloween related contest she might be interested in because her face is that horrific.

"You're so mean." He said and laughed at me, his eyes closing for a little bit as his cheeks rose in joy.

"If I'm _that_ mean, why are you laughing then?" I replied, rolling my eyes at him but he does look cute when he laughs. I mean, who doesn't? It's quite surprising this guy even knows how to be nice though. He looks like that one guy in the grocery shop who's so paranoid of people taking things from his basket.

"Nothing."

He took this one table for the both of us. Wow, the irony. He even offered me a seat, pulling it so I could sit down. "Are you possessed or something? Aren't you going to fight me for this table?"

Suddenly, his face fell and went back to its brooding expression. "If you don't want to, get another table." He said and looked away. Is it only me or his cheeks look a little bit red? Nope, I'm just imagining things.

"Aw, did I bruise your feelings? Can't you take a fucking joke?" I said, rolling my eyes, and sat on the seat he pulled out.

"Tss." He said and walked away. Is he seriously leaving me after bringing me to this library?!

"Hey, where the hell are you going?!" I shouted and stood up, earning looks from the people on the other table, and even got a glare from the librarian. I smirked at them to annoy them even more and caught up to the midget.

He's browsing through the shelves, his eyes going back and forth on the different covers. I think he's trying to find a book that he likes.

"You're so rude. What's your name anyway?" I asked him and nudged him in the ribs as I caught him. He glared at me for a quick second and looked at the shelves we're passing again.

"Not telling."

"Why? We're not strangers now, are we? You even took me here. You like me don't you?" I teased and poked him in his sides and he moved away from me. I knew it! He's ticklish there! I smile as we walk together.

"You're so big-headed. No wonder you're single." He said and gave me a taunting smirk.

My face fell for the second time today.

Wha- How did he know?! No, I'm going to play it cool.

"Single? Who the fuck said I'm single?" I said and rolled my eyes at him, tucking my hand to my pockets and tiptoed on the tiled floor, a habit I got as a kid.

"You're alone in the coffee shop while it's love season. You can't fool me." He said and chuckled lightly. "Well, you're alone too aren't you? Doesn't that mean you're single too?"

"I am." He said and stopped in front of a bookshelf.

"But I'm perfectly happy being single." He added and looked at me.

Wow, this is the first time I'm going to admit he's right. It seems like me and this midget can _actually_ get along for once.

" _Ugh_ , I know right? My friends keep on insisting I date this cousin of my friend this Christmas just because he's in town. Why the hell would I date her cousin? I haven't even seen him yet." I said and rolled my eyes and stood beside him, browsing the shelf also for any interesting books.

I didn't walk around this library with him just to go back to the table empty-handed. He ruined the book I'm trying to read earlier so I'm going to pick a new one. What's a good book to read these days anyway?

"Does your friend attend the same university as you?" He asked, glancing at me with one eyebrow shot up.

There's no harm in telling him right? It's not like he knows my name... oh wait.

He does.

He looked at my I.D earlier. Does he know who I am or something?

But he looks really open to me right now. He doesn't even look very scary. Earlier, you could mistake him as the Grinch because of how his face looked. He's not a robber, is he?

"Mm. I mean, _all of them_ have been asking me to get a boyfriend and when I said a bunch of times that I don't need one. If only Mikasa didn't mention her cousin, then all my friends wouldn't make such a fuss." I replied and saw a book with an interesting cover. I took it out and walked back to our table.

He followed a few seconds after and sat in front of me, his chosen book in his hand.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked with a small smile on his face as he flips the pages of his book. "She asked me to celebrate with her so maybe I will. I'm planning on buying everyone gifts later, though." I said and looked at the back of the cover of the book.

Hmm. Interesting.

I opened the book on the first page but I realized that the guy in front of me isn't saying anything. I glanced at him, saw him smiling slightly, and looking at me with those gorgeous- I mean stupid-looking eyes of his.

"What're you smiling for? You look really creepy right now, you fucking midget." I said and looked away, burying my face into the book to hide the blush creeping in my face. No! He looks stupid! You shouldn't get embarrassed Y/N!

He made a _tsk_ sound and replied, "You don't even know if I'm older than you or not. Show some respect, brat."

I still didn't look at him. Why should I look at him?! Is he some kind of God or something for me to obey him, huh?! He can't order me around, and I'm sure as hell I won't do anything he would tell me to do!

"I don't care. But I do think it's kind of unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours." I said coldly, masking my inner mental breakdown. Why am I this flustered?

"Levi. My name is Levi."

I took the book out of my face and looked at him in wonder. Levi... that's an interesting name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Levi. I'm Y/N." I said and offered my right hand for him to shake. He looked at my hand and his eyebrow shot up. "I already know your name."

I rolled my eyes at him but didn't take back my outstretched hand. "You knew my name because you took my I.D card forcefully. I'm being nice, and trying to start over with you so what do you say?"

He sighed and took it, and we shook hands. His hand feels very warm and comforting. I could hold his hand forever if I want to but also, no. This guy is too insufferable.

After a few seconds, I'm the one who let go of his hand and I coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway... since you drag me here without my consent, you're going to go shopping with me later," I said and smirked at him, telling him that he doesn't have a choice.

He sighed and replied, "Do I have to?"

And I said, "You have to."

"Fine. But I'm not babysitting you, brat."

-

We stayed in the library for an hour or so. It surprised me that we didn't bicker that much. He's actually a good study buddy. There are words that I can't understand and he will sit next to me and then explain them to me.

"How about this?" I asked him as I held the two dresses from my hand and put one in front of my body. We're currently inside the mall's department store, and I'm trying out clothes that I'll wear for Christmas eve.

"No." He replied coldly as he sat in front of me, his arms crossed, and his right foot resting over his left foot. I pouted and took the other dress and put it again in front of me. He smirked and said, "No, you look hideous."

He looks so smug I want to wipe that smirk off of his face!

I took one step forward so I could smack his head but my phone rang loudly. Why do people interrupt me with a phone call these days?!

I threw the dresses to his face and he caught it, but his face looked so mad.

I took my phone out of my coat pocket and saw the caller I.D. I pressed the green button and answered it too excitedly.

"Hey, girl!"

[You're chirpy today. What gives?] She asked me with her usual monotone voice. I sighed and pouted even though she wouldn't be able to see me.

"You're such a spoilsport, Mika-chan. Can't I just be bubbly for once?" I asked.

She sighed. [I called because Eren and I are gonna go shopping for Christmas presents. Do you want to come with us? And where are you anyway? Everything is so loud.]

"Oh, I'm in the mall buying presents too. Sorry but I can't join you guys." I said and laughed, hearing Eren being loud in the background. [Why? Do you have a guy with you? I swear-]

[Chill, Eren. Y/N's not with a guy... or are you?] Mikasa questioned, and my eyes wandered to Levi, who's sitting in the store's chair, looking all pretty. He met my eyes and tapped his wristwatch a bunch of times, gesturing me to get back at him quickly.

Does he miss me that much? Ha! I'll tease him about this later.

"Uhm... no?" I replied and nervously laughed. Eren will probably freak out if he knew that I'm out with a stranger. He's kind of protective of me, he says so because I'm the little sister he never had. He even has the guts to put emphasis on the word 'little'.

[Hey, I heard you hesitate! Mikasa, let's head to the mall right now mmfffh-] I heard Eren yell from beside Mikasa, and I immediately pull the phone away from my ear. I think he's planning to damage my eardrums or something.

[Sorry about that, Y/N. Eren's such a bitch today. It's a good thing that you're out with someone. Maybe we'll see each other later in the mall.] Mikasa said and dropped the call. I pulled it away from my ear and looked at the screen with a dumbfounded expression.

"Who was that?" Levi asked with his eyebrows knit together.I sighed and walked in his direction and sat beside him.

"It's Mikasa. She said she's going to buy presents here in the mall later." I said and looked at him. His face looked shocked for a quick second but his face is still brooding like usual.

"Is that so?" He replied and his eye twitched for a second. Is he uncomfortable or something?

"Yeah," I replied, suspicious.

For a few seconds, there was only awkward silence but then he coughed and spoke up.

"Why don't you try on more dresses?"

Hearing him, my eyes lighted up at the thought of finding more clothes to put in my closet. My mom and dad is going to cry with my credit card bill today! That makes me feel so happy!

"Hold my dresses, okay?"

"Fine."


	35. CAPTAIN SHORTY'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (PART FOUR)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

Levi and I went all around the department store, trying to find the perfect gift for my friends.

Every now and then, I'll ask him for his opinion and he will lay them on me. He once told me that buying Jean a saddle is a VERY bad idea.

"I wonder what I should get for Mikasa's cousin." I muttered thoughtfully and punched him lightly in the arm when I saw him not listening to me at all.

" _Tsk_ , no need to punch me. You're so childish." He said, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at me as we walk.

"Eh! I'm asking you for something and you didn't reply! Of course I would punch you, stupid midget." I said and stuck my tongue out. He's been spacing out for the last ten minutes, I wonder what's up?

He rolled his eyes at me and replied, "What ideas do you have?"

"Well... I don't know anything about him except he's 2 or 3 years older than me, he's a college student, and he's straight. That's it." I replied and pouted. Mikasa left out tons of information about her cousin. Even if she didn't tell me to buy a gift for her cousin, of course I wouldn't just celebrate with them without giving anything. That's not me, that's Ymir.

I remember there was that one time in Thanksgiving. She found out that my parents aren't home again so she sneaked out and went to our house at 11 o'clock in the evening, ditching her family for me and making me pay for eating outside. That damn lesbian!

Speaking of Mikasa's family though, I met Mikasa's uncle a bunch of times and we get along very well. I did notice that he loves firearms and hunting. He even took me to one of his favorite shooting grounds that one time and we had such a good time!

I'm thinking of buying him a gun but I can't because why the hell would an eighteen year old girl need a handgun?

I did notice that Uncle Kenny loves hats so I'm thinking of buying him a black fedora hat.

Mikasa's Aunt Kuchel though... I don't know what gift I should buy her.

"Are you done buying presents for the others?" He asked and put his hands inside his coat pockets. "Not yet. I bought a make up kit for Mikasa, a punching bag for Eren-"

"A punching bag?" He asked me with an amused look and a small grin.

It wasn't such a weird gift, right?

"Yeah! He told me he wanted to go try martial arts so I ordered that online already. Ymir and Krista, hmm... sweaters for couples? What kind of gifts do you get two people hopelessly in love anyway?" I said and rolled my eyes.

The two of them are all over each other, that I feel like my gift for them should be connected with each other or something. The thought of me being a third wheeler again makes me wanna barf.

"I don't know, rings?" He said.

"Meh. Too common."

"How about a necklace locket?" He asked and my eyes turned bright.

Yes, I think that will actually work! I'll get the ugliest photos of them, make it black and white, and put it in the locket. That way, they'll look like they're two people who died! _Er... for love._

Heh.

Wait, what if I edited their photos so they'll look like two grandmas?

"What are you smiling at, brat?" He said and slapped me in the cheek lightly.

Oh, it seems like I'm the one who's been too preoccupied. I took his hand off of my cheek and looked away with a scowl in my face.

"Don't touch my clean face with your filthy hand." I said and crossed my arms.

"You-" He started to complain and even pointed at me angrily but his eyes widened for a moment as he looked behind me. What is it?

I tried to look behind me but he dragged me by the hand again to turn in a corner, making me miss what I'm trying to look for.

"W-What was that for?!" I asked and he let go of my hand again.

"Nothing." He said and pulled a T-Shirt from the rack beside him with quick movements.

"How about this one?" He said and shoved the T-Shirt in my chest. Now he's acting very weird!

"Why are you suddenly interested in the gifts I'm trying to buy?!" I shouted at him. He has his attention on me but then he looked behind me again and pulled me by the wrist once more. The T-Shirt fell from my grasp at the sudden movement.

He's so fucking strong that I can't even stop him from dragging me around the department store.

We stopped at the shoes section and he sighed for a second time.

"You're being so weird. Is there something you want to tell me, Levi?" I asked him and put my hands on my waist. I swear if this guy is a nutcase!

"Nothing."

It looked like he was running away from something! I wouldn't even get mad if he's hiding from someone, he just have to tell me what's happening so I wouldn't interfere with his drag-Y/N around-party!

"Really? Because that didn't look like nothing. Do you have a psycho girlfriend that's following you around? Because if you do, it's okay. You could've just told me." I said and rolled my eyes.

What? That's possible. I once had to hide Ymir from her then psycho boyfriend who went nuts when she broke up with him after coming out. He went to Ymir's house with a fucking shovel and I knew she'll need to crash in my place for a while.

That's actually the reason why Ymir has spare clothes at my place. Now that you think about it, it does sound fucked up.

He visibly gulped and spoke up.

"I told you there's no-" He replied but was interrupted by a loud voice echoing inside the department store.

**"LEVIIII!"**

The two of us turned around and saw four people coming in our direction. Two women, and two men. One of the two women squealed and ran at full speed towards the midget, who sidestepped so he could avoid her. But um... she ended up slamming into me.

My eyes went wide upon contact, and we both fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

I... think my head hit the ground a little too hard.

I groaned in pain and the girl immediately went on all fours to check on me, her glasses reflecting the light of the mall, blinding my eyes a little bit.

"Look what you did, Hange!" Levi shouted and went to my side, pulling me up in his arms and resting my head on his lap to support my head.

I feel kinda dizzy...

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tackle her! Levi, I told you not to dodge my hugs!" She said and stood up, taking the hands of her other friend who has blonde hair to pull him to our direction.

"Hange, you know Levi doesn't like skin ship." The blonde male answered. He has a really low, and matured voice. I tried to make out his features but I can't, as my vision is still spinning. Damn, am I going to pass out?

"Oluo, back me up here! Erwin isn't taking my side." Hange replied and huffed angrily.

"Nope. I'm not going to answer." The other male, Oluo, spoke up.

"Jeez, all of you are so stupid. Aren't you more worried about that other girl who got tackled, other than Hange's behavior?" The girl with blonde hair rolled her eyes at Oluo and looked at me in worry as she walked towards me.

Who is she?

She went to Levi's side and helped him put me up.

"Wrap your arms on my neck, brat." He said and I obliged. He put two of his hands on the small of my back, holding me up in his strong arms. How... is he able to support me like this?

"WHAT?! LEVI'S LETTING SOMEONE TOUCH HIM?!" Oluo shouted, startling the people passing by. The girl who helped Levi put me up smacked him in the head and he cried in agony after biting his tongue due to the impact.

"Stop bickering, Oluo and Petra. I can't believe you two are even a couple." Erwin said and sighed in disappointment as he hid his face to stop the bystanders seeing his face.

My eyelids felt very heavy and I had the urge to sleep, even when I know that I'm about to sleep in the middle of a shopping center.

"How is she?" Levi asked. I looked at his face and looked at his features as if it's the first time I've seen them. He really does look handsome... smart too. I'm not dreaming about meeting him today, aren't I?

The Petra girl looked at me from beside Levi and studied me.

"Yeah, she's pretty. I think she will be a good girlfriend for you. You don't have to ask me for our approval, you know" Petra said with a satisfied look and nodded.

As I look at Levi, he turned his head to Petra so he could give her a death glare.

No! Look at me, and only me!

"What?! I said, is she okay?!" He said in an angry voice, and Petra snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, she doesn't look like she has a concussion. Just shaken because of our wild girl over there." She said and looked at Hange, who's tugging Erwin's hand so he would take a look at her.

"But I do suggest you let her rest, Levi." Petra said and squeezed his arm comfortingly and went to the three's direction. Levi followed her, with me, still in his arms.

"Levi! I'm so sorry-" Hange started but Levi interrupted her.

"We need a ride."

"Eh?"

-

_Third Person's Point of View_

Levi decided that he'll bring Y/N home for the day, because of the disastrous way it ended. His friends suddenly showed up, catching him off guard. If only he knows they're coming, then maybe he could've hid from all of them.

Dragging Y/N around isn't the best way to bring her home, and so, he decided to carry her on his back.

"Come on, brat." He said and adjusted her so she could climb on his back but the girl looked at him with a half awake look and smiled sheepishly.

"Where?"

"On my back."

"Aw... I thought we're going to La La Land." She said in a disappointed look and pouted at him. She did climbed on his back though, and he intertwined his hands to support her lower body.

She comfortably rested her cheek in his shoulders and sighed contentedly.

"You smell so nice..." She muttered and sniffed his clothing. Levi cringed at first but he found the action oddly comforting.

Why is Y/N acting like this anyway?

Her friends know that she has a very imaginative mind and it shows.

Whenever she's sleepy, or she's drunk, she spits very odd conversation with people and sometimes, herself. But when she gets like this though, there are three possibilities. She'll forget about it, think of it as her hallucination, or think that she's dreaming.

"Oi, stop that brat." Levi said with a blush on his face.

"Levi is blushing! I said, Levi's blushing!" Hange shouted as they all walk around the mall to get to the parking lot. Erwin sighed and smacked her in the head, making her grunt in pain.

"I don't know why I even put up with you, Hange." Erwin said and looked away, embarrassed.

"Because you love me! I'm your pretty and beautiful girlfriend!" She said again, excitedly, and linked her arm with Erwin's.

"S-Shut up."

Oluo on the other hand, has a vein popping in his forehead. He looked at Petra with glaring eyes and said, "Why aren't you like that to me? I swear to God, woman."

"Break up with me then." Petra said with a smirk and crossed her arms. Oluo looked scared for a second and he laughed nervously. "I-I'm just kidding, Petra." He said and scratched his nape in awkwardness.

Eventually, the six got to the parking lot.

"We were in a separate car earlier. Who would you take a ride with, Levi?" Petra asked.

"I think you should let Hange and Erwin drive with us so you could take that girl home." Oluo said with a pout. He's quite disappointed that Erwin and Hange's riding with him and Petra, taking away his 'private' time with her but it's what he thought is for the best.

"But who's going to look after her if I'm driving then?" Levi said and scoffed at Oluo's idea.

"I think I should drive and you two stay on the back ride. Hange needs to get checked too. You two decide if you're going to take her to a clinic or a mental facility. I'm fine with either way." Erwin said and gestured Levi to follow him in his car as Hange complains loudly, her voice echoing in the underground parking lot.

"ERWIN! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET AN EARFUL LATER I SWEAR-" She shouts as Oluo pushes her inside the back ride and closing the door very hard, as he's still not okay with his own idea.

Erwin rolled his eyes at her girlfriend and opened the door for Levi, as Y/N is still in his back. He put Y/N down, sitting her down on the car seat and sat next to her. He nodded to Erwin and he closed the door, jogging to the driver's seat and ignited the car.

He started the car and drove off.

Y/N is still dizzy, and rested her head onto Levi's lap without asking for his permission. He was caught off guard but he let her be, as he thought maybe she's not feeling very well right now. Who would be if you slammed your head to the ground because a wild boar- I mean, a girl, hit you?

Y/N has her eyes closed, now sleeping soundly. Strands of her jet-black hair got on her face, in which Levi put away and tucked it behind her ear. 

He caressed her hair with his soft hands and he let out a small smile.

From the driver's seat, Erwin looked at Levi from the rearview mirror and smiled, seeing his sheltered bestfriend be this close with someone. As he drove, he thought of who Y/N might be, and how is she able to get this side of Levi out of him?

Levi wondered where Y/N lives though. He wanted to ask her, but decided not to interrupt her sleep. He took her shoulder bag and dipped his hand inside to look for her wallet. He got it, and took a look in its contents.

He took her school I.D and looked at the back, seeing her address.

"Erwin." He said coldly and gave it to him without another word, continuing on massaging Y/N's head.

 _'Just when I thought he's finally going soft.'_ , Erwin thought and sighed in disappointment.

-

"Call me if you need anything." Erwin said to Levi, who's standing in front of Erwin's window. They finally got to her residence, and Erwin dropped them off in Y/N's drive way.

"Sure thing." He said coldly again, signaling Erwin to leave. Erwin then nodded and took off.

Levi turned around and admired Y/N's house. 

"Just who the hell are you and is this really your house?" He muttered to the sleeping girl on his back.

He has her bag in shoulder as he walked to her porch and ran his free hand inside, trying to look for the key.

He moved his hand all around her bag but found no key. "Don't tell me you forgot your keys? You're such a brat." He said and tried to find it again.

He took another look on the door and saw a white thing attached to the door.

"A fucking key card lock system. I feel stupid all of a sudden. I must be getting your disease, brat." He said and rolled his eyes at his self.

He took her wallet out of her bag again and pulled a white card that looks like the one he needs and to his luck, it is the key for the front door.

The door beeped and unlocked. He pushed it to get inside, and he was shocked to see how big and nice the interior of the house is. The door beeped again as it closed by itself and Levi walked inside.

It got white walls and minimalistic designs but with a big couch in the center of the living room and a 292 inch television attached to the white wall. The living room got big curtains on the its walls, which Levi assumed is a big window or a glass wall.

In the left side from the living room, is the kitchen with marble countertops. A few more steps from the living room is the staircase to the second floor.

 _'Will it be weird if I'll tuck her in her bed? Yeah, it is. I'll just go ahead and set her down in the couch.'_ , Levi thought.

He put Y/N down in the couch, and it seemed comfortable enough for her. He took a pillow and put it behind her head. He turned to look at the other side of the couch and saw a comforter left there, and tucked Y/N into the makeshift bed.

Looking satisfied with his work, he stood up to leave the house when he heard Y/N mutter under her breath. _"Don't leave me..."_

His eyes went wide and turned his head back to take a look at her but she's still sound asleep.

 _'Is she sleep talking?'_ , Levi thought.

 _"Why does everyone leave me... mom?"_ She added.

Levi went back to her and sat down on the tiled floor, with Y/N sleeping behind him. He took the remote control on the side and opened the television so he wouldn't be bored while he looks after her.

 _'I'm going to leave after she's woken up.'_ , He thought.

15 minutes passed by quickly, and Levi's enjoying himself as he watch the television. He opened Netflix and watched a movie he's been trying to get his hands on for a week, but it's not yet available in Netflix. But now it is and he get to enjoy it in a big-ass television screen.

 _"Levi?"_ Y/N's weak voice got to Levi's ears and he quickly paused the movie and turned around to sit in front of her.

She's still tucked in her comforter as she looked at him with droopy eyes.

"How are you feeling, brat?" Levi asked and went closer to her, running his fingers on her hair. You could say that he wanted to make sure Y/N's okay, since it's his fault she got injured. If she weren't with him, Hange wouldn't have hurt her in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a whispering manner.

"I'm here to make sure you're okay." He said and lightly pressed his palm on her forehead, checking her temperature. "Wow, you're being really nice. I must be dreaming again."

Levi had his forehead wrinkled in confusion and replied back. " _Tsk,_ you're not dreaming brat."

"Yeah, that's what dream people say to me when I'm lucid dreaming. You look realistic though, with no weird eyes or anything. Can you come closer?" She said. Levi grumbled but he obliged and scooted closer to her.

She took her arms off of the comforter and cupped his cheek with two of her palms.

"Oi, brat, what're you do-" Levi said with a scowl on his face but Y/N pulled his head towards her and kissed him in the lips. His eyes widened in shock but he felt her move her lips in a slow manner, in which for some reason, made him do the same thing.

Their sweet kissed lasted for only a few seconds, with Y/N being the first one to pull away. Her cheeks are blushing as she spoke out.

"I'm in a dream right? I can do things the way I wanted so don't act so surprised, dream Levi."

He looked away from her, his cheeks crimson red. "I told you it's not a dream, f-fucking brat."

"Hehe, that's what a dream person would say." Y/N said and laughed lightly.

Levi looked at her with a soft expression in his face and said, "Why don't you sleep again, Y/N?" Seeing her act all cute, he smiled a little bit and ran his fingers on her jet-black hair.

"Hmm... okay."

"Good. Sleep tight, Y/N." He said and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes.


	36. CAPTAIN SHORTY'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL (PART FIVE)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

I woke up with such a nice feeling. 

I feel like I just had the best and the longest dream ever since forever. Waking up feels like heaven for some reason.

What was my dream about?

_Oh... yes._

I kissed that midget from the coffee shop on the lips in my dream.

He looked so cute, only if he acts like that in real life. But of course, I will never admit to that. Over my dead, gorgeous, body.

I sat up from my comfortable position and realized where I am. The minimalistic design of the living room, the barren space and echoes...

_I'm... home?_

_When did I get home?_

I thought long hard but I can't remember anything.

What happened yesterday, anyway?

I went to the coffee shop, got thrown out, went to the public library and then in the mall. Yes, I'm going in the right direction.

After coming to the mall, I asked Levi about his thoughts on my gifts and then... we went around the department store. After that, a lady threw herself to me and I hit my head in the ground.

And then...

He.... _gave me a piggyback ride?_

_But... that's my dream._

How did I... get here in our house?

Wait...

_Don't tell me..._

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" I shouted and pressed both of my palms to my face tightly as I sat up the comfortable couch.

NO, NO, NO, NO! 

**I DID NOT JUST KISS THAT MIDGET!**

I stood up from the couch and remembered everything that happened yesterday. He gave me a piggyback ride, I slept on his lap and he took me here and then _I..._ _I kissed him._

No! That didn't happen! My mind is playing games with me again!

I opened my phone and looked at the date.

December 23.

FUCK!

A day really _has_ passed!

What do I do... what do I do...

**Aha!**

Why do I even care? I will never see him again anyway! That's right, Y/N! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! It was just a kiss! You've kissed other guys before, right? You never had a problem with them!

You sure won't have a problem with this again, Y/N. He's a stranger. Strangers kiss all the time. There's nothing weird about what I did.

While I'm having wild thoughts with myself, my cellphone from my bag pinged.

Shit! I need to check my bag if that geezer stole from me! How dare he go through my stuff yesterday?! I still haven't forgiven him for that!

I opened my phone screen and typed in my password, the light blinding my eyes a little bit.

**_Unknown number_ **

_You better pay me for babysitting y_ _ou yesterday, brat._

Who the fuck is this? But there's only one person who calls me that. 

**Fucking Levi!** He messed with my phone too!

**_You_ **

_Fuck off, midget._

_I didn't ask for you to do any of that._

_How did you get my phone number?_

Seriously, who does he think he is? I set his name to my contacts as Shorty and I giggled to myself for a moment. I'm still not happy with him. As if!

_**Shorty** _

_Acting like a brat first thing in the morning, huh?_

_Fingerprint password, of course. I need to make sure you'll get to pay me for my services yesterday._

_Don't you remember any embarrassing thing you did yesterday?_

_Perhaps... something with your lips?_

I knew he would hold this over me! This fucking midget! I gritted my teeth as I tap my screen furiously, typing a reply to him. I was half awake! It's not my fault!

**_You_ **

_You have no proof I did that!_

_**Shorty** _

_Oh, I have proof alright._

_My lips felt so sore yesterday._

Wha- I don't remember kissing him that much! It was just a peck!

**_You_ **

_I don't know who the fuck you think you are_ _but I don't remember doing any of that!_

**_Shorty_ **

_Of course, you don't._

_You were half awake._

_I remember, you were even trying to kiss me in the neck._

He's going over the line! Now _that_ I'm sure I didn't do! He won't fool me!

**_You_ **

_Excuse me, I will NEVER make out with you!_

_It was just a peck, and it's because I was half awake!_

_I thought you were someone else!_

**_Shorty_ **

_Is that so?_

_Okay._

_I'm just going to pretend I believe you._

**_You_ **

_Fuck off._

**_Shorty_ **

_So feisty as ever._

_Anyway, buy me a Christmas present, alright?_

_See you soon._

I- See you soon?! No! Does he think I'll let him inside the house? Nope, never. Never in a million years! I don't give a shit if he knows my address but I won't open the door for him. Ever!

**_You_ **

_See you never._

**_Shorty_ **

_You'll regret your choice of words._

What is he talking about? I am NOT going to regret my word choices. For his information, I ALWAYS keep my word. Regret my ass.

My head feels like someone stomped over it over and over again but I think I can handle it.

-

_Levi Ackerman's Point of View_

"Aunt Kuchel, Uncle Kenny!" Mikasa cheered and ran to our direction after seeing us emerge from the door into the hallway. 

"My lovely niece!" Kenny shouted back and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Why do you have to tag along, Levi?" She said and scowled at me.

All I did is roll my eyes from their gesture. Why do they act like they haven't seen each other in ages? We were only apart for 5 months.

"Mika, why do you look like you haven't slept well?" Mom asked her worriedly and pinched her in the cheek, looking at her face intently.

"You look like shit, Mikasa." I said and walked over to the living room, taking off my scarf and hanging it on the rack.

"Levi, stop bullying your cousin!" Mom complained but I only shrugged and slumped on the couch in the living room, putting my backpack beside me. The house looks so dirty, too dusty for my liking. I looked back at them in the doorway, my arm resting on the couch.

"Well... I crashed at a friend's place last night and only got back earlier. I'm sorry if the house is too messy." She replied and pulled back from Kenny but mom just laughed.

"It's okay, Mika. It's a good thing you're out with your friends. Unlike _your cousin_ over there, who's always ditching Erwin and Hange." Mom said, looked at me with disappointment for a moment and sighed.

The hell is their problem? I don't have to force myself to be sociable if I don't want to. That four eyes just irritates me, Erwin is too passionate about everything, while Oluo and Petra bicker a lot. 

Mike is the only one sane in the group but he's just like me, someone who prefer their own, personal space, so we don't get to hang out that much.

"Would you all just shut up and let me rest?" I said and rolled my eyes. I opened my backpack from beside me and pulled the second book of the series I was reading and opened it to the last page I was on.

"You're so bitchy, Levi. No wonder you never had a girlfriend." She said and smirked at me.

Mom shook her head with a smile and went to the kitchen, probably to make snacks because all that Mika do over there is flirting with that Jaeger kid.

A vein appeared in my forehead but I remained calm and smirked back at her.

"It's better to stay single than choose someone who has anger issues."

Her face dropped and tried to march over to my direction but Kenny pulled her back. I chuckled and diverted my head to the movie she was watching in Netflix. 

Mikasa has bad taste in movies, no wonder she has bad taste in men too.

I went to the menu to search for the movie I've been trying to get my hands on but it's still not available. I thought it's going to come out today? 

Kenny spoke up so I looked at him again. He's so fucking loud.

"Now, now. Don't start arguing! Isn't it the best time to catch up?" Kenny said and laughed, taking his hat and coat off. I swear, that guy thinks suits and tuxedos are for everyday use.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Uncle Kenny. By the way, I invited Y/N to come celebrate with us this twenty-fifth. Is that okay?" Mikasa asked and my head snapped to her direction.

Y/N? A stranger? She's letting a stranger celebrate with us? Who the hell is that Y/N?

Kenny's face looked like he's going to explode in excitement, his eyes almost popping off of its sockets. "Y/N?! How is that kid?! She was so good at our last game!" He said and laughed, slapping his thighs in joy.

Game? You mean that shooting game Kenny participates on every month? How come I've never heard of this Y/N if she and Kenny seemed so close? It seems like she's just as childish as Kenny if she comes to that shooting range with him.

"She's good but her parents aren't home again this year so I told her to come here. It's okay, right?" Mikasa asked, her eyes softening.

"Of course! I love that kid! Tell her that I'm taking her to the next match I'm in!"

Mikasa laughed and nudged Kenny in the ribs. "Tell her yourself, Uncle."

"Levi!" I heard mom called for me from the kitchen. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and saw her leaning back on the kitchen counter with her hands resting on her waist.

"What is it?" I asked in a bored expression.

"There's that attitude again. When are you going to start to _actually_ have fun, Levi?" She asked me.

Fun? I'm having fun in my own way. Maybe reading alone isn't fun for them but it is for me.

"I _am_ having fun. What are you talking about?" I told her and rolled my eyes at her.

She sighed, looking defeated and replied to me. "Get out there, son. Just try." She tried to convince me. 

"But mom-"

"For me? Levi? Please?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes. Damn it!

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"YES!" She cheered in an instant.

She was faking it?!

"Okay, I take back everything I said!" I shouted and scowled at her. I started to walk away but she wrapped her arms on me to stop me from doing so and giggled uncontrollably. 

"Hey, hey! Don't be mad! I meant everything I said!" She said and turned me around.

"You know I just want the best for you. I don't want you to miss out on the things you should be experiencing at your age. You're a sophomore in College now. How come you've never had a girlfriend, huh?" She asked me and pushed my undercut hair back with her fingers.

"Because love is stupid? Look what happened to you and dad." I said and looked away.

Why is she forcing me? I said I don't want to. Trying to fall in love will only hurt you. I'm not stupid to fall for someone.

She smiled at me sadly. "Oh, shush. It was your father and I's decision to get a divorce. We failed at staying in love with each other but that doesn't mean love doesn't exist, honey."

I sighed and said, "Your point? Is that all the reason why you asked me to come here?"

"No, because I want you to get out and don't come back here until..." She said and looked at her wristwatch. "About 6 PM. I want you spend time outside and _actually_ do something." She instructed me and held me by the shoulders, turning me around and pushed me to the doorway.

"You're already dressed, just put on your scarf!" She said, wrapping my scarf un-neatly on my neck and pushed me out of the door and slammed it shut.

-

"One order for... Levi?" The lady asked and my head immediately snapped to her direction. I took my order happily and went back to my table but a girl is already sitting there.

And she has the guts to talk back to me?

She... reads? There's only a handful of girls I know that reads novels. She's very interesting but her attitude is straight up trash. I sat in front of her out of annoyance and spoiled her the ending of the book she was reading. 

Good for her.

-

We... got thrown out of the establishment.

I didn't know she would react that way! That reaction was far too different from what I have in mind! I thought she will walk out and I'll have the table for myself but clearly, that's not what happened.

Her phone rang and she took it. Her face fell after answering, and I heard her mutter the word 'sorry' and her mood fell downhill. She looks like she's going through something and maybe that's the reason why her mood is too sour.

I guess I am at fault for making things worse for her.

I know how it feels when people are just being too much.

Judging from everything that I've seen so far, I think taking her to the library will be a good idea.

-

The brat won't give her I.D card to me so I snatched it from her. Opening her wallet, I took her I.D card and saw her name.

Y/N L/N from Kyojin Academy, Eldia building.

The same academy as Mikasa, and the same academy I was in back in high school. She's probably the girl Mikasa is talking about, there's no doubt about it. What a small world this is.

I may be inexperienced with relationships and women but I know it to myself that the receptionist is flirting with me right now.

She slammed the pen down and it exploded. She looks enraged, and it's pleasing to my eyes to see her that way for some reason.

So I teased her about being jealous.

I tried being nice to her but she's being such a brat so I left her in the table. She caught up to me and we made small talk. 

She asked for my name but I didn't give it to her in an instant. I found out that my shit faced cousin is trying to set me up with her without my permission.

That brat!

I asked Y/N if she's coming along for Christmas and she said yes. She seemed kind of desperate for my name so I gave it to her. She even ordered me to come with her to the mall.

I said yes, as I did take her to the library without her consent. I'm not going to say that I'm wrong though.

-

We went to the department store and she's trying on clothes to wear for the Christmas celebration in our house. I must admit that she looks pretty in some of the dresses but I'm not planning on enlarging her ego. It's already inflated as it is.

She got a phone call and she told me that Mikasa and her angry-ass boyfriend is coming to the mall. I may have became uncomfortable, knowing that any minute or any hour, my cousin will see me with her best friend who she is trying to set me up with.

I dozed off the whole day she was dragging me around, constantly looking around to see if Mikasa and Eren is around. I slapped her in the cheek lightly because the kid is smiling so weirdly. I tried to tell her off but I saw my cousin from her back with her shitty boyfriend and I dragged her the fuck out of there.

I can't risk Mikasa seeing me with her!

I thought we were in the clear but then they're in view again so I pulled her away for the second time. I thank the Gods that Mikasa and her boyfriend never saw us. But with my distraction, I didn't saw four eyes coming, along with Erwin, Petra, and Oluo.

Y/N got knocked off of her feet and I was so scared that she might've injured herself. Good thing, Petra was there. She's a medical student and I expected her to check Y/N properly but her mind was floating.

She was such an airhead! I asked her how is Y/N but she replied that she'll be a good girlfriend for me. This is what happens when you hang out too much with your significant other, you get their attitude.

Y/N looked very sleepy and drowsy and so I decided to take her home. I gave Y/N a piggyback ride but she snuggled to my nape, which is a different feeling for me. 

Her sleepy voice sounded so cute that it made my heart flutter.

It's very strange but it's a nice kind of strange.

I remember seeing her address on the back of her I.D card and so I'll just ask for a ride with my friends. Erwin decided to drive us in his car, him being the driver, and us on the back seat.

I put her down on the seat first but after I sat down, she nuzzled her face to my lap. Seeing her like that made me smile a little bit because she looks like a cat meowing for attention. 

I played with her hair and made sure that she feels comfortable.

After the drive, Erwin pulled over to their drive way and I was shocked to see her house. It was so big, I think it's twice the size of Mikasa's.

I put her down in the couch and stayed a while to make sure she's okay. It's my fault she got hurt in the first place. If only I wasn't so distracted of Mikasa, then I would've sensed shitty four eyes.

She stirred and I looked over to her but I didn't expected her to kiss me.

Her lips are soft and gentle. It felt very comforting and I liked it. That was my first kiss, and I don't want to waste it with being a grumpy-ass. 

**I think she's decent.**

I thought our kiss would've last longer but I asked her to sleep again with a blush on my cheeks.

Damn, why do I want to kiss her again?

My head feels different, like I was light headed. I want to stop this weird feeling inside of me but I can't. I watched the whole movie up to its end with constantly looking back at her almost every minute.

She's quietly sleeping and I laughed to myself when I saw her smiling in her sleep.

 _"You look cute, midget."_ She murmured.

I think, she's the one who's being cute right now.

I pulled my phone out and snapped a quick picture of her smiling face and took her phone from her bag, opening it with her fingerprint so I could get her phone number.

After, I went out and went back home at exactly 6:30 PM.

-

"Oh? You're out later than the time I gave you. What happened?" Mom said with a smile as she takes a handful of popcorn from the bucket she's holding. She and Mikasa is watching a movie with a blanket draped over their bodies.

"Levi looks like he went on a date~" Mikasa teased and I scoffed at her.

"As if." I said, rolling my eyes, and went up to the guest room I'm staying at.

I collapsed in my bed with a contented sigh and covered my face as I laugh.

Why do I feel so much lighter?

**December 25th at 5 PM**

I paced back and forth on the kitchen with fidgeting hands. When is she going to get here?

Mikasa strode inside the kitchen and shot an eyebrow up at me.

"What got your panties in a bunch today? You've been at it since this morning. I recall Uncle Kenny saying you're freaking about your clothes earlier." She asked and opened the fridge, taking a cup of yogurt and plopping down the table set, looking at me as she takes a spoonful of the treat.

"Fuck you. I didn't do any of that. Kenny is just overreacting." I said and rolled my eyes at her.

"Really? Because it seems like he's telling the truth. Is it because Y/N is coming here?" She asked me in a bored tone and took another spoonful. Does she know I met Y/N already?

"What are you talking about?" I asked her nervously, but of course masking my nervousness with my usual smug tone.

"Because Y/N is a stranger. I know you don't do well with strangers so I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable by making you do this." She said, guilty.

"No, no. It's okay." I said and sighed, sitting down in front of her and snatched the cup from her hand.

"Hey!"

"Get another one."

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

I went shopping for the gifts I haven't bought when Levi and I went to the mall. I finally decided about the gift I'm going to get Mikasa's aunt and cousin.

I asked Mikasa about a little bit more information about them. Mikasa said that her cousin likes tea and history so I bought this expensive 20 year old vintage tea set at a vintage store around town. I already bought a make up kit for Mikasa before Hange bumped into me a few days ago.

Mikasa said that her Aunt Kuchel likes anything so I decided to buy her this pretty silk sleeping gown that I found on the same vintage store. I also bought a black fedora hat paired with a nice suit from a brand from Italy for Uncle Kenny.

I really want to make an impression, you know? Their gifts alone cost me a fortune but what are my parents' money for?

That stupid Levi... I bought him a gift too. 

After our encounter, I searched the internet for the book he's reading. Turns out, there are seven books in total. He was only in the second book, so I decided to buy the remaining five.

I had all my gifts wrapped up and called for a cab to get to Mikasa's house. I took Levi's gift with me as I'm planning on giving it to him at Christmas morning after I leave Mika's house.

I got to Mikasa's house at about 7 PM, wearing a white sweater that shows off my collarbones, a red plaid skirt, black tights, and beige heeled ankle boots. 

I rang their doorbell and Uncle Kenny opened it and greeted me with a happy shout.

"Y/N!" He cheered and I did too, hugging him tightly. Uncle Kenny's work makes him travel a lot so I don't get to see him often. "Uncle Kenny! I missed you!" I shouted.

"Get in! It's snowing outside!" He beckoned me to come inside. He helped me take the gifts from the cab and we both get inside, setting the gifts under the Christmas tree.

I saw a pretty woman laughing inside the dining room as she set a dish down the table. 

Who is she talking to? It must be Mikasa.

Mikasa emerged from the stairs and hugged me as she set foot on the ground. 

"Y/N! I'm glad you're here!" She squealed. 

If Mikasa is here, then the woman must be her aunt Kuchel. The person she's talking to must be the cousin.

_I wonder..._

"Is that her?" The woman said from the dining room met my eyes and went over to me with bright eyes. Damn, she's very pretty! She looks like someone though... I just can't recall.

The woman greeted me with a hug and I melted into it.

She's even warmer than my own mom. To be quite honest, I can't even remember how my mom's embrace feels.

"It's nice to finally meet you, honey." She said and pulled away from me and held my chin to examine my features. "You're quite pretty, darling." She said and patted me in the head.

"T-Thank you, Miss Kuchel." I said. 

I don't know what to call her, I don't even know her husband's surname so I decided to call her by her name.

"Feel free to call me Auntie, Y/N. Have you met my son? Wait a minute," She said and looked back to the living room.

O...kay. 

I'm finally going to meet this cousin of Mikasa that she's been talking about. Mikasa looked at me with a sheepish smile after hearing Aunt Kuchel ship me with her son that straightforwardly.

"LEVI!" She shouted, and the figure appeared to the hallway.

_Le...vi?_

"T-THAT WAS YOU?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my face showing disbelief.

His face looks so bored but I know he's so smug deep inside! _That- that **midget!**_

"It is me." He replied with a bored tone and stood beside her mother, who wrapped her arm on his shoulder and everyone's forehead crumpled and their eyebrows knitted together.

"You two know each other?" Mikasa asked and put her hands on her hips, glaring at Levi.

"Wait, what's going on? _Levi?_ " Aunt Kuchel asked, and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Looks like our little Levi finally grew up." Uncle Kenny laughed and rested his arm on my shoulder. 

I chuckled at him for a moment and looked at Levi. 

You mean after everything that I told him, he already knows I'm talking about him?

"Why is everyone mad at me? It's not my fault that I bumped into her outside yesterday." He said and rolled his eyes.

I know that! But why didn't he tell me he's Mikasa's cousin?!

"Wait, you mean you're the guy Y/N's with yesterday?" Mikasa asked again but is smirking now at him, and Levi's cheeks turned to red. Is he blushing?

But why does seeing him like that makes me feel weird in my stomach too?

"Levi, you were in a date with someone yesterday? Is that the reason why you were out late?" Aunt Kuchel then asked again and had the same expression as Mikasa. 

_Er..._ it's getting awkward now.

Was yesterday really a date?

Well... maybe? 

I really don't know.

"Levi managed to get my Y/N to a date? Damn!" Uncle Kenny cheered and we all laughed except the man of the hour.

"Can't we just eat?" He pleaded and we all went to the dining room.

-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVI!" We cheered as Aunt Kuchel holds a cake in her hands with the numbers '21' as candles in the middle of it.

It came a shock to me that his birthday is exactly in the 25th. What are the odds?

We're all done with the holiday dinner and we're going to head to bed after, opening the presents on Christmas morning.

He has a soft smile in his lips as we all sang him a happy birthday. After the song, he blew the candle and we all cheered.

I walked up the staircase with everyone.

Aunt Kuchel and Uncle Kenny are being kind of tipsy right now. 

Aunt Kuchel hugged me, her hands resting on my waist and she snuggled her face to my shoulders.

"I'm so happy you went out with my Levi! He never had a girlfriend before and I just want to let you know that I like you very much for him!" She shouts, her face red from the alcohol.

I looked back at Levi and grinned at him for a moment.

He scowled at me and looked away but I can see a blush creeping on his face.

I mouthed him a 'good night' and he ignored me, going inside his room. 

Aunt Kuchel let me go and pressed a quick kiss on my cheek and patted my head. 

"Good night, Y/N."

-

I had a good sleep.

Better than what I have on most times. 

I did get up early though, as I couldn't go back to sleep.

I decided to come downstairs to prepare even just a simple peanut butter and jelly for everyone as a thank you for everything they've done for me yesterday. 

I went down and sat on the table set in the kitchen and started working.

I'm already finished by the time I heard a shuffling from the living room. I poked my head and saw Levi coming towards my direction.

My cheeks heat up but I remained composed as he stood in front of me.

"What do you want, midget?" I said, trying to act tough.

"Good morning to you too, brat." He said, rolling his eyes, and took a box from his sweater pocket, offering it to me. 

"Did you know I'm going to be here or do you just carry that around with you?" I teased.

" _Tsk._ Just take it." He said and snatched it from his hand but didn't bother to open it.

I stood up, passing by him and crouching down the Christmas tree to get the two presents for him.

"I didn't know you and Mikasa's cousin is the same so I bought you two gifts. You owe me one, stupid." I joked and gestured him to crouch down next to me.

He obliged and opened the wrappers to see the tea sets and books I bought for him.

"T-Thank you, Y/N." He said, blushing.

"Don't worry about it." I said and smiled at him. He gave me that same sweet smile that made my heart flutter.

The butterflies in my stomach are going in a rampage, and I feel like vomiting my own heart out of my throat.

He looked up quickly and then he held me by the wrist, pulling me up.

He gestured at the small box I'm holding and I opened it.

"I know you said rings are tacky so maybe that's the reason why I bought it for you." He said and looked away, stuffing his hands on his pockets once more.

I laughed and admired the silver jewelry, looking very pretty in its box. 

Levi pulled the ring out of its box and held my left hand, putting it on my ring finger.

"Thank you, Levi. It's very beautiful." I said and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

He gulped for a moment and his grip on my wrist went tighter. 

"Levi? What's-"

He closed the gap between us and kissed me in the lips. 

I closed my eyes and his hand slowly let go of my wrist.

I brought my two hands to his hair and he smiled into the kiss, pulling me by the waist closer.

Soon, we ran out of breath and he brought our foreheads together lovingly.

"Now I don't owe you." He said and chuckled, his low voice ringing in my ears. I looked up for a moment and realized that there's a mistletoe hanging by the Christmas tree.

"You're smooth." I said and boop him in the nose with a laugh.

Suddenly, a flash of light enveloped the two of us for a a quick second and we heard a sniffing sound.

We turned our heads to where the sound is coming from at the same time and realized its just Aunt Kuchel.

"Mom?!" Levi shouted in disbelief, as we both saw Aunt Kuchel crying and dabbing a white handkerchief on her eyes as she held her smartphone in her other hand.

I-Is she filming this?

"I'm just so proud!" She whined, Mikasa and Uncle Kenny coming down the stairs to see what's happening.

I looked at Levi and rest my head to his shoulders with a smile, his head leaning back to mine.

I could spend all of my Christmas like this.

"Date tomorrow?" He asked me as we look at his mom who's still crying over our kiss.

_Wait, she saw it?!_

"You know it." I replied and sighed contentedly.


	37. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

_Third Person's Point of View_

Loud footsteps rang in the halls of HQ, and the wooden elevator went down and down. 

The elevator stopped at its desired height, and Marco spoke up to command the cadets. 

"Good. We're still at seven." He pertained to the seven Titans inside the HQ.

Everyone pointed their guns on the smaller Titans roaming inside the HQ. They're faces are scared, but determined. Nothing could go wrong... because it **shouldn't**.

Their lives are on the line. 

One mistake, and they're going to die. 

_All of them_ are going to die.

"Okay now, nice and easy." He whispered.

One of the Titans walked towards their direction slowly, turning its head to them. It showed its horrible smiling face and many from the soldiers shook in fear, Armin being one of them, while another soldier whimpered loudly.

"Don't lose your cool! Fire only when they're all within range!" Marco commanded even as his body shook. 

The Titan took another step closer.

"Steady." Marco muttered.

All the Soldiers tasked into killing the Titans all got into position on the upper part of the building, where they could silently crouch down with their blades drawn and get ready to attack.

_'That's right, wait for it.',_ Reiner thought to himself.

_'Our lives are riding on this.',_ Jean thought too, his focus mainly on killing the Titans.

_'Gotta make this attack count.'_ Connie muttered in his mind.

The other Titans made their way to the bait and all the soldiers are waiting for the perfect time to attack. Y/N hummed to herself as she smirked, looking at the small Titans from beneath them with her sultry eyes.

_'I didn't know killing Titans would be this fun.'_

"Steady..." Marco said.

The Titan went painfully closer and the whine of that one soldier got louder and faster, as if he's going to pass out soon. All the soldiers pressed their index finger on the trigger and the Titan went closer, the muzzle almost pressing to its eye.

"Fire!" On cue, all the soldiers shoot the Titans in their eyes and the soldiers on standby quickly ran to the Titans' backs. Mikasa dealt the first blow and Reiner came after. 

"Got it! How're you guys?" Mikasa asked, turning her head to Reiner's.

Connie and Sasha landed on the ground at the same time but Connie landed to the ground in an uncomfortable position, lying on the ground while Sasha landed on her feet safely.

The Titan turned around, looking at Sasha with its almost innocent but still deadly eyes. Sasha and Connie could only back away in fear as they're frozen in fear.

"Uh-- I, uh-- I'm sorry. I didn't." Sasha said, but the Titan took another set of steps towards her.

"Oh crap." Connie wailed in the background.

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Sasha said in a shaking voice.

"Sasha and Conny missed!" Berthold said, panicking and Jean looked at him with that same expression on his face. "Lead 'em the hell back!"

Y/N went to work, running towards her at full speed. She's coming in fast, and she's not even doubting herself if she could save Sasha. She _knows_ she can.

For God's sake, why was she stationed on the farthest position from Sasha?

Sasha's cheeks are painted with her tears as she waited for her death. The Titan went closer and closer and lounged for her, but Sasha managed to dodge. "I-- Oh, god. I said I was sorry!"

Y/N launched herself with her blades drawn to slice the nape but Mikasa beat her to it.

"FUCKING SHOW OFF!" Y/N shouted with an irritated smile. She had to change direction so she wouldn't injure Mikasa and when she turned her head around, she saw Annie kill the other Titan with her blades. 

"RAGH!" Annie shouted and slicing the Titan from up to down in a clean cut.

"FUCK! I MISSED THE FUN!" Y/N landed atop the evaporating Titan beside Connie and shouted as she mess with her hair, her eyes closed from aggravation. 

"Mikasa! You saved my life!" Sasha scrambled to her feet to hug the ravenette, her eyes still crying. 

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

Sasha nodded. "Because of you I am!"  
  
"Then get up."  
  
"I owe you one." Connie said to Annie, who looked totally unbothered by what she just did.  
  
"No worries."

"Wow. By the skin of your teeth. You're damn lucky you didn't end up worse off." Reiner said to Annie as he approached her with Berthold in tow. Annie walked out and Reiner shut his mouth up at the sudden gesture.

Y/N was still acting like a brat, huffing on her _'defeat'_ from Mikasa.

"Jean! Get your girlfriend off from the evaporating Titan!" Connie shouted and Jean turned his head to see Y/N still looking like it's the end of the world. Her mind must be so crazy that she would rather get eaten by a Titan than the spotlight being stolen from her.

Jean rolled his eyes but went to her direction and offered a hand to help her down.

"You're just as shitty, Y/N. Stop whining like a kid." Jean said and looked away from her, remembering the events just earlier. _'Did it really not meant anything to her at all?'_

Y/N glared and pouted at him but still took his outstretched hand. "She stole my thunder."

"So?"

"You wouldn't understand, horse face." Y/N said and pushed him to the other cadet's direction, where Armin also is.

"They're all dead! Start loading up supplies!" Jean shouted to the cadets on the elevated portion of the underground.

"It worked!" Armin cheered. 

Marco beside him almost fell from fainting but they managed to catch him on time.

-

Everyone filled their gears with the gas happily.

_"We're gonna make it! We're gonna live!"_

_"No more of 'em coming in!"_  
  
_"Thank you, crazy-berserker Titan!"_

Sasha filled her tank with gas too, her tears still in her eyes. 

"I caved. In front of the whole gang. I'm never gonna be able to face any of 'em again!" She shouted and took a hold of her hair, shouting in embarrassment.

Connie appeared to her side and shouted back with wide eyes. "Damn it, feel sorry for yourself later! Focus on escape!"

Y/N at the sides, were still filling up her gas. Jean looked at her and went to her direction despite the feeling inside telling him that he shouldn't talk to her anytime soon.

_'Damn! I shouldn't have kissed her!'_ , he thought.

He poked her in the shoulder and Y/N looked at him with bored eyes for a second and quickly got back to her work. 

"What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" Jean asked. His inner self told him to run from 'the talk' but he didn't want to let his emotions get the best of him. He and Y/N have been bestfriends for three years, and he's not going to blow their friendship over something so silly like this.

"Talk about what?" Y/N answered, her eyes still on the gears.

"Earlier." Jean said, gulping.

He's so scared right now. Why is Y/N being so hostile? She's such a laid back person and he never thought Y/N will ever act like this. 

To be quite honest, he really thought that the kiss meant nothing to her. But if it didn't, why is she acting like this then?

"There's nothing to talk about Jean. It was just a kiss." She replied in a monotone voice and closed the valve of the gas and attached the gear to her straps again.

_'Oh.'_ , Jean thought.

"R-Right! It's just a kiss." Jean replied and laughed nervously, scratching his nape.

Y/N looked at him with a grin but he knows Y/N's still not being normal about this. The gleam in her eyes is just too different than the usual mischief that he sees on them. Y/N may be very secretive, but her eyes never lied this much.

"I'm glad that you trust me enough that you gave me your first kiss but we both know that me, kissing you back, was _such a bad idea._ " She said and walked past him, but he caught her in the wrist just in time before she could leave.

She turned her head to his direction and raised an eyebrow, gesturing him to explain what's with the sudden action.

"How come?" Jean said, a mixture of pain and confusion painted in his features.

Y/N's face softened and she looked away as she spoke. "You don't know who I am, Jean. You don't want to pursue someone like me."

" _Hypothetically_ , what if I do, huh, Y/N?" Jean replied.

Y/N glared at him, as if she wanted to tell him something but she decided not to.

"You always say we don't know you but _we do_. I know for a fact that you're not as bad of a person you're making yourself to be." Jean said, trying to appeal to her.

"I am EXACTLY that person, Jean." She replied in a harsh voice and took his hand off of her wrist forcefully.

"Besides, I know for a fact that you only kissed me because we're fucking dying." She said and rolled eyes. Jean looked stunned for a moment but he composed his self and opened his mouth to deny what she's saying.

"Look, Y/N. I didn't _use_ you, okay?" He said.

"I know that." Y/N replied, her face expressionless.

Jean looked down and muttered in a low voice but not too low that Y/N wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I-It did meant something to me." Jean said and looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Y/N giggled and laughed, making Jean look at her.

_'What is it now?'_ , he thought.

_"Really? It did?"_ She asked in a sarcastic manner.

Jean got more flustered but he was able to respond. "Y-Yeah. I like you."

Y/N smiled at him weakly, her features finally showing her real emotions to him. She's actually acting like the usual Y/N he knew right now. Not the fake Y/N that acts tough when she's trying to avoid a conversation.

"I figured. But I'm not the only one, aren't I?" Y/N replied in a soft voice, as if she's trying to comfort Jean.

"I..."

"Don't even try to deny it. I won't fault you for liking the both of us at the same time but be honest enough to tell me that you wished Mikasa was the one you were kissing earlier, Jean. Aren't I right?" Y/N asked, and put her hands on her waist.

Jean was conflicted. He knew Y/N's right.

Y/N has always been her wing girl towards Mikasa, and listened to his stories about the girl. Y/N has always supported him in everything, but why is he lying to her face right now? 

He likes two women at the same time, for fuck's sake but he won't deny that he likes the other one more, in which case he ended up liking the latter.

_Mikasa Ackerman._

Y/N is the bestfriend that you have a little bit of crush on, but not the girl you're going to end up with. Maybe that's how it's going to be towards the both of them.

"I... Wait... Why are you so cool with everything? You act like the kiss didn't mean anything to you. If only I've known you would react this way I-" Jean stuttered on his words and tried to explain his emotions but before he could do that, Y/N already interrupted him.

" _It did meant something to me._ But in a _different_ way. I wanted to spend my last moments with you and make our deaths the way _you_ wanted it. Because I know that _you_ don't deserve less." Y/N replied in a weak voice.

That's right.

She kissed him back.

But she doesn't like him.

Because Y/N likes someone else.

She's liked, no, **loved** him for so long and she's not going to stop doing that anytime soon.

"You're making me sound so bad, Y/N. Even if I like Mikasa, you know I still like you-"

"But you like her _more_. I won't settle as your second choice. You can go ahead and use me as you want. Call me in the middle of the night for a make out session just to ease your pain whatsoever or even make me pretend as Mikasa for all I care. I'm down for anything just so I could help you out but DON'T EVER lie to me about liking me more than you like her."

"Y/N..." Jean said.

"I've always told you that love is a game, Jean. But when you win? You can't have two prizes. Make up your mind, decide on who you really want. But to be honest? I'm glad you're not with someone like me." Y/N said and smiled weakly at him.

She wants him to learn how to decide for himself, even though she doesn't actually want him to be with her. Y/N is so complicated that no one could ever decipher just what she actually means on anything she's saying.

She doesn't want anyone to know her secrets, and if she ever dates Jean, she'll have to tell him what those secrets are. She promised to take her secrets to the grave, and just let it burn her inside out.

What she promised... about the kiss, it's kind of true. Y/N do believe in love but physical contact is just normal for her. That explains why she isn't that scared to be all clingy with her friends and even to boys. Kisses are just lips pressed together for her. Why are kisses such a big deal?

"I-I'm speechless, Y/N. This is kind of awkward, huh." Jean said and laughed a little bit out of nervousness.

"Only if you make it out to be." Y/N said with her normal expression.

Looks like everything is okay between them now. They talked about it, they've resolved the problem. They still have some distance between them and Y/N decided to narrow it down.

She went to Jean's side and jumped, because of her small height, and slung her arm on his neck, making him crouch down.

"Don't worry too much about your love life, Trost boy. No matter what happens, I'm your best gal." She said to a crouched Jean and gave him a noogie on the head with her free hand.

Jean laughed as she does so and looked at her with a smirk on his face. "You're weird, you know that?"

"What's life without a little bit of weirdness?" Y/N replied and let go of him. 

Jean straightened up and regained composure, switching back to his egotistical self and gave her a cool smirk.

"You really mean that offer?" Jean asked with a grin.

Y/N looked at him with innocent eyes and said, "What offer?"

"Fuck you." Jean said with a scowl and rolled his eyes as he passed by her.

Y/N laughed and ran after him, hugging one of his arms with her own as they both walked.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! I meant every single thing that I said earlier." Y/N said and giggled.

Jean looked at her with a disapproving face and had one of his eyebrows shot up.

"You? Pretending as Mikasa? Really?" Jean asked again with an 'I-don't-believe-you' kind of expression. "You want me to go ahead now?" Y/N asked him with bright eyes.

"Show me." Jean said and crossed his arms. Y/N let go of his arms and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Jean asked, panicked about why Y/N suddenly left.

"I'm finding Eren." Y/N said in a monotone voice and an expressionless face, copying Mikasa. Jean burst out laughing and they laughed together in glee as they both walked towards Marco.

Jean sat down beside Marco and Y/N patted him in the head before walking away.

The two men started filling up their gas side by side in silence until Jean spoke up.

"Listen, man. What you said about me bein' a leader and all. Don't talk to me like that again, alright?" He said, making Marco to turn to look at him with a sad expression on his face. One of his gear filled up and he took another one to fill up.

"Promise me you're not going to take this the wrong way but I don't think you're a good leader 'cause you're strong. I think you're a good leader 'cause you know what it is to be weak." Marco said and Jean gave him a side eye.

"You're one of us. You're scared out of your mind just like we all are. It makes you alert... sympathetic."

Jean's eyes widened and Marco turned to look at him with a smile plastered on his face, just kept on going about how great Jean is.

"You made a damn good call out there. Got me runnin' for my life. You're why I can say this."

Jean's eyes shifted in shock as he looked at Marco, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden and Marco just smiled.

He smiled like what he said was just nothing. 

A few feet from them was Y/N, listening to their conversation with a smile on her face. She smiled widely after seeing Marco's smile. 

"You really do look like an angel when you smile, Marco." She muttered lowly to herself and walked away, feeling light.

The cadets were fully geared up and ready to battle again. They all went to the exit and they're all firing up their selves for the upcoming chaos.

"Ready, people? Let's do this!"

Everyone launched their selves up in the air and shouted their war cries.

_'We're going to survive this!'_ , Y/N thought and smirked to herself, adrenaline pumping inside her body.


	38. CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

_Third Person's Point of View_

Y/N already launched her gear but she looked around for Armin.

 _'Damn it! Where is he?!'_ , she thought, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Even with all the soldiers up in the air, she checked every group to try to find Armin but failed to do so. With a scowl, she turned back to HQ unlike the others who flew to their safety, in hopes of seeing him there.

Back in HQ, she saw Armin and Mikasa standing atop a roof and she quickly went up there. She launched her grappling hooks up with ease, her nerve calming after seeing Armin with Mikasa.

The two both have shocked expressions in their faces. Y/N expected Armin to look shocked all the time even with small struggles, but seeing Mikasa show more emotions than usual freaked the hell out of Y/N L/N.

She followed where the two are looking at and saw the once berserk Titan, out of energy and tried its best to move and escape but couldn't. It has its back crashed inside a house and the smaller Titans ate its flesh.

 **"Cannibalism?"** Armin and Y/N said in unison.

"That was never taught in the Academy." Y/N muttered again, her face expressionless.

Her mind tried to think of all the reasons that could happen but came out empty handed. She's an intelligent person, excelling in anything that involves combat and tactical skills.

She even knows unusual things that other people doesn't know about but _why_ can't she come up with an explanation for **THIS?**

"Can he not regenerate like the others?" Armin asked to himself, his eyes focused on the Titan.

"This may sound stupid, but I was hoping he'd be the key for us. That he'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope." Mikasa commented, being a little bit poetic and passionate.

Y/N thought she's being more vocal because of her loss, and Y/N completely understands that. Losing someone you love hurts like hell, and it'll change your whole being if you let your emotions get the best of you.

Hearing Mikasa just now sounds like Eren from their times at the Academy.

Too passionate, too hardheaded, too strong-willed, for her liking.

 _'At least Mika-chan isn't impulsive yet.'_ , she thought.

"She's right." A man's voice was heard by the three. 

They all turned their heads to see Reiner standing with Berthold, Annie, and Jean.  
  
"He's too valuable to just let die. There's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear our priority should be to ward the scavengers off him. He's no good to us picked apart." He said firmly, Berthold and Annie listening to every word he says, giving Reiner a quiet side eye.

"Are you out of your mind? We've got a path out of this nightmare and you wanna stay?" Jean said, freaked out.

Y/N doesn't like the fact that Jean is freaking out now when he could've released those frustrations earlier. 

He really do sounds like a coward right now, who just wants to leave the area without any care of the opportunity that he might lose.

"Jean, stop losing your shit." Y/N said and glared at him, but still not in an angry way because she's holding herself back. 

She knew she couldn't get angry at Jean. She can't, because he's one of the most precious people in her life.

"Think about it. Having an Abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right? A cannon's got nothing on a Titan who likes to rip apart his own kind." Annie said, taking sides with Reiner.

Y/N gave them a curious look, but made sure not to make it obvious.

 _'Why is Annie so chill about this? I mean, I completely agree that this could be our advantage and could be our way to defeat the Titans just like Eren hoped but she's **weirdly** chill about everything that's happening. I expect her to show even just a little bit of emotion just like Mikasa. These two are up to something. I don't know what, but I'm going to keep an eye on them.'_, Y/N thought to herself.

"You-- Do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend!" Jean replied again, his eyes wide, and he really lost his nerve.

Y/N took a few steps towards him to try and knock some sense into him but she realized that not everyone could be logical right now. They're in the verge of death, and not everyone can put their lives on the line for the greater good.

Letting go of your own life is hard. Good thing there are people who will gladly put their lives on the line because they have no one to live for anymore... with no purpose at all.

Even with all the commotion, Armin suddenly gasped. "Oh, no. It's the one that ate Thomas!"

The abnormal Titan that the bunch have been talking about for the past few seconds moved its limbs like it suddenly had the motivation to kill again. 

Its loud footsteps rang inside all of their ears, along with the sound of their own heart beating from nervousness and adrenaline.

 _'I thought it's struggling? But why...'_ , Y/N trailed.

She can't understand it, she can't understand anything. Sure, her mind usually is capable of trying to think of explanation for these but she really can't think of something for this circumstance.

The once-struggling Titan ran to the other Titan that ate Thomas, even with all the smaller Titans surrounding it and latching to its leg. It shouted with purpose, as it drags the smaller Titans with his feet.

One of the smaller Titans bit its right arm but the intelligent Titan did not care, and it just kept on going towards its target. Both of its arms were torn from the smaller Titan's bites and it puzzled the cadets how its going to kill the Titan's target now.

The once struggling Titan bit the other Titan in the nape with its teeth, shocking all the cadets. They were frozen in place, and could not say a single thing at the moment.

It carried the Titan by the nape and used it as a weapon for the other Titans trying to bite it.

One of the smaller Titans were thrown at the nearest building and Y/N looked over to see Jean with his fear struck face. The Titan roared again, as its arms regenerate, the smoke going up in the air.

"What was that you were saying?" Jean muttered.

All of a sudden, the Titan fell to his knees and it collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

Armin gasped.

"'Cause I think it's a moot point now." Jean continued.

"I thought we'll have our own Titan pet." Y/N replied, expressionless and rested her palms on her nape, folding her arms.

She really did hoped that they can keep the Titan to their side, as crazy as it sounds. Maybe Hange Zoe really did got into her head the first day they met.

She's trying to keep her cool with all of this, just how she usually is. She's not that scared to die anyway. What she's scared the most is not being able to save her comrades... her **friends**.

She will sacrifice herself on the line, as cliche it may be. 

This doesn't sound like the Y/N that everyone knew but she had this idea inside of her all along from the longest of time.

"Alright, enough of this! Let's leave while we can! We're lucky the ugly bastard didn't get bored. We'd have been next on the menu." Jean said with a scowl and turned to look at his comrades who didn't moved a single inch.

"Look, a Titan's a Titan--" Jean complained but was interrupted when he saw what everyone is looking at at the moment.

Down the building where the Titan lies, are lots of smoke coming off of the Titan's evaporating body. If you look closely on the neck... a figure is trying to get out of the Titan's nape, struggling to come out of it but the Titan's muscles are holding on to the figure's arms tightly.

_Eren Jaeger._

Mikasa got into the realization, her eyes filling up with tears. 

Eren has his eyes closed and his head facing upwards, probably because he's unconscious at the moment.

"I'll be damned." Y/N muttered, her eyes looking very bored but its clear that she's shocked about the whole situation. 

Who wouldn't? A comrade of yours got bitten, died, and now he comes out of a Titan's nape?

Even Y/N's fucked up mind can't process that.

Mikasa went down the building using her gear.

 _'I take back what I said about the impulsiveness.'_ , Y/N thought to herself but let the girl go.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted, and Y/N just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be, Armin. We'll be on stand by to help her if she needs it."

Its what Mikasa's heart desires. If Mikasa wants to die with him, Y/N won't even try to convince her to let go of Eren and save herself.

Love is a complicated thing.

It can motivate you to live, but it could also motivate you to let go of everything you have and kill yourself in a whim.

Mikasa ran to Eren's body and hugged him when she came near. She pressed her ear against his chest to check for any signs of breathing and heartbeat.

_And there is._

Everyone from the top heard her cries and immediately went down to help her, even including Y/N whose eyes are distant from the sudden Deja vu.

-

The six, Reiner, Annie, Berthold, Jean, Armin, and Y/N got Mikasa and Eren to safety onto the nearest building they could place them. They couldn't risk leaving the two in the open battlefield where Titans could devour them any second.

Mikasa is still crying her eyes out as she held Eren on her arms, and Armin thought about everything that happened a few hours prior the incident.

_'But... his arm, his leg. I don't understand. I watched him get eaten. I watched him die. I saw-'_

Armin started to cry too, and he crouched down to hold Eren's hand, trying to check if the limb is real or not. 

"How is this possible?" He cried as he held his intertwined hands tightly.

Y/N could only look at them with worry. The people she trained with for three years, the toughest of the toughest, cracking on the very first day because of this tragedy. Even with all the worry, sadness, and pity that Y/N is feeling inside of her, she didn't shed a single tear.

Now's not the time to show them that side of her yet.

Jean sucked in his breath for a moment, getting everyone's attention, and he looked down the building. Reiner, Annie, Berthold, and Y/N did too. 

"Okay. So, uh... Eren did all this?"

-

"I WANT ALL YOU CADETS ON STANDBY!"

"If we hadn't found the gas we'd have never gotten out of Trost. Basically, we got lucky, that's it." Connie said as his eyes are open half lid, showing how exhausted he is from the whole ordeal.

Ymir, Krista Lenz, and another guy from their batch sat in front of Connie, listening to his story about how they even managed to get out of Trost.

Y/N was in the other side of the street and walked towards them when she saw her best friend Ymir with Krista.

"That sounds terrible. I'm so sorry. We volunteered to run supplies out for everyone but the situation was so bad." Krista said, her hands shaking in nervousness and guilt.

Ymir brought her arm to her nape and said, "We'd even found some gas we were gonna dole out to you guys but then, everything went to hell."

"So, you're saying, that everyone who isn't here now did not you know-" Krista said again, her voice shaking. She didn't want to continue what she's trying to say because she can't process that her friends might already be dead.

"Yeah." Connie whispered his reply.

Their faces are indescribable, but their feelings inside is much, much, _more_ complicated than that. Y/N eventually got to them and patted Ymir twice on the arm to let her know she's had arrived.

"Oh, Y/N. Where'd you go?" Ymir casually asked her with a small grin, trying to contribute even just a little bit of positive vibes within the group. Y/N nudged her in the ribs with a smirk and replied.

"What, you didn't get worried about me? You never thought I might die? You know, I hate you sometimes." She said and laughed as she punched Ymir lightly by the side.

Krista got a sniff of Y/N and said, "Y/N... you smell different. You smell like...?"

"Yep." Y/N replied with a grin, showing Krista a stick of cigarette in her hand for one second and stuffed her hands back to her pockets

"Went for a quick smoke. I had to hide from the fuckers out there because they're just going to confiscate this from me."

Ymir smacked her in the head and said, "Where did you even get those? And _when_ did you even started smoking?" She asked angrily, trying to get the cigarettes from Y/N but the petite girl dodged all of Ymir's attempts effortlessly.

"Chill out, mom. If you're asking where I got it, your girl had this stashed in her bag the whole time we were inside the academy." Y/N said proudly and did their heart salute as a joke.

"But you never smelled like cigarette." Ymir doubted, one of her eyebrows shooting up.

"What can I say? Academy isn't half as stressful as today is. First time again in three years, baby." Y/N grinned and wrapped her arm onto Ymir's waist and leaned her head on Ymir's ribs for comfort. 

Ymir rolled her eyes and came into a sudden realization.

"Wait, what about Mikasa?" She asked.

"No, no. She's good. She made it in after us with the group Jean led." Connie replied.

Ymir turned to the side to shout at Jean, who's sitting with Reiner, Berthold, and Annie.

"Hey, Jean! Where in the world is Mikasa? She got hurt or what?"

Jean has a grim expression on his face and he couldn't manage to speak. "Hey, Jean. Talk to us."

He glared at the soldier who called for him and took a big swug on his water bottle, drinking it aggressively. He wiped his mouth off the excess water with his jacket's sleeve and replied, "I'd tell you if I could. They slapped us with a gag order."

"Woah. You're joking, right?"

"That's nuts." Ymir said.

Suddenly, a loud sound came from somewhere and a heap of smoke going up in the air.

"Oof. I smoke cigarettes but not _that_ much." Y/N joked, shoving Ymir a little bit, acting like she didn't mind the whole ordeal.

Of course she knows what's that about but overreacting is not her thing. 

All the cadets looked up to see the white smoke and curiosity started to fill everyone's heads. Jean, who couldn't move earlier, felt his muscles go weak. 

He knew... Y/N knew... _they_ knew what it probably was.

Jean thought about Mikasa's, Armin's, and Eren's sake but Y/N's worrying about Jean.

That's because Y/N knew that those three could survive and stick together. She trusts that Eren will protect Mikasa and Armin. But Jean... from everything that happened that day, she's scared that Jean might lose his mind permanently from the chaos and the trauma.

Y/N remembered a fragment of her past where she wished she could just forget. 

That same circumstance, the pain... she doesn't want that to latch its poison to any of her friends, especially those she's really close with.

But she has to trust all of them.

After all, that's what friends do, right?

**Trust each other?**


	39. CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Those things... they just kept coming. It's a nightmare!" Daz freaked in front of Marco Bodt, hugging his legs and knees. The boy looked down on him in pity as he tried to calm the frantic boy down.

"Take it easy." Marco said, his face worried.

"I watched those monsters eat my squad, I saw my friends die! I didn't even really feel anger or sadness about the whole thing!" Upon hearing this, Sasha Blouse looked at him with wide eyes, petrified.

"All I could think was, 'Better you than me!' But soon..." Daz said, and clutched his own head, pressing his palms on his cheeks with so much force.

He's been crying non stop for the last few minutes and he's now slowly losing his sanity, pretty much like every other freshly new graduate right about now.

"My number will be up too, that'll be it. The end. Kaput. Game over. We're supposed to fight those Titans until they eat every last one of us! I don't wanna be eaten. Screw that!" He continued to freak out and pulled his blade out from his gear, attempting to kill himself.

"Hey! Come on! Keep it together, okay?! You're not alone, you know! We're all fighting back our fear!" Marco pulled Daz to his arms to stop him from stabbing himself and tried to reason with him.

"Look at Sasha! Even after what she's seen, she remains a proper soldier!" Marco shifted his body so Daz could take a look at Sasha who's sitting silently on the sides.

Sasha staggered in front and she let out a pained outcry.

"Oh... My stomach aches. Please cart me away with the wounded!" She complained as she clutched her stomach. Marco and Daz looked at her with shocked faces as they couldn't believe Sasha's behavior. 

She seems to be the only girl who would rather die than starve from food.

Y/N, who's leaning her back on the wall beside Sasha looked at the whole ordeal with an expressionless face but she suddenly cracked a smile after hearing Sasha whine.

Daz pulled his blade out again and elbowed Marco in the guts.

"Lemme die! I just wanna die!"

"Hold on! Stop it!" Marco tried to take Daz' blade but he couldn't from the thrashing boy.

Y/N stepped out of the dim shadows and shook her head with a smile on her face as she approached Marco and Daz.

"Now, now. You two boys are getting too rowdy." Y/N said calmly and held Daz' shaking hands with her own.

"Come on, give me the blade." She said in a gentle and reassuring voice, offering her palm to him. Marco looked at her weirdly but didn't mind it as long as Y/N is there to help. 

Daz was confused as to why Y/N was being nice to him, when she threatened him 3 years ago.

Still, he calmed down and offered Y/N the blade with his shaking hands.

_"That's right..."_ Y/N said and took it from him with an innocent smile on her face.

All to sudden, the moment she got the blade, she threw it across the space and head butted Daz with all her might and laughed when he staggered back in unsteadiness.

_"Oh, I've been waiting for you to mess up Dazzy boy!"_

She laughed again and advanced on him, landing a right hand hook on his jaw. Daz fell to the ground and scoot himself to the wall as if it'll shield him from Y/N L/N.

"Y/N! Stop it!" Marco held her wrist back but she easily took his grasp off of her, making sure not to hurt him, and took another step forward a weeping Daz. 

**"Pathetic."** She muttered with a mocking pout in her lips and she spoke up again.

"I warned you... but you were _too_ cocky. It was a shock that you even managed to graduate but just like I predicted, you'll go whimper once the real deal starts." She said again and laughed, bringing her right hand to her face to cover her eyes as she does so.

She laughed a few seconds more before she suddenly stopped and took her hand off, looking down at him. 

Literally and figuratively.

"I don't break promises, Dazzy boy. Let alone _a threat."_ She said, her sinister smile and manic glare sending shivers up his spine. 

_"Now, I'm going to beat you to a pulp. Just like I promised."_ She said in a taunting voice and did her first assault.

She kicked his stomach and laughed loudly as she does so, landing a few hits on his ribs. He clutched his body to protect it but it's no use against Y/N.

Marco and Sasha didn't bother trying because they knew they couldn't stop her. They know there's nothing they could do anymore.

_"Fucking coward!"_ She screamed with glee and giggled.

"You left your so called friends to die! Just what kind of a person _are_ you?!" She shouted again in a joyous voice and placed her boot on Daz's swollen cheek after she got satisfied. 

"I know you're useless but I'm not going to kill you. After all, no Titan would like a dead bait right?"

She took her boots off and crouched down to give him one last look.

"I am no God to give you mercy and I am not the Devil who can punish you enough for what you did. But **I am** demonic enough to know my own kind. Even a trash person like me wouldn't stoop _that_ low." She said and turned her body around, looking up at Marco.

The freckled boy flinched when Y/N gave him a look, scared that he did something to tick her off too. "Cover for me while I go for a quick smoke, Marco." She said, and stood up, walking away without a word.

-

After her smoke session, Y/N found Ymir, Krista, and Connie on the other side, who were just telling the two women how they managed to escape from the horde of Titans who almost ate them.

Jean on the other side, watched the situation unfold. She wasn't scared of Y/N after everything because he knew that Daz really did deserved the beating.

"Well, the order to keep our mouths shut makes perfect sense now. As if the situation isn't bad enough already. If they knew about Eren..."

Suddenly, a loud bang rang in everyone's ears. Annie, Reiner, and the others panicked out of fear of what it was.

Was it a canon? A gun? _A Titan?_

"Cannon fire? But why just one shot?" Jean muttered to himself, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold all standing behind him.

"Look! Smoke! It's inside the wall!" One of the cadets shouted and pointing up behind the buildings that surrounded the area.

_"Did it bust down the water gate?"_

_"Impossible. It's the sturdiest part of the whole wall!"  
_   
_"Maybe they set off a shell by accident?"_  
  
_"But then why is there so much smoke?"_

Reiner's eyes are wide, and he had a pained expression on his face as he messed with his gear.

"Not now. Is that Titan steam?" Jean asked himself, and he was shocked, when Reiner launched his grappling hook to the nearest building, with Berthold and Annie doing the same as well.

"Hey!" Jean screamed.

Out of curiosity, Jean launched his too and followed them.

Y/N heard about the whole commotion and she got ticked off again, a vein popping in her forehead. "For fuck's sake!" She shouted, and ran after the four.

Y/N got up the roof and immediately caught up to Jean, talking to him as they ran fast.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Y/N asked, frantic. They've already endured so much today, when will the surprises stop? It's making her really mad at this point.

"Reiner suddenly ran off and Annie and Berthold went after him!" Jean explained, giving her a quick look.

"Argh! Too much! All of this is too much! Why can't the universe just let one big shit explode all at the same time so we won't have to be surprised every second?!" Y/N grumbled and ran faster, overtaking Jean.

Her gut feel tells her Reiner and the other two have something brewing inside their heads and she would very much like to know what those thoughts are.

In this whole situation, those three, _beside her,_ are the only ones acting all too peculiar. But it's a given that Y/N never acted normal even with these circumstances... **but those three.**

Reiner doesn't always get agitated or worked up even in their exercises back in the Academy. Annie, who doesn't talk much, suddenly follows Reiner like Berthold, who Y/N thought is too much of a pushover and Reiner's dog.

_'There're two dogs now, damn it.'_ , she thought.

Those three are weirding her out so much and she wanted to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

They finally got to the building where the explosion came from and the five had dumbfounded expressions on their faces. as they looked at the scenery before them.

"What the hell is that?" Reiner muttered as they looked down at an undeveloped Titan body in the center of the field. It has muscles and bones, but it doesn't look like it could move at all.

Y/N, who's standing between Jean and Annie, had a shit smirk plastered on her face, nudged the boy in the ribs a bunch of times until he finally looked at her.

" _Tss._ What is it now?"

"Reiner's mom." She joked, fully recovering from seeing the horrific Titan.

Jean gave her a death glare and replied, "Now's not the right time for your shitty jokes, shitty Y/N."

"Actually, it is the best time." She said again and laughed.

The five watched as the Titan blows out smoke and vaporize, revealing the three people under it. In the smoke, a figure walked out, surprising the five, especially Y/N. 

Her laughter stopped and she let out shaky breaths.

He held both of his hands up in the air, surrendering to the assembly, while the Garrison pointed their guns and cannons at him.

"ARMIN!" Y/N shouted in worry, her hand reaching for her omnidirectional gear but before she could click it, Jean held her hand tightly, his hand shaking. "Don't do it, Y/N."

"He's going to die there!" She screamed, her mood completely shifting from her mischievous one, to this very serious one. 

"What can you do? Get in front of him and you both get wrecked by those cannon balls?" Jean harshly said, trying to reason with her.

Y/N scoffed at him and said, _"So what?"_

Jean hissed and held her hand tighter. " _So what?_ In the end, you two are both DEAD and nothing has changed. You just wasted your and his fucking life." Jean angrily said, looking away at her in anger.

He loved how Y/N looks out for him and their friends, but her concern for them is really making her blind. The thought of Y/N dying along with three of his comrades, pained him.

Not only will Mikasa die, but Y/N too?

"Why don't you be logical about this one and think about yourself just for once?" He pleaded, eyes going soft as he looked at her face.

"I know you want to save everyone, but you won't be able to do that if _you're_ dead already. Just _listen_ to me." He said, taking her hand from the gear into his and intertwining them.

"Don't you trust Armin? Don't you trust _me?_ " He said, his eyes waiting for a single reaction from her. _'Please...'_ , he thought.

Y/N looked away from him and focused her gaze down the building without a word, where the commotion is still on going. "Is this supposed to be your true form, Monster?!" Woermann shouted to the blonde boy.

"Eren is not a foe of humanity! We're willing to cooperate with Military Command and share everything we've learned about his powers!" Armin shouted as his body shook in adrenaline and fear of getting blasted into pieces.

"Your pleas fall on deaf ears! He revealed his true form, and because of that threat, he cannot leave here alive! If you insist that he's not an enemy of ours, show me proof! Otherwise, we'll blast him back to whatever nightmare he crawled out of!"

"You don't need any proof! The fact of the matter is it doesn't matter what we perceive him to be!" Armin shouted, startling the man with the boy's conclusion.

_"What?"_

"The reports say hundreds of soldiers saw him. And those who were there say they saw him fighting other Titans! And that means they saw him get swarmed by the Titans as well. To put it plainly, the Titans saw him the same way they see each and every human being... as their prey! And it doesn't matter how else you may look at it! That is an irrefutable fact!"

Armin shouted with all his heart, determined to save the lives of his friends. 

"Kid's gotta point." One of the Garrison men lowered their guards, Armin's words sinking in their heads, exchanging whispers with each other from the doubt they have for their superior's decision.

Y/N's hand that're wrapped in Jean's bigger ones, squeezed his hand all too tightly. Jean gave her a side eye and said, " _Breathe._ They'll get through this."

Y/N did what she's told, taking a few deep breaths and glared at the Garrison Captain with a dangerous look.

"If that Woermann lays a hand on those three, I'm going berserk and there's nothing-" Y/N stopped to look up at Jean. "That you can do about it, Kirschtein." She looked down again and sighed.

"Let's just hope that he won't so I can spare his life." She muttered.

Woermann looked around his environment, realizing that maybe the boy have a point. But he was too consumed of his fear of the Titans that no reasoning could ever get through that thick skull of his.

With wide eyes, he shouted and signaled his men to standby.

"Prepare to attack! Don't let yourself be swayed by his cunning lies! The Titan's behavior has always been beyond our comprehension. I wouldn't put it past 'em to assume human form. He's speaking our language in an attempt to deceive us! I refuse to let them continue this behavior unchecked!"

The Garrison troupe had their blades drawn again, ready to attack the three hopeless cadets.

Y/N's hand squeezed Jean's hand tighter, that one more squeeze and his bone will probably break and crack. 

Jean used his free hand to hold Y/N by the shoulder and shifted her body so she would look at him. He stared at her deadly eyes, trying to get through to her,

"Don't break my hand, will ya?" He joked, waiting for Y/N to calm down. The girl looked away, her scowl still in her face. Jean raised his hand from her shoulder to her cheeks so he could squeeze them together.

_'Now, you can't look away from me.'_ , Jean thought, smug.

"You're stressed, you're angry, you're worried, and _I know that._ But stop with that face, you look like an old lady." He said, squeezing her cheeks harder. "Fffck umphh." Y/N grumbled.

"What was that?" Jean said, grinning at her with that smile Y/N knew too well.

Y/N shook her head so Jean can let go of her now red cheeks and sneered at him.

"I said, fuck off." She said, and looked down at Armin again. 

Jean smiled to himself when he saw Y/N's face relaxed a little bit, proud that he made her feel better at least.

Armin put his fist on his heart and saluted, shouting until his voice breaks.

"I am a soldier! And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and combine it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!"

Everyone had goosebumps on their skins, their eyes and mouth wide open, but most of all... they're seeing the situation in a new light. Armin Arlert might have a shot in trying to convince everyone for Eren Jaeger's use.

They actually might survive this.

"Captain Woermann. His words are worth considering, sir. Maybe we should-"

"Quiet!" Woermann started to raise his hand slowly, showing that he wanted the soldiers to shoot Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and the negotiator, Armin Arlert, to death.

Y/N was quickly consumed by her anger and trashed around Jean's grip who were desperately trying to get a hold of her. She managed to escape him and went down the building using her omnidirectional gear.

"Y/N, STOP!" Jean screamed, Reiner, Berthold, and Annie looking at her figure.

She landed on the ground safely and quickly took a dagger from her boot, running to the Captain with her weapon drawn.

She had her hand placed on her neck, and she planned to swipe her arm down quickly to end Woermann's life in one slice.

Three of the Garrison men saw what's happening and ran to get a hold of her.

Y/N, filled with anger, fought back the three, pushing them off of her with so much force. 

They fell down, and it was a miracle that the girl didn't use her weapon to them. A dislocated bone is better than a slit throat, right?

She smirked when she came near the Garrison captain but she stopped her hand from attacking when someone stepped in between her and the captain.

Woermann threw his hand forward but the mysterious man caught his arm just in time, saving his life from Y/N's assault. The older man gave Y/N a quick relaxed smile before speaking up.

"That's enough. You should really do something about your nervous disposition, Captain Woermann."


	40. CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

_Third Person's Point of View_

"C-Commander Pyxis?" Woermann muttered in shock. Pyxis looked over at Y/N who still have her dagger on her hand, gripping the handle of it tightly. She had the blade pointing down as a death glare radiate from her vicious eyes.

He gave her a smile and Y/N scoffed in anger from it.

"I could've had him if you didn't interfere." Y/N spoke up and looked angrily at the commander as she let down her guard and put her foot up a little bit so she could tuck her dagger back to its rightful place.

The man laughed and pointed at her boot. 

"That's a nice weapon you got there. Aren't you going to thank me for stopping mister Woermann from shooting your friends to bits?" He said calmly, and started to walk forward on the brick concrete.

Woermann looked like he's been spacing out for the last minute and didn't move a single inch from his almost encounter with Y/N. His body shook from terror, he could've died a few seconds ago if it wasn't for his commander.

Not only that, but he's still affected by the clash of his emotions even after everything that Armin Arlert have said a few minutes prior to save his friends.

 _"Tch._ I suppose thanks are in order." Y/N muttered and the commander looked at her with a gentle expression, clearly not fazed by her attitude.

"Can you not see that soldier's salute? I've only just arrived, but I've been filled in on the situation." Pyxis said and looked over at the captain, whose mouth is still open from shock.

"You're in charge of the reinforcements now. Something tells me we ought to hear these people out, you see..." The old man said in an amused voice.

Armin saw the whole situation diffused and his knees felt weak. His muscles gave out, and he fell onto the ground while Eren and Mikasa stared at the old man in appreciation. Commander Pyxis just saved their life, and they couldn't be more grateful.

Well, Woermann should be grateful too because he's not lying on the ground right now with blood spurting out of his neck.

"Armin!" Y/N quickly moved after seeing the whole situation die down and ran to his direction but the soldiers interfered again, two of them holding Y/N on each of her arms. 

She trashed under their grip with a devilish look on her face. She could kill four of those soldiers in a whim but...

 _'If I kill these soldiers right now, there might be a chance that they'll threaten to kill those three. But then again, being held off by these weaklings is too humiliating for me.'_ , Y/N thought.

" **Let me go** or I'm going to **break** all of y'alls arms." She glared, her eyes going from one side to another, looking at the four soldiers who's holding her off.

The four soldiers felt scared by her presence, but they didn't let her go. One of them had the courage to speak up and ask the higher up on the situation. 

"Commander, what do we do to her?"

Commander Pixis laughed in amusement and walked towards her, his hands resting on his back.

"You're a really feisty one." He said, and chuckled.

Y/N let out a smirk before replying to him. 

"Tell your men to let me go or I'm going to hurt them... _dear sir_. _"_ She mocked. The other on lookers got enraged, seeing her disrespect their senior.

Commander Pyxis waved his hand to dismiss the soldiers and they let Y/N go.

The girl brushed her arm off as she sneers and spoke again. "Damn soldiers getting their hands on me. I would've destroyed all of them if it wasn't for this shit situation."

The commander laughed again. "A feisty girl with a bad temper. Do you drink?" He asked her.

The girl stared at him for a few seconds with those piercing eyes of hers before smirking at him again. "And what about it?"

A few gasps came from the soldiers but the Commander gave them a look, reassuring them that everything is fine. "I remember you from the Training Corps, Miss Y/N L/N. Have you chosen a regiment yet? The Garrison would love to have you."

"But sir-!" One soldier from standby protested, but the commander held his hand up without even looking at him. "I'm sorry, but I already did, gramps. If only you talked me out of it back then."

"Such a shame. You may go now, Miss L/N." He responded.

Y/N smirked at him quickly before running off to the blonde kid, who's sitting on the ground with tears on his eyes. "Armin!" She called.

"Y-Y/N!" Armin shouted, seeing her ran up to him. She crouched down in front of him and put her hands up to check his face, his arms, or anywhere else to check Armin for any injuries. 

"Does anything hurt? Were you injured? _What the hell happened inside the freaking Titan?"_ She asked, her words fast.

"Y/N... you're not scared...?" Armin asked her with wide eyes. 

The girl shot an eyebrow up and replied with a stoic expression on her face.

"Of what?" She answered.

"Of me." Eren spoke up from behind them, with Mikasa standing close to him. Y/N turned around to look at him dead in the eye and chuckled. 

" _Me?_ Scared of _you?_ Maybe in your dreams, _Jaeger._ "

From the other side of the space, there goes Commander Dot Pyxis, Captain Kitz Woermann, and Rico Brzenka from the Garrison regiment. 

"Sir, why did you let her go? She almost killed Captain Woermann!" Rico Brzenka, spoke up from behind Commander Pyxis, who's watching the four soldiers talking to each other.

The commander laughed lightly and replied. "The human nature is a very complex thing, Rico. If you saw your loved one almost being killed by someone else, wouldn't you have done the same?"

Rico was taken aback and shut her mouth close from asking anymore questions.

" _A life for a life_. Not many believes in such thing, but that girl clearly does." Commander Pyxis replied with a smile, his gaze stuck on the four.

"But that doesn't mean she could talk to you that way, Commander!" Woermann replied, the first sentence he managed to say after saying the commander's name when he arrived and saved him from a humiliating death.

The Commander laughed again and swung his hand in front of him to dismiss Woermann's thought. "I liked the kid's guts. The bold ones are the best ones, remember that."

-

According to the Scout Regiment's reports, it was believed that the Titans would appear from the South. Indeed, it was Shiganshina District, on the south side of Wall Maria, that the Titans attacked.

As a result, the fortified city of Trost on the south side of Wall Rose was deemed their next most likely target.

_On the Inner gate of Trost District...._

Dot Pyxis is the top officer in charge of Trost and the entire southern territory. He's the man given the full authority for the defense of humanity's most vital region.

He walked atop the walls with a calm expression, in opposite of what was happening around them. Dark clouds of smoke rises to the atmosphere, flames and fire igniting just below them.

But the most dangerous thing on the whole ordeal, are the Titans that kept on reaching out for the man's frail body, even though he was on top of the 50 meter wall.

He stared down at the crowd of Titans reaching up to him with a flask of alcohol still on his hand.

"Nope, none at all... I certainly wouldn't mind being gobbled up by a beautiful girl Titan." He spoke up with a calm expression on his face.

He's known for being a full-blown eccentric. There certainly is a match for that attitude of his.

"Hey old man, stop the muttering. Care to tell us what you wanted us to do?" Y/N spoke up, her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest.

"L/N!" Eren shouted, in hopes of shutting her up from pissing Pyxis off but the girl paid him no mind.

"You really are what they say. No filter in those mouth, huh, Miss L/N?" Dot Pyxis said and chuckled. The girl stared him down and snickered. "Not at all."

The three, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, were instructed to come with the Commander atop the wall of the inner gate in Trost District. In shock and distain to all, Dot Pyxis also invited Y/N L/N to come with them, and that was what lead to this very exact moment.

Eren spoke up and explained his side to the commander, who listened eagerly.

"And visiting this basement will make everything clear?" The commander asked in a keen voice.

"Yes... do you believe me?" Eren replied.

"Seeing as you, yourself, are unable to provide validation, for now I'm simply keeping it all in mind." The commander turned to look at the four and he pointed at his temple, gesturing at his head.

"But I do believe I can tell when someone is being sincere or not. I will personally guarantee your safety."

Armin and Eren sighed in relief from what the Commander has stated. "Cadet Arlert, was it?"

"Yes, Sir!" Armin replied and did a salute.

"Earlier, you mentioned that with this so-called 'Titan Ability', it would be possible to retake this city. Do you truly believed that? Or was that just a desperate plea for your life?"

"Well... both. I was going to suggest that Eren, in Titan form, could take that giant rock and use it to block the wrecked entrance. It was just an idea I came up with on the spot. I just wanted them to see the possibilities of Eren's ability and how it could help solve the situation we're in."

The commander listened to his words carefully and turned his back on Armin again after the boy was done speaking. 

Dot Pyxis looked at the crumbling houses from down below and Y/N clicked her tongue as she comes up with ideas on what the commander could possibly be thinking right now after hearing Armin talk.

 _'If he's our ally, that's good. But if he sends us off to death, I'll have to kill him. Before he could tell his men to kill us, I'll eliminate him right here, right now. I don't have time for lies dressed up as promises.'_ , Y/N thought to herself.

She crouched down next to Eren and placed her hand on her boot so she could pull her dagger quickly from it, ready to kill at any moment now.

"Y/N, what are you doing?" Eren whispered in panic.

"Shut up, Jaeger." The girl replied with a blank expression on her face.

"Of course, I was desperate to survive too!" Armin's eyes are hopeful.

 _Hopeful..._ that the commander will listen to their reason, unlike Captain Woermann.

 _Hopeful..._ that they could get out of this mess alive.

 _Hopeful..._ that they still have a promising future with their comrades and friends.

_**Hopeful... that they can still make their dreams come true.** _

_"Desperate to survive..._ there's nothing more credible than those words." Dot Pyxis answered, and brought the flask to his lips, taking a swig of his alcohol as the four cadets awaited for the continuation of his response.

The man grumbled as he walked towards the four cadets and spoke up once more.

"What do you say, cadet Jaeger?" The commander said and crouched down to Eren's eye level.

"Sir?" Eren asked, confused.

"Can you plug the hole?"

The three, excluding Y/N, gasped.

"Well... uh... I'm not sure. Right now, I don't really understand any more than the rest of you." Eren responded, and Mikasa looked at him in worry.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't. I don't know. I don't feel I can risk giving an irresponsible answer." Eren replied, ashamed of his lack of knowledge from the situation.

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I asked the wrong question."

 _"Will_ you do it or not?"

Y/N's head snapped to his direction, and tried to read any emotions from the commander's face. He's eccentric, but Y/N is too. Surely, they can manage to understand each other, right?

Eren was taken aback, his orbs shook and his eyebrows moved from what the commander has asked of him.

They stared at each other for mere seconds that felt like hours. Pyxis's golden ones that seek an answer from the boy and Eren's mixture of green and grey orbs that shows just how he was shocked from the sudden question were battling each other at the moment.

And Y/N is there on the sidelines, clearly watching everything.

Dot Pyxis' eyes shifted to something from behind Eren and the boy turned around, only to see a part of the barren town.

Eren's body started coursing in adrenaline. His eyes started to fill with determination and purpose. 

He now knows what he wanted to do.

"I'll do it..."

 **"I'll do it!** "

"I don't know if I can plug the hole or not but... **I'll do it!** "

Commander Pyxis smiled at him widely and nodded. 

"Well said! You're a real man!" He says as he patted both of Eren's shoulders a bunch of times. Before he stands up, he gave Y/N a side eye and an amused smile.

"You can stop worrying now, Y/N. Let go of your blade." He said and stood up, walking to the edge of the wall.

Y/N's eyebrow shot up in a mixture of shock and relief.

 _"Tch._ You saw me, huh?" Y/N replied and chuckled, resting her hands on her nape lazily.

"Calling all staff officers! We have a plan to put together!" Pyxis called and waved his hand from down below.

"Huh?! You can't be serious! It was just some half-baked plan I came up with on the spot! We're actually going through with it?!" Armin asked.

"That's what I thought, too. But there's no point in doubting his decision. Commander Pyxis must be envisioning something that we can't yet see." Eren replied.

"Something we can't see?" Armin asked again.

"Plus, I think there's a bigger issue that needs to be addressed before we can carry out the plan and the commander is keenly aware of it. 

"Which would be...?"

_"That the Titans aren't the only enemy."_

Armin and Mikasa gasped a little bit from the little sentiment Eren has just dropped.

Could it really be that humanity's enemies aren't the Titans only?

Well... what other way to find out than just keep on moving forward?

Y/N, who's beside Eren, stood up and walked to Armin's side. She swung her arm on Armin's shoulder even though the boy is taller than her. She grinned sheepishly and gave a thumb's up as the blonde shifted his body awkwardly.

"And if that's true, you know I won't let anything happen to you right lil bro?" Y/N said and laughed a little bit. 

Armin looked at her in admiration and let out a soft smile.

"Time is of the essence." Dot Pyxis said and the four turned to look at their superior. He has two other soldiers behind him as he faced the four cadets with a proud smile on his face.

 _"We're counting on you, young soldiers."_ The commander said with a proud smile.

While the three stood with a brooding expression on their faces, Y/N gave Pyxis a grin.

 _"Do I drink?_ I sure do. Pass me the flask, old man." Y/N spoke in delight. Eren glared at her but refrained from shouting at her, as their superior is in front of them.

The commander gave her an approving look and threw the flask to her, in which she caught effortlessly. She opened the bottle and took a few swig from it and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"You got my respect, _commander."_


	41. VALENTINE SPECIAL (PART ONE)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Damn, I don't even like Valentines because I'm single as fuck.
> 
> But I figured that I wanted to make something to y'all.
> 
> To all the single readers out there, I dedicate this for you.
> 
> This is an AU continuing to the Captain Shorty's Birthday Special because why the fuck not?
> 
> This is gonna be short since I hate Valentines :'>

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"Hey, Y/N. Valentines is coming up, do you have plans with that boyfriend of yours?" Ymir asked me as I put my clothes to the washing machine.

It's my laundry day today but even though I begged everyone to NOT visit me because the house is too messy, this damned lesbian still came to my house.

WITHOUT PERMISSION.

I sighed after putting all the last batch of colored clothing inside the machine and turned to Ymir. "Why are you asking?"

She shrugged and bit the Pocky stick resting happily on her hand.

"Because if you don't have any plans, you could come with Krista and I." She said and chewed on the chocolate.

This bitch is sitting atop the counter inside the bathroom with a fucking chocolate in her hand. Isn't she grossed out? But the most shitty thing about Ymir is that, she didn't even offered to help me with my laundry.

The audacity! I washed the clothes she left in the house from the last time she was here, let her walk around the house with her shoes on, and that box of Pocky isn't even hers! It's mine!

Sometimes I even wonder why she's my bestfriend.

"Again? I think you forgot that you two dragged me along with your dates for two fucking years because you said _'Y/N is in need of company'_ when I actually _don't._ You just wanted to remind me _how_ single I am." I answered with a scoff.

She laughed and clapped her hands in glee. "But you enjoyed it, right?"

"Enjoy my ass. The only good thing you did for me was pay for my food at the restaurant." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you _do_ have plans?" She said and jumped off the counter to put the empty box of Pocky into the trashcan.

Thank God, she remembered to clean up.

"I actually don't know. Levi and I haven't talked about any plans. He's busy with University, and I'm busy with the entrance exams. It's already February, Ymir. Aren't you signing up for cram school?" I asked her and crossed my arms.

It's been 2 months since Levi and first dated.

After Christmas day, we did went on a date. It was good, because finally, we weren't bickering like cats and dogs.

After the date, we went to Mika's house to spend the night.

To my surprise, Aunt Kuchel kept on asking me to spill the tea with her. Like, what happened, how did the date go, and stuff like that.

What the most surprising thing is that she told me to call her 'mom'.

We've only gone in one date, it was ridiculous! But you know, she's a really sweet woman so I gave in with her request.

"Isn't this long distance shit tiring?" She asked and got back to her position earlier.

I rolled my eyes at her before answering. "It's not that big of a deal. He visits me when he can, you know? Besides, you know why they can't stay at Mika's for too long."

"Right." Ymir replied and nodded a bunch of times.

Levi used to live here in our city, that's why he used to attend Kyojin Academy. But after Aunt Kuchel- I mean, _mom_ , and his dad divorced, his dad got the house because he spent more money on it than mom.

Mom wanted to get away and be as far as possible from the pain she felt during the divorce and that's why they ended up in the nearby city.

Erwin, Hange, Oluo, and Petra isn't from around here too, but I heard they went to the city to visit their friends who settled here, Eld, Gunther, Nanaba, and Gelgar.

"Anyway... It really doesn't matter to me if we'll celebrate it or not. I think it's wack." I said and chuckled. Ymir threw me a dirty look and crossed her arms defensively with a huff.

"Are you calling Krista and I _wack?"_

"Yeah, I am."

-

_Shorty... calling..._

Shit!

I quickly opened the faucet so I could rinse off all the dish soap from my hands. Damn, talk about the best time! Just when I'm cleaning the dishes!

I managed to rinse all the soap from my hands and scrambled to get my vibrating phone from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" I greeted.

["Tsk. What took you so long to answer?"]

I chuckled. "Why, are you being jealous right now? I'm cleaning the dishes, dear sir. I know you don't like it when I leave the dishes unclean."

["Good girl. Are you well?"] He asked me in his monotonous voice.

"Yeah, of course. Ymir dropped by to make my life a living hell but overall, everything's okay." I replied and smiled to myself.

["That's a relief."]

Somehow, silence filled the space up.

We're kinda weird today.

But isn't this the perfect time to bring up Valentines? I mean... even though I hate it, might as well ask him, right? Who knows, maybe he wants to celebrate.

"Hey, I was wondering..." I started.

Maybe I shouldn't? He's very busy these days, I don't think I should proceed with this anymore.

["Yeah? What is it?"]

"Are we goin-"

Before I could continue, he spoke up on the other line.

["Hold on, brat."] There's a loud commotion from the phone but I can still make out some of their conversation.

[Levi, are you coming?] I heard a woman's voice ask him and he shushed her immediately after she spoke up. ["I will. Get out of here, baby"] He said in a quick manner.

 _Baby?_ **Who the fuck** is he calling 'baby'?

I want to beat the shit out of this guy right now.

Who the hell is that baby?

Baby my ass!

"Hello, _Levi?"_ I almost shouted in gritted teeth.

["Levi? You never call me Levi."] He said, suspicious.

Oh really? Then why do you call other people _baby?_

"I can't call you by your first name?" I replied and rolled my eyes.

I really wish I just misheard. Because if I didn't, I would knock all of his teeth off until I can get answers on why the hell he call other people baby.

This asshole doesn't even give me pet names!

Calling me brat is more of an insult than a pet name!

[Seriously! You're the one who invited me to come with you and then you're the one who's going to blew me off?] I heard the same woman talk on the other line.

["Okay, okay, I'm going! Y/N, I'll call you later."]

"Hey, wait-!"

I tried to protest but he already dropped the call.

Damn it!

I slammed my phone face down and my glass screen protector broke.

I admit I'm feeling very jealous right now. Who wouldn't? You haven't seen your boyfriend in weeks, calls rarely because he's 'busy', and then suddenly you'll hear him call another girl _baby?_

I think he's not busy with University, I think he's busy with other girls!

I heard my phone ring again and saw Levi's caller ID on the screen. With a scowl on my face, I declined his call. I hate you, Levi Ackerman!

While I slumped on the kitchen counter with my chin on my palm and my elbow in the counter, my phone rang again. I picked it up and screamed on the phone.

"Leave me alone!" I said, my blood boiling in anger.

["Chill, I'm just asking if you want to grab a bite."]

Oh.

It's Eren.

"Sorry, I thought you're someone else." I said and sighed. I didn't mean to raise my voice...

["Why, what happened? You sound really upset."] His voice is filled with worry and I could only smile weakly. It's really good having Eren around.

"Nothing." I lied.

If I told him I think Levi's with another girl, Eren is going to blow. I know it wouldn't matter to him if Levi is Mika's cousin or not. This guy right here is too impulsive. Even if I'm only suspecting, he's going to accept that as a valid reason to get in a fight.

["Idiot. I know it when you lie. Come to the address I'm going to send you. I'm going to introduce you to someone."] He said in an excited voice.

Who could it be?

Eren never got this excited when he's talking about other people.

"Fine. I'm just going to finish up here." I gave in and smiled.

He really got my interest. I wonder who it is?

["See you!"]

-

I called for an Uber and went to the location.

It's a coffee shop near Eren's house.

I opened the doors of the establishment and I quickly felt at ease. I like the atmosphere inside here. It's been so long since I went inside a coffee shop because that midget got us banned on my favorite coffee shop.

Why am I even thinking of that stupid squat?!

"Y/N, here!" Eren called and waved his hand up.

I immediately saw him and he's not alone.

I approached their table and got in front of them.

I came face to face with the guy he's with.

He has blonde hair, circular glasses, and facial hair. He wears a white long sleeves shirt with collars and a faint brown vest. He also have a necktie tucked neatly inside his shirt and brown pants.

I've never saw him before but Eren is so excited for me to meet this guy so I assume they're more than acquaintances.

This guy really gives me an academia fashion vibe and I am _living_ for it.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Y/N. I'm Zeke Jaeger, Eren's brother." He said and offered me a hand.

Oh! This is his brother! No wonder why he's so excited.

We never saw a picture of Zeke and this is the first time we saw him. Well, me.

He resembles a lot of Uncle Grisha but the only difference is the hair. Eren and Uncle Grisha has brown hair while Zeke has blonde locks, probably from his mom.

I took his hand and shook his hand appreciatively.

"You can sit next to Zeke, Y/N. Mika's coming here now and of course she's sitting next to me." Eren said and took a sip of his drink.

I smiled shyly at Zeke before I sat down next to him. I made myself comfortable on the seat and then he turned to me and gave me a bright smile.

"So Y/N... where are you planning to study?" He asked me and adjusted the cuff of his white shirt. 

And oh damn, your boy is _packed_.

In his wrist lies the new _Oyster Perpetual wrist watch_ from _Rolex._

I blushed a little bit when his eyes landed on me. I mean... he's kinda intimidating. And you can't really lie that he's not attractive. Not that I like him in that way but still...

"Uhm... I don't know yet, to be honest." I replied.

He chuckled at my expression and brought his cup of black coffee to his lips.

"That's alright. You still have a few more weeks to decide. If you're someone like me who likes and studies literature, maybe I can get you an admission at Tybur University." He said after he put his cup down.

"Really? I mean... I really like books and culture but how can you snag me an admission? Aren't you just a student there too?" I said and laughed lightly.

You must have a high status there if you can give out forms and shit. From what Eren told me, Zeke is older than him by three or four years so he's definitely not a professor there.

"Yeah, I am but my mom is one of the benefactors of the University. From everything that Eren has told me, because he talks about you a lot-" He said and chuckled. I looked at Eren and gave him a grin while he make faces in front of me.

Zeke then continued. "-I think you can sway the rest of the board in your favor. I heard you're a bright student." He said with a smile.

"Oh my!" I said and covered my mouth with my palms.

If you're wondering why I'm shocked, Tybur University only accepts 25 to 50 students every year. It's better if you're recommended by someone from the committee. They look at the student's attitude and background but the hardest thing is to get the right grade.

You have to be really smart to get there. It's very flattering to hear from someone who study there tell you that you can get accepted.

Tybur University is basically the Harvard of this city!

"Here's my number. Give me a call once you've thought it over." He opened his phone and opened the contacts application. I pulled my phone out and copied the number from his screen.

I saved his phone number and looked at him again.

"Thank you very much!" I said and bowed a little bit.

"Wow, you two sure are getting along." Eren teased and laughed. I sent him a death glare and he put his hands up as if he was caught by the police. "I'm just kidding."

"Excuse my little brother there, he's just being a little bitch." Zeke jokingly said and I giggled.

"I know, right?! He's such a bitch!" I said and laughed again. Zeke and I shared a high five while Eren grumbled on his seat.

Eren scowled at us and stood up abruptly. "You two go bond over making fun of me while I'm getting Mikasa from the train station."

"Why do you have to do that? Mika-chan has legs." I said and rolled my eyes at him. Zeke lightly nudged me on the arm after hearing my sarcastic comment.

I gave him a look that says 'What? I'm right, aren't I?'

"It's what good boyfriends do." Eren said and winked, leaving Zeke and I on the table.

"And then there's two of us." Zeke said and chuckled, bringing the cup on his lips once more.

"What a good friend your brother is."


	42. VALENTINE SPECIAL (PART TWO)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"So... how is Eren as a friend?" Zeke asked me to ease the awkward vibe between us. 

Why does Eren have to leave anyway? He knew Zeke and I don't know each other well, and besides, Mikasa sure can handle herself.

The train station is only a few blocks from here. It wouldn't take a while, but it wouldn't be fast too for Eren and Mika to get here.

Damn...

"He's a little troublemaker but there's nothing that I can't handle." I said confidently and shoot him a sly grin. He laughed with his eyes sparkling with joy.

"It's good that he's well. I mean... he told you about..." He trailed, looking at me if I know what he's talking about. 

"O-Oh, yeah he did. At least everything worked out in the end, right?" I said and smiled at him reassuringly.

I know it was really hard for them to accept at first, but they get along really well. It's a relief that they didn't let their parents influence their emotions towards each other.

"Yeah." He said.

Awkward silence filled the gap between us again. He taps on his coffee mug uncomfortably and I coughed, putting my hand up to call for a waiter.

Eren invited me to eat, and there's no way I ain't stuffing my mouth with food.

The waiter saw me and went to Zeke and I's direction.

I pointed on the menu from the table and he nodded, putting my order to his little note pad. He gave me a quick smile before going back to the counter.

"This is my first time meeting Mikasa, you know." Zeke started and brought a napkin to his lips for any residue of the coffee he's been sipping on for the past few minutes.

"Really?" I replied, amused.

"Mmm. We always planned the meet up but never got through with it because of my schedule." He said and his eyes trailed outside, where the glass separates the coffee shop and the outside world.

The street is awfully crowded with people, valentine gifts from vendors decorated the side walk.

"I guess you're a very busy man. From your vibe, you look like a really serious student, Zeke-san." I said and laughed, my eyes glued to the glass too.

He turned his head to my direction and smiled at me sweetly.

I returned his gaze.

At a first look, Zeke-san looks really serious and intimidating. But when he smiles or laughs, he actually looks really laid back and approachable.

I wish I have the same duality. My bored face looks like I'm going to eat someone alive.

I remember Marco telling me he used to think I hated him because of my expression whenever we talk. When in fact, I was just listening to his story intently.

"That's what they say. I'm a really friendly person, they just think I'm too school-ish."

"How come?" I asked and made myself comfortable by placing my elbow onto the table and my cheek to my palm.

I don't know if you noticed but I really like doing this.

I looked up at his figure as he answers my question. He placed his index finger to his chin, thinking thoroughly.

"They say I dress up like a professor, I look like a professor, and I act like a professor. Professors don't shout profanities. I curse every once in a while, you know." He said and chuckled, looking back at me as he adjust his glasses.

"I just heard you call Eren a bitch. I know you're not lying." I joked.

There's something very comforting about Zeke-san.

Maybe it's because I never had a brother figure.

With my parents being too workaholic, I doubt that it even crossed their mind to have another kid. I mean, they already can't take care of me, what are they going to do if they have another child? Let alone a toddler?

"It's funny how we only met a few years ago but we're so close now." He replied with an amused smile.

_Ah... I see._

He grew up without Uncle Grisha on his life most of the time. Maybe that's why I'm at ease with him. Me? I can't recall a day that my parents are with me for a very long time. Maybe a week out of a year?

They were never home and they try to make it up to me by giving me money and shit.

I don't really know what's so good about work. You're exhausting yourself to a job, you don't get enough sleep, you get stressed, and yet... people act like they're addicted to it.

Seriously, what the hell is happening to the world?

"It must be nice having a sibling." I responded, my gaze fixed on the table.

He watched me with curious eyes until he opened his mouth again, but this time, he mirrored my gesture. He also rest his elbow onto the table and brought his cheek to his palm so he could look at me very closely.

"I sense some kind of vulnerability."

I shift my eyes to him and chuckled.

"I thought you're a literature student? Why are you going all psychology with me?"

"It's a personal observation. You can still see through people without having to study Psychology. And right now... I see right through you, Miss Y/N." He said and gave me a knowing look.

"Wow! A staring competition?" We heard a loud voice spoke and I sat up immediately so I could see that smug look on his face.

Fucking Eren Jaeger almost gave me a heart attack.

Mikasa is next to him, his arm wrapped around Mikasa's shoulder.

Ugh, _couples!_

Zeke-san didn't mind at all about Eren's little sentiment that he didn't even shift from his position. He looked up at Eren with a calm expression.

"We're just having a conversation." He said and smiled.

"A _friendly_ conversation?" Eren teased again, looking at me and then to Zeke, and then back at me, and vice versa.

I'm already taken by a cheating dwarf, thank you very much.

Mikasa's eyes went wide in shock upon seeing my face. What the hell is happening? Do I have something on my face?

Damn, did I just had a conversation with Eren's big brother with something on my face?

"Why are you here?" She asked me with her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"Can't I hang with you guys?" I asked her with shifting eyes.

Zeke-san became curious and sat up straight so he could look at the whole ordeal.

"You're not supposed to be here." Mikasa said and sighed, giving her boyfriend a side eye.

Eren looked back at her with a dumb expression. "Why are you looking at me like that? I invited Y/N for lunch. She said she's not busy." Eren then shrugged.

Mika-chan is too hostile today.

Does she have a problem with me being here?

Ah... maybe it's because of Zeke-san.

Maybe she wants to meet Zeke with just them around.

"I suggest you go home, Y/N." Mikasa said and sighed again, taking Eren's arm off of her shoulder. She sat on our table, with Zeke-san in front of her.

"Hello, Mikasa." Zeke-san greeted to Mika and offered her a hand. She blushed and accepted it, shaking it shyly.

Eren sat next to her and fixed his eyes on me. "Don't worry about Mika, she's just very nervous about meeting Zeke."

I knew it!

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms defensively. "If Mika is not comfortable with this, you shouldn't have invited me."

"Then, will you leave right now if I ask you to?" He teased and crossed his arms too, resting his back on the wall of our booth.

"Bitch, I already ordered my food. You can't get rid of me until that food comes."

Eren chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

We had a fun time talking to each other while we're all waiting for a food. Somehow, mine is taking very long to arrive and it seems like the waiter will bring our food all at the same time.

A few minutes later, the waiter came with a full tray of food and drinks.

Damn, he looks like he's struggling very much.

Dear God, please don't make a mess.

"Here you go, a cup of iced coffee-" He said and offered the drink to me. I was about to take it from his hand when his hand slipped and the drink spilled all over my white shirt.

And... I spoke too soon.

Ah, fuck! This is my favorite outfit!

But I'm still grateful I only ordered iced coffee. I might have to go to a fucking doctor if I went with my usual hot coffee.

I shrieked in shock, and the waiter quickly brought the tray down on the table so he could help me clean up the mess.

"Ma'am, I'm so, so sorry!" He apologized and tried to take some napkins on the table but I stopped him from doing so.

Meh, it's just clothes.

"No, it's okay. If you want to help, I suggest you clean the coffee on the floor so no one will slip." I gave him a reassuring smile. He bowed before leaving to get a mop.

Zeke-san pulled out quite a lot of napkins from the dispenser on the table and spoke up.

"May I?" He asked. I gave him a nod before my brain could even process what he's about to do.

He used the napkins to wipe some of the coffee on the surface of my skin and the rest on my white blouse.

He was careful enough to not touch me in places that might make me uncomfortable, which assured me that he's not a creep.

My white long sleeves are soaked all the way through the inside, and _cough_ , my bra is showing.

I quickly covered myself and Zeke's face heated up when he noticed.

He immediately turned away to the other side and took something from his side of the seat and draped it on my shoulder.

"You can borrow my coat for the day. We don't want creepers to look at you." He said and patted my now covered shoulder comfortingly a bunch of times.

"T-Thank you, Zeke-san." I smiled and my head lowered, eyes fixed on the table.

Damn, he's a real charmer.

A gentleman too.

"I'm so, sorry! The food is on the house!" The waiter came back and apologized, bowing down.

I waved my hands 'no' and gave him another smile. "It's okay, you really don't have to worry about it."

The waiter proceeded on cleaning the mess first while Mikasa and I took the food from the tray onto our table. We didn't want the waiter to go through so much trouble, so we just wanted to move on from the incident.

He bowed again before leaving us and gave Mikasa and I a thankful smile.

Eren gave me a really big grin while I sat here on my seat unknowingly.

This piece of shit!

I sneered at him and gave him an eyeroll.

My expression must've made the situation more funnier for him because his grin went wider upon seeing my face.

Well, I can't help that I'm too pretty!

"So... I guess we start eating?" Eren said and laughed lightly for the last time before looking at Zeke-san and Mikasa, asking if they want to proceed already.

I pulled my lunch closer to me and I grinned happily when I marveled at it. It looks so Instagram worthy!

I pulled my phone out and saw 15 messages and 5 missed on the notification bar from Levi. I rolled my eyes before I opened the Instagram app and took a picture of my food.

Before I could put it back on my bag, my phone rang loudly and I saw the caller ID.

_Shorty... calling..._

I sighed in frustration and declined the call, setting my phone to vibrate. At least if he calls again, I wouldn't be able to disturb the people inside the coffee house with us.

"Who was that?" Zeke-san asked curiously and put a spoonful of the banana split into his mouth.

"No one."

Of course, I lied.

I hate that midget!

He's a nobody to me today.

He should call and text that _'baby'_ of his and not me.

I sliced my cinnamon rolls and banana pancakes with my fork and knife, and was about to put the food inside my mouth when someone came into view in front of our table.

I can hear my damn heart beating in my ear from nervousness even though I wasn't doing anything wrong. He's the one doing me wrong!

"You declined my call." He said with a grim expression.

He stood in front of us, his phone pressed against his ear and tucked it inside his pocket after he talked to me. So that means... as he was approaching our table, he's trying to ring my phone again.

He then had his arms crossed on his chest as stared me down with that brooding expression of his. It's almost as if he's asking for an explanation from me.

 _How_ and _when_... did this midget got here?

What kind of explanation would he need anyway? He doesn't even have any business to do here.

But I can't deny that he looks very handsome today.

He's wearing a black turtle neck and a white coat on top. He paired it off with black pants and white sneakers.

Y/N, stop thinking about how hot he looks right now! You're angry!

"Why are you here?" I asked him and raised one eyebrow up, trying to intimidate him even just a little bit.

"And you said I'm no one." He continued on his little monologue, completely disregarding my question.

He shouldn't be here! Isn't he hanging out with his side chick or something?!

"But you really _are_ no one." I said with hostility.

I felt the people on my table getting uncomfortable, especially Eren and Zeke-san. Mikasa slapped her forehead with her palm and sighed. "I told you to go home, Y/N."

I looked back at her and gave her a look of disbelief. "You knew he was coming?"

She sighed again and massaged her temples. "And I thought I told you you shouldn't be here."

I turned to Levi again, only to see him getting more angry and angry by the second.

He took my wrist and pulled me up, taking Zeke's coat off of my shoulders.

"Hey!" I complained.

Why did he do that?! Everyone here can see my fucking bra now!

"She needed the coat." Zeke-san said in reassurance and offered his coat to Levi so he could put it back on my body.

The midget gave Zeke-san an eyeroll and an angry huff. He's acting so immature right now! Zeke is just trying to help.

"She can wear mine." He said and took his white coat off quickly, putting it on my shoulders like he's trying to protect me.

I was able to see his hand shaking violently as he closed the buttons up.

Wow, someone's has anger issues.

Wow, someone is acting really paranoid.

Wow, someone's a guilty cheater.

"Y/N, we're leaving." He said yanked me away from them.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I protested but his grip is too strong that I can't get myself free. His grip doesn't hurt at all but how is he able to hold me tight like this?

My food! It's all wasted now...

And I wasn't even able to say good bye to them!

"I said, let go of me!" I shouted after we exited the establishment.

He let go of my wrist and huffed as he rested his back on a nearby wall, looking away from me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What, you can't look at me after that scene you did in front of everyone?" I interrogated.

He looks like a child being scolded at for throwing a tantrum. Well, he just did!

" _Tsk._ And let you go all lovey-dovey with that stupid guy next to you?" He responded angrily.

I know he's very angry right now, but why does he look cute while he's doing that face?!

"For your information, he is not stupid. He's a student at Tybur University."

I'm not gonna let this stupid squat make fun of Zeke-san. He was only trying to help, but this midget wouldn't accept his help because his ego and pride is too big.

"So you're really not going to deny that you were acting lovey-dovey with him?!" He said angrily, but still didn't make a move to get closer to me.

"Will you please stop saying lovey-dovey, it's so weird!" I shouted back, and some by passers looked at us weirdly.

"Aha! There! You're still not denying it!"

Of course, I'm not! But why does he look so happy into thinking he's right?! He shouldn't be happy if that really is the case!

_"I didn't deny it because I don't want to use your stupid sentiment! The word lovey-dovey is disgusting!"_

_"But you're flirting with him!"_

_"I wasn't! How are you even accusing me of shit when you're the one who has a side chick?!"_

His face turned stone cold and looked at me weirdly after I shouted the last sentence.

"What... _the hell_... are you talking about?"


	43. VALENTINE SPECIAL (PART THREE)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"What... _the hell_... are you talking about?" He muttered with knitted eyebrows as his piercing eyes sucks the soul out of my body.

"Your side chick! I know you have another girl because I heard her talk to you during our call earlier." I said defensively and tears started to form in my eyes.

His face looked worried, seeing me in this state, but I quickly wiped my tears away.

I don't want to look too weak in front of him.

"Y/N, I _don't_ have a side chick." He pointed out and searched my face for any kind of reaction.

It's not like I'm making this stuff up.

Even if I did misheard, why did he dropped the call that quickly? He didn't even told me where he's going. Who wouldn't get worried and jump to conclusions if your boyfriend suddenly ended the call that way?

It frustrated me so much that he'll go to this extent just to make up lies to me.

I can't even look at him without even crying, it's so pathetic.

"I'm sorry... I can't deal with this right now." I said and turned to leave.

I guess I'm spending the Valentines alone.

Just like usual.

Tears filled my eyes again, the transparent liquid making my vision go blurry as I walked. I felt a hand hold me by the wrist and pulled me to a nearby alley.

I may not see clearly right now, but I _know_ it's Levi.

His hands are one of the things that I'm most familiar with.

He let go of my wrist and I was able to use my hand freely. I brought my hand to my eyes to wipe my tears off but then I realized that Levi's coat is a little bit bigger than me to the extent that it covered my whole arm up to my hands.

Disregarding his coat, I used its sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes.

He sighed and pulled me in for a hug while I was busy making myself comfortable, his hand placed on the back of my head.

He's so warm... _warmer_ than this coat of his that I'm wearing.

I missed his hugs.

"I don't have a side chick, I'm not cheating, and I will _never_ cheat on you. What were you thinking huh, brat?" He asked and pulled away from me so he could stare at my face. 

He has both of his hands on my shoulders now, and his fingers are making figure eight's on them to comfort me.

"Tell me how you came up with this conclusion of yours." He asked and tucked some stray hair from my face onto the back of my ear, his eyes going soft as he looked at me.

"W-Well... there was a girl calling for you..." I spoke out in a weak voice, not trying to meet his gaze at all. I don't want to see the reaction of his face.

I'm too scared to know that I'm wrong, but I'm _more_ scared to know that I am right.

And these kind of thoughts just opened the damn waterworks inside my eyes.

"Uh huh." He nodded and gestured me to continue, his eyes filled with worry.

"...And then you shushed her after she spoke with you because you didn't want me to know you're with another girl." I said and played with the hem of his coat's sleeves.

He let go of my shoulders and face palmed himself, dragging his palm down to his mouth slowly.

Is he... _laughing?_

"A-And then?" He asked, his mouth desperately trying to stifle his laughter.

I know he's laughing because I can see it in his stupidly gorgeous eyes!

My sadness faded away in an instant and I smacked him on the arm from annoyance. It's not surprising that he managed to dodge all the attacks I initiated but still, it's frustrating!

"Why are you laughing?!" I whined, tears still falling down from my eyes.

"N-Nothing! Go on!" He said and this time, the bastard didn't even tried to hide his joy anymore because he laughed at my face. While me? I'm still crying my eyes out!

"I'm not going to continue unless you shut your fucking mouth!" I complained and tried to hit him again. He covered his face with his arms protectively as I slap the shit out of it.

I hate you, Levi Ackerman! Why are you making fun of me for crying?!

"I promise, I promise! Just stop hitting me, woman!" He said with a serious tone.

He did stopped laughing as he promised and so I stopped my strikes. I placed my hands on my waist as I look at his pathetic position.

He still covers his front with his hands, scared that I'll hit him again. I wish I could but I could only glare at him to death.

He cleared his throat and stood up, crossing his arms with a brooding face.

"Okay, I won't laugh. Carry on." He said, his mouth twitching to a smile again.

" _Argh!_ I hate you, Levi Ackerman!" I shout again and tried to him again but he caught my arm from the air.

"Let me go, you piece of shi-" I shouted but...

This damn guy... _kissed me._

My eyes were wide as his lips lingered on my lips. His mouth didn't move at all, our lips locked in place. He has his eyes closed while me... I'm _frozen on the spot_.

I couldn't _move_ , I couldn't _react_... all the anger that I had for him since this morning instantly vanished.

 _How_ is he able to do this to me?

He pulled away and brought one of his hands to my cheek, while the other one on my nape so he could press our foreheads together.

"Was that enough to confirm that your suspicions were wrong?" He said and chuckled.

I felt his minty breath on my skin dance on my skin. I still couldn't move, but my eyes shifted to focus on the look of his face. And _only_ his face.

He's the only person I'd like to look at _this_ way, _this_ closely.

 _But_... **_This guy!_**

**He makes me so mad at times!**

I slapped him in the cheek and he staggered back in shock, clutching the red spot where my palm made contact with his skin.

"W-What was that for?!" He shouted in disbelief as his hand supports his now red cheek.

 _"You_... _You **pervert!** "_ I shouted and looked away with a huff as I avoid his eyes and turned my gaze to the sides.

This midget caught me off guard! He even made me blush! In the middle of a fight!

"Shouldn't you be happy that I wasn't cheating on you, woman?!" He shouted again, his face displaying a nasty scowl.

I sneered at him and hugged myself, clutching on his coat tightly as if I'm protecting myself from a creeper like him. "Is kissing even considered as proof?!" I shouted and then pouted in annoyance.

He didn't confirm anything, and yet he's all free to kiss me?! Hell no!

"And _you_ didn't continued the story!" He defended himself also.

I shot an eyebrow at him and said, "Why? Did I asked _you_ to kiss _me?"_ I pointed my thumb to my chest just for him to feel more of it.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then tell me about the story, then. Let's see if you're right."

I laughed at him mockingly. "You bet I will. Because _I_ know _you_ messed up!"

"Oh really, how?"

"Didn't you shushed her? And then you asked her to come with you somewhere? And then you called her _baby?_ " I said with a proud grin.

I don't even know why I can take this matter lightly now. I remember feeling upset about this a few hours ago.

He took a few steps towards me and stopped once he's come near enough. Me, being the magnificent and amazing woman that I am, I stood my ground and didn't even budge.

He leaned his face towards me and I seriously thought he would kiss me again until he flicked his finger to my forehead. 

_"Ba-ka."_ ("Stupid.")

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, you stupid midget?!" I shrieked and rubbed my forehead angrily.

"That was Bebe. She's one of my classmates." He said with a shit grin and stuffed both of his hands to his pocket. I pointed at his face defensively and he leaned back to avoid my finger poking his cheek.

"It's not my fault! You spoke her name too fast!" I defended myself and scowled at him.

He laughed and replied, "I suppose you're right about that."

"And _who the hell_ names their kid Bebe?! That's just _too wack!_ " I shouted and turned my back on him. How would I even know that girl's name is Bebe?! Stupid Bebe.

"She's French, stupid." He added and looked at me smugly.

"But you still went with another woman!" I retorted without even looking at him.

"She's a lesbian."

" _Fine,_ you win!"

Now, my face is burning from embarrassment. Damn, I was mad for no reason! I felt the hot tears coming up the surface of my eyes again.

I guess I'm not actually angry about the misunderstanding of ours. I guess... it's just relief for me that he's still mine.

I really thought he's going to leave me.

Just like my parents did to me.

Levi's the only good thing that's happening to me right now and I don't know how I'm going to act anymore if he leaves. I _may hav_ e gotten really crazy and let my emotions get the best of me.

I trust him.

I just don't trust myself that I can make him stay.

I couldn't help my eyes anymore, and waterfalls rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop my emotions from spilling out onto the open and I sobbed as I cried.

He heard all my wailing and he turned my body by the shoulder so I can face him. He pulled me in for another hug, resting his chin on the top of my head and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You made me worried..." I cried and smacked his chest, my tears probably staining his clothes.

He chuckled and played with my hair. "I will never leave you, you stupid brat. No matter how childish you are."

I laughed as I cried and smacked him in the chest again. "You promised, okay?"

"I just did."

He hugged me tightly until I'm finished with crying. He leaned his head back again to look at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't cry now. You look more beautiful when you smile."

"Stop teasing me, shorty."

"I'm not, so just accept it because I'm never going to repeat it again."

He let me go and grasped the whole top of my head with his palm. Do I look like a fucking basketball to him?

He leaned his face closer to me again and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to crash to mine. And it did. He kissed me hungrily, and I did too.

He caught me by the waist again and pulled my body to the shadowed and darker part of the alleyway, never breaking our kiss.

His tongue tried to get inside my mouth and I gave him permission by opening my mouth to him. I let him control the whole make out session and I'm pretty sure I was blushing the whole time.

I felt unusually hot too.

Fuck.

Breathless, he pulled away from me and took my hand, intertwining them together.

"I'm sorry but we have to stop. Mom don't want any grand kids yet."

I used my free hand to smack him in the arm and he winced.

"Haven't you hit me enough?"

"Nope."

-

He brought me to his car, him, sitting on the driver's seat while me, on the passenger seat.

I looked at my reflection from the rear view mirror to see if I look like shit now when something else caught my eye.

"Oh my God." I said, my eyes blinking a bunch of times to see if I'm seeing it right.

"I bought him for you. What do you want to name him?" Levi asked on his monotone voice as if this is just nothing. "T-This bear is 165 centimeters tall!" I said and looked at his face.

"And so?"

"This is too sweet! Aw, I love you very much!" I screamed in joy and he instantly froze.

_Er..._

He looked at me with an expressionless face. "C-Come again?"

"Uhm... I said I like you very much...?" I said, silently hoping that he'll disregard it.

We haven't said the L word yet! We've only been dating for two months! Y/N, that's too assuming of you! You're the only bitch-ass who'll in love with someone this quickly!

Most guys that I know says it's a red flag when a girl says the L word too early. It means she's either expecting too much or going too fast.

 _Man_ , I _really_ fucked this day up.

"No, no. Say it again." He said, as if he recovered from his previous reaction.

I sighed. I can't get out of this. I just have to face this like the brave woman I am.

"I said... _I love you._ " I said shyly and gave a small smile.

This explains everything why I was so scared of losing him, or why I even overreacted earlier. I knew I fell in love with Levi when I can't seem to get him out of my head.

His stupid ass, his shitty sarcastic remarks, his face, _his smile_... all of him is too gorgeous for me.

He pulls me towards him like gravity. I can't do anything about it, it's fate that brought us together.

He gave me a smile and said...

_"I love you too, damn brat."_


	44. VALENTINE SPECIAL (PART FOUR/LAST PART)

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

_He loves me..._

_**He loves me!** _

I thought today is the worst but it actually isn't. Could anything get better than this?

Because I'm perfectly contented with the way things are.

He held my hand as he drove. The air is still chilly in the city, as it's only February and the season is still acting like it's fucking Christmas.

I see many couples out there and I had the urge to shout at them, call them profanities about how they suck and how my relationship is better. This is the best time of my life!

He opened the radio and just in time, one of my favorite songs came on.

The instrumentals played for a few seconds and before I could sing, Levi already opened his mouth and beat me to it.

_"Loving is easy, you had me fucked up. It used to be so hard to see. Yeah, loving is easy, when everything's perfect. Please don't change a single little thing for me. Listen girl."_

I didn't know he knows this song, let alone _sing._

His voice sounds really good and relaxed.

His left hand gripped the steering wheel and gives it an occasional tap, in sync to the beat while his right hand still is intertwined with mine.

 _"When you can't even hide it, and it didn't take forever to find it. I was all on my own, almost glad to be alone, until love came in on time, on time."_ I sang and looked at him in daringness.

How can one person make me feel this way? _How... and why... do I love him this much?_

He looked back at me for one second only and focused his eyes back on the road but I know his eyes are communicating with me.

I smiled to myself as we enjoy this moment together, just the two of us, driving on the road without anyone interrupting us.

Until... someone did.

His phone rang loudly inside the car and he let go of my hand.

Still has his eyes on the road, he took his phone out from his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? You shouldn't call me that much, you know."

I crossed my arms and shifted my gaze to the window, trying not to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding. Is everything ready?" Levi asked with his eyes furrowed.

Who is he talking to?

I don't want to be the crazy girlfriend that goes all possessive and shit, so I won't. It's his privacy, and I should respect that.

He'll tell me if he wants to.

He chuckled and replied again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to give you what want, just shut up. I don't go back on my promise. I'll go to your house later."

Later?

What the fuck?

Is he just dropping me off so he could get rid of me?

Damn, my trust issues are acting up again. 

"Yeah, bye." He said and dropped the call.

I didn't want to look at him and so I just stared the passing trees and people. I can feel him looking at me from my peripheral vision but I refused to meet his gaze.

He didn't tried to hold my hand again.

-

He parked his car in front of my house and opened the door for me.

Now... he's being unnecessarily sweet.

Am I still right about him cheating?

No, Y/N. 

He assured you, and you should believe him because you love each other.

"You're being nice. What gives?" I asked him after I got out of his car and he slammed the door close. "Nothing, just being nice to my girlfriend."

"Okay." I said and walked towards the front door. He gave me a side hug, his arms wrapped around my back and his palm resting on my waist as he stood on my left.

I gave him a suspicious look but proceeded on opening the door.

The house is weirdly dark.

I swear I left the lights open.

Levi intertwined his hand with my own even in the dark and lead me to the hallway. There, the darkness soon was replaced with yellowish light.

"How are we doing, madame?" Connie asked me in a formal attire. He's wearing a waiter uniform and he even have this towel draped on his arm.

My hand covered my mouth in shock as I look at Levi and then to Connie with a dumbfounded expression. He lead Levi and I to the table set on the middle of the living room that has some fancy candles lit up.

I turned to Levi and he gave me a small smile, offering me a seat.

"How did you...?" I asked.

 _This_ is his plan all along?

"I got everyone's help." He said and sat on his own seat, in front of mine.

Jean came out of the kitchen wearing the same uniform Connie had with a bottle of wine in hand. "A lovely champagne for the both of you..." He said and poured the slightly golden liquid to our glasses.

"Really? They helped you just like that?" I asked, a shit grin on my face.

Knowing my friends, they'll probably get something out of this.

But Levi... he's so sweet, _too sweet._

I didn't see any of this coming.

"Well... _bought_ their help." He said and laughed, putting his glass up to take a sip from it.

"How?"

He chuckled and set the glass back down.

"You could say it's kind of complicated..."

_A few days ago..._

_Levi Ackerman's Point of View_

"Hey, Levi! Why don't you buy Y/N this cute T-Shirt?!" Hange asked me loudly.

We're inside the mall with Erwin, Nanaba, and Gelgar. You could say that I'm the only one without a partner out of all of us. They basically dragged me here even though I didn't want to come with them.

I looked at the shirt Hange is holding and... it is in _no way_ going to pass as _cute_.

It has some humanoids printed at the front that're smiling widely. Hange is the only one who thinks that monstrosity is cute. 

"Hange, _just_... _stop_." Erwin tried to calm his girlfriend from going berserk and face palmed himself from the second hand embarrassment.

"But Erwin! Levi never does anything nice for Y/N!" Hange complained and pointed at me angrily.

Me?

Have I... _never_ did anything thoughtful for her for the past two months we've been dating?

_Have I... been **neglecting** **her?**_

"Oh, shush. Those two are doing fine without all of your coaching. They're just not showy with their feelings like you are and that's okay." Erwin said and smacked her in the head.

"Erwin, you're always mean to me!" Hange whined as she rubs her head.

"Oh look, there they go again." Gelgar said and laughed, settling his arm around Nanaba.

"At least you're not that mean to me all the time" Nanaba said and laughed, pinching Gelgar on his ribs and he dodged.

Is this how sweet couples should be?

There are shit tons of stuffed toys and red hearts on almost all the display of stores inside the mall. Now that I think about it... Valentines _is_ coming up.

I think I should make it up to her this coming Valentines.

-

Petra introduced me to one of my classmates in one of my subjects, Bebe. She is really approachable and has the most expertise in dating stuff. She's studying psychology and she's also good at giving advices that includes love.

Just thinking about asking her for help regarding this topic makes me cringe but I'll have to make an effort if I want to satisfy Y/N in our relationship.

Crazy Hange isn't exactly the best person to ask advice on.

Haven't you heard her say that monstrous T Shirt a cute gift for Y/N?

I can't ask Erwin too... he knows nothing about feminine stuff. Nanaba is always out barhopping with Gelgar, while Petra is too busy with balancing med school and babysitting her boyfriend, Oluo.

I guess this is the only way to accomplish something for Y/N.

-

I asked Bebe during one of our classes together and she agreed to help me. She's actually really nice. Hange _did_ gave me an earful because she said I was being too close to Bebe but... Bebe's a fucking lesbian.

She's really good at this dating business, no doubt. I asked her about what do girls like Y/N love about a guy and stuff like that.

I told her about Y/N first. Bebe then said that my Y/N is just figuring out dating things like I am so she said I shouldn't worry too much.

I asked her what I should buy Y/N for Valentines and she told me she'll just come with me to the mall a few days before Valentines day to pick a gift as she's kind of busy at the moment.

I didn't want to disturb her, so I waited for her go time.

Today is the day she's free and I'm waiting for her outside her dormitory.

I sighed.

She's taking too long to get ready so I decided to call the brat.

I wonder what she's up to today?

["Hello?"] She greeted in a cheerful voice.

I smiled upon hearing her voice. But of course, I'm not going to let her know that.

"Tsk. What took you so long to answer?" I tried to sound normal even though I'm kind of excited in picking my gift for this brat today and I'm not about to ruin it by letting her know about my plan.

["Why, are you being jealous right now? I'm cleaning the dishes, dear sir. I know you don't like it when I leave the dishes unclean."]

I taught her good.

"Good girl. Are you well?"

Is she stressing herself too much? Did something happen while I was away? I'm not that updated about her anymore ever since I took in extra classes at the University.

["Yeah, of course. Ymir dropped by to make my life a living hell but overall, everything's okay."]

Yeah, Ymir is definitely the right person for my plan.

"That's a relief." I said.

I don't know what to say anymore, as the surprise is the only thing that's been occupying my mind for the last few days. Will she even like it?

["Hey, I was wondering..."]

Was I too obvious that I have something planned?

"Yeah? What is it?" I tried to sound as normal but deep inside, I was panicking. Hange will give me another of her useless scolding sessions again if I mess this up.

["Are we goin-"]

I heard the doors of Bebe's apartment clank loudly and I turned my head to her direction.

"Hold on, brat."

Bebe stepped out of her apartment with a huge grin on her face. She's wearing a hoodie and pants so how the hell did it take her 30 minutes to get fucking ready? I remember her being too excited about this ever since I asked her for help.

She liked teasing me when it comes to Y/N and sadly, Bebe knows just how to make me flustered. One time during Economics class, she told me how good Y/N will be as my wife.

Before I know it, I had a nose bleed and I had to exit the class to get to the clinic.

"Levi, are you coming?" She walked ahead of me, her hands tucked inside her hoodie pockets.

"Shh!" I shushed her and pointed at my phone. She gave me a sly grin, hinting that she's going to tease me again about Y/N. Damn, we really should get going now but I want to hear Y/N's voice more.

"I will. Get out of here, Bebe" I dismissed her quickly and gave her a knowing look. She laughed and tapped her wrist watch a bunch of times.

["Hello, _Levi?"_ ]

_Oh._

Is she angry?

" _Levi?_ You never call me Levi."

Did I do something to upset her?

["I can't call you by your first name?"]

Yeah, she _is_ mad. Well... I'll just have to make it up to her in a few more days. I have to pretend I'm busy so she won't expect me to come visit her at the fourteenth.

"Seriously! You're the one who invited me to come with you and then you're the one who's going to blow me off?" Bebe acted like she was mad but she actually isn't.

She's teasing me again!

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Y/N, I'll call you later." I said abruptly before Bebe blows up my plan.

["Hey, wait-!"] Y/N protested but I dropped the call.

I caught up to her and nudged her in the arm. "You're so noisy. You were really going to say we're going to the mall."

"That's because you're too invested in your conversation with Y/N. Aye, lover boy couldn't get enough!" She joked again and laughed as she clapped her hands.

"Your ears are turning red!" She added.

"Shut up."

"I saw Y/N's profile in Instagram. She's a real hottie! I don't want to help you anymore, I'm going to go after her."

I sent her a death glare.

"Chill! I'm just joking!"

I feel like I shouldn't have dropped the call like that. I'm going to come up with an excuse.

Uhm... going out with friends?

I think that's plausible.

I tried to ring her number again but she didn't answer.

Maybe she's just busy...

-

Bebe picked this huge Teddy bear from the shop and she left me after to meet her blind date.

I sighed.

It... was too big for me to pick up for fuck's sake.

**[Credits to the artist! Idk who it is ._.]**

I tried calling Y/N but she didn't answer so I decided to just leave messages.

_'Hey.'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'I tried calling but I can't reach your number.'_

_'I'm... kind of worried.'_

_'You never took this long to answer.'_

_'I see.'_

_'Maybe you're just busy.'_

_'Give me a message once you're done with what you're doing.'_

_'I'm sorry for dropping the call earlier.'_

_'Hange told me to fetch one of our friends from their house because we're hanging out at Erwin's and she doesn't know how to get to Erwin's place.'_

_'Are you mad?'_

_'I don't know what to add to that.'_

_'We're gonna get going now.'_

_'We have lots of lessons to catch up on.'_

_'Take care.'_

She's not answering.

It's either something bad happened to her or she found out about my plan for Valentines.

If she did found out... then maybe we should just celebrate it sooner.

Okay... I'm going to alter my plans.

I went to the contacts app and called my ugly cousin.

_Old hag Mikasa... ringing..._

["Why'd you call?'] I could hear the hostility in her voice the moment she picked the call up.

"Hey. Are you busy? You're gonna have to do me a favor." I said and massaged my temples.

["Hell no. Is that all you needed to say? Because I'm going somewhere and I'm dropping the call right about now."]

"If you won't do it for me, at least do it for Y/N." This ought to convince her.

["...Fine. What do you want me to do?"]

"Can you go ask Ymir if she can get Y/N's house key? I'm thinking of surprising her later."

["Why didn't you tell me this a few days ago?"]

"The world doesn't revolve around you, my ugly cousin. Of course, I have things to do too. Besides, I didn't know I'll have to do the plan today."]

["You don't have to ask Ymir to get the key. She already has one."]

"How?" My eyebrow shot up. I swear, Y/N just gives her keys away.

["Dunno. But that's Ymir. She probably duplicated Y/N's key without her knowing. What else do you need?"]

"Can you ask your friends if they can set up the living room later? And Sasha's a culinary student, right?"

["Got it. I expect a payment for me and my friends after this, you hear me?"]

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Y/N by the way?"

I can't reach her number, and I'm so worried right now.

["I think she's still at home. But she'll probably stop by the library this time of day. What are you going to do?"]

"I'm going to drive there now. I have this big-ass Teddy bear that I got for her. I'm going to surprise visit her and then while we're out, you and your friends can do your thing. Make sure Y/N's at home by the time I arrive so I can fetch her. I don't know how long till I'll get there because of traffic."

['Kay. Bye."]

"Bye."

I sighed and looked at this teddy bear in front of me.

Are you even going to fit in the back seat?

-

I pulled up at her driveway and went to the front door. I rang the doorbell a bunch of times but I don't think there's anyone here.

I called her number and she still won't answer.

I sent Mikasa a quick text that I'm here in front of Y/N's house but no one's answering.

**Levi**

_'Mika, I think Y/N's not home.'_

**Old Hag Mikasa**

_'I don't know where Y/N is, but I'm meeting Eren and I'm going to tell him this plan of yours . I'm meeting his brother too. Why don't you drop by and we'll figure our the plan? I'm inside the train right now.'_

**Levi**

_'Kay. Just send me the location.'_

**Old Hag Mikasa**

_'K.'_

I drove to the address Mikasa sent me. I was caught in traffic on my way there, so she'll probably get there first before I can.

It took me almost 30 minutes before I can pull up outside the cafe and got inside.

I tried to call Y/N's phone again and it got in.

I heard a phone ring inside the establishment and there, I saw Mikasa, Eren, Y/N, and a guy I've never seen before.

Why is he sitting next to my Y/N?

She dropped my call and proceeded on talking with the guy next to her. 

"Who was that?" The guy said.

"No one."

Enraged, I walked to their direction, my phone still on my ear.

Why does it look like she's in a date with that guy? Also, that damn coat on her back, I know that ain't hers. It's too big for her body and so I had the conclusion that it's that guy's coat.

Was I too late?

Did I really treat her so bad that she would rather date this guy than me?

I can't help feeling this way. Are we about to break up? Does she not like me anymore?

I put my phone back in my pocket in defeat then crossed my arms defensively, trying to hold on to the little ounce of dignity that I have.

"You declined my call."

"Why are you here?" She asked med and raised an eyebrow.

"And you said I'm no one."

"But you really _are_ no one."

"I told you to go home, Y/N." Mikasa said.

Only then it did occurred to me that Mikasa is here. How come she didn't tell me that Y/N is with another guy? I'd like to dismiss the thought that my own cousin would set my girlfriend up with another guy because I'm just too incompetent.

"You knew he was coming?" Y/N asked Mika in disbelief.

Really... did she really not want me around anymore? Of course, she wouldn't want me to see her with another guy. That'd be too humiliating for her.

"And I thought I told you you shouldn't be here."

I can't take the jealousy anymore.

I have to get Y/N away from this monkey face guy who's eating his stupid banana split.

I pulled her up from her seat and took the guy's coat off of her and noticed that her clothes are soaked in coffee. Why are you so damn clumsy, Y/N?

"Hey!"

"She needed the coat." The blonde guy said and tried to gave me his coat but I just ignored him. Y/N is _my_ girlfriend, _I'm_ supposed to be the one who's going to take care of her, not some lousy stranger.

"She can wear mine." I said and closed the buttons but my hand is shaking too much that it made it harder for me to finish my task. 

The moment I was done, I pulled her away from everyone.

She and I are having a serious talk.

"Y/N, we're leaving."

"Hey! Let go of me! I said, let go of me!"

I'm so mad, so jealous, that I might punch the guy she was sitting next to. Even Eren is there, and did nothing about the situation. I thought Mikasa already filled her in on my plan?

Damn it!

But even then, I don't want Y/N to look at me as a very possessive guy.

We had a heated talk but turns out... it's all just a misunderstanding.

I even laughed when I realized what she's talking about.

This is all Bebe's fault for teasing me. If only she didn't do that.

But seeing Y/N jealous made me feel happy. They say when you're jealous, that means you care for that person. That means she still cares for _me_.

I still don't know who that guy from the coffee shop is but all I know is that, my Y/N is still mine.

She wanted me to stay with her, and that's what I'm going to do.

We got to my car and she saw the big ass Teddy bear that I got for her and she was so happy.

 _So happy_ that she told me she _loves me._

We've never said the L word yet. Erwin used to tell me to not say it this quick, as Y/N might not feel the same. But she does!

Everything is going too fast but maybe this is just how our pace is.

_"I love you too, damn brat."_

I opened the radio and this song played. I heard this a bunch of times from the playlist Y/N gave me, no- insisted, that I listen to. Of course I did, and now I memorized the song.

I'm even thinking of buying a ticket for ROC's concert if he ever comes to town.

My phone rang and I saw the caller I.D, answering it.

"Hello? You shouldn't call me that much, you know."

["Ha, ha. How are you two? I'm sorry about earlier. Eren didn't know the plan and he said Y/N was upset earlier so he invited Y/N out. He's been apologizing for- Hey!"] Mikasa said in her usual monotonous voice, but someone else took the phone from her.

["H-Hey, Levi-san! I'm sorry for teasing Y/N earlier! I thought it's just harmless teasing since you two are together but I didn't know you had problems earlier..."] Eren said and I could almost feel the guilt he have.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding. Is everything ready?" I said, referring to Mikasa. He gave the phone back to the old hag and she replied.

["Everything is ready. You better pay all of us or I'm going to fuck you up."]

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to give you what want, just shut up. I don't go back on my promise. I'll go to your house later."

["Just you try to break that, Levi!"]

"Yeah, bye." I said and dropped the call.

_Y/N L/N's Point of View_

"You... you did all of that for _me?"_ I said, tearing up.

All of the misunderstanding that we've had, it's all because of his plan and me?

Even with the dim light, I can see his cheek heat up. He scratched his cheek shyly before replying to me. "Y-Yeah. Don't sweat it."

"There's no way I can't just disregard all of your efforts! I love you." I said sincerely and leaned on the table. He looked hesitant for a moment but he did met my lips at the center.

I heard a whistle out of nowhere and looked back, only to see Ymir with the food in her hand.

"Ymir, you had a duplicate of my key?!" I freaked.

My bestfriend must be a burglar or something!

"It's for emergencies just like this." She said sheepishly and put the food down on the table.

I gave her a glare and she laughed. "What? If I didn't made a duplicate for your key, the whole plan would be in shambles, wouldn't it?"

I sighed and gave her an amused smile. "I love you, but really, fuck you."

"Love you too." She said with a shit grin and left.

The others gave me a thumbs up and head to the backdoor where the backyard is, giving Levi and I some time alone.

"Let's uh... see how your friend's food taste." Levi said, still blushing, and dove in to the food without even waiting for me.

Levi can be very cute and shy then confident and taunting the next second. I don't know what I'd do to him but I know he should always be by my side.

We had a fun time on our advanced Valentines celebration and right now, we're just hanging on the couch. I sat on the comfortable mattress while he laid down on the couch, his cheek resting on my lap just like a cute kitten.

We're watching _The Time Traveler's Wife_ when we heard the doorbell ring.

Who could that be?

Ymir and the others are outside, they didn't need any key to get in.

I shrugged it off, and continued on playing with Levi's hair until the doorbell rang again.

 _"Psst,_ brat. Why don't you just answer it?" He said and shifted his position so he could look up at me. "But I'm so comfortable here." I said and pouted.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave me a glare. "Open it."

"Fine. But first..." I trailed and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He pulled the back of my head closer to him and our one kiss became two, then three, and eventually got to four...

He pulled away from me and then flicked my forehead with his finger while I hissed.

"Go now, before I keep you here all day long."

"But I'd like that."

 _"Tss_. Just go."

I grumbled and took his head off my lap gently and stood up, stretching my limbs while I walked towards the door.

I didn't open the monitor in laziness and straight up opened the door.

"Hello, darling."

I'm speechless.

_They're... they're here._

_**"Mom... dad."** _


	45. CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Back into that Hell again...?" Daz mutters, his eyes downcast, replaying every death of his comrade that happened before him. 

"No! I don't wanna die!" He shouted and clutched his head tightly, making Marco and a bunch others turn to look at him.

"Let me see my family!" He shouted once more.

"Hey, Daz! Not so loud!" Marco pleaded, desperate for his friend to shut the hell up or else they'll get punished. Not only that, but they'll spread hysteria to the other much, calmer cadets.

"You, there! I heard that!" One of their commanding officers turned and walked towards Daz' direction. "Do you intend to abandon your duty?!"

"Yes, I do! There's nothing to be had or gained by this pointless act of mass suicide!"

The officer placed his hand on his blade, ready to draw it out and kill Daz.

"What do you take humanity for?! Rules for?! It's within my authority to execute you on the spot, you know!"

Daz took his blade out too, saying, "That's fine by me! It's a hundred times better than getting eaten by Titans!"

Marco quickly held him by the shoulder, as the weak man closed his eyes in defeat with tears on his eyes. "Stop, Daz!"

"Stop! Let go! I refuse to get back to that Hellhole!"

"If Y/N is here, she'll beat you up again!" Marco reasoned in anger, but his words won't get through to that thick skull of his.

He sighed.

-

"It is said that before the Titans ruled the land, humankind consisted of people of different races and creeds, and that they perpetually fought with and killed each other." Pyxis says as he walked on top of the wall with Eren Jaeger, and his newly found favorite soldier, Y/N L/N.

Commander Pyxis handed Y/N another flask after their talk a few minutes ago, commemorating the 'respect' and 'friendship' they formed in the span of a few minutes.

It was a gift, from him to her.

She takes a sip from her flask as she listens to the conversation of the two men.

"Supposedly someone back then said that if a powerful enemy that wasn't human ever appeared, humanity would likely cease its fighting and come together as one. What is your opinion?" He asks Eren in a calm manner.

"I'd never heard of that story before. I'd say... it's a pretty laid-back attitude. It's enough to make me yawn." Eren replied honestly and Pyxis laughed, making Y/N look at them weirdly.

"You have a twisted mind, just like me." Pyxis looked back at Eren as the three walked.

"I've heard of that." Y/N said with a bored voice, closing the lid of the flask she's holding and joined in on the conversation.

She's been quiet for the past few minutes, and it is so _not_ her brand.

"You have?" The commander asked her with an amused smile.

"Yeah. My old man used to tell me that story. That is why people look different than others. Some have blonde hair, some have red, some have brown, and some have black." Y/N said and turned her head to the side, her dull eyes looking over the city down below.

"Even now, when a powerful enemy _has_ driven us into a corner, I would hardly say that we've 'come together'." Eren said, disregarding Y/N and focused on his conversation with the commander.

"Indeed. If we don't get our act together soon, even fighting will be tough." Pyxis replied and continued on walking.

"Wanna know my opinion, old man? It's because those people who wouldn't do shit to help humanity are plain jackasses. They really have to prioritize their own belief, than everybody else's sake." Y/N said again, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Speaking from experience?" Pyxis asked in curiosity, his arms folded behind him.

"Maybe." She responded quickly and rested her palms on her nape lazily, a habit she got from spending too much time with her mysterious best friend, Ymir.

Pyxis gave her a knowing look, as if he's trying to get her to talk more.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm just saying... when you believe in something, someone else might not. But even then, you'll act out on your own, not even giving a single shit if it's going to cause someone else pain. Or if it's even convenient to them." Y/N said, and bore her dull greyish orbs to Pyxis' golden ones.

The commander taunted her with the staring contest, and the woman replied.

"Because all they think about is their own, damn self. Like lying to someone. Telling them this, and that... and everyone around you gets in on the story and also tells you that those people who lied to you, did that for your sake. But of course, lying gets anyone _nowhere_. People die for being a phony." Y/N said and smiled at Pyxis sweetly.

"Want another drink?" She offered the flask to the commander.

"I have my own." Pyxis shoot her another relaxed smile, and took his own flask out of his jacket.

The commander opened the bottle and took a big chug, groaning after he swallowed the liquid. He offered the flask in front of the Titan kid, Eren.

"Would you like some?" He asked Eren.

"Thank you, Sir!" Eren, determined, took the flask and tried to swallow it in one gulp.

He spat the drink, and Y/N thought that Pyxis is very skilled, to not be able to laugh at that _very_ humiliating scenario.

Y/N smirked and shook her head with a smile, taking another chug from her flask. After a few heavenly seconds of the liquid going down her throat, she spoke up.

"What are you, five? I had my first drink at eleven." Y/N laughed silently, holding the flask up and looking at it at eye level.

"I can't believe I'm only realizing how fucked up that is." She said and laughed to herself.

Commander Pyxis, Eren Jaeger, and Y/N L/N finally got to the location the old man is supposed to be taking them. Pyxis stood by the edge of the wall, the toe part of his covered foot hanging on the high concrete.

Y/N whistled, seeing Pyxis not shaking on his knees by being on the edge, not even scared that the wind might blow strongly and push the frail man down.

Eren stood on Pyxis' right, while Y/N is on his left.

He coughed a few times before shouting at the top of his lungs. "ATTENTION!"

"I WILL NOW EXPLAIN TO YOU THE DETAILS OF THE TROST RECOVERY OPERATION! THE OBJECTIVE OF THIS OPERATION IS TO SEAL THE HOLE IN THE DEMOLISHED GATE!"

All the soldiers down below looked up at their superior, thinking just how much of a lunatic is he to send hundreds of soldiers into their deaths without even accomplishing anything?

For those soldiers, the Titans could never be defeated. Those monsters are something to be feared, something to be terrified of, not something to be underestimated.

Can some merely humans do any damage to those giants? No.

_"Huh?"_

"Seal it? _How?_ " Marco Bodt muttered to himself, his hand still on Daz' arm to prevent him from brawling.

"As for how we'll accomplish this, let me start by introducing this fellow!" Pyxis held his arm sideward to point at Eren.

Y/N rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"What is he? A beacon of hope? A _fucking_ hero?" Y/N whispered to herself, which Eren heard. He gave her a taunting smile as he passed, taking a few steps forward to display his salute.

She sneered at him and looked down at the city, still being pissed about Eren being praised on.

"I hope you fall, asshole." She whispered one last time.

"This is Eren Jaeger, a member of the Cadets! He is the successful result of our top-secret Titan transformation experiments! He is able to fabricate a Titan's body and control it at will!"

Down there... are Ymir, Krista, Connie, Jean, and Sasha, clumping together.

"Uh... the commander isn't making much sense. It's not just because I'm stupid, right?" Connie asked Ymir, who's standing a person away from him.

"Just be quiet, you idiot." Ymir replied without breaking eye contact from the people standing above the walls.

"In Titan form, he will lift that giant rock near the front gate, carry it to the wrecked gate, and seal the hole! As for _you_ , you are to defend him from the other Titans while he carries the rock!"

Commotion exploded from down the wall where the three stood, and Y/N sighed in disappointment as she sees a lot of soldiers back out on the fight.

"Pathetic as ever." She muttered and face palmed herself. Commander Pyxis gave her a look and spoke out. "What's wrong, Y/N?"

"These people are a bunch of idiots. I'm leaving."

Eren looked at her in anger and said, "Where are you going?"

"Rejoining Armin. Seeing these fools makes me want to beat all of them up one by one. Obviously, old man Pyxis won't let me do that, right? So just call me when all of this ridiculous drama monologue is done. " She said and sneered at them, looking at the commander for any confirmation.

He looked back at her without saying anything, and Y/N shrugged, accepting his answer and walked towards Armin and Mikasa's direction out on the back, leaving the two men in front.

"By my order... all who leave now are absolved of their crime! Those who've succumb to the Titan's terror once before can never face them again! Anyone who has already experience their horror may leave!"

Y/N continued on walking, but still listening on what the old man is preaching about.

"And, those who want their family and loved ones to experience that same horror may leave as well!"

Y/N froze and she looked back, only to see the cadets going back to their places with a newly found determination.

She continued on walking as she looks down the concrete with a chilling smirk on her lips.

"This is what you two should've done. You should've gave people the chance to decide for themselves if they want to be left out alone or not." She whispered to herself and went to where Armin and Mikasa is, discussing the plan to these two Garrison soldiers.

"Let's discuss four years ago! Namely, the operation to retake Wall Maria! I'm sure none of this needs saying! Calling it a 'Recovery Operation' gave it a nice ring, but it was essentially a way to dispose of the unemployed masses that the government can't support!"

Y/N got to the two cadets, seeing Armin's eyes wide open as he listen to what the commander is preaching to the hundreds of soldiers preparing for battle.

"The reason no one has spoken about it... is because sending them outside is what has allowed _us_ to survive inside these cramped walls! All of humanity-- myself included-- is **guilty!** "

-

"Looks like you're all here. You have but one mission, to protect Eren Jaeger and eliminate any risks that arise during the operation. It will probably be the most dangerous and difficult mission of the entire operation."

Three soldiers from the Garisson, and one cadet from the Cadet Corps stood with purpose.

Those soldiers are Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenka, and Mitabi Jarnach from the Garisson and Y/N L/N from the Cadet Corps.

The four is lined up in front of the commander of Garisson, Dot Pyxis, who're telling them what their each individual objective for the mission is.

Ian Dietrich, the man Y/N disrespected a few hours prior, tried his best to not give the petite girl a death glare as they stood on the same line, two people away from each other. 

"It's no exaggeration to say that how you fare out there, will decide the fate of all humankind."

"Sir, may I ask a question?" The other woman of the team, Rico Brzenka, spoke out.

"What is it?" The commander replied.

"Are you really sure about this 'human weapon' of yours?"

"Quit it, Rico." Ian turned his head to look at the blonde girl, making sure she doesn't disrespect their commander any further.

Who knows what Dot Pyxis might do to them? The man is crazy.

"You have your doubts too, don't you?" She blurted back at Ian.

"Sir." Mitabi opened his mouth, getting the other three's attention.

"This plan is based entirely on the incredible uncertainty that is Eren Jaeger. If he doesn't do as planned, many soldiers will die for nothing!" Mitabi reasoned, and Pyxis brought his finger to his face so he could scratch his beard as he had his eyes closed.

"Troubling, indeed. Are you _that_ fond of losing to the Titans?" The eccentric leader replied.

Y/N snickered and gave a mocking look to her superior. Mitabi gave her a disapproving look for a quick second, but still listened to what their commander have to say.

"Personally, I hate it. I hate losing more than anything else." Commander Pyxis said and turned around to walk a few steps away for a distance.

"But, astonishingly enough, I've been on the losing side for all my life. I want to win against the Titans. I want to prevail on those oafs, no matter what it takes."

"N-No, we feel the same way, Sir!" Rico replied. Dot Pyxis turned around and looked at Rico square in the eyes. 

"Then the only option is to take a gamble on him. Because what you call an 'incredible uncertainty', is our one and only chance of achieving victory over the Titans."

The three Garrison soldiers looked stunned on their superior's answers, and felt bad about ever doubting his wisdom.

Y/N had her head low as she laughed at the reactions of the Garrison team leaders.

She bit her lower lip as she show everyone her toothy smile and giggled uncontrollably when she lifted her face up to connect her gaze at them.

Unlike everyone else who looks at Y/N weirdly when she laughs, Dot Pyxis continues to look at her with a relaxed expression, waiting for the reason why she's being so joyous at the moment.

She caught her breath from laughing and stopped, looking at Mitabi with an amused face.

"Don't worry, the other surviving soldiers will clean up your mess after you know... you piss yourself during the battle."

Mitabi almost took a step forward towards her when Rico caught his arm and gestured at the Commander who's still looking at Y/N.

"And don't fret, children. That Jaeger kid may _suck_ at a lot of things, but not determination." Y/N said and tapped Mitabi on the shoulder before taking the flask on her jacket again, having a good, long, sip from it, emptying the whole flask.

She used the back of her hand when she cleaned the dripping liquid from her mouth.

_"Just Eren tries to mess up._ _I'm going to make him **my bitch.** "_ Y/N's determined eyes locked with Dot Pyxis and she gave him an innocent smile.

"Sir. It's time for the decoy operation to begin."

"Mm."

Commander Pyxis turned to the four soldiers.

"Ian Dietrich. Rico Brzenka. Mitabi Jarnach. You are the very best of the best of Garrison Regiment. Y/N L/N, the eccentric rank one of the Cadet Corps with the strength of a hundred soldiers... the fate of humanity is in your hands."

"Sir!" The four saluted in respect, including Y/N, for the _very first time._

"Ian, you'll lead the squad. I leave all on-site decision-making to you."

"Huh? Me, sir?"

"No, your mom." Y/N said from the other side with a bored tone. The commander chuckled but instantly coughed to mask his unprofessional attitude.

"I have no objections." Said Rico.

"Neither do I." Said Mitabi.

Pyxis looked at Y/N, asking her about her opinions. "What? Your eyes tells me that you think I don't agree. Of course I agree. More responsibility to him, less work and blaming for me."

"But Sir, I don't feel competent enough-!" Ian protested.

"Never fear. You have an understanding of alcohol."

"Sir...?"

"You can discern when a drink is good, bad, or both. So I leave it to you."

Ian sucked his breath in and said, "Yes, Sir!"

"What about me, grandpa? What's my role in the game?" Y/N asked, cocking her head to the side, her fist still placed on her heart.

"Your job, my dear... is to make that Titan boy your bitch." The commander replied with a small smile. Y/N gave him a smirk and said, "You know it."


	46. CHAPTER THIRTY

_Third Person's Point of View_

"So I'm guessing it's my job to keep the kid on his leash. Don't blame me if I end up killing him, okay?" Y/N sighed, then chuckled to herself as she shook her head, putting her hands inside her pockets.

_'Nice, I have another kid to look out of. I promised myself I won't be babysitting anyone, but here I am, acting like their bodyguard even though they never asked for my help. What are you doing, Y/N?'_ , the eccentric girl asked herself in disappointment.

Human attachments and human emotions isn't something she ever wanted when she first signed up for the corps. All that was on her head was to survive, keep on surviving, even when she wanted to end it all.

She made a promise that she'll come back, no matter how much she doesn't want to.

She promised she will make _**her**_ proud, and make up for everything she did wrong for all those years, as she felt too embarrassed of her own upbringing.

The commander smiled at her with eyes closed, while the Garrison members looked at her in pure confusion.

"Ackerman." Ian called out to Mikasa, who was just arguing with the titan shifter a few seconds prior and now has a frown on her face.

"Join the elite squad that'll protect Jaeger, along with L/N. We'll need your skills." Mikasa looked at Ian with glossy eyes. 

Y/N and Mikasa made eye contact, with the smaller girl putting her right hand up lazily, along with a small smile in her lips, an attempt for a nice and casual way of greeting her.

"Let's go. It's time to begin!" Eren and Mikasa went along with Ian's directions, meeting up with Y/N on the other side.

Armin, on the other hand, went separate ways with them and Y/N threw him a quick smile.

"Armin! I'm treating you drinks after this!" Y/N shouted jokingly, and the blonde smiled at her in response. "I'd love that, Y/N!"

-

The six, _Ian Dietrich_ , _Rico Brzenka_ , _Mitabi Jarnach_ , _Eren Jaeger_ , _Mikasa Ackerman_ , and _Y/N L/N_ , ran towards the fastest route they could take that'll lead them to the boulder that Eren is going to use to plug the hole.

The other soldiers were ordered to be the decoy and act as the bait so the they can lure in the Titans, not risking Eren and the newly formed squad's lives.

"Just so you're aware, Jaeger... more than just a few soldiers will likely die during this operation. All for you." Rico harshly said as she ran with the others, getting Y/N's attention at lightning speed.

"Our colleagues, our seniors, and our juniors. They're prepared to die, of course. They're soldiers. But, they aren't faceless pawns." Rico continued, her attention fully focused on the path before all of them.

"They have names, families, and hopes and dreams of their own. _Alyosha, Dominic, Fine, Isabel, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Hans._ They're all real people, flesh and blood. Some have been living under the same roof since their cadet days. And many of these people could end up dying for you today. It's your duty to make sure their death aren't in vain. Regardless of what happens. Keep that in your pampered mind and fulfill your duty with dead seriousness." Rico ended her sentiment and Eren was quick to respond.

"I will!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Hah. I don't think Eren is that much of a loser, aren't ya, **E-ren-kun**?" Y/N said in every syllable, with a wolfish grin on her lips. She then swung her arm on Eren's shoulders jokingly, which made Mikasa send her some death glares.

"Chill your sexy ass, Rico-san." Y/N said again, sending a flirty look with Rico who displayed an annoyed expression.

"I'm holding you to that, L/N. Seriously, now we're dealing with two Pyxis." She mumbled the last part and continued on running.

"Don't worry about a thing, _sen-pai._ " Y/N teased and blew her a flying kiss, then turned her face to Eren who's just inches close to her, as her arm is still wrapped on Eren's shoulders, them running in sync.

"What the hell are you doing, Y/N?! Stop putting your ugly face close to mine!" Eren said and brushed her off, taking her arm off and the girl laughed.

"Hahaha! Don't you like it when I'm being nice to you, **E-ren-kun?!** " Y/N teased again, somehow easing the others of their nervousness on the upcoming tragedy.

"This is the spot! Let's go!" One of them shouted and all the members of the elite squad jumped in the air with their omnidirectional gears, excluding Rico, who's still on top of the wall and was assigned to use the flares for the signal.

_A color green flare._

"Green smoke shell sighted! Elite squad has commenced operation!" Anka said, admiring the moving soldiers from afar using her lens and reported to Commander Pyxis who is just a few feet away from her.

Mikasa, Eren, and Y/N... they all performed various flips and turns as they approach the target. The adrenaline pumped inside their body, a sense of dread and fear, but most of all... redemption and motivation.

**They can do this.**

For the first time in history, humanity has an opportunity to go against the Titans. It's either they seize it and try to win, or back away in fear with their tails in between their legs and fail.

They launched their hooks onto many buildings just to get to the right position and Y/N's eyes never left Eren Jaeger even just for a second.

With wide eyes full of purpose, Eren let go of his gear's buttons and brought his hand to his lips, biting the skin of it harshly.

A yellow light formed out of nowhere, and Y/N's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"Everyone! Be careful!" She shouted, making sure that her momentum won't hit Eren in any way after he transforms, or just the thought of getting struck by that faux lightning that just occurred.

She latched her hook onto another building just in time. Everyone heard her instruction and found a place of their own where they can protect Eren, while guarding the whole area and keeping themselves away from nearby Titans.

A thick cloud of smoke went up the air, from the newly spawned Titan in front of them.

Eren's Titan collided with the building nearby and it caused a ruckus, the materials falling down from the structure and lots of dusts coming from all of it.

Everyone was dead silence for a few seconds before Eren emerged from the destroyed building, his foot stepping onto the ground with a loud sound. He roared, his voice ringing in everybody's ears.

_"Fascinating..."_ Y/N muttered to herself.

She is very much astounded but she knew it's just Eren.

Just Eren.

The same Eren she bullied all those years ago.

She's not scared if he might eat her unlike the others because even with the constant bullying and teasing, she did formed a bond with her comrades on those three goddamn years.

If anything, all she can think of Eren is just how the two of them banter anytime they can, just like with Jean.

Nothing has changed.

Except that the person she used to beat up... is now a half Titan.

She trusts him enough to lay her life for him.

After all, it's not the first time she did that to someone.

Her mind drifted elsewhere, distracting her from the mission she'll have to do.

She have always looked out for **_his_** back, even when _**he**_ doesn't know.

Out of all the time in the world when she can remember about _**him**_ , it _really_ has to be _now?_

She should focus on the mission but all she can think of is _**him**_ right now.

_**"Why are you laughing?"  
** _

_**"I'm happy, that's why."  
** _

She snapped out of her daze, her memories retreating back inside her consciousness, when she noticed that Eren wobbled slightly and had a sinister look in his eyes as his eyes gazed at Mikasa.

_'What the hell is happening?'_ , she asked herself.

Y/N's body moved on its own, somehow as if she knew what's going to happen. She dashed towards Mikasa, as Eren walked towards the girl and threw a punch towards their direction.

Mikasa was taken off guard, too startled to move, as she never expected Eren to come for her since he saved her before using his Titan ability. 

Y/N was just in time, getting onto Mikasa her arms before the Titan boy can land his fist on the two of them.

However, Mikasa got a cut on her cheek because of her blade. Her eyes widened, realizing that she's up in the air and Y/N is holding her tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Y/N scolded her as they are up in the air, Mikasa's eyes still in shock.

They landed in a nearby roof and put Mikasa down gently. Grumbling, Y/N took out another of her not-so-valued handkerchiefs and pressed it on Mikasa's cheek to stop the bleeding.

"BUT MOST OF ALL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUY DOING?! THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Y/N screamed in annoyance, eyes glaring at Eren who is just meters away from them. Because of his height, that few meters away from Y/N and Mikasa is just one punch away for him.

Eren went for another punch but Mikasa is wide awake this time, getting away on her own with Y/N right next to her. Ian almost came to their rescue, but it's a good thing that they are both unharmed, except for the cut Mikasa got from her own blade.

Mikasa and Y/N launched their gears up in the air. On Y/N's mind, they're getting away from Eren as fast as possible but Mikasa launched her hook onto Eren's skin.

"So you _just_ had to dangle on his hair like a fucking lice?! I didn't save you just to willingly feed yourself to him! _Agh_ fucking lovebirds!" Y/N screamed in frustration, skillfully pressing the buttons on her gear to pull the steel wire back and land on top of Eren's head.

"What the fuck are you doing, Mikasa?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Y/N scolded, her blades drawn just in time to save Mikasa if Eren ever tries to attack again.

"Hey! Stop, Ackerman! Get away from him!" Ian said from a roof nearby.

"Yeah! What he said!" Y/N jumped in the bandwagon.

The Garrison members of the Elite squad thought that Y/N is going to be the impulsive one, but never did it crossed their mind that the silent genius of the 104th Cadet Corps would be the one going reckless during this operation.

"Eren! Don't you recognize me?! I'm Mikasa! Part of your family! You have to seal the hole with that rock!" Mikasa tried to reason out, but Eren Jaeger still seems like nothing can get through to him.

"Ian! Just say the word and I'll cut him in the nape!" Y/N screamed, displaying her sense of responsibility. While this operation is going into flames, Y/N doesn't plan on showing everyone the kind of behavior Mikasa is showing.

She wants them to trust her, and when they do, there will be no need of asking for her credibility. She doesn't want to seem biased, even though she really doesn't want to kill Eren. 

It's all for a show, just so she could take control of the situation later on.

_'I still have trust in you Eren. Don't make Ian answer yes, god damn it!'_ , she internally screamed.

She wants to join Mikasa, but she doesn't want to be emotional over this. She needs to be logical, so there won't be no more soldiers that're gonna die, soldiers that're _probably_ gonna die on Eren's hands.

When shit came to worst, she'll have to do it.

If it's for the sake of more people. **Humanity.**

Rico took another flare from a small case and proceeded on firing it up onto the atmosphere.

_A color red flare._

"Eren! You're human! You're-!" Mikasa carried on, to the point that it really did get inside Y/N's nerves. Y/N noticed Eren's fist moving and she immediately shouted.

"Mikasa! Go to a safe distance before you talk to him! You're being too irrational right now! **Get the fuck away from Jaeger!** " Y/N shouted, her hands gripping her blades tightly in anger.

_'He's gonna make another tantrum, damn it! And Mikasa still won't budge!'_ , she thought again.

"Don't make me come get you myself! I'm going to kill Eren right now if you **_don't_** back away!" Y/N threatened and continued on staring down on Mikasa, who doesn't give a single fuck about what she's trying to say.

"Dodge, Ackerman!" Ian shouted from the distance and Y/N jumped down, taking Mikasa's hand to hers before Eren could hurt them and flew away together.

The boy just punched his own face, and it's a miracle that Mikasa and Y/N got away at the right moment.

Eren fell down on his feet, and eventually onto his bottom. He sat, his back resting on the boulder while his Titan body emits smoke onto the air.

The five hung out at a roof on a safe distance, unharmed.

"Mikasa! I never expected you to lose your cool!" Y/N advanced on her quickly, while Mikasa's dull eyes just stared at her without any emotions on her face.

Y/N pulled out the handkerchief she used earlier and pressed it to Mikasa's cheek lightly, who looked back at her in annoyance. 

"I thought you're mad at me? Why are you doing this then?" Mikasa muttered, her gaze shifting to the other side.

"Because someone was too irrational and dumb that she got herself injured when she shouldn't have been. Everyone is counting on you, don't be so immature." Y/N angrily said and took Mikasa's hand, resting it on her own cheek and let go.

"You hold it your own. I'm not getting paid to babysit you three." Y/N sighed and took a cigarette from her pocket, putting it between her lips and lighting it with her lighter. 

Rico gave her an unamused look as she took a puff from it and exhaled slowly, making the sensation last longer in her chest.

"Damn, that felt good." Y/N said with a grin, then looked back at her with taunting eyes. Rico then looked away, turning to Mitabi when the man talked.

"What the hell? He's just a regular, dumb, Titan!" Mitabi shouted in disappointment.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out, her hand still pressing the handkerchief to her cheek.

"Captain Ian! Two Titans approaching from ahead! A 10-meter one and a 6-meter one!" A soldier said. 

Ian looked taken aback, probably dawning to him that they'll have to do their part now, even though Eren isn't doing his end of the bargain.

"One 12-meter Titan is closing in from the rear!" Another one said.

"Ian! We have to withdraw! There's no way that kid's sealing the hole!" Mitabi said to their team leader, whose face is showing mixed emotions about the whole ordeal.

"Agreed. We have no choice but to leave him here." Rico said in a confident voice, and Mikasa was quick to turn around to glare at the silver haired girl.

"Hey! This is no time to hesitate! Make the call! Ian, it isn't your fault! This whole mission was a long shot to begin with! We all understand! It was worth a shot, and we did the best that we could! So our teams are going up the wall now!" Mitabi said, panic spreading inside of him and walked off.

Well... tried. Because Mikasa followed him from behind but was only blocked by the captain himself. 

"Wait. Calm down, Ackerman. Rico team, take out the 12-meter one to the rear! Mitabi-team and my team will deal with the two ahead!"

"What?!" Rico shouted in disbelief.

"I was the one put in charge! Do as you're ordered! We can't leave Jaeger defenseless! Change of plans! We're to defend Jaeger from the other Titans until we can recover him! We're to defend Jaeger from the other Titans until we can recover him! He holds a precious chance for humanity. We can't abandon him just like that! Because unlike us, he can't be replaced."

"Hundreds of people have died in this mission alone for that failure of a human weapon! Yet you want to recover him and go through this same thing all over again?!" Rico shouted.

"That's right. We have to keep trying, no matter how many people die!"

"Are you serious, Ian?!"

"How is humanity _ever_ going to beat the Titans then?! Tell me, Rico! What other way do we have of putting an end to all this?! How can we defeat the overwhelming might of the Titans while maintaining our humanity _and_ not letting anyone die?!"

"I have no idea how to defeat the Titans, obviously."

"Yes. That's why we _must_ do this now. It's our only option. We have to lay down our lives and go down bravely for this so-called human weapon we barely know anything about! It's pathetic, isn't it? That _this_ is all we humans can do... So, what do you say? This is our battle to wage. Our chance to struggle!"

Y/N threw her cigarette to the ground and stomped on it loudly, getting the attention of the arguing people.

She gave them a clueless look and said, "Why are all of you looking at me like that? Do y'all want to smoke?" Y/N said and flashed them an innocent smile as she offers them a cigarette that she just took from her pocket.

When she saw that no one doesn't want it, she tucked it back inside her coat and sighed.

"To be quite honest, I don't care about what the verdict is gonna be. Even if y'all tell me to retreat, God knows I don't take orders from people I don't respect. I'm going to stay here and take care of that kid. You three decide if you're going to head back or stay here with me." Y/N said like it was nothing and flew down the roof, and landed beside Eren.

She stared at Eren's unconscious form while her ears await for the response of her seniors. She looked over to them and saw them still discussing the verdict, until she saw Rico and Mitabi run off.

Y/N draw her blades out, still looking at Eren. Ian started running and Mikasa was left behind when Y/N shouted. "Captain Ian!" She called.

_'I guess... it doesn't hurt to say I'm wrong.'_

The captains stopped to turn to look at her with a dumb founded expression.

"You're not so bad after all! Congratulations on not sucking!" Y/N shouted with a genuine smile, teasing him.

For some reason, Ian got the gist of it.

You could say that Y/N changed her mind about the captain after hearing him defend Eren in front of his colleague.

He... got her respect. It took a lot of guts to stand up to your comrades for something that you don't fully trust yourself.

Ian gave had a grin and gave her a thumbs up. "You too, L/N!" And ran off.

Y/N knew that... he _may_ die in this operation and so, she wanted to 'apologize' to him before that ever happens.

If he hadn't responded that way, Y/N would've said sorry for real. But thank goodness he did because on quote, _'Saying sorry to him would be too humiliating for a Goddess like me.'_

The time that you have with people is limited, that's why you seize any opportunity to tell them how you feel or what you think about them at that exact moment.

She didn't want to be those people who regretted not speaking up when the person they know is still alive because... she's been there before. She don't wanna go back to who she _was_.

Y/N noticed that Mikasa was spacing out, staring at Eren with wide eyes for quite some time and so she called out to her too.

"Mikasa! Game plan!"

"Coming!"


End file.
